


The Sunflower Assassin

by DooladayShulaKoopieday



Series: The Sunflower Assassin [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin AU, F/M, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 117,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooladayShulaKoopieday/pseuds/DooladayShulaKoopieday
Summary: Count Dracula has faced many hardships in his lifetime, from hiding in the shadows to keeping humans out of his hotel. But in the present Dracula had put aside his hate for them. But when an outside force threatens the safety of the hotel, it's up to the prince of darkness to undo the messes and mishaps of this fiend and possibly unravel decades of isolation and loneliness





	1. The Ol’ Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Bites | Assassin AU | Drericka](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431123) by sneaky-pants-drac + captainerickavanhelsing. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula is badgered about not celebrating five years of humans vacationing in the hotel, much to his dismay.

“Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!” Count Dracula said, his arms out with a smile. Monsters from all around had poured in, some faces old and new. Humans too came into the hotel, having traveled from many miles to relax and take a gander at the sites in Transylvania. The idea of allowing humans into a once monsters’ only getaway was still bizarre to the prince of darkness, but seeing how much everyone loved monsters, it made him happy.

“Heya Drac!” Frank said, his and Eunice luggage in his hands, “how’s everything?”

“Everything’s great, Frank. What about you and Eunice?” he asked as he looked at the two.

“We’re doing fine actually, we’re celebrating our 90th wedding anniversary,” Eunice said, to which Frank had blushed, “you _did_ remember to book us a table at Hunchbacks, right?” she said, looking at him.

“Of course, honey,” he said, “why don’t you go and get the hotel keys and I’ll meet you up at our room.” As Eunice had left, Frank had looked at Dracula, “Drac you gotta help me-“

“Calm down, Sir Forgets-A-Lot. Cliffton!” Dracula called, an old zombie limping towards them, “set a reservation for the Steins asap!” Dracula said, the zombie gurgling in response and treading back to his station.

“In speaking of anniversaries, you planning on doing anything for next month?” Frank asked, a smile on her face

“Frank, I think you’ve lost your noggin,” Dracula said, “ You know we have two human weddings happening this month, not to mention a bar mitzvah coming up.”

“No no no, an anniversary for humans being able to vacation here.” Frank clarified. “You have to do something, it’s been nearly five years and you’ve never done one!” Frank said.

“I haven’t even given it a moments thought,” Dracula said. ”I just thought that having the humans here already was enough, why celebrate it?”

“Really?” Frank said, “But think about all the publicity you'll get, think about the opportunities. I hear you make a franchise out of this.” he kept on.

“Frank, you know me by now, I’m more of a mom and pop type guy, I don’t need that type of press on me. Besides, there’s no other hotel that can cater to monsters in any way,” he said.

“But think about how progressive it’ll be,” Frank urged.

“Please, I let my daughter marry a human and bear his child. It’s _that_ progressive enough?”

“Alright, alright,” Frank said, “you should definitely celebrate it though. It can help you make even more money.”

“I’m very aware of the profits being made,” he said, slightly humble but knowing he was doing well, “but I don’t see why we need to have a celebration. Isn’t every day a celebration?” 

Soon two bats had zipped past the two, one sporting curly-topped of red hair and another just plain black. “Maybe you can ask Mavis what should be done?”

“Seriously, why is this so important to you all of a sudden?” Dracula said, his brows curved upward.

“Hey, dad!” Mavis said, flying in front of her father with a smile.

“Mavis, my little terror-tail,” he said with a big smile, “what brings you here flying about?”

“I’m just playing with Dennis is all,” she said, panting a bit as her wings flapped. “He’s a little more energetic nowadays, I can barely keep up with him.”

“Now you know how _I_ feel,” the father jeered, “now go and play with our little devil dog.” With that Mavis had chased Denis around.

“So, like I was saying, I don’t think a celebration is necessary per se. But I could run it by our human relations coordinating co-assistant,” Dracula said.

“You mean Johnny.”

“Yes yes yes,” Dracula had pouted, “maybe he’ll be able to conjure something up, you know how he gets down.”

A little while after, daytime began to rise, in which Dracula was heading for bed, it was then that a knock had echoed through his door. “Come in!” he said as he flossed.

It was Mavis, of course, coming by to say goodnight to her dad for the early morning. “Hey dad, just wanted to say to have a good morning,” she said. 

“Oh hey, Mavis,” he said as he had sped to her, “Listen, I was wondering… how would you feel about a celebration for the first time humans coming to the hotel?”

“Holy rabies!” Mavis said, “that would be fantastic! We can invite johnny’s parents and grandpa Vlad to come, not to mention maybe invite the people near the hotel-“

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dracula said, “let’s not get _too_ ahead of ourselves. Frank had made a suggestion that I should celebrate something for the humans accepting us, but I’m not sure.”

“Dad that would be so great I mean, humans and monsters, vacationing, in the same building? That’s a huge deal,” Mavis said. “Think about it.”

“Alrighty I will,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “Now go to bed, my little bed bug.” With that Mavis had headed to her room, Dracula going to his coffin and closing his eyes, sleeping.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vlad's place of residence is no longer existent, he comes to the hotel where he spills the beans of a possible come back of history repeating itself.

Midnight came in, the hotel booming all throughout the halls. Dracula was still in his coffin, snoring a bunch as he was enjoying his slumber. He had then heard knocking on his coffin, to which the count had opened his eyes groggily and peeked his eye out to see Dennis. “Good evening, Papa Drac.”

If it were Twinkles at his coffin he would have shut the door on him and risk having urine flood his chambers, but this was not the case. The count opened the coffin and had stretched his arms to take hold of his grandboy. “Good evening my little curly-haired tarantula,” he cooed, “how did you sleep?”

“I had a nightmare,” he said slightly cheerfully, “I had a stegosaur chase me.”

“Oh,” Dracula said, “and were you sucking his blood?”

“Yes,” he said with a smile.

“That’s my vamp son,” he cheered as he kissed his forehead, “now run over to your mother while I get ready for the evening, we’re having a pool party with the wolf pups, and I hear that Winnie is there.”

“Yay!” Dennis said before turning into a bat and flying out of his room to get ret ready himself. Dracula had stepped out of his coffin and did his routine. He had placed on his formal wear and his cape, stepping out into the hallway and walking down to the lobby. Dracula had felt good as he was mulling over what he could do for a celebration for humans. The idea didn’t sound so bad.

He reached the lobby where the monsters had crossed paths, but tonight they would be at the pool. He had sauntered down the pool grounds to see the monsters enjoying themselves, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis huddled at the shallow end of the pool swimming together. Dracula had approached the group. “How are my sweet beg bugs?” he asked.

“Papa Drac, I can flip upside down in the water!” Dennis said, demonstrating and kicking his legs in the air. 

“I can do a handstand under the water,” Dracula said, waving his cape across his body quick to change in his swim attire. He had jumped in the water and had stood in the water, his own legs kicking. Dennis had laughed, as he watched his vamps kick about. The count had come back up to the surface for air, shaking his head rapidly, his slick hair now out of place. He had enjoyed his time with the monsters, having spoken with them and even the humans that were around.

A little while after, Dracula had sat at the edge of the pool looking out when he heard the doors to the pool grounds open, to which he saw another known vampire standing menacingly.

“Alright! Where is my son!” the vampire asked.

Dracula had frowned and muttered, “again with the dramatic entrance… Dad! So good to see you!” 

“No time for greetings, we gotta talk!”

Dracula and Mavis were both in Mavis’ home, sitting on her couch as they looked up at the elder vampire. “Dad, you don’t have to look so menacing. It's not the fifteen hundreds anymore,” Dracula joked.

“Menacing?” he said, cocking his head, “I always look like this. By the way, you’re slouching.”

Dracula, who was involuntarily slouching, straightened up. “I’m not slouching! Anyways, why the heaven are you here?”

“Unfortunately, my place of residence is… inhabitable,” he murmured.

“Dad, that cave of yours was never habitable, to begin with,” Dracula said, “why, did the cronies come back?” Dracula pestered.

“No,” Vlad said shortly.

“Bella?” Dracula added.

“No.”

“Then what is it?” the younger vampire asked.

“It… it got blown up…” Vlad said, now being the one slouching and looking down. Dracula had stood up and looked at him. 

“What do you mean… blown up...” Dracula asked.

“It means that bunnies and deer came in and threw up in my cave!” Vlad snapped, “what else could it mean, my home is destroyed! Nonexistent! Smashed into smithereens!”

“Grampa Vlad,” Mavis said as she had stood up and hugged her tall grandpa, the other one holding her. “What happened?” she said, pulling away to look at.

“I was minding my own business. I was eating a nice juicy rat dog when all of a sudden my cave began to rumble, and then BOOM! My whole cave was destroyed. On top of that, the bozo who demolished my home started to fight me and shoot at me with this huge bazooka!” Vlad said. He traveled to the couch and laid back. “I didn’t own a lot, just a couple of things and all, but still.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mavis said as she had rubbed his back. “Did you get hurt?”

“A few bumps and scrapes but I’m a Dracula, or how you kids say it, I’m the OG,” Vlad said, Mavis, giggling. “I now have mementos of my home.” He pulled out a few pieces of rock from the caver. “It was quite the tussle.”

Dracula was mulling over all of this. He had rubbed his chin as he wondered why this would happen. “Do you know who it was?” he asked.

“I don’t have the slightest clue. They wore a mask over their face. But whoever it was, they surely knew the weaknesses or a vampire. Garlic, a UV black light of some sort, a crossbow with stakes in it .” Vlad said.

“Okay, first off we aren’t allergic to garlic, we have garlic intolerance, “Dracula corrected, “Second, who in the heaven carries a black light around.”

“Someone who's trying to kill monsters again! That’s who,” Vlad stressed, despite his still stance.

“Did they leave anything behind? A piece of hair or clothing?” Mavis asked. “Do you know what they had on?

“They had an all-white bodysuit, kinda like that movie with the chick in yellow who goes and kills her husband,” Vlad remembered, Dracula facepalming himself.

“Dad, focus!” Dracula said through his fingers

“They had some bazooka holster on their back,” Vlad finished. “That’s all I could think of off the top of my head.”

“Did they leave anything though?” Mavis said. “Come on, grandpa Vlad, I know you can remember harder.”

After lingering in the back of his head he had a moment of realization, “AHA!” Vlad had snapped his fingers and conjured a sunflower, freshly cut and blooming still. “This was left at the cave. It’s kinda like their trademark of some sort.”

Dracula had looked at the sunflower and looked determined. 

“Mavis, get Winnie and Wayne up here pronto!” Dracula asked.


	3. Vlad Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a one-sided conversation, Dracula reluctantly allows his father to vacate in his room for the time being, with some minor inconveniences of course. Meanwhile, the descendant of a family name comes to disrupt peace and commit her first act of ridding monsters.

Winnie sat down on Mavis’ couch eating a scream cheese bagel, Dennis on the carpet playing with his trains. Meanwhile, Wayne, Frank, Dracula, and Vlad spoke amongst themselves.

“So what’s going on, Drac?” Wayne asked as he had a littler of pups attached to his arms and legs, a female pup on his chest with a pink bow on its head. “I have to get these pups with Wanda, otherwise they’ll wake up and you know what happened when they get woken up from their sleep.”

“Yes, I know,” Dracula said as he pulled out the sunflower from his father’s grasp. “Have Winnie take a whiff.”

“Are we trying to look for something?” Frank asked.

“We’re looking for _someone_ ,” Dracula corrected, “someone blew up dad’s place.”

“Oh gosh, is he okay?” Frank asked.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have a home anymore,” Dracula said, “oh no, he’s gonna wanna move in with us!”

“You can’t have your dad be homeless,” Frank said, “he’s your _dad_?”

“ **Exactly**!” Dracula exasperated, “living with my dad was terrible. He was overbearing, always wagged his finger in my face if I did something wrong. I couldn’t wait to get away with him.”

Unfortunately, Vlad heard, his face in disgust, “You bite necks with that porter-potty mouth? I clothed you, cleaned you and made you a prideful vampire, and this is how I’m going to spend the last few centuries? Without my son and his beautiful children?” Dracula rubbed his temples, Vlad being dramatic, “you might as well put a stake through my heart.”

“Dad, even if I did want you to live with me, we have a lot of people coming in and out of the hotel,” Dracula said.

“This hotel is big enough to fit Bigfoot, and you can’t even give me a room to rest my head,” Vlad said, scoffing at him in disappointment, “for shame.”

Mavis had soon pulled her father aside, looking at him with furrowed eyes, “Dad, grandpa Vlad needs a place to stay. He’s old and I still don’t really know a lot about him,” she said.

“But, sweet fang, the hotel is getting booked more than ever, and papa Vlad isn’t one to mingle with others,” Dracula said, the elder vampire scanning their shelf and looking at all of the pictures of Mavis and Dennis together.

“We have a whole attic upstairs with junk that we don’t use,” Mavis urged, “we can move stuff around and remodel it for grandpa Vlad.”

“But voodoo doll, the hotel,” Dracula exasperated.

“ _I’ll_ worry about the hotel and _you_ worry about where grandpa Vlad is going to sleep, until then, he’s sleeping in your room.”

“WHAT!” Dracula said, his claws out and face stretched with disbelief, his daughter not fazed. “But-but-but-but-“

“No buts, Dad. He needs us right now. He had saved us when those cronies attacked us, the least we can do is help him,” Mavis said. Dracula would have replied, but recanted and straightened his back.

“Fine,” he said. 

Vlad had glided towards Dracula and smacked him on the back. “You can take a few lessons from that kid. She has more respect for her elders than _you_ do,” he said.

“Yes, dad, whatever,” Dracula said, putting on a fake smile. He had soon focused on Winnie and the others, “Winnie, my little one, would be so kind as to smell this for your uncle Dracula?” he said, offering her the flower at hand. 

“Yes, uncle Drac,” she said sweetly. She had soon given in a short but slow inhale of the flower’s essence. She had opened her eyes, “tall and slender figure,” she gave another sniff, “uses castor oil for hair… wears vanilla, sandalwood and patchouli scent based perfume,” she took another and final sniff. “they also have garlic on them.”

“GARLIC!” Dracula, Mavis, and Vlad said in a panic.

“Papa Drac?” Dennis said in worry, looking up at him and tugging on his cape, “is something bad going to happen?

Dracula had looked at Mavis and then at Vlad, “My little devil, everything is fine,” he said as he picked him up, “now, why don’t you and Winnie go to your room and play.”

As he sent them off, he had sighed heavily and slouched. “What does this mean for the hotel if this person is out there looking for monsters?”

“We show ‘em what happens when they mess with us monsters,” Vlad said.

“Maybe we can try and talk to them, convince them that monsters aren’t like that,” Mavis said.

“My grand-daughter,” Vlad said, “we may have allowed humans into our community, but there are still humans who don’t believe in this.”

“I told her already, dad,” Dracula said, “besides, no one is hurt and everyone is safe.”

“For now,” Vlad uttered.

The night had progressed, to which morning time arrived, and everyone was left to their ways. Dracula had finished brushing his teeth, having his silk pajamas on and stretching as he was about to go to sleep. He opened the coffin lid to see a bare-bodied Vlad asleep. “DAAAAAD EEEEW!” Dracula screamed as he had covered his eyes and rubbed them.

“What’s the big deal?!” Vlad said, scratching his stomach, “I’m a grown vampire and if I want to sleep in the nude I can do some.”

“NOT IN SOMEONE ELSE’S COFFIN!” Dracula roared.

“Leave me and my royal jewels be, it’ll just be for tonight,” he said before closing the lid on Dracula. Dracula had started to punched the air and twist his body in unnatural ways, imagining he was fighting his father, “I can hear you.”

“I DON’T CARE!”

_Transylvania Terminal Airport_

The airport was filled with tourists from around the world to explore the wonders of Transylvania. There were even monsters that wanted to explore just to explore it. A crowd of people erupted from a planing heading to Transylvania. Out of a crowd came a woman in an all white jumpsuit with white boots and a safari hat, a room top back on her person. Her figure was complemented by an hourglass physique, with that of a pair of long legs. Her face was full at the cheeks that were naturally rosy.

The woman had looked around to find a phone, to which she had smirked and spotted one from afar. She had clicked together her all white three-piece luggage set. The lady in white had reached a bench, where she had pulled out a sachet of quarters, approaching a phone booth and placing a quarter in. She dialed an out of line phone number and waited. 

“ _WHO IS IT!_ ” an old and decrepit man spoke on the phone.

“Great-grandfather, it’s me,” the woman said, pulling out a rolled up papyrus textured map and opening it. 

“ _W-WHO?_ ” the man said again.

“Your great-granddaughter,” she said in the phone harshly.

“ _AH! You finally made it to Romania_ ,” the man said, “ _those picture you sent me are simply perfect. We are one step away from disposing of the demon spawns of Dracula!_ ”

“I’m not going to lie, taking down his father wasn’t easy, but its definitely one for the books,” she said.

“ _You never disappoint. Whatever monsters you come across,_ ** _destroy_** _and_ ** _dispose_** _of them_ **,”** he said. “ _The Van Helsing have been lost in history for 120 years, but not today. We will bring the destruction to monsters everywhere, and then… Dracula!_ ”

“Keep the monologue down, we don’t want to alarm the monsters,” she said in a whisper as a three eyed monster had passed by her with his family. She had showed slight grimace as she had looked at them with a side eye. “There’s a lot of monsters here, so many there’s something going on for them, but what could it be?”

“Come on, GriffIn, I don’t wanna miss my check in!” said a mummy carrying his own luggage. The woman had peered over her shoulder and saw him. He was short and fat-looking.

“Don’t rush me, I’m still waiting for my duffle bag,” Griffin said, his glasses the only thing visible and furrowed as he was at baggage claim.

“I’m gonna call you later,” the rushing great-granddaughter said, nearly hanging up until she heard her grandfather scream back, “what?”

“ _Make sure you have your essentials. Garlic, matches, holy water, and most importantly-_ ”

“A stake,” she said with exhaustion, “I know,” she finished. “Goodbye.”

“ _Wait!_ ” Van Helsing said, “ _when you kill that demon, cut his head off and send it to me. I wish to have it over our mantle when you get home…_ ”

“Home…” she said, reminiscing for a moment. “I won’t let you down.” She had finally hung up. She had taken her luggage outside to catch a taxi when she looked over at a Victorian styled hearse. She had seen the same monsters coming. She had sparked an idea, to which she pulled her backpack to the front and pulled out a lighter. She had then lit it and had threw it into the open trunk of the car. 

“Come on!” Murray said before he had stepped into the hearse along with Griffin and had sped away. She had smirked and called a taxi. Not long after being seated did she witness the hearse go up in flames, people and monsters coming at the scene. As she witnessed the fire, she had chuckled to herself. She pulled out an old Polaroid and snapped shot after shot of the scene before her very eyes. Her brows were furrowed as she was ready to commit the acts her great-grandfather wanted her to execute. She had pulled out a dried up sunflower and had dropped it outside of her taxi before it drove off, reclining in her seat and humming.


	4. The Hidden Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dracula's friends suffer an unfortunate incident, he takes Mavis to a place where the most horrible atrocities done to monsters have been documented.

Dracula had stepped out of the lobby, trying to see if two of his friends had found their way to the hotel. It was night time, and they were supposed to check in at 11:00 at night, it was now 3 in the morning. He had his cape around him as it was rather chilly. Mavis had stepped out, her arms hugging her. She stood next to Dracula and looked up at him.

“Did you hear from them?” she asked.

“No, love droppings,” he said as he pulled her into his cape, hoping her. “They should have checked in hours ago…”

“Maybe they didn’t come,” she said, trying to reassure him.

“They called saying they landed,” he said as he had looked around. He then saw something drive up through the acres of forest. “There they are!”

The hearse was all but charred, a miracle that it was still able to be operated. The zombie driving was all but a torso and arm. When it parked in front of the hotel, the hearse had finally turned into ash, leaving two other individuals exposed.

“GRIFFIN! MURRAY!” Dracula said as he ran up to them. Griffin was covered in smoke, an overage outline of his body visible. In what was believed to be his hand was a thinned out version of Murray.

“I’m gonna need a rewrap, pronto,” he said with a cough out a mushroom-shaped ball of smoke.

The group had headed to the infirmary, where Murray was being rewrapped and Griffin was being cleaned off by the witches. Mavis had to leave to take care of Dennis.

“Ow!” Griffin yelped, “hey, watch it I’m still raw.”

“How did this happen?” Dracula said as he looked at Murray, who wrapped in fresh linen, making him look whiter than his beige get up.

“We went into the hearse and we started to drive off, all of a sudden the back of our trunk lit on fire,” Murray explained, “next thing you know, the hearse was coming down. We still had enough to work with to get here, but I gotta tell man. It was not good.”

Vlad had entered the infirmary, his nose in the air and sniffing. “Something smells like mothballs and two-thousand-year-old toilet paper?”

“Dad, not now,” Dracula scolded, “Murray and Griffin had a little… fender bender,” he sugarcoated.

“Batpoop!” Vlad said as he had looked at Murray, “only a monster hunter could have known that a mummy’s weakness is fire!” 

“Not really though, its been depicted in movies for far too long and its just cheesy,” Murrary said, frowning.

“Do you believe me now when I say that monster hunters are coming back?!” Vlad exclaimed, “this hotel must be extinguished of humans!”

“Now dad just stop it!” Dracula said. “Monster hunters have been gone for nearly a century. I made sure of that a _long_ time ago.”

“Well, you didn’t do a pretty good job at it! The blood of monsters will be on your hands then if you don’t rectify this problem,” Vlad said, a finger in his face, “I’m going to the attic tonight! I can’t stomach you right now.” With that, he turned into a bat and flapped to the attic.

Dracula had sighed. “How are you feeling, you guys?” he said as he looked at Griffin, who was covered in wraps himself, but only on his legs and arms. 

“I’m alright, I just wanna go to my room and **not** think about the fact that someone is out to get us,” he said, Dracula mean mugging him.

“For the hundredth time, monster hunters aren’t coming back to kill us!” he roared. “As long as I am around I won’t let anything happen to _any_ monster,” he said as he looked at them.

“Couldn’t hurt to do a background check on the humans to make sure, you know?” Murray suggested.

“I suppose…” Dracula said as he had left. He had left the infirmary, going into a vacant room and looking out on the balcony. The thought of a monster hunter or hunters coming back and hurting him and his friends was something he didn’t want to happen. And if it did, he wasn’t going to allow anyone in.

Mavis had followed her father into the room after putting Dennis to sleep, looking at his silhouette in the moonlight. “Dad… what’s happening?” she asked.

“My love,” he said, his head turned, “I fear that a monster hunter is within our midsts,” he urged, “and we may need to regulate the humans that come into the hotel…”

“Dad… why do monster hunters… hunt us?” she asked.

“They believe that we’re evil and that the world must be rid of monsters like us…” Dracula said to his daughter, holding her. “All of those years I keep you from leaving the hotel was because of _this_ ,” he explained. “They hunted us and persecuted us in anyway shape or form and now they’re back again…”

“But dad, it’s just one hunter,” Mavis said, not wanting to believe that monster kind is under attack, “this one hunter can’t possibly kill hundreds of monsters... right?”

Dracula had looked at her with dull eyes. “Come with me… they’re something I want to show you.”

And their he led Mavis into the library, going to the a hidden part of the V section and pulled a torch down. A secret door appeared, a spiral stair way leading downward. “Come,” Dracula said, taking a torch and leading Mavis down. After a good walk down the stair way, a new selection of books covered in dust.

“What is all of this? How come I never seen this in the library,” Mavis said.

“Here,” he said as he given her a book. It was labeled _Monster Anatomy: How To Properly Kill A Monster_. Mavis had felt her chest race, her eyes dilated. The author of the book was by that of a man named Professor Abraham Van Helsing, She opened the book, seeing the table of contents listed for all different types of monsters, from werewolves to mummies to water creature… and _vampires_.

As Mavis skimmed through the book, her hands began to shake. The imagines of monster hunters tearing open monsters and flaying them open make her anxious. Some monsters were on display like some poacher out in the safari. One image that was burned into her mind was that of a picture of the barrel chested professor displaying a family of yetis. Three children and two parents were on the floor, drenched in a flammable liquid. The next pictures displayed Abraham setting them on fire, a smile wide on his face.

“Now do you understand why I made this hotel monsters only?” Dracula said as he looked at Mavis. Mavis had closed the book, her eyes closed.

“Who was Abraham Van Helsing?” she asked him.

“Who is he?” He said as he had headed for a large picture of Abraham. ”Abraham Van Helsing is one of the most known monster hunters in all of the 18th century. He killed monsters for sport… and vampires. But he didn’t want just any vampire, he wanted a **Dracula** ,” he explained, “Me and your uncles had traveled by train through Budapest back when monsters were in hiding. He found us and started to chase us. The others had gotten away, but I had a few run ins with him for so many years…”

“But… he’s dead now,” Mavis said as she took his hand.

“That may be, but someone may have read his studies and now wants to kill monsters,” Dracula said. “And to think that I was going to have a human celebration for humans…”

“Dad… whatever happens, we’ll get through it,” she said, “we fought off grampa Vlad’s cronies for hell’s sake,” she jeered.

“First off, language,” he said, a quick tap on her nose, “second off, you may be right, but we still need to be cautious,” he said as looked at the mural.“Maybe when this monster hunter crisis is over, _then_ we can celebrate.”

“What do we do now?” Mavis said as she looked at him.

“We take care of uncle Murray and uncle Griffin,” Dracula said.

_Youth Hostel in Transylvania_

The youth hostel’s had sleeping adolescents in small units within each hall. One hostel room however was taken as a double room. There had sat the lady in white looking out into town, many civilians walking around, unaware of the dangers that were lurking within the shadows. She wore a white pajama set with her hair wet and combed back.

“You having trouble sleeping?” an old lady said. She was near her fifties, slightly round at the bottom and heavy on the top. She was on the top bunk of the beds that they were set up with.

“Not exactly…” the woman said.

“The towns people certainly buzz about throughout the night,” she said.

“Maybe their not people…” she said, “maybe they’re disguising themselves as creatures from the realms of the unknown…”

“You’re a monster fanatic I see. A lo oft fo people come here for that sort of thing,” the woman said, “why, there’s a whole hotel filled with them.”

The woman in white’s eyes widened with curiosity. “Hotel? For… monsters?” she said in disbelief.

“Oh yeah. I hear the owner of the hotel is none other than the famous Dracula,” the woman said, “he’s quite a looker, I’ve heard.”

“Where is this hotel!” the lady in white said. “Where are they located?!”

“They’re about 400 acres of a forest you have to get through in order to find it. Its a big building that’s surround my a big lake of water. You can’t miss it!” she said.

With that the woman in white began to pack all of her things, placing them in her luggage and other things She had pulled out mesh suit that had outlined all of her body, a mask that covered the back and front of her face, two ocular lens for seeing attached. She placed all of these thing in a separate suitcase, having it near her.

“If I may ask.. who are you?” the woman asked.

“Ericka…” she said, before she had taken her things and heading out.


	5. It Came From The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula wakes up to a disturbing discovery at his abode, making his decision to bar humans from ever entering the hotel indefinitely.

A few weeks have passed since the incidents have happened to Dracula’s pack. The human weddings had been completed and the bar mitzvah was a success, Johnny being the DJ for it of course.He had gargoyles around the hotel and the knights on the hotel grounds to check in any humans that check-in. It was comforting to know that his staff was ready to act when they needed to, to which Drac had relaxed for a little.

The hotel ran smoothly, however. No suspicious activity had occurred when the human guests had arrived, nothing out of the ordinary. Johnny would take the morning shift from now on until Drac said he could say otherwise, as he needed a human to check the incoming guests. 

Dracula was in his coffin sleeping when he heard the sounds of knocking on his coffin. He opened his eyes groaned, a pout on his face as he opened the coffin to Johnny. “What is it?” he asked.

“So I’m wondering since I’m checking the humans for now, do I look through their luggage or do we have a scanner or…” Johnny was confused as he didn’t run into guests who were deemed suspicious, but he wanted to do his best.

“I purchased a detector for that, so all you need to do is take their luggage and make sure that monster-killing items aren’t there,” he said. “Now let me sleep.”

“But isn’t that a breach of privacy in some way?’ Johnny said.

“What about the breach of safety for the hotel? That’s the least of the humans’ worries,” Dracula said, “now go away before I turn you into a deflated whoopee cushion.”

“OKAY!” he said as ran out of his room. Dracula had sighed as he was finally able to get some shuteye.

Midnight had arrived, Dracula once again waking up to his routine. He had pulled down a torch to open his bathroom. He had fixed himself up for the night. A felt a sudden change in room temperature, to which he had straightened his back and looked back. He had placed on his attire and cape as usual but was looking behind him within every minute or so. The feeling of someone watching did not faze the count, as he was a vampire, but this was by far something different. 

He had stepped out into the hallways of his hotel was longer than usual, in which he had stopped in his tracks and stayed put. He looked behind him, the end of the hallway at a normal distance. He turned around and saw the hallway began to shrink towards him, in which the vampire’s eyes widened. As the hallway closed in, the very last moment a white figure with big and hollowed out eyes screeched through the count.

“AAAAAAAAH!” the count screamed in his sleep, a jolt to his scream and smacking his forehead into the inner lid of his coffin. He had hissed, soon opening the lid and sat up to look around, eyes squinted. “What in the heaven was that about?”

He had gotten up and held his head. He hissed again as he felt the burning sensation of the sun’s rays on his skin. to which he had used his powers to shut the curtain. He couldn’t go to sleep now, as he was unable to shake that image of that  _thing_ from his memory. He had stepped out of his room and into the lobby, where he wished he could unsee what he had seen.

The zombies that were supposed to be on duty outside of the hotel were brought the lobby, their heads on spears. Their bodies were thrown about across the lobby, some sticking to the walls and some charred in the fireplace of the lobby. Dracula stood there with a face of disgust and horror on his eyes.  He looked up again and saw the witches were hanging by their feet, their mouths tied closed. He had zipped into the kitchen to see if the gargoyles were around, but an even more horrific scene had occurred. The gargoyles were hog-tied and the gagged with apples. 

Dracula’s heart raced with horror. Someone had entered the hotel during the early evening hours and attacked his staff. He searched for his knights, only to step on a bouquet of sunflowers, a signature of the assassins work. He went back to searching for his knight to find a pile of smashed up metal armor and helmets. He had picked up one undamaged helmet. “What happened?!” he asked.

“It…. it…” the knight whispered harshly, the lid of his helmet moving up and down as he coughed, “It came from through the forest…. it attacked the gargoyles and dismembered the zombies.”

“What did it look like…” Dracula said, his eyes wide. 

“White as snow… and it had a mask,” the knight said, coughing once more before fainting in Dracula’s shakes palms. 

Dracula had dropped the helmet, backing away and feeling his heartbeat through his chest. He had to grab at the wall for support, his eyes wide as he had relived the decades of running away from humans and hiding. The pitchforks, the angry mobs, the _fire_. Dracula had slid down the wall, his knees up and against his chest. “I have no choice…”

He had headed down the hallway and found an old and dusty box with a handle on the wall, the glass said ‘In Case Of Humans, Please Lift and Pull’. Dracula had inhaled and pulled the handle, to which all of the skeleton telephones rang in all of the rooms, including that of Mavis and Johnny’s room suite. 

Everybody, human included, had headed out to the back of the hotel where the pool was at. The guests were in their morning clothes, the monsters in pajamas. Frank was in the darkest grey set of pajamas, Eunice sporting a silk pink nightie and slippers. “What’s goin’ on?! I was in the middle of a good dream!” Eunice complained.

Dracula had come out with his cape over his head, as the sun was scorching hot outside. “We have an emergency…” Dracula said. “Someone had attacked the staff and now we are left unguarded.”

“Wait, the knights are out?” Frank said.

“Yes,” Drac said with worry.

“And the witches?” Eunice added.

“Hanging by their toes!” He said, holding his cape tighter over his head.

“Even the gargoyles?!” Frank said.

“Hog-tied and gagged like Christmas pigs!” he said as he looked at him with worried eyes, a long pout on his face.

“The zombies?” Eunice said. “There’s like hundreds you got roaming around, they couldn’t _possibly_ have gotten rid of them.”

“Skewered like rat kababs!” Dracula said.

“This is why you built this place,” Vlad said, coming out in his cape, but a parasol accompanied him. “The humans must be removed from the hotel immediately, and the monsters must be the only guests to reside here until this monster hunter ordeal is finished.”

“I… I think that might need to happen…” Dracula said.

And so it did.

The zombies were put back together to the best of Dracula’s abilities, the witches being taken to the infirmary to be taken care of, and the gargoyles being untied. Dracula had the human guests leave, giving them a full refund. He couldn’t risk the monsters getting hurt or worst.

Midnight had come by, and it was a nightmare that Dracula wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He had looked out of his room window, his eyes sad and his lips parted. He sulked as he knew that the hotel was under attack by someone. But who?

His train of thought stopped when he heard the door of his chambers open. It was Mavis. “Hey, dad…”

“Mavis,” he said, turning around and going to Mavis to hug her. “How is my poison apple doing?”

“Don’t worry about me… I heard you about what happened today,” Mavis said. “Are we really gonna close off the hotel from humans?” she asked him.

Dracula looked into his daughter worrisome eyes, his face sulking, “I have to… the hotel is in danger and we can’t afford to have someone get killed…” he said, his hand on her cheek to caress it. “I can’t afford to lose _you_ ,” he said.

“But we’ve worked so hard to get to this point…” Mavis said, “we can’t go back to the way we were…”

“I’m not saying we are,” Dracula said, slightly defensive, ”I’m just saying that… for now, until we can get this figured out, no humans are to come here,” he said, pulling her chin up.

“… I don’t know… how long do you think it’ll last?” Mavis asked.

“I’m not sure…” he said as he hugged her close, “all we can do is wait…”

_The Haunted Forest_

Within the haunted forest stood a tall white tunnel tent with plastic windows and a zip up door. Inside was Ericka Van Helsing, clad in her a white and seamless suit with her mask in her hand. Her suit was dirty with old zombie blood and dirt, her hair slightly damp from accumulating sweat. She looked down at the pictures she had taken of her crimes and placed them all in a box, to which she slightly frowned. Sure they were monsters with abilities, but nothing would compare for what she had been trained for.

Fighting and **killing** Dracula.

Oh, how she could imagine killing the fool, how she waited to have his head over her great grandfather's mantle. She couldn’t wait to slaughter him and possibly all of his kin.

"They have **no** idea what's coming to them..." 


	6. Night of the Monster Hunter: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everyone suffering the brunt of the 'No Humans' policy, including Dennis, Mavis decides to take a break, only to see trouble from within the forest just across from the hotel.

_Two Weeks In_

The hotel was surprisingly less than eventful once the humans left. All human-designed activities were scrapped for the time being, and removing any dangerous substances that could be deadly to monsters as in effect. The hotel was dull and somewhat lifeless, much to Dracula’s dismay. 

He did, however, provide shelter to his friends until this monster hunter thing had sort out. Wayne and Wanda had brought all of their pups from home and Frank and Eunice had celebrated their 90th anniversary quickly. Murray and Griffin were still healing from their injuries, but nonetheless, prevailed. 

The stars were out on this evening, Dracula roaming the hallways, seeing as the knights were back on their footing. He had to pour hot water on the armor and use a mallet to bang them back into shape again. He was heading to his room when he heard background noise coming from his daughter’s room. He had knocked on the door, the dooming opening. He had entered Dennis’ bedroom to see the boy on his mother’s phone making a video call with his human grandparents. 

“ _Oh sweetie, we love you so much,_ ” said grandma Linda. “ _I hope me and grandpa Mike see you soon_.”

“I know…” Dennis said, looking at his grandma. “Bye, gramma. I love you,” he finished.

“ _Bye, bye_!” Linda said, hanging up. As soon as she hung up, he frowned, laying in his bed. Dracula came around and looked at the sad boy. 

“My little hellhound, whatever’s the matter?” he said as he hovered over him.

“I miss my grandparents and uncles and aunts…” Dennis sulked.

“But your great uncle Frank is here,” Dracula said, oblivious to what Dennis meant, “and Wayne and Griffin and-“

“I mean Gramma Linda and Grandpa Mike…” Dennis said, sinking into his bed.

“Oh, Dennis, don’t be sad,” Dracula said, scooping his grandson and sitting him on his lap, “things needed to be fixed, and humans will get in the way.”

“Is someone trying to hurt us?” Dennis asked. Darn this child and his awareness. Dracula couldn’t lie to him. Dennis had already faced off with Vlad's cronies, so there was no point in sugarcoating stuff.

“Yes… someone is trying to hurt us They hurt great-grandpa Vlad, great uncle Murray and great-uncle Griffin,” he said as he looked at him. “But they’re fine.”

“Are they going to hurt you? Or mommy?” Dennis said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Dracula had picked up the boy and looking into his blue eyes. “No one will harm mom, daddy, great grandpa, or me… and no one will ever harm _you_ as long as I’m here my little devil dog,” he said before kissing his forehead. With that Dennis lunged at Dracula and hugged him tightly. Dracula held him tight as well. 

Johnny and Mavis came to Dennis’ room just as they hugged. “Hey, Drac,” Johnny said, a little bummed. It was his responsibility to watch the hotel when humans came in. And now the attack happened, and he wasn’t around.

“Johnny…” Dracula said, standing up and approaching the human. “I know you’re still thinking about that day… and it’s not your fault.”

“But you gave me a job to do and I failed…” he said as he looked at him with sad brown eyes.

“It wasn’t your responsibility to take charge of the whole lobby, especially when times are tough right now. I should have had someone with you,” Dracula said.

“Still… it sucks,” Johnny said.

“Yes, Johnny, it _does_ suck,” he said, patting him on the head. “But we’ll get through this ordeal.”

After spending time with Mavis and his son, Johnny had laid down in bed, arms behind his head. He was disappointed at himself for letting Drac down. He had always been a human-relations coordinating co-assistant, and he was good. But having to take charge of something as serious as a monster hunter coming to disrupt the order of the hotel was his chance of being **great**. And he blew it.

Mavis noticed him sulking and had laid down next to him. “Johnny, don’t be upset with yourself,” she said, her hand on his chest and rubbing it. “Dad knows you were taking care of other things.”

“I know… but still,” Johnny said.

“And imagine if you did get mixed up in that. I would have lost you,” she said, a hand on his round cheek.

“But the witches and the gargoyles… and those cool knights,” he said.

“They’re all fine, and you are too,” she said as she had his hand in his hair. “We’re fine…”

Johnny sighed, looking at her, “remember when we were dating, and I was so scared of doing _anything_ with you ‘cuz your dad was hovering over us like a-“

“Bat?” Mavis said with a chuckle, “yeah, Johnny. He hung over the ceiling whenever you and I were together.”

“Right. Anyways, I know why he did all that. He was worried that you’d get hurt by me because I’m a human. I don’t want anything happening to you, or Dennis,” he said as he traced her hair behind her ear.

“I know honey,” she said before she kissed his cheek,” she said. “Its almost midnight, you should head to sleep,” she said as she had gotten back up.

“Okay, see you when I wake up,” Johnny said, laying down and frowning.

Mavis had stepped out of the room to start letting monsters in and seeing if any other monsters needed assistance. She had a smile on her face, looking around to see some monsters with their children. Now that humans weren’t around, there wasn’t a lot of human children for Dennis to play with. Mavis had taken her break to go and sit on the roof. She looked up at the stars and sighed. She then looked across the hotel where the hotel was met with a bridge. She used her supervision to see if any monsters came.

No monsters… but a thin and white standing within the brushes with something dragging on the dirt.

The young vampire had jumped off the roof and turned into a bat, banking down the wall of the hotel and landing in front of the hotel, her bat body a speck amongst the vast building. She had soon flapped her wings and began t

She had to check it out.

Mavis had flown through the forest, trying to find what that figure was. She turned into a bat, hoping to run into the figure this way. “Hello?” she called. “Are you a monster?”

No answer.

“What do you want?” she asked in the air. She had soon felt the presence of another behind her to which she stood still. She had turned around and roared out loud, the figure a white seamless suit with a mask on. The roar bellowed throughout the forest and knocked the perpetrator off of their feet.

This caused both Vlad and Dracula, from where ever they were, to fly out of the hotel. “You heard that right?” Vlad said.

“I sure did!” Dracula said, his eyes furrowed to pinpoint the location of the scream. He saw Mavis, who was already in a fighting stance, and a white figure laying on the ground. The two vampires had flown across the bridge and into the forest to see Mavis. “Mavy, are you alright?” he said as he looked at her.

“Yeah, I thought I saw something from across the bridge and I flew here to check it out,” Mavis said. The figure stirred behind them, to which Dracula, Mavis, and Vlad stood prepared.

“That’s it!” Vlad said, “that’s the one that destroyed my home!” he said before lunging towards it.

“Dad, stop!” Dracula yelled.

The figure had pulled out that bazooka Vlad faced with a month or so. The figure had charged it up the device and shot at Vlad. Of course, the elder had ducked, burning a huge hole through the leaves of a tree, to which a ring of fire had started. The figure was shooting at the family of vampires. There were times were the blasts we’re too close of a call.

“That thing has a lot of ammo!” Vlad said as he looked at the figure take another shot. Trees were on fire all around them as shots were fired throughout. Mavis and Vlad were somewhat exhausted, but they couldn’t give up.

Dracula had used his supervision to look at the bazooka. “I saw this machine before…” he said to himself. When the figure was distracted, Dracula had charged at it, mounting it and fighting the figure for control of the weapon. Of course, the masked figure had experience in fighting monsters. Kicks and punches were delivered, the vampire grunting in pain as this monster hunter was far from unprepared.

The monster hunter had kicked Dracula off of them, the prince of darkness flying into the air and falling on impact. Mavis had turned around to see her father battered up, “Daddy!” she called out

The monster hunter had stood up and pulled out two stakes in the shape of a cross. The ready figure soon ran towards Dracula, jumping up and about to pounce. Before it could do any harm to the maimed vampire, Mavis had sprung from the commotion and had slashed her claws up and against the masked figure’s face, ripping the top of their suit and ripping the mask nearly off, the shine of the whitest blonde hair in the moonlight. Ericka, now being revealed, rubbing her body and growled. She looked at the maimed vampire and grinned, a chortle in her slim throat.

Vlad was able to put out the fires around him, nothing but smoke filling the air. Dracula was still down, but Mavis was just getting started. She had grabbed the unmasked figure, looking into her eyes. “How you know how to swim!” Mavis said before spinning around with Ericka in her hands and tossed over the bridge, a loud and blood-curdling scream fading out.

Mavis had breathed intently, her fangs out and her eyes red as she was growling.

“Coffin cake,” Dracula said, snapping Mavis out of her trance.

“Dad,” she said, running to her father and picked him up, an arm around her neck. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little bent out of shape,” he said as he had limped with Mavis. “You did amazing.”

“Thanks, dad…” Mavis said.

“Come on, kid,” Vlad said, taking his other arm, “I’ll make you a rat dog with extra-relish, just like how you like it.” With that, he and Mavis carried the injured vampire to the hotel.

The lake beneath the bridge had shifted towards the forest side of the cliff, a wet head popping out and panting. Ericka had survived the jump, and she was far from finished. She had a stake in her mouth, her teeth bared. She was going to have her day in the sun, with Dracula and his family's head all on spears for her great-grandfather to put over his mantle.


	7. Night of the Monster Hunter: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suspicions of a possible Van Helsing trying to hunt down Dracula and his pack are confirmed, Dracula is conflicted to whether to kill her or let her be, much to Vlad's disapproval. Meanwhile Ericka returns from her murky swim to finish her job once and for all, or so she assumes she will.

Dracula was in the infirmary, sitting up as his arms were crossed and face in a pout. He resided in the infirmary for a good few days to heal, Mavis being at his side every chance she got.

“Honey, I told you, I don’t need you to watch me,” the injured father said, Mavis frowning.

“Shush and relax,” she said as she had pulled out some blankets. “you can do whatever you want after these next few days, but right now I want to just be here with you.”

“What about the hotel?” Dracula said.

“ _You_ still need to find a place for grandpa Vlad to sleep, and I’m helping out,” she said.  
Just focus on getting better…”

“Ugh, fine,” Dracula said as he crossed his arm. It was soon that Frank. Wayne, Murray, and Griffin entered the infirmary.

“Hey, man, how you doin'?” Frank asked.

“I had a gotten my ass kicked but a monster hunter,” Dracula moped, Mavis smacking his knee for his use of language.

“Could be worse, you could have gotten your ass kicked my a Van Helsing,” Frank jeered, Dracula pouting even more.

“In speaking of Van Helsing, when I was fighting that monster hunter, they carried that bazooka dad was talking about,” Dracula said, his eyes furrowed in thought, “and it looked **exactly** the one Abraham Van Helsing used on the train that night **.”**

“Duuuude, Mavis,” Murray said, Frank moving his hand back and forth to tell Drac to stop.

“Enough, she knows already,” Dracula said, Mavis’ frowning.

“Yeah. When were you guys gonna tell this stuff?” Mavis said.

“I didn’t feel I needed to because I protected you from the world… but obviously, that’s not the case,” Dracula said, taking her hands and rubbing the back of them.

“So you were saying about Van Helsing and stuff?” Wayne said.

“Long story short, no one but a Van Helsing could have obtained that bazooka-“

“Unless they were a relative,” Frank said.

“Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute, you said you dealt with Abraham last nearly over a hundred years ago, he’s as dead as a doorknob,” Murray said.

“Well then he probably survived and now his great-grandchild is after me,” Dracula said, “every single time that guy pops up out of nowhere, it was so annoying!”

“You know how the Van Helsings look like, Drac,” Frank reassured, “they’re fat, they have that weird-looking hairstyle, and they have those buck teeth that make them look like rabbits.”

“And the biggest tell of all that they’re Van Helsing is that big ol’ chin!” Griffin said.

“Boy those chins were are as pointy as ever,” Vlad teased.

“So were you able to see them up close?” Frank said.

“Were they fat and nasty looking?” Murray asked, making his body look bigger than usual.

“Was it a fat and ugly man?” Vlad said, “it's the fat ones that surprisingly come back.”

“This one was thin,” Mavis said, “and it’s a woman.”

Everyone stood silent for a moment, looking at Dracula. “So… Van Helsing or nah?” Murray asked.

“I don’t know,” Dracula said, “humans evolve every day, they never look the same.”

“And neither do monsters, but here we are looking just as good as the day we arrive on this earth!” Murray said, an arm around Wayne’s neck.

“So the bottom line is…” Frank asked, still trying to get his mind around this.

“We have a possible female Van Helsing on our hands,” Dracula said, “as if I don’t have any _more_ problems to deal with.”

“So are we gonna kill this chick or what?” Vlad said, popping up behind the pack, to which they yelped, especially Murray.

“What?” Drac said, “pfft, no. We’re simply gonna strip her of her weapons and send her on her merry way.”

“You just as much as a fool as before!" Vlad scolded, "If we don’t kill her, she’ll come back and kill _us_ ,” Vlad said with urgency. “She was able to enter the hotel and fight off the gargoyles and witches and every other staff here. What makes you think that she’ll stop at that?!”

“If I kill her, then we’ll send monsters back hundreds of years,” Dracula argued.

“But if we don’t, we’ll be killed off,” Vlad said, “is that how you want the Dracula legacy to be remembered? By the triumph of a possible Van Helsing?”

“Grandpa Vlad, please,” Mavis said. “I handled it.”

“How so?” Vlad said as he looked at his grandchild.

“I tossed her over the bridge, where she and her Van Helsing relatives belong,” Mavis said.

“YOU _WHAT_?!” Dracula said as he grabbed Mavis by her forearms. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!”

“Because she was going to kill you,” Mavis said, her teeth bared.

“Don’t bare your teeth at me, young lady!” Dracula said, his own teeth bared at her. They both hissed at each other, the pack watching as things nearly escalated.

“Stop it, both of you!” Vlad said, standing between them. “Here’s what we’re gonna do.”

Vlad had devised a plan to go out into the woods and search for the possible Van Helsing’s camp out, to which they found the white tent. Inside was photos upon photos of newly hunted monsters, to which the pack had mourned. Vlad, being the stronger of the group and reassured them that they’ll find the monster hunter. The had called the knights to commandeer all possessions of the now confirmed Van Helsing, including the bazooka Vlad had sworn he had seen when his cave was destroyed, and a few days ago with Dracula.

_Morning_

Despite it being morning time, the stars were out still. Ericka lurked outside the hotel. She was caked in dirt as she had spent days trying to find a way to get back on level ground. Her shoes were ruined by the rocky terrain she had to crawl and climb up, having to toss them aside. Her hairShe had entered the hotel with ease, as no monsters had been out and about. She entered the hotel barefoot, her footsteps staining the lobby’s carpet. She was stunned for a bit as she didn’t know where to go, she had only gone as far as the lobby, as she had her run-in with those _monsters_. She sure gave them a hard time and didn’t regret it.

She then heard footsteps, to which she had hidden under the table in the lounge area. of the lobby. “See that Sir Dracula gets his blood beaters and gets his gauzes changed immediately in the infirmary,” a knight said to a greying witch. Ericka heard the conversation, a cat’s grin on her face as she knew where to go.

_The Infirmary_

A blanket laid on a sleeping body, the slow and steady breathing pace. The door to the infirmary opened, an unclear silhouette approaching from behind the curtain the surround the bed itself. The curtain had slowly opened up, Ericka having a needle filled with garlic oil. She had finally reached the vampire at his worst, knowing that he cannot do anything else by heal. Not for long.

With a quick motion, Ericka ripped the blanket off of the bed, seeing nothing. She had frowned. She had soon gotten on the bed, being met with an invisible force grabbing her wrist. “H-Hey!” she yelled.

“AHA! Gotcha!” Griffin said, “Get her!” he said, Frank, Murray and Maybe pouncing from the other beds in the infirmary. Ericka had gasped, growling as she sprung into action. She had jumped off the bed and into the air, the monsters pouncing on Griffin on accident, “GET HER! NOT ME!”

Ericka had gotten caught in the chandelier, to which she began to swing back and forth. Letting go she had done a frontflip and landed on her feet. She had pulled out three balls throwing them at the tangled up monsters. Frank had looked at them and had eaten them, assuming they were explosives.

As soon as Ericka had dashed out the room and sprinted, an explosion had been heard throughout the hotel, Frank running out and screaming, being on fire. “STOP DROP AND ROLL FRANK!” Murray yelled as he and the rest chased him to calm down.

Ericka had run down the stairs, missing a step and rolled her ankle, to which she yelped and fell at the bottom of the stairs. She had used her good foot to jump to the entrance when she had been blocked by the knights. “Ericka Van Helsing! You are coming with us!” a knight said, Ericka just throwing caution to the wind at her injured foot and kicking the knight’s crotch, the armor vibrating and causing shock to the knight. Once on his knees, Ericka took his weapon and had held it to the other knights, the knights laughing at this one woman. They were wrong.

Meanwhile, Frank was put out by Wayne and Griffin, Murray patting down Frank. “This is exactly why I hate fire…” Frank said.

“You let her get away!” a voice speaking from behind them. It was Dracula, being in his satin pajamas. “I told you guys to restrain her until I dealt with her.”

“But Drac-“ Griffin said, “she threw mini-grenades at us!”

“And she jumped into the air and swung back and forth like a monkey!” Wayne said.

“And dashed out the infirmary like a bat out of hell!” Murray said, everyone soon looking at him unamused at his supposed pun, “not tryin' to be funny ya'll.”

“Well? Where is she?!” Dracula said.

“I think she went down the stairs and into the lobby,” Frank said, being upside down. With that Dracula had dashed through the halls and at the top of stairs to see Ericka fighting off the knights, just as before. she had gotten a standing lamp shade and knocked each of the knights' helmets up. Her face stretched, her teeth bared and eyes dilated with rage.

“WHO WANTS SOME!” She dreamed as she had the stand over her head and shaking it about as she wasn’t done. It was then that she caught sight of the Dracula who stood menacingly despite his laidback attire. “ ** _DRACULAAAAAAAAA_** ,” she screamed as she had run up to the stairs. Dracula, being unamused by the van helpings efforts had used his powers to bound her arms and legs with the invisible force of his command.

“You have tormented this hotel long enough, _Van Helsing_ ,” Dracula said, his hand raised to lift the bound woman up. He curled his fingers to bring her closer, the woman trying to break from his bound.

“You can never get rid of a Van Helsing!” Ericka said to his face.

“Same way _you_ can’t get rid of the Dracula legacy,” he said with a smirk.

“FOOL!” she shouted in his face, to which Dracula had slightly pushed her away, “I will terminate **all** Dracula bloodlines. Your kin and your kin’s kin will be forever be forgotten in history!”

Dracula had watched her speak foul names at him, cursed him to the depths of hell and everything above. He watched the veins in her neck become visible, and he was far from wanting to have a snack.

“Are you done?” he said, cutting Ericka off at mid-sentence.

“NO, I AM NOT DONE!” Ericka said. Technically she was but had nothing to say. Dracula had soon snickered at her, sending Ericka over the edge and head-butting the vampire, her forehead making contact with his nose. Dracula had hissed, his powers diminishing and allowing Ericka to have full control of her limbs. “AHA! YOU CAN’T STOP ME YOU PALE FACE BAST-“

Ericka paused as she looked at the man who rubbed his nose. Ericka’s demeanor shifted from confident too careful. She soon felt a tickle across her blue eyes, blushing hard as she saw the count.

“You were saying?” he asked her as he looked up at her.

Ericka had cocked her head, her face the same as she didn’t know how to respond. “I… I… woobidebadobee?” she said, her lips curled.

“Ha?” Dracula said, standing up on his feet.

“I…” Ericka didn’t know what else to do, to which she had soon smacked Dracula straight across his face and ran off, only to be greeted by Frank and his disembodied butt. He sat on her, her hands the only thing visible. They pounded on the floor as she tried to get away.

“Got her now,” Frank said, Dracula frowning as he had rubbed his nose. Another stop to the infirmary he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a fun time writing this chapter, considering it reminded me again on why I loved Genndy Tartakovsky's work on the final season of Samurai Jack.


	8. Hatching A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost losing his sanity, Dracula appoints Johnny as Ericka's babysitter. Meanwhile, Van Helsing advises Ericka to play the friend position with the monsters, much to Ericka's discomfort.

_12 Hours Later_

The hotel was running smoothly, monsters roaming around the lobby and monsters coming in. Everything seemed to be normal for a hotel rush. Dracula had appeared from the right side of the staircase, a newly formed bruise across the bridge of his nose. But he had a smile on his face as he had greeted guests. He had been approached by Winnie.

“Uncle Drac, what happened to your nose?” She asked curiously.

Picking up the wolf pup he smiled endearingly, “oh cutie, Uncle Dracula had hurt himself on accident, but don’t worry,” he said as he booped her nose, Winnie giggling, “now run along to your mother,” Drac advised, the pup jumping out of his hands. He went back to greeting hotel guests with a smile on his face. Mavis and Johnny were at the front desk giving keys to the guests coming in.

Just as he thought things were going good, a knight had run up to him. “Sir, we have another issue in room 174!” he said, saluting Dracula.

“An issue?” he said, sighing as he rubbed his temples, “Again?”

“Yes, should I send in more knights knights?” the knight asked, standing at attention.

“No no no, I’ll take it from here,” he said as he soon zoomed to the source.

_Room 174_

Since Mavis was now married and had Dennis, there was no use for her old room, and thus was now used as an actual hotel room. All of her belongings from her accessories and wardrobe were all gone, and replaced with white clothing. Slippers were at the foot of the bed, a guest staying.

Dracula had used a key door to open the hotel room as he had made a spare one since Mavis lived here before. He entered the room to an empty bed and sheets missing. His eyes made their way to the window, to which he had lunged over the window to see a figure slipping down a makeshift ladder of bed sheets and torn towels.

“Ugh, you gotta be kidding me,” he said as he frowned.

Ericka, being the rebellious hunter, was not going to allow Dracula to wake her a prisoner. She had was in a pajama jumpsuit that was cinched at her waist. She had soon reached the ground and bolted away from the hotel.

Dracula had frowned, the knight behind him. “Sir, would you like for us to handle it?” the knight said.

“No, I got this,” he said, flinging his cape and turning into a bat, chasing after Ericka. The staff had bandaged her foot, however, that didn’t stop the Van Helsing. She limped but otherwise made running look easy.

She had rested behind a girth tree, her back against it and knees to her chest. Despite the years of training, her heart was coming out of her chest and her legs were burning. “Okay, okay calm down. You’ve faced monsters before that chased you…” she panted. She soon heard the crackling of leaves behind her, the woman holding her breath. The crackling had soon ceased, Ericka had sighed in relief.

“Boo.”

Ericka had screamed loudly, being met with a bat face, to which she smacked it towards the ground. She didn’t stop there, however, as she found a big enough rock to have it hover over the bat. “Time to die, rat-bat!” she cursed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Dracula said, his wings behind his head as he seemed relaxed.

“Oh? And why not?” she said, having the rock over her head now as she was about to slam it onto the vampire’s bat-form.

“Because,” Dracula said, soon whistling in the air. Ericka had looked at him, unamused as she didn’t expect him to be so relaxed. She had soon heard the sounds of running, to which she looked back and saw an overly large pug -like creature sprinting towards her. “Tinkles! Sit!” Dracula commanded, the puppy halted as demanded.

Ericka looked up at the puppy, his slobber tongue dangling from his mouth. She was amazed and gobsmacked.

“Tinkles! _Play_ ,” Dracula commanded, referring to Ericka. Ericka had jumped and began to run around the forest, Tinkles trailing behind her. The prince of darkness had turned back into a vampire, and had headed back to the hotel. He was met by Frank and Murray.

“Did you get her back in her room?” Frank said, “and what on earth happened to your face.:

“She’ll come back, I have Tinkles chasing her around,” Dracula assured, “everything is under control. And Ericka head-butted me.”

“So you’re not worried about her trying to escape again?” Murray asked.

“Nope,” Dracula said, his face dazed as he did not have a worry in his heart for the Van Helsing escaping.

“Or trying to kill monsters here?” Frank asked.

“Nuh-uh,” he said, the count’s face a little too relaxed.

“Okay… if you say so,” Murray said. They soon all caught sight of Tinkles with a hand sticking out of his mouth. “Did he **eat** her?”

“No, no, no,” Dracula said **.** He had approached the overly large puppy and had clapped his hands, “C’mon buddy,” he said, referring to his ‘toy’.

Tinkles had soon released Ericka, who was covered in his puppy spit. Her hair was disarray and her jumpsuit was ripped in all sorts of places. Her eyes were red all around and her cheeks were even redder. She had looked at the count, who had a smug face. She had tried to lunge at him, but had slid across the floor and fell on her hip. Dracula had soon laughed at the woman’s failed attempt, Murray and Frank not exactly enjoying this.

“Are you done trying to run off?” Dracula teased, his face hovered over hers.

Ericka had slightly cowered as he hovered slightly, her head in between her shoulders. “No!” she said as she had scooped up whatever saliva she had on her jumpsuit from the overly excited pup and had mushed it all over the counts face and suit, the count taken aback. Frank and Murray gasped at the basic assault, but had slightly laughed. “Eat garlic you demon!” she said as she basically doggy walked her way to the stairs, trying now to slip and fall and returning to her room.

Dracula had used his powers to remove the surface residue of Tinkles’ spit. He had chucked it to a nearby trash bin and had sighed. He looked at his boys and smiled. “So what do you guys wanna do?”

“Drac, I don’t know if you realize this but if she can’t leave the hotel and you can’t kill her… aren’t you basically keeping her prisoner here?” Frank said.

“I’m keeping her from killing monsters,” Dracula said.

“Yeah… but if she’s gonna be here for a bit, can you at least try on being… cordial with here?” Frank said.

“Being cordial with a Van Helsing?” Dracula said, in complete disbelief over what Frank was saying, “Pfft! Never. There’s no humanity with those people…”

“I’m just saying, maybe you can be all nice to her and she’ll be nice back,” Frank said.

“I SAID NO!” Dracula roared, his fangs retracted and his eyes red, “DON’T ASK ME AGAIN!” he said. "Now if you excuse me I have to go and find Johnn." he soon headed upstairs, Frank and Murray cowering.

Dracula had knocked on Mavis and Johnny’s suite, waiting for an answer. The door soon opened to little Dennis. “Hi papa!” he said as he floated to him and hugged him.

“Dennis my little devil man,” he said as he coddled him. “Where is your daddy?

“He’s in the room sleeping,” he said.

“Can you go and wake him up for me?” Drac asked, “it's very important.”

With that Dennis had woken up his father, who was groggy and crusty eyed. He had stepped out of the suite and looked up at the vampire. “Sup, Drac. What’s goin’ on?” he said.

“My head is spinning!” he said loudly, Johnny’s sleepy demeanor shaken to the core and king him up.

“Woah, dude, calm down,” he said as he looked at him with wide eyes.

“That Ericka woman is driving crazing. I spent an entirety of 12 hours trying to keep her in the hotel. She tried to escape thirty times!” he said, the heel of his palms digging in his temple.

“Seriously, thirty times?” he asked Drac nodding.

“But you’ve faced a lot of crazy things before, why is this different?” Johnny asked.

“Because she’s a Van Helsing,” he said, rubbing his forehead. “I didn’t kill her great grandfather and now she’s here and trying to kill monsters.”

“Woah, a Van Helsing? Aren’t they like these powder-headed dudes with pointing chins and buck teeth,” Johnny said.

“This is no time to be a tortoise,” Dracula scolded.

“You mean _tourist_ ,” Johnny corrected.

“Yes, yes whatever,” he said.

“Can’t you just be friends with her or something?” Johnny said, “it wouldn’t hurt exactly to be kind to her.”

“It’ll be a sunny day in heaven before I befriend that _monster_ ,” Dracula said, arms crossed and nose held high.

“Why did you wake me up?” Johnny asked, seeing as he had no reason to be awake if Drac was going to talk his head off.

“During the day shift, you are going to keep a close eye on Ericka,” Drac said, his eyes red a bit.

“What? But what about me being human relations-“

“You’ve been promoted, now first thing tomorrow morning is to check on her and see if she’s in her room, if not then get the knights to find her,” he said as he had a finger in his chest, “Capeesh?”

“Capeesh,” Johnny said, frowning a bit as he wasn’t wanting to take care of some crazed monster hunter.

“Good, now if you excuse me, I have to go to sleep,” Dracula said as he was about to take a step in waking, when he soon fell and had fallen asleep. Johnny had sighed and had pulled Dracula to his room, where he laid him down on him and Mavis’ couch and had covered him with a throw blanket.

“Sweet nightmares, dude,” Johnny said as he headed back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ericka was devising yet another plan to get out of the hotel. She was in a towel that was wrapped tightly around her chest, her hair in a head towel. She had a green face mask on. “Thirty-one’s a charmer, I can feel it,” Ericka said as she had looked at every part of the hotel.

She had gotten down through a chimney chute but had gotten stuck their many a-times despite her thin figure. She had to climb down the hotel walls with no means of protection, falling into bushes and hurting herself. She had pretended to be a knight, only to be forced to walk back in She had soon gotten frustrated after looking at the hotel’s interior design too many times, flinging everything off the desk. “WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!” she said in the air. She had laid on the coffin shaped bed, the back of her head resting on the pillow.

“I should have killed that pale faced fool on the bridge, but that other female vampire got in the way. That was problem one of his brides,” Ericka said, which was accessible by a torch. The bathroom opened and soon turned on the sink, removing the mask and patting her face with a face towel. “What do I do?” she said as she had frowned. She had soon had a smile and had soon grabbed the skeleton phone and had dialed her great-grandfather.

She waited for his voice and had smiled. “Great-grandfather!”

“ _W-Who is it?_ ” he asked, his voice groggily.

“It’s me, Ericka,” Ericka said, rubbing her eyes.

“ _Aaah yes, did you kill the vampire yet?_ ” he asked, hoping to receive a good response.

“Ehhhh,” she said, nervously.

“ _I_ ** _knew_** _it! You haven’t killed him yet, HAVEN’T YOU_ ,” Van Helsing said.

“N-No I haven’t, but there’s a reason!” she said, having placed on a white onesie with small sunflowers patterns “I’ve been captured!”

“ _POPPYCOCK!_ ” the elder Van Helsing said, “ _you were distracted! Did he try to make you his concubine?! Did he ravage your soul_?!”

“No no no,” Ericka said, “I don’t know what happened. One of his wives I think threw me off the bridge of the hotel-“

“ _H-Hotel?_ ” the confused Van Helsing inquired, “ _Are you saying that this demon had created a place of residence for this beasts?_ ”

“Yes. Every monster you could think of lives in that hotel! They are fed with monster food and given spa treatments! Like us!” Ericka said.

“ _The horror!_ ” Van Helsing wallowed, “ _This demon had assembled an army of monsters all in one place!_ ”

“What should I do? I can’t escape the hotel,” Ericka complained, “he has his minions guarding the perimeter if I leave.And the vampire hasn’t killed me yet.”

“ _Here’s what will be done! You will stay put in that hotel, learn about these monsters individual, use their fears and their desires!_ ” Van Helsing demanded.

“You want me to befriend these beasts?” Ericka said angrily. “I spend years of my life killing these monsters, and now you want me to be chatty with them?” she argued, scoffing, “it’ll be a cold day in hell before I spend time with the likes of these abominations.”

“ _You will do it! Make them_ ** _believe_** _you are friends with them, observe their wants and desires and the very thing they fear,_ ” Van Helsing said.

“And what about Dracula? He’s cunning and a fang-face charlatan!” Ericka said with vindication.

“ _Make him trust you! Make him confide every secret you! And then, when he’s in your grasps, kill the bastard!_ ” Van Helsing.

“I can’t get near him, he’s always moving around! He has his stupid knights protecting him. He’s never in one place,” Ericka spat at him. “How am I suppose to kill him if he doesn’t stay still?"

“ _You chase him. I did it for many years!_ ” the elder replied back.

“And it left you old and immobilize!” Ericka said, a gasp on the other side of the phone.

“ _You watch your mouth,_ ** _girl_** _,_ ” Van Helsing spat. “now do as you’re told and make friends with that fool.”

“But great-grandfather!” she exasperated, but he had already hung up on her. She had taken the pillow she had under her and screamed loudly in the pillow. She had regained the air in her lungs and had laid on her bed. She had thought about the count, thinking about how he smirked at her many attempts to escape. She also thought about that pajama set he wore… how he might have looked without….

“AAHHH! NO! DRACULA BAD, DRACULA BAD,” she said, smacking her head.


	9. A Day With A Van Helsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ericka starts her first official day spending time with Johnny, he debunks some things Ericka had some misconceptions about. She also spends her time getting observed by Drac's pack, all but one making their stance clear about the Van Helsing

Ericka was asleep in her plush coffin shaped bed, her face buried in the pillow and her bump in the air. She snorted slightly, her uvula shaking with every snore. The window in her room was closed, the light shining through the diamond cut stain-glassed windowpanes. She had felt the sun burn through her delicate eyelids, to which she squinted and woken up. She looked at her arm and saw it was ten in the morning. She usually woke up at six for a good hour or two long workout session, but she couldn’t find anything to accommodate _her_ form of exercise.

She had stretched and yawned loudly, pulling down her onesie at her waist and scratching her left breast. She had soon pulled down the onesie and had placed it in a mall hamper bag. She had started to do some small morning exercises, stretching her hamstrings and cracking her back to assure herself the best flexibility. Later on, she sauntered to the bathroom and turned on the shower, washing herself of the smell of bed and monsters.

After showering Ericka had went into the wardrobe that stood at the corner of the room, looking at all of her outfits she could wear. All of her clothes consisted of either jumpsuits or pants. She rarely had anything that exposed her arms or neck. She had pulled out an all-white wide leg jumpsuit that cinched at her waist and thin straps, accenting her figure. She had paired it with a white bodysuit, the top cut like a turtleneck. Ericka had found herself a white pair of platforms with a thick heel for stability. She had thrown the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling as she looked good.

She placed on purple shimmer lipstick and purple eyeshadow that complimented her blue eyes. She pulled out a vile of castor oil and had run it through her hair, using a comb to fix her curls. She was about to step out when she heard knocking already on her hotel door. Curious, she had looked through a newly installed peephole and saw another human with crazy red hair and brown eyes. Her eyes widened, to which she opened the door, a smile on her face.

“Yo!” Johnathan said.

“Another human!” she said as she soon hugged the slightly shorter male. “Thank goodness, I thought I was the only human stuck in this god-forsaken hell hole.”

“Uh…” Johnathan didn’t know how to reply to that, as he wasn’t trapped in the hotel. He was here by choice, unbeknownst to her.

“How long have you been trapped here? Are you a slave to these monsters?” she said, cupping his cheeks roughly.

“No, no that’s the case at all,” he said her cheeks puffed up. “I’ve been here for a long time.”

“You poor thing!” she said, hugging him and suffocating him, the smell of vanilla extract and patchouli oil against Johnathan’s face. “You’ve been trapped here all this time, you must miss your parents.”

“I… can’t… _breath_!” Johnathan had complained, Ericka releasing him.

“I’m sorry, I just… it’s been hard,” Ericka said, frowning. “But enough about me, we’re gonna get out of here, even if it means blowing up this entire hotel up with every monster in it,” she determined, Johnny's cheeks getting red.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna fly,” Johnny said, “you see, I live here, so I kinda made this my home, for me?” he said, his hands moving around, Ericka looking at him and crossing her arms, a sassy pout on her face.

“Oh really,” she said as she had eyed him.

“Yep, it’s been here since I was 21,” he said, looking around the halls.

“How old are you?” she asked him.

“37,” he said.

“THIRTY-SEVEN? YOU’VE BEEN TRAPPED HERE FOR SIXTEEN YEARS?” she said in disbelief.

“I’ve never been trapped here to begin with,” Johnny said, “I met my wife here.”

“Is she another human trapped here?” she said. “I’ll free here too!”

“Again, don’t need to do that. She’s a vampire,” he said.

“Oh no,” Ericka said, “you were forced to be her bedmate, weren’t you!” she mourned. “Did she force herself upon you? Did she make you sell your soul in order to live?” the Van Helsing descendant asked, shaking his shoulders.

“No, no, and definitely no,” Johnny said, breaking from her tight grasp. “We’re married and in love.”

“She’s put you in a trance,” Ericka muttered. “I can _free_ you from this prison!”

“Dude, I _don’t_ need to be free,” Johnny said, already getting annoyed with Ericka and her crazy monster hunter nonsense, “are all Van Helsing’s this crazy?”

“We are **not** crazy,” Ericka defended, “we’re just passionate about protecting humans from monsters.”

“Yeah, sure,” Johnny moaned, “anyways I’m here to take you around the hotel. Since you’re gonna be here for a while you might as well get in on all the amenities that the hotel has. Come with me,” Johnny informed, leading Ericka. The woman followed, arms crossed and face in a bored pout.

Johnny had shown Ericka all of the amenities, from the pool to the yoga classes. He had shown Ericka the buffet, which had strictly monster foods. Ericka had a hand over her mouth as the foods that they offered were vile. From cockroach paste to mouse jelly. It made her stomach turned. “Please don’t tell me human remains are in these things.”

“No, it’s just the stuff humans don’t eat on a regular basis,” Johnny explained, “We do have a human station, but it’s just me and Dennis at the moment. You can order something if you want.”

Ericka had ordered a simple breakfast, which was two soft boiled eggs, an avocado spread on toast with pepper flakes and a cup of sliced apples. She had sat down outside with Johnny by the pool, looking at the architect. She had sighed and sat down. “What did you get?” she asked him.

“Oh, me? I got myself a veggie omelet,” he said as he had begun to eat, “what did you get?”

“I got soft boiled eggs with avocado bread and a cup of fruit,” she said. She had used her fork to break the shell and had scooped out the goods, placing it on her avocado and eating it happily.

They both ate, Ericka, being a lady, taking her time with her meal. After eating however, Ericka had to ask Johnny, “do you eat monster food?”

“Oh no, but I did eat dried cockroaches once. It didn’t take that bad honestly, just taste like chicken,” he said, having finished his omelet.

“Interesting,” she said. “You said a name today, Dennis was it?” she asked, Johnny nodding, “is that another human.”

“Yes and no. He’s my son,” he corrected.

“You have a son with a vampire?” Ericka said. “How is that like?”

“It’s not that bad. He’s so cute as a bat though, just flying around with his mom and grandpa,” he said.

“Whose his mom and grandpa?” Ericka asked. Johnny had pulled out his phone and slide through his photos and showed her. Ericka had taken the device and had gasped. it was that vampire that threw her over the bridge. “Hey! That’s the vampire that threw me off the bridge!”

“You mean Mavis? Yeah, she’s really protective of Dracula,” Johnny said, taking the phone away.

“Wait! Dracula and you share that vampire as your wife?” Ericka said her face in a grimace. “That’s disgusting!”

“What?!” Johnny said, sharing grimace as well, “ew dude that’s nasty! Mavis is my wife and Dracula is her dad! What is wrong with you why would you think that?”

“Wait a damn minute!” Ericka said, Johnny, being startled, silencing himself from how loud Ericka was, “Dracula is a father and a grandfather?”

“Yes! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Johnny said. “Jeez, dude.”

“This is crazy,” Ericka sitting down and trying to catch her breath. “My great-grandfather always told me stories about how Dracula had many wives….”

“No offense, but your great-granddad is way off,” Johnny said.

“The Van Helsings have protected humanity from monsters for centuries,” Ericka started, hands planted flat on the table as she got up, “and my great-grandfather made it his purpose to do everything he can to keep monsters from harming people like us.”

Johnny cowered a bit, his head tucked in between his shoulders. “I mean I’m just saying,” he said, hands moving around, “Maybe he may have exaggerated some stuff, you know. Like the wives stuff and everything?”

“No. My great-grandfather would never lie to me,” Ericka defended. “And don’t ever fix your mouth to say that!”

“Okay, okay!” he said, hands up to protect himself. “Just chill out, alright!”

“I’m done here,” Ericka said as she had walked back into the hotel. Johnny followed very closely, “and stop following me, alright? I don’t need to be chaperoned.”

“You see, I kinda have to follow you,” Johnny said, not wanting to have Ericka rip his head off.

”Ugh,” Ericka scoffed, arms crossed as she felt Dracula was up to this, “did your father-in-law Dracula put you up to this?”

“He just thinks you might try to escape the hotel again and stuff,” Johnny said.

“Well!” Ericka started, exasperated, “even if I wanted to; I can’t with all these stupid knights around!” she said, having the knights look at her, “yeah I’m talking about you!”

“Dude, chillax. You’ll see how being here is cool, and the monsters are not what you think they are,” Johnny said.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Ericka said walking off with her arms crossed, Johnny as always following her.

Ericka didn’t have much time to breathe with Johnny behind her. She would use the bathroom at the lobby and there he would stand to wait for her. She would go and get lunch and there he would watch her and talk to her to pass time. Ericka had walked around the grounds, Johnny steering her away from any parts of the hotel that could lead her to freedom and showed her the new and established gardens that decorated the hotel grounds. She complained that there were no sunflowers, in which Johnny made it his mission to put some for her to look at.

It needed the end of the day, the time 9:30 pm. Ericka had just finished her dinner and having a little take bag for a midnight snack if she was hungry. As soon as Ericka had stepped out of the dining area, she was bombarded by Dracula’s crew… and some pups. Frank and Eunice, Wanda and Wayne, Griffin and his new beau Crystal, and Murray were all grouped together, staring at the very thin Van Helsing.

“Everyone, this is Ericka Van Helsing,” Johnny said, “she’s here to stay for a really long time, so please, make her comfortable,” he said, stepping behind her and slightly pushing her towards the group.

Ericka had looked up at the big monsters, making her way to the pups who were gnawing on the father’s feet. She had pressed his lips in as she looked at them.

“So… you are… a Van Helsing,” Wayne said, looking at her with squinted eyes.

“Yes…” she said, teeth showing as she didn’t understand their confusion.

“You… don’t look like one,” Murray added, “where’s your big hair?”

“Big hair?” she said, her head tilted.

“The only thing that stands out is your chin,” Griffin said, Ericka gasping.

“What about my chin?” she said, touching the small cone.

“And the buck teeth,” Frank said, “the buck teeth are the give away for a certified Van Helsing.”

“Guys, come on,” Johnny said, “Ericka is gonna be here, the least you can do is be nice to her.”

“Why should we?” Eunice said, pushing the gang aside and walking up to her, “she’s the reason why little Dennis can’t see his human grandparents. Now to mention she hurt Dracula.”

Ericka would crumble at this moment, her head slowly creeping in between her shoulders. Johnny saw this and stepped close. “Hey, I’m sure Ericka is a cool person. For example; Ericka is very passionate when it comes to protecting humans from monsters, right Ericka?” Johnny said, patting Ericka’s shoulder. Ericka had smacked her hand over her face.

“If anything monsters should be protected from humans like _you_ ,” Murray said, a finger in her face, Ericka frowning.

“You know what-“ Ericka started, it was then that Johnny had taken Ericka aside.

“Listen, they just don’t know you yet,” Johnny said. “Just give them time…”

“Time isn’t an option for me…” she said as she had headed back upstairs and headed to her room. She had slammed the door and had headed to the other side of her bed, where she had sat down against the wooden frame of the bed, her knees to her chest. She looked up at the moon that shined through her window, her eyes dazed and dull.

Johnny, however, was not amused by the pack picking at her features. “What the heck is wrong with you guys?” he exclaimed.

“What, we just asked questions,” Frank said, “we can’t ask questions now?”

“You can, but you guys made her feel weird about how she looked,” Johnny said, “you made it seriously personal. Not cool.”

“I have to admit, you guys did say some pretty loaded stuff,” Wanda said, holding her belly as she had a litter within her.

“Well, I don’t see the problem. She _is_ a Van Helsing after all,” Eunice said, her hand on her chest.

“And just like a Van Helsing, she’s a human being who was just trying to make sense of the world. Like a Bambi trying to walk!” Johnny said as he had soon stormed off. Just as Johnny was heading upstairs, Dracula had headed down.

“Hey, Johnathan, how are you?” Dracula said.

“Ask your friends,” Johnny said. Dracula cocked his head as he headed down the stairs.

“What’s his deal?” Dracula said to Frank.

“Johnathan thinks we were mean to Ericka and stuff,” Frank said, “she didn’t look like a Van Helsing, so we wondered where all of her trademarks were.”

“Let me guess. No bucked teeth, crazy hair or fat. I get it,” Dracula chuckled.

“You see? It’s all just playing around,” Frank said.

“Ericka got pretty steamed,” Wanda said, “we don’t want to upset her. She already feels out of place.”

“You know what, Wanda is right,” Dracula said, “after we get our jokes out you guys can go and spend time with Ericka.”

“Yeah? And what about you?” Eunice said, “you can’t tell us to hang out with her if you’re not.”

“Oh no no no,” Dracula said, “I won’t allow her to be near me, and she won’t ever be.”

“Not even to greet her?” Wanda said, “you can’t just ignore her, she’s living in the hotel.”

“You can’t really ignore her with all that white she’s wearing,” Wayne muttered, Wanda, not taking up fpr her hsuabdnm behavior, nudging him.

“Listen, she’s being fed and being taken care of,” Dracula said, “now if you excuse me, I have a hotel to manage.”

With that Dracula had left the hotel and greeted the guests that were coming to the hotel. The group had watched Dracula go on about his day. “You guys may not want to get to know Ericka, but she’s here regardless,” Wanda said.

“Wanda, don’t go near her, she’s dangerous,” Wayne said, taking her paw and caressing it.

“She’s only dangerous if she’s pushed in a corner,” Wanda said, Wayne sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooooy this chapter was long for me! Possibly the longest one I've written, and this is just the ninth chapter. I've been shooting out chapters left and write, and I haven't been able to allow you guys take in the scenario of the story. Should I set up my chapters for later dates or do they every weekend or something of that nature?


	10. Submerged In Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka regrets stepping out of her room when she and Dracula get into it over minuscule observations, resulting in a splash of embarrassment for the Van Helsing.

A month had passed for the Van Helsing descendant. She stayed to herself, Johnny begging for her to come out, but the woman refused. She had felt trapped her, never knowing whether or not she would ever step out into the grounds or into town even. What if she needed something when she got sick? Or when she received her monthly friend? What then? Ericka had laid in bed running these questions through her head, her blanket over her frame. It was the evening time, and she wanted to head to sleep to try and forget she was here.

She then heard a knock on her door, to which she had groaned. “Johnathan, I told you! I don’t wanna step out,” she said as she sulked in her bed, rolling on her back. 

“ _It’s not Johnathan_ ,” said a female voice from behind the door.

Ericka, growing suspicious, had climbed out of bed to check this new visitor. She had pulled on a white and yellow linen pajama jumpsuit. She had looked through the peephole to see a heavily pregnant Wanda with a younger pup beside her. Ericka had unlocked her door and opened it, her head peeping out, eyes furrowed and her bottom lip in a pout. “Did Johnathan send you here?”

“Nope, I told him I’ll be seeing you just for today,” Wanda said, a hand on her belly to rub her kicking litter of pups.

“Are you gonna say something about my teeth?” Ericka asked, fearing she’ll be told something of that nature.

“Oh no no no,” Wanda said, “I’m sorry if the guys early this month had given you a rough time. They're just very protective of Dracula since he's been chased by Van Helsings."

"Well what about the stuff they said about my body," Ericka said, hugging herself.

"Dracula dealt with physically _stocky_ Van Helsings that didn't look like you. So they were confused..."

“Is it because I don’t have ‘crazy hair’?” Ericka said, stepping out of her room to sit against her door. “Anyways, why did you come?”

“Because I wanted to,” Wanda said, smiling and showing her canine teeth. She soon felt her daughter cling onto her mother’s leg. 

Ericka had looked at the little pup, an eyebrow cocked at the furry child. ‘Well hello there… little… pup,” she said, having slightly stepped away for a moment. Ever since that whole ‘Tinkles’ situation, she had steered away from anything that had four legs and had no sense of communication, and Winnie was no exception. Winnie started to growl at the woman, Ericka gasping.

“Winnie, be nice hon,” Wanda softly scolded, “I’m sorry, she’s just been really skittish since you came here…” she said, trying to not make it sound like a bad thing, in which Ericka sighed.

“I have myself to blame for that,” Ericka said, standing up and brushing off any reminisce of dust from her rump. 

“I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Wanda started.

“You’re not the first person,” Ericka muttered.

“But… you’re very pretty,” Wanda finished. Ericka had straightened her posture and coughed lightly as she didn’t know how to receive that.

“Um… you… you too?” she said, a forced smile.

“I know you’re probably scared and not sure how to walk around the hotel, considering you’re not just any regular human,” she said.

“Because I’m a Van Helsing,” Ericka said, arms crossed.

“It's just… we’ve come really far as monsters, interacting with humans and stuff. So you being a monster hunter threw everyone off,” Wanda said. “And that’s why everyone isn’t really isn’t comfortable at the moment.”

“I wouldn’t be comfortable with me either,” Ericka said, her arms behind herself. “Um…why did you come and see me again?”

“I don’t know what the others may think of you, but I want to form my own opinion about you. Come on, let’s go out on a walk,” Wanda said, holding Winnie’s hand. Ericka had stood there, a little bit skittish herself. Wanda had looked back to see Ericka raging behind, “well come on,” Ericka entered her room to get her slippers and her robe, stepping out with Wanda.

They were at the lobby, Wanda and Ericka talking. Ericka had started to slightly ease up a little with Wanda, Ericka laughing at times. Winnie, however, was still on the edge about Ericka. Ericka had looked down at Winnie, who stared up at Ericka.

“My daddy says that you hurt uncle Drac,” Winnie asked, “is that true?”

“Winnie!” Wanda said, nudging the pup’s ear.

“No no, it’s okay,” Ericka said, “children… or pups, are intuitive about what’s going on around them.”

“My mommy says that if I don’t have something nice to say then I shouldn’t say anything at all,” Winnie said, arms cross and nose turned up.

“Isn’t _she_ a little diva,” Ericka whispered to Wanda, who had chuckled slightly.

“The biggest,” Wanda said. They continued to walk around the lobby, Ericka getting stares from across the room. All of those monsters knew now that she was a Van Helsing, and they knew the damage she caused Dracula and his friends. She was starting to get discouraged, but Wanda had called for her to come and sit with her outside at the pool.

The pool was having a get-together event, all sorts of monsters around, and of course Drac’s pack sitting amongst each other. Ericka had watched, feeling that wave of embarrassment hit her once more. She sat down with Wanda and Winnie, seeing as there were already appetizers on the table; deviled lizard fingers and spleens and blankets. She had covered her mouth and coughed. 

“The gargoyles have a station for humans, I’m sure Johnny showed you early this month,” Wanda said, eating a lizard finger and Winnie having a spleen and blanket. Ericka had excused herself and had gone to the station, where she was met with Johnny.

“ERICKA!” Johnny said, hugging her waistline, Ericka's arms trapped by the hug, “I’m so happy to see you! Its been like, a month since I saw you!”

“You come around my room three times a day,” Ericka said. “It's not like I died in my room.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Johnny said. Dennis was right next to the two, smiling up. “Oh, Ericka, this is my son. Say hi to the pretty lady, Dennis!”

“Hi,” Dennis said, looking up at her with blue eyes. 

Ericka had mentally sighed in relief. He didn’t look like a vampire. No pasty white skin, no black hair. Just a normal curly red-haired human-looking child. “Well hello there,” she greeted, looking down at him, the boy smiling at her. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Dennis said, “Papa Drac says that you’re gonna live here forever.”

Ericka felt a wave of emotion run over her. _Forever_? Dracula was practically immortal. She would spend the rest of her years living at this god-forsaken hotel, her old age being trapped while Dracula looked just as he did now… handsome… sexy… tall.

“Oooooh no no no no, _not_ forever. Just for a long… **loooong** time,” Ericka corrected, her cheeks getting red. “But you _will_ be seeing me a-bunch.”

“See, now that you two are acquainted, the others won’t see you that much of a threat,” Johnny said, referring to Drac’s friends, “we have a seat for you if you wanna come.”

“Thanks, Johnny, but I’m sitting with Wanda and the other pup,” Ericka said, the wolves waiting for Ericka’s return. “Your friends are gonna have their opinions about me, and I can’t do anything about it,” she said, getting her food and walking off. Dennis had looked at the woman walk away and saw Winnie sitting there with her mom.

“Poppa, can I sit with the pretty lady and Winnie?” Dennis said, looking up at him.

“Uh, sure, Dennis,” Johnny said, Dennis making a beeline to Ericka and Winnie, Winnie smiling as she was with what she thought was her zing. Ericka had eaten with the four at her table, feeling comfortable. 

Johnny had watched on and had returned back to his table, where Wayne, Frank, Griffin, and Murray were at. “Hey Johnny, how goes it?”

“It goes go, finally saw Ericka out of her room,” Johnny said, seeing Ericka and Wanda laughing it up. Wayne saw this and had frowned.

“Why is she hanging out with her? Doesn’t she know she kills monsters?” Wayne said.

“ _Use_ to kill monsters,” Johnny said, drinking a frosty beverage, “besides, she’s more chill than before.”

“In speaking of being chill,” Frank started, “we… feel bad for how we started things off with Ericka. Is there a way we can… reintroduce ourselves?” 

“I don’t know, man. Ericka’s been really bummed out,” Johnny said, “in fact, she stayed in her room for an entire month.”

“What?” Frank said, “was she really that upset.”

“Well duh.,” Johnny said. “Ericka feels comfortable already with Wanda, seeing as she’s always nice and stuff.”

“That’s my wife,” Wayne said, “and I’m gonna sit next to her,” he added, taking his chair and sitting with his wife. 

Moments later Dracula and Mavis had sauntered down the steps onto the pool grounds, looking around and seeing all of the monsters. “Okay, my little precious bone, you go and get the food and I’ll get the drinks,” Dracula said.

“Sure thing dad,” Mavis said, flying out and getting the food. Dracula had stepped down and greeted the guests. He soon saw his gang and smiled. 

“Frank my boy, how are you?” Dracula said, patting the monster on his back. 

“Doing alright,” Frank said, looking over at Ericka and seeing how wolf of the group there, “looks like your lady-in-confinement is doing alright too.”

Dracula had looked to the side with a cocked eyebrow. He saw how the Van Helsing spoke with the others. Even his grandson and Winnie were there, seeming to enjoy themselves with the Van Helsing. This did not sit well with the count. “If you excuse me, I’m going to greet our _guest_ ,” Dracula said, gritting his teeth when referring to the woman as a resident at his management.

Ericka had sat down having a beverage of her own when she saw the count make his way towards her table. “Shit, shit, shit,” Ericka cursed to herself as she had soon ducked under the table, Wanda noticing the sudden change of behavior.

“Ericka, honey, what’s wrong?” Wanda asked, looking at Ericka’s behind as it stuck out from the clothed sheets.

“Don’t say anything,” Ericka whispered to Wanda.

“Looks like she’s hiding from the count,” Wayne whispered to Wanda.

“Wolfie! Wanda,” Dracula said, walking to Wayne’s side of the roundtable, “how are you this evening?”

“I’m doing great, Drac,” Wayne said, “I’m sure you’re in better health?”

“Oh yes I am,” he said, a smile on his face. He had turned into mist and had stepped behind Dennis and picked him up, “Dennis, my little ghoul, how are _you_?”

“I’m great Papa Drac! I met the pretty lady today!” Dennis said cheerfully.

“What pretty lady,” Dracula said, having his grandson cradled on his hand.

“Ericka,” Dennis said, Dracula’s face changing. He had smirked and thought of an idea. 

“Where _is_ Ericka?” Dracula asked.

“Um… well…” Dennis said.

“I KNOW,” Winnie said, slamming her hands on the table, “she’s under the table hiding from you!” she said proudly, though Wanda was not pleased.

With that Ericka had finally popped out from under the table. “HI DRAC! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” Ericka said, lifting herself up and laughing nervously as she was met with the taller male.

“Ericka,” he said with sultry in his voice, the woman getting a jolt within the pit of her stomach, “what were you doing under there?”

“Well, uh, good question,“ said the nerve-wrecked Van Helsing, “I was, uh, getting my contacts!” she said, her finger and thumb pinched together, and pretended to put it in her eye. “Ah! Much better!”

“Wanda, Wayne, can you take the children for a second? I have to speak with our newest guest,” Dracula said, not once his eyes leaving the woman. Ericka had blushed as they left her with _him_.

They had stood there, Ericka’s head tucked between her shoulders as she looked at the top of his head, afraid to look into his eyes. Dracula, however, noticed this but didn’t allow her to get startled. Ericka coughed in her hand and had looked around. “So… nice event you got going on here….”

“I do great work, I know,” Dracula said, looking at his nails, “I hope you’re enjoying the amenities here?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah… really really good. I would change a few things and stuff,” Ericka said, rambling on.

“What could possibly be changed,” Dracula asked, “the hotel is wonderful. I’m sorry if it’s not exactly Van Helsing standard.”

Ericka had gasped, “ _excuse_ me? You have knights guarding you at all angles in the place,” she said.

“They guard the hotel. I can take care of myself,” Dracula said, fixing the ascot that was wrapped around the collar of his shirt.

“You seemed you needed a lot of help when I first kicked your ass,” Ericka yelled at him, her face an inch away from his.

“Oh no no no no, there was no kicking of the ass of any type, you had me while I was weak,” Dracula said. Their argument started to get louder. Mavis witnessing it from afar. 

“Why is my dad talking to Ericka?” Mavis said, standing up and about to walk over when Johnny had taken her hand.

“Uh, don’t worry, Dracula’s got this,” he said, thumbs up, Mavis frowning.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t that the almighty Count Wussala couldn’t take a few punches from a little thing like me,” Ericka said, referring to her form, “let’s face it, County, you’re old, outdated, near extinction,” Ericka spoke with venom on her tongue. “You couldn’t get rid of the Van Helsings then and you couldn’t get rid of them now. You’ve gone soft.”

Dracula’s nose curled, his eyes furrowed as he had had it. “The only reason I won’t kill you now is that monsters don’t need to kill humans anymore,” Dracula said, his body curled towards Ericka, the woman backing up as he stepped forward, “we live in a world where monsters are loved! It’s people like _you_ that don’t need to be around monsters,” he said. 

Johnny knew this was going to turn sour. Mavis’s arms were crossed as she saw her dad handle this.

“You're more of a monster to me than you think,” Ericka said her face red. As soon as she had said those words, her foot was met with water, the woman falling into the pool with a big splash. Johnny had covered his face as he was embarrassed for Ericka. Ericka’s head had popped out of the water, her hair covering her face. She had swum to the ledge and had covered her chest as she was practically exposed. She had run out of the grounds and back into the hotel, Johnny on hot pursuit.

Ericka had hugged herself, walking in cold and wet pajamas through even colder hallways. She had tears pouring down her face, but she couldn’t get emotional. That'll make her a loser and weak. She had walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to her room. She had looked into her pockets and screamed in agony as she feared the key dropped in the pool when she fell. She had rested against the door to her room, holding her knees to her chest. 

She had felt such utter humiliation, from being chased by an overgrown pup to being looked at like a villain. She couldn’t believe this. Her heart felt like it was being shattered into millions of pieces.

Johnny had finally caught up with her, panting as he was out of breath. “Ericka… you gotta slow down… I don’t have long legs like you.”

“Go away!” she said, the tears flowing on her round face. 

“I’m soooo sorry that happened,” Johnny said, the man sitting on his haunches and looking at the woman. “I didn’t even think that was gonna happen like that…”

“This is just great, the first time I step out in a month and try to be comfortable, I fall in a pool,” Ericka exclaimed. “And to top this night off, I don’t have the key to my room.”

“I can maybe have one of the gillman get your key,” Johnny said. “In the meantime, come with me,” he said as he pulled Ericka up on her feet. Ericka followed him, knowing he wouldn’t wrong her.

Soon after Johnny took Ericka to his and Mavis’ home, Ericka holding herself as she was so cold. Johnny grabbed a fluffy towel and had given it to Ericka. She had immediately wrapped herself in it, feeling some relief.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked her as he was fixing himself a cup of coffee.  
  
“Can you make chamomile tea?” she asked him, slightly shivering.

“Uh, sure,” he said as he found some teabags and had poured hot water into a mug. He handled it to her with a caution, “careful, it’s hot.”

Ericka had taken a sip, shivering in relief as the hot tea was soothing to her cold and aching bones. Johnny had sat down next to her, having to twiddle his thumbs. She noticed this and spoke, “you wanna tell me something, don’t you.”

“Well… I just can’t help but feel that things could have gotten resolved if you talk over your differences with Drac,” Johnny said. “Like, you two sit down together and talk it out.”

“That will _never_ happen,” Ericka said with conviction, “he and I can’t obviously be civil with one another. Besides’s, he started it.”

“How so?” Johnny said.

“He was all like ‘zhe hotel iz perfect, bleh, bleh bleh’, after I told him a few things could be changed,” Ericka said, “such a jerk…”

Johnny had laughed at Ericka’s impression of Dracula. “Okay, first off, great impression. Second, what did you want to be changed?” Johnny asked, taking out a pad and pen. “I’ll make it happen.”

“Well, for starters my bed is shaped like a coffin. I need a lot of leg room to sleep and having to sleep straight is not something I’m wanting to do,” she started.

“Bed change, got it!” Johnny said, “anything else?”

“I would like to step out of the hotel every now and then so I can at _least_ get things for myself like medicine and other things,” Ericka said.

“Weekly errand run, got it!” Johnny said. “So we got two stuff down, anything else?”

“Yes…” Ericka said, having a little tint to her cheek. Her great-grandfather’s words on being friends with the vampire had come to mind. Maybe this was her chance to correct this, “I would like to have a… get-together, with the count.”

“That one may not be honored, but we’ll give it a shot,” Johnny said. “but the first two are a go.”

“Great,” Ericka said, finishing her tea and sighing in relief. She soon heard the entrance door to the home, Mavis, and Dennis appearing. 

“Oh hey honey,” Johnny said, approaching Mavis and kissing his wife. 

“Hey Johnny,” Mavis said, looking at him with loving eyes. Her eyes passed his head to see Ericka on the couch. “Why is _she_ here?” she asked him. 

“Well, uh, you see, Ericka lost her key to her room in the pool when she fell, so she’s just here chilling and getting warm, made her some tea,” Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking guilty. Ericka had looked away, trying to not meet the female vampire’s gaze. 

“Dad has a spare key to her room, and it was my room before we got married,” Mavis said, “she doesn’t need to stick around here.”

Ericka had soon stood up. “I think I overstayed my welcome,” she said as she had folded the towel, hugging herself. “have a good day…” With that, she had walked out.

Johnny had watched her walk out, sighing frustration. “You know, you don’t have to get on the ‘Everybody Hates Ericka’ bandwagon,” Johnny advised Mavis.

“She’s a Van Helsing,” Mavis said, ‘I’m not taking any chances with her at all.”

Ericka had gone back to her floor, seeing a wet key sticking out of the keyhole. She had sighed in relief and had opened the door. The first thing she did was peel off her jumpsuit, as it was just cold and wet. She wrung it out in the bathtub and placed it in a separate bag. She had showered immediately and got out to retrieve a robe. 

A knock on the door had made the Van Helsing jump. Ericka had fixed her robe around her figure and had looked through the peephole. She didn’t see anybody. She opened the door and was met with Dennis.

“Um… hello,” she said as she cocked her head. “Shouldn’t you be… with your mom and dad?”

“I told them I was going to watch Kakie,” he said.

“And you’re here because…” Ericka didn’t understand why he was here.

“I wanted to see if you were okay… you were sad when you fell into the pool…” Dennis said.

“Oh… its okay, Dennis,” Ericka said, patting his head. “I slipped is all.”

“Papa Drac is also in trouble….” Dennis said, looking up at her with innocent eyes.

“Well of course he’s-“ Ericka had stopped for a moment. The prince of darkness was in trouble? This made her heart ache slightly, but she felt a small pull of happiness as the vampire was being scolded by that of his diverse brethren.

“Yeah, great uncle Frankenstein and Murray told him it wasn’t nice, and great auntie Wanda was very angry with him,” Dennis said.

“What did he say?” Ericka asked, him sitting on her haunches once more.

“He said he was going to talk to you early in the morning,” Dennis said.

“Why in the morning?” Ericka said.

“Cebuz that’s when papa Drac goes night-night,” Dennis said, Ericka standing up on her feet.

“Thank you, Dennis,” Ericka said. “Don’t tell him that we spoke.”

“I can’t keep secrets from mommy and daddy, or Papa Drac,” Dennis said. 

“Can you keep this one secret?” Ericka said, rubbing her head, “you didn’t tell your mom or dad you were coming to talk to me, so that makes you no better!”

Dennis had gasped, “oh no! Please don’t tell! I won’t tell!” he said, his face looking guilty.

Ericka had looked at the guilty looking boy, Ericka feeling a small pull of guilt herself, “hey… I’m sorry. I’m just really sad right now…”

“It's okay…” Dennis said. He soon turned into a small bat and flew off, bye!”

Ericka waved at the little bat and soon closed the door. Ericka had blushed at the thought of Dracula being reprimanded by his friends made her night all worth it. “Van Helsing one, Coffin-Head Idiot big fat zero,” she said to herself, the woman laughing to herself.


	11. The Talk And After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka is greeted by Dracula, though he seems distracted by two of her assets. Meanwhile, Dracula is confronted by his pack about those assets and is bombarded with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice something on about how I styled a specific part of the chapter. I will be using this technique frequently to add more depth to Ericka's character, considering we didn't get a whole lot of information in the action third continuation other than the fact that she is a descendant of Abraham Van Helsing. Enjoy!

Morning time arrived for the young Van Helsing, the woman being in just her underwear and a bra as she didn’t care at this point in being covered up. She had woken up from her slumber just as the sun was about to rise, looking out the window from her bed to see the fog coming around. She had gotten up, sitting in her bed and reminiscing about last night’s events. She had gotten into the shower, turning on the water and deciding to douse herself in the cold. She washed up and stepped out, placing on a new pair of underwear and a bandeau bra. She had grabbed one of the hotel robes, which had wrapped around her waist and above her knees. 

A knock on her door had made Ericka suspicious. She had stood up and had approached the door, looking into the peephole and blushing. 

It was Count Dracula.

Ericka’s face dropped, her face red and her eyes furrowed. She had run around the room fixing it up as she didn’t want to look like a slob. She had constantly tripped all over the room, bumping herself in places that she wished didn’t hurt so badly. She had soon fixed herself and had confidently walked to the door and spoke. “Who is it?” she said melodiously. 

“ _It’s Dracula_ ,” the vampire said in such a monotone voice, Ericka frowning. She soon opened the door, looking at the tall figure and blushing hard. The way he looked down at her was… very pleasing. His eyes were aimed down at her with his lips pressed together. Ericka started to feel bothered, in which she had crossed a leg in front of her. “Van Helsing.”

Ericka had snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat, her arms crossed and looking at the count, “Count,” she said, her bottom lip at a pout. 

“How are you this morning?” he asked, fixing his cape as he looked at her. 

“I’m fine…” Ericka said, uncrossing her legs as she had frowned, “why are you here?” she asked. She knew why he was here, she just wanted to hear him say it through his lips.

“I understand that yesterday got a little heated, between you and I,” he said, his chest no longer puffing out to display dominance. 

“Uh-huh,” she said, her hand tapping on the floor. She was waiting for it so badly. 

“And I wish to…” Dracula had noticed her foot-tapping, trying to get his words across. His eyes traveled up her leg, viewing her thighs and her hips. He had never seen a woman with such wide hips before. Dracula stopped talking as he saw her waistline and how small it was. The Van Helsings never had this type of body before. Even the women were far from beautiful. Did they use mutation to make the Van Helsing women so voluptuous and curvy? He reached her chest, the silk robe that was provided by staff doing little justice to cover her heavy bust. 

Ericka had stopped her tapping, her chest puffed out as she was waiting. “Hey, Coffin-Head!” she said, snapping her fingers in front of him, “up here!”

Dracula had jumped out of his trance and had looked at her. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ Dracula stammer. He was soon met with a pillow to his face, Ericka now attacking him with it. 

“You **humiliated** me!” she exclaimed, “you keep me here in this stupid hotel, you have your human son-in-law follow me around, you’re friends make fun of my body, you watch me fall into the pool, and now you’re objectifying me!” she said, every word met with another smack of her pillow to the count, who was blocking her every hit. 

“Alright, alright calm down!” he said as he had grabbed the pillow as she was about to strike, “I’m sorry you fell into the pool. Perhaps we can work something out, just stop hitting me!” Dracula exclaimed.

“Oh, this isn’t hitting!” Ericka said as she had rolled up her satin sleeves, “ _this_ is hitting!” Dracula had looked up, Ericka’s fist being met with his nose once again, the vampire falling back. “Don’t ever come near me again!” she said, her voice cracking and her eyes laced with tears. She had soon slammed her door, silence following. the count had pulled himself up but nearly fell down as the woman had given him such a punch it disoriented him heavily. 

Ericka had laid in bed, biting her pillowcase to keep herself crying.

_1993_

_“Ericka!” said an angry Van Helsing senior. “Get over here, now!”_

_Soon after a short child with long blonde hair and blue eyes had run down the steep dutch steps of the mansion. She wore an eggshell white pinafore dress that a child from the 1800s would wear with stockings and oxford shoes. Her hair was in two high pigtails, decorated with a little sunflower on each ribbon._

_“Yesh great-granddur?” Ericka said, her little buckteeth showing proudly._

_“What is this?” the Van Helsing exclaimed. He was wheelchair bound with his spleen in a containing and his engine behind his chair. He pulled out a drawing of Ericka with large monster-like creature beside her._

_“Thath my fwiend, Misto Pwicklebewwy!” she said innocently, her eyes wide._

_Van Helsing had charged up at the child, nearly running over her foot and having her reel back on her behind. “Monsters are our enemy!” he exclaimed, taking the picture and tearing it up to pieces, the little girl shivering. “You have a lot more to learn, child! Tomorrow at six am, you will go and run five laps around the garden ground! No discussion!”_

_With that being said, Ericka felt her cheeks swell up with anger and ran up the stairs, heading into her room and nearly crying when she heard her great-grandfather’s voice once more._

_“You better not be crying up there! Or else I’ll_ **_give_ ** _you something to cry about like last time!”_

_Ericka had taken the corner of her pillow and bite down on it to silence herself._

Ericka had felt her heart be pulled apart and felt absolutely angry. She had curled up in her bed, the blankets covering her head, only a lump showing in her bed.

A few hours later, Ericka had woken up, eyes puffy and cheeks moist from the accumulative tears she had developed due to all her silent cries. It was around twelve in the afternoon, Ericka having missed breakfast. She didn’t care much for breakfast, as she had lost her appetite. She had just gotten up and threw on a beige pair of culotte pants and a white blazer with a blouse under, a red neckerchief to add some color. She had done her hair and stepped out, only to be greeted by a sleeping Johnny on the floor, tripping over him.

“Johnny?” she had gotten up and shook the man, whose rear was up and face planted in the carpet. 

“Huh? Wha?” he said in his dazed state. He had gotten up, a dry patch of saliva on his cheek. “E-Ericka, you’re awake…” he slurred, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry,” Ericka said, “I… didn’t have a good morning.”

“Did Dracula come by your room?” he asked.

“How did you know?” Ericka asked.

“He came down the hallway with a big knot on his forehead,” Johnny said. “What happened?”

“You father-in-law is a pervert!” she said, “he was eyeballing my legs and my body like I was a piece of meat on a rack!” she said, her cheeks red at the thought of the count being captivated by her appearance. “He looked at my chest like they were something to eat! The nerve of that bastard.”

“Yeah _that_ he didn’t say,” he said as he had gotten up and wiped his face. Ericka had pulled out a napkin and tapped it on her tongue. She wiped Johnny’s face.

“Dude, what are you doing,” he said, laughing a bit.

“You have dried up saliva,” she said, throwing the napkin in the room to discard later. “About yesterday with the list of demands, you can scratch off the last one. I don’t think I can be in the same room with him let alone the same building.”

“But Ericka,” Johnny exclaimed, “Dracula is so sweet and so kind and super charismatic.”

“Mhmm,” she hummed

“You can’t give him a _little_ chance?” Johnny said. 

“No,” she said like a child, “he wouldn’t respect me as a woman, I won’t respect him as the manager of the hotel.”

“… okay,” Johnny said, “I have something to show you as well, come with me,” Johnny said, having Ericka follow him. 

They reached the garden outside the hotel, and there had stood a budding bunch of sunflowers. Ericka was overjoyed by the sight of them in near bloom. “Oh my goodness, Johnny thank you!” she said, hugging Johnny.

“Anytime,” Johnny said. “It’s crazy that there aren’t a lot of florists at the village I spend a good two weeks finding them.”

“That’s so sweet,” she said as she looked at one particular flower, “that’s strange, there’s a small rose all alone here.”

“Huh, I didn’t even see that,” Johnny said, kneeling down with Ericka and smiling. “Anyways when the summer comes, these babies are gonna be bloomin’.”

“Right,” she said as she had stood up. “Anything else you wanna show me?”

“Not at the moment, but come on, you must be a little bit hungry,” Johnny said, having her follow him. 

Ericka spent the rest of her day with Johnny, having a slight gloom on her face. She was met with glares once again, monsters gossiping about the previous night before, and why the count would want to talk to her. They were only thinking of Dracula and wanting to know if he was alright with the van Helsing being around. Ericka didn’t care at this point, as she was going to be here for a very long time. She will escape, but for now, she was under the radar. 

It was now ten at night, the count would have awakened already. Ericka had crossed her arms. “Um… can I go now,” Ericka said, knowing that he was would come around. 

“Uh yeah, sure,” Johnny said, knowing why she would be antsy on being here. It was then that Dracula had come down the stairs. 

Ericka had frowned and had headed out to the pool area. Dracula saw her leave and didn’t blame her for doing so. He had a red circle on his face from when Ericka had punched him. “Johnny, how are you?” he asked.

“I’m doing alright,” Johnny said, “but what about you?”

“I… I tried to talk to Ericka this morning before I went to bed,” Dracula said, “it didn’t pan so well.”

“Yeah, I know. You were looking at her boobs,” Johnny said, crossing his arms. “I didn’t think you were all for looking at them.”

“I wasn’t trying to look at them!” He exclaimed, “they were just _there_! I was trying to apologize to her and they were just on display! Besides, you’re a grown man. You say breasts!”

“Boobs have always been my favorite word. It can also be an insult as well,” Johnny said. It was then that Vlad had approached his soon. 

“Dracula, we have things to talk about,” he said in a serious tone.

“Not now dad, I’m in the middle of a very important conversation with Johnathan,” Dracula said, his hands on Johnny’s shoulders.

“Oh it's important alright,” Johnny said, thinking he could have fun with this, “in fact, I think it’s _breast_ that he and I go in private and talk about it.”

“Johnny-“ Dracula said, his teeth clenched.

“What’s his deal?” Vlad asked, his mouth fixed in a frown of suspicion.

“Oh nothing, he’s just trying to kill time is all,” Dracula said, laughing about it before looking at Johnny, “go and doing something work related!”

“In speaking of killing,” Vlad started, his arms crossed, “you still haven’t killed that Van Helsing chick living in what should be _my_ bedroom. When are you gonna get rid of her?”

“Dad, I told you. I’m not going to kill her,” Dracula said, arms crossed, “we don’t hate humans anymore, and I’m not going to jeopardize all monsters for one human-”

“Who just so happens to a Van Helsing!” Vlad said. “ _You_ may not kill humans, but _I_ still have an itch to suck the souls of them in a quick second.”

“You don’t touch her!” Dracula said, his nose budging against his fathers, “she hasn’t tried anything since she’s been here, so don’t get any ideas.”

“Fine!” Vlad said, flinging his cape open. “But mark my words! The moment that woman creates disturbance here I will be the first to kill her.” he soon turned into a bat and headed back to Dracula’s room.

It was soon that Drac’s pack had approached the count in his worry. “Hey, Drac, what have you been up to besides gawking at Ericka’s breast.”

“Oh, nothing I was just-“ Dracula didn’t even notice the trap he was in until now, “JOHNNY!” Dracula exclaimed.

“Drac don’t be embarrassed, you’ve been single for over 100 years, you tend to get distracted,” Griffin said, the guys laughing.

“Enough!” Drac exasperated, “I didn’t even do anything… I just accidentally looked.”

“Were they big?” Murray asked, “or did they sag!”

“Murray!” Dracula said, disgusted. “Why would you even asked that?!”

“Did she wear a bra? Did she have something on? Did she have some Van Helsing tattoo? Piercing?” Griffin asked the guys intrigued.

“ENOUGH!” Drac said before he roared.

“What, we’re just being guys!” Frank said.

“Yeah, guys with women!” Dracula said, in which they all recanted their words.

“Sorry, it’s just we’re curious, when you’ve been with your spouse for decades, you tend to wonder how other boobs look like?” Wayne said.

“Oh really, and would Wanda feel okay with you talking about how other women’s breast look like?” he said.

“Yeah. In fact, we talk about it a lot. It’s called ‘communication’,” Wayne said, a smirk on his face.

“Eunice is the exact opposite. She thinks her breast are all that and no one’s breast is better than hers,” Frank said. “she’s not wrong…”

“Why are we talking about breasts!” Dracula said, red and frustrated, “enough of this nonsense and go to the pool or something,” he said before heading away. 

Ericka soon made her way to the hotel lobby and went straight to the elevator to save time. She had tried to close the door, but it wasn’t working. It was then that a purple mist had made its way into the elevator, Dracula appearing. Ericka had gasped, soon stepping out from making her threat true the other night. “Ericka-“ he said before grabbing her hand, the woman pausing. “I’m sorry…” he admitted, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. 

Ericka had blushed hard at the simple touch. She had never been touched in such a way before, and it made her feel uneasy… but wanting… _more_? But she had pulled her hand away and scampered up the stairs of the hotel, confused and yearning. 

Dracula saw her reaction when he took her hand. He knew something was off. He had let go when she pulled away, sighing as she wasn’t able to respond at this time. 

Ericka returned to her room, sitting down on her bed as she felt uneasy by the touch that Dracula gave her. She felt hot on her cheeks. She couldn’t think of a time where someone had touched her like that. She wanted more of that… those little touches. But she made her feelings about the count clear. 

_Don’t ever come near me again!_

Those words stung her to think she could get so angry at a man like Dracula. She had held her hand, remembering that faithful touch. She touched the back of her hand, how his thumb rubbed the back of it like it was… _caring_.

That couldn’t be.

The Dracula’s were known for their rough exterior and their aggressive intent on sucking the blood out of those who had crossed their paths. She was told stories of how the Draculas would have their way with their female victims, and cause Stockholm-syndrome. Ericka didn’t know what to believe now. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way.


	12. Taken Care Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ericka becomes riddled with the flu, she is introduced to Mavis in a harsh manner. Dracula finds out and surprisingly zips into action.

It had been two and a half weeks since Ericka’s encounter with the count. He remained faithful to her request when she didn’t want him around her. Ericka had remained around during the morning hours with Johnny, just looking around and being curious as usual, but as soon as those late night hours came around, Ericka left. There were times where they _did_ cross paths, a simple glance or two as they left each other’s view. 

It was one of those days again where Ericka was roaming around the hotel. She was rather bundled up, a white vest and a long-necked sweater. She wore white boot cut pants, her boots showing as well. She hugged herself as she was being shown around by Johnny. 

“And we have other rooms but those are like honeymoon stuff,” Johnny said, looking at a cold Ericka, “you okay?”

“N-No,” she said through her teeth, “it’s so cold here…”

“I don’t feel anything,” Johnny said as the hotel was very warm. “Maybe you’re getting sick?”

“I’m a Van Helsing; I don’t get sick,” Ericka said as she sniffed her nose, a sound of phlegm making Johnny show disgust.

“Well maybe you are getting sick,” Johnny said. “I can run to the village and get some medicine for you.”

“I’m not sick! I’m just under the weather,” Ericka said as she had hugged herself, trying to get warm. “Come on, let’s get dinner.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Johnny said, redirecting her to the elevator. “You’re gonna take a long warm shower, you’re gonna get in bed and I’ll have the witches tend to you,” Johnny said. “I’ll step out and get your medicine.”

“But-“ Ericka had coughed, phlegm at the back of her throat coming up. Ericka had pulled out a tissue and spit it out finding a disposable can nearby. 

“Go to your room,” he said. Ericka, seeing as Johnny wouldn't let up,  had given in and headed up to her room. She had showered in hot water, and placed on the hotel provided pajama pants and top, which was purple, at this point she didn’t care if it wasn’t in her usual white design. She had crawled into bed and hugged her knees as she was shivering.

Johnny had headed onto his room where Mavis was getting ready to start her shift at the hotel. “Hey Johnny, heading in early?”

“Uh, not quite,” he said as he had gone into his wallet and pulled out some money, “I’m stepping out of the hotel for a little bit.”

“Wait, what? Why?” she asked as she had looked at him, “is there something missing from the hotel? Did the Gremlinbergs eat something again?”

“No, no. I need to get medicine for-“

“DENNIS?” Mavis said, panicking, “I’ll go get the hearse.”

“No no no, it’s for Ericka,” Johnny said, Mavis stopping her panicked demeanor and crossed her arms.

“Johnny, serious? She’s sick?” Mavis said, not believing this for a moment.

“Yeah, she’s got boogers everywhere and she shovers,” Johnny said, Mavis, knowing her husband too well, rolled her eyes.

“And isn’t it convenient that she’s sick just when Dad is about to wait up, and you’re leaving her unsupervised,” Mavis said.

“I… what are you saying?” Johnny said, crossing his arms as well.

“I’m saying that Ericka is a big fat liar,” Mavis said, “she’s trying to be alone so that she can try and kill my dad.”

“She’s super sick,” Johnny said, the only thing he could really say.

“And a super fake. She’s all alone in her room probably thinking of a way to spike dad’s blood beaters with garlic or something,” she said. 

“Fine, if you want I can stay here and have someone watch her,” Johnny said. 

“No, you go and get the medicine,” she said, “ _I’m_ gonna watch her.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny said, looking at her, “she’s not gonna be exactly happy with you watching her considering that you tossed her over the bridge.”

“She’s lucky she survived,” she said before she had turned into a bat and flew out of their home, the door slamming hard. Mavis had flown through the hallways and back to her old room where Ericka resided. She had turned into a blue mist and seeped into the room from under the bedroom door. She had appeared in the room and stood in front of the coffin-shaped bed, seeing a lump under the bed. She had walked to the side of the bed and used her powers to remove the blanket from over Ericka. 

Ericka was… far from okay. She was paler than Dracula, and she was having cold sweats. Her top shirt was soaked through from the cold sweats. Mavis, unfortunately, was not sympathetic to the woman. “Wake up!”

“Eehheeehe~” Ericka responded, opening her eyes slightly and looking up at Mavis, whose eyes glowed a bright blue. “

“I haven’t introduced myself properly, I’m Mavis Dracula, daughter of the prince of darkness,” she said as she looked at her. 

“I’m-“ before Ericka could even introduce herself, Mavis used her powers to zip her mouth shut.

“I’m very aware of who you are,” Mavis said before she unzipped her mouth, “and I know exactly what you’re trying to do.”

“What?” Ericka said, rubbing her mouth.

“You sent my husband to town to keep him out of the way so you can kill my father,” Mavis said. “You’re a great actress.”

“What are you babbling about?” Ericka said, rubbing her eyes. “I’m really si-,” she soon started to cough violently, her face red and her eyes tearing up as the coughs hurt her so.

“Stop coughing like you’re sick,” Mavis said, looking at her with anger. “You thought you were gonna mosey on down to my dad’s room and try to kill him, well not on my watch!”

“Even if I wanted to he’s never around,” she said.

“So you admit it!” Mavis said. “You’re lucky we’re not in the 1800s, because your soul would have been my midnight breakfast.”

Ericka was about to say something when she had coughed again, this time on Mavis’ face. Mavis had reeled back and wiped her face. “I’m s-sorry!”

Mavis had fled out of the room to find her father. When she did, he was with his the guest. “Dad, we need to talk.”

“Absolutely, my little bedbug, I’m just helping these folks with their luggage,” he said, sending the zombie bellhops to take their things. 

“It’s about Ericka,” Mavis said, Dracula’s demeanor changing completely.

“What is it?! Is she alright?! Does she have everything she needs?!” Dracula said, clutching his daughter's arms and shaking her.

“She’s fine,” Mavis said, looking at him suspiciously, “why do you care?”

“I…” Dracula spaced out for a moment, “I don’t. She’s just like any other guest.”

“A guest whose a Van Helsing,” Mavis said.

“Yes, yes that’s true,” Dracula said. “So what of Ericka?“

“She says that she’s sick, and she coughed on my face and-“ Mavis couldn’t get the rest of her words out as Dracula dashed out of the lobby and zipped up the stairs as if his life depended on it. 

He had soon knocked on her door rapidly. Ericka had coughed in response, “LEAVE ME ALONE, MAVIS!” she said, “I’M NOT TRYING TO KILL YOUR-“ another violent cough and the sounds of choking emitting. Dracula had pulled out a spare key to the room and opened it. There he saw Ericka coughing into a toilet.

“Ericka,” he said as he zipped to her and kneeled behind her as she had heaved up the sick from her stomach. 

“D-Dracula…” she said as she had held the seat from beneath her, “ I thought I told you to stay-“ she heaved again, spitting up phlegm and other contents in her stomach.

“No more talking,” he said as he had taken his cape off and had it around her shoulder to keep her warm. After having thrown up some of breakfast and lunch, Ericka was depleted of everything and dehydrated. He had stood up. “Come on.”

“W-What,” she said, sitting on her side.

“Let me help you up,” he asked her, his hands down to reach hers. Ericka had looked away for a moment. She felt vulnerable and a little bare to him. She held his cape close to her, her cheeks red from both the cold and from this moment. She had soon held her hands out like a child, opening and closing them. Dracula took her hands and pulled her up onto her feet. He had his arm around her waist so she would fall from under him. Ericka had entered the bed, about to lay down when he had pulled her back up. “No no no no, the pillow sheets are dirty from your being sick,” he said as he used his powers to remove them and place on new ones from her closet. 

Ericka had her hands between her thighs, her palms ice cold. Dracula had taken her hands, rubbing them once more to keep her warm. “Sorry if my hands are equally cold,” he said. Ericka had blushed at the touch. His hands were bigger and slimmer around hers. She couldn’t say anything to him at this moment, her eyes fixed on every digit on his hand, his nails, his palm lines. She was infatuated with it. She was infatuated with _him_.

“You should go back to doing your hotel stuff…” she said, pulling her hands away and hugging herself.

“Right…” he said before standing up and turning into mist and leaving the room from under the door. 

Ericka had looked at him leave and sighed. She had taken her blanket and covered herself. She had soon realized Dracula left his cape and pulled it towards her. She had looked at the cape and smelled the collar. It smelled like him, a strong musk with a hint of wood. She blushed as she felt like she was right next to the count. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dracula had actually seen this with his supervision and was taken aback. Why was she smelling his cape like that? The count was far from aware of her response to his cape’s smell. He had sighed and headed down the lobby where he saw Johnny. “Johnny, so good to see you!”

“Yeah, good to see you too!” Johnny said, having two bags worth of medicine.

“What is all that?” Dracula asked him.

“Medicine for Ericka, she’s sick and stuff,” Johnny said. 

“I saw,” he said as he involuntarily flicked his arm, forgetting his cape was not on his shoulders.

“Drac, where’s your cape?” Johnny asked.

“I… I left it,” Dracula said.

“That’s not like you to forget your signature look,” Johnny said, looking at him suspiciously. “You left it in your room?”

“No,” he said, “I left it in Ericka’s room.”

“Oh, well that’s ok-,” Johnny had soon realized what was said, “WAIT! You were in Ericka’s room?”

“Yes, yes I was,” Dracula said, “Mavis told me she was sick and I went in to check on her.”

“Why would you need to go in her-“ Johnny stopped talking, and slowly curled his lips up into a cheeky smile. Dracula had looked at him in suspicion.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked Johnny.

“I know what’s going on,” Johnny said, a grin wide as can be.

“There’s nothing going on, stop creating conspiracy theories,” Dracula said, crossing his arms. 

“You _care_ about Ericka,” Johnny said, a giddy laugh.

“Stop it, I don’t care about that woman!” Dracula said, his neck stretched out at the human.

“You wouldn’t have gone into her room if she wasn’t sick,” Johnny jeered, “you have a soft spot.”

“I don’t have a soft spot for her, I only have a hard one. I'm _concerned_ for her but not at all _too_ concerned!” Dracula said, soon babbling on, "I mean I _do_ worry about her because she _didn't_ want to have me around her so I'm _not_ able to really see her, not that I wouldn't  _like_ to see her I mean she requested for me not to go near. Whatever I don't care about her!" he said, crossing his arms like a child as his face got red. Johnny smirked all the way through.

“Yeah, sure,” Johnny said, not believing the count.

“I only went in there because I didn’t want her to die on the bed and ruin the reputation of my hotel, now leave me alone!” he said before zipping out and to his room. Johnny had chuckled and headed up to Ericka’s room, where he entered her room while she was asleep and left the medicine on her nightstand for her to get. He was about to walk out when he caught sight of the purple silk lining of Dracula’s cape. 

“Oh boy…” he said.


	13. All Wine No Boundaries Makes Ericka A Drunken Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female monsters of the pack invite Ericka to their weekly girl chat, believing it will be nice to have her get associated properly into the group. However, Ericka spills out a little more than just her wine when talking about her youth, and Dracula gets caught up in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was lengthy for me, and that's why I didn't post for while. This is going to be the start of the heartache for poor Ericka. ENJOY THE ANGST.

Ericka had felt better with Johnny getting her the medicine she needed, but she advised him next time to take her with him to avoid another encounter with his wife Mavis. It was a week after her being sick, she still had a bit of a cough, but it wasn’t coated in phlegm. She had walked outside of the hotel to the pool grounds, making her way to the buffet and saw the menu to the dinner selection for today, in which it served ‘The Kraken’s Platter’, a combination of foods like fish heads and innards. She was not a fan of that, so she had just gone to the buffet and ordered a cooked piece of chicken and some broccoli.

As she waited she saw Wanda with some other female monsters. Ericka had blushed and looked away. Wanda caught sight of her and had waddled to her, seeing as she was near her last few weeks of pregnancy. “Ericka, honey!” she said as she looked at Ericka. 

“Hey, Wanda,” Ericka said, her hands behind her back. 

“I know you’ve been sick and stuff, so I thought I get you something to make you feel better,” she said, pulling out a little satchel of dried up lavender, “I hope you like flowers.”

“Oh Wanda thank you,” she said, genuinely grateful. She had seen the other monsters behind her. Eunice had her arms crossed, Crystal’s glasses showed an expression of distaste, and Mavis was unamused. “Hello you guys,” she said, a forced smile to the monsters. 

Eunice made her way to the woman, towering over her. Ericka had looked up at her, her chin poking out. It was then that Eunice had pulled her hand out and offered her. “My name is Eunice Frankenstein, the bride of Frankenstein.” Ericka had sighed and shaken her hand. “So you’ve been here for a while now, how are you feelin’?” the monster asked,

“Could be better, but that’s what you get for trying to kill the Prince of Darkness,” Ericka said, trying to make a joke out of her failure. This only insight rage from Mavis, her cheeks getting red and her foot tapping vigorously on the stone flooring. Ericka had coughed, pulling the neck of her white sweater slightly. 

“Um, anyways,” Wanda said, trying to break the ice, “we have girls chat today in Eunice’s room, we would _love_ to have you there.”

“Oh I don’t know, I have a sleep schedule that I need to meet and stuff,” she said. “Johnny’s keeping me up with that.”

“D’oh that’s ridiculous,” Eunice said, “you can break night for a few hours, we’ll take you right back to the room after.”

“Oh.. I guess I can,” Ericka said. 

“Mavis, are you coming, too?” Wanda asked.

“I would, but I haven’t gone to the previous ones before and I have some work to do,” she said. 

“It looks like it’s just the four of us girls,” Wanda said.

Dracula was once again looking over at the monsters that were accounted for. He had another cape on him, and he wasn’t planning to lose this one. He had looked over at Ericka, who was talking to Wanda and Eunice. This had made the count head to their direction.

Ericka had stood still until she saw the count heading her way. This time she didn’t panic and find a hiding spot, and even if she did there were no tables for her to hid under.

“Evening ladies,” Dracula said, the three monsters greeting the count, Ericka waving at him. Dracula had looked at Ericka’s attire. She had a turtleneck with palazzo pants and a pair of boots. He had to admit, she looked rather lovely, and so he said, “you look lovely this evening, Miss Van Helsing.”

Ericka was about to speak, but an invisible force had ceased her vocal cords and kept her from replying. The three monsters were suspicious of this, especially Eunice. 

“I hope you’re feeling better, Johnny told me you were rather sick a few days ago,” he said. 

Ericka, knowing what he was doing, had responded, “yeah, a bad case of the flu,” she said, a nervous chuckle. 

“It is November after all, a time to bundle up,” Dracula advised. 

“Y-Yes, definitely,” she said. 

“Now if you excuse me, I have to check on some other guests,” he said, leaving the woman, Ericka’s eyes followed him.

“So you and Dracula are getting comfortable with one another,” Eunice said, a smirk on her face, “I'm surprised you haven’t killed him yet.”

“Well I- what? No no no I don’t want to,” she said as she had crossed her arms, cheeks flustered. 

“What she’s trying to say,” Wanda said, stepping in, “is that you and Dracula are starting to get along.”

“I… I guess you can say that,” she said, “I mean he’s the hotel manager he can’t just stop everything he’s doing to talk to me…” then again he had taken care of her the week before, which made him wonder how much him he had on his schedule to deal with her. 

“Drac can get pretty busy, you know?” Wanda said, “a vacation is something he’s been needing for a really long time.”

“Doesn’t he have… vacation dates for himself?” Ericka said, the girls laughing.

“Please, Drac is as busy as ever, 365 days out of the year 24/7,” Eunice said, “you could force him to vacation and he’ll try to do business while laying up in bed.”

“Wow… so he’s worked every day, huh?” Ericka said.

“Yep. So how about that girl’s chat,” Wanda said.

“Midnight as usual?” Crystal confirmed.

“Yep,” Wanda said, “oh, Ericka, do you drink alcohol. I can’t because I’m expecting but the ladies usually have something.”

“O-Oh yeah, get me the strong stuff,” Ericka said, trying to be part of the group at this point. “I can take it.”

“Okay, see you then,” Wanda said as she headed off with the remaining monsters. Ericka had waved, and soon sighed. She had sat down at a table alone and began to eat, but her appetite faded away. She had looked over at the monsters and sighed. She was practically a stick in the mud, everyone knowing she was a Van Helsing.

Nonetheless, she headed back to her room after she ate, changing into shirt dress and pants until she headed to the girl chat. She had pulled out a book from her drawer labeled _The Van Helsing Legacy: From the Ice Age to the Victorian Era_. She opened the book, and there held an information about her past ancestor, from the great Van Helsing Caveman to the sophist aced and well-off professors of the Netherlands. She had highlighted information what techniques they used, the means of combat and other resourceful things. 

Twelve came by quickly, Ericka getting up and placing on heels. She had headed out the door and soon remembered. She wasn’t exactly told what the room number was. Just as she was about to go back into her room, Wanda appeared. “Hey, hon. Sorry, I forgot to tell you what room it was, come with me,” she said.

“Good, good,” Ericka said, though she was kinda regretting this. 

They were in front of Eunice’s room door, a shrunken head on the doorknob. Ericka had a grimace on her face as it was an actual shrunken head. 

“What chu’ lookin’, monster killer!” the shrunken head said, Ericka gasping.

“Hey now, she’s our friend,” Wanda said. She knocked on the door, Eunice opening the door. She had a towel wrapped around her head and a face mask. She had a short leopard robe on. 

“You guys are finally here!” Eunice said, pulling the two in. “I have cheese and crackers, and the strongest wine as requested by Ericka.”

“Perfect…” Wanda said, “let’s get started.”

The women sat in a circle, beanbag chairs their means of seating. Wanda was comfortable and happy to be off her feet, Eunice having a posh and graceful appearance, Crystal laying back were a cotton robe around her, and Ericka sitting upright with her knees to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her shins as a means to protect herself.

“So tonight we can talk about anything, and I mean anything, nothing is off limits,” Wanda, drinking a cup of water. 

“Well, I’ll go first,” Crystal said, “as you know me and Griffin are together, and we’ve been… trying to get intimate with one another. Any tips on how to get things hot and ready in the bedroom?”

“For starters, wear protection,” Wanda said, rubbing her belly, “you can see why I say that.”

“Get kinky with it, get some sex dice or some toys for the bedroom,” Eunice advised. “Frank and I have a very fruitful marriage, and we try everything we can each other hot.”

“Oh my,” Crystal said, “I don’t know, he doesn’t seem the type to do that sort of stuff, and dice? What is this monopoly?”

“No no, there’s a love boutique out in the village that sells this cute die that you roll and whatever it lands on that’s what you do. I can be Kiss/Neck or Lick/Thigh,” Eunice said, “trust me it gets hot in the bedroom.”

“That’s weird, having a pair dice tell you what to do,” Crystal said, “Ericka, what do you think, should I go for the traditional or modern approach?” Everyone looked at Ericka, hoping she would give her some pointers. 

Ericka didn’t exactly have anything to say to this, “I think you should go for whatever you feel comfortable I guess,” she said as she had drunk her first sip of wine, to which she held in a gagging sound. By god it was awful. She didn’t want to be rude and still drank.

“You don’t have anything to contribute?” Eunice said, aggravated, “why did we bring you along,” she murmured to herself.

“Hey now, let’s not be hasty,” Wanda said, “Ericka if you don’t have anything to say its alright.”

“I just don’t feel like I can provide you that sort of information,” Ericka said, trying to drink the wine to look like she enjoyed herself.

“How come?” Crystal asked. “Whatever you can offer I’ll take, really.”

“I wish I could offer,” Ericka said, blushing, “but I think what you guys do in your bed is your decision.”

“Oh. My. God!” Eunice said with a wide smile. “You are a prude!”

“A what?” Ericka asked, her cheeks getting redder. 

“You’re a big fat virgin are you!” Eunice said, a finger pointing at Ericka. Her nasal laugh soon echoed through the room.

“So what if I am!” Ericka said, her mouth wide as she spoke. “I don’t need sex to be happy! Nor do I need your fancy smancy dice or toys or whatever you monsters do!” The wine was starting to get to her.

“OKAYNEXTTOPIC!” Wanda said, “let’s talk about childhood! Who wants to talk about that!”

“Oh, now _that’s_ a topic worth telling you about,” Ericka said, standing up and nearly getting wobbly. Her hands went through her hair, undoing her curls. “The biggest heartbreak I ever experience from a man was from my great-grandfather,” Ericka slurred with a start. Wanda, Eunice, and Crystal exchanged glances at one another.

Dracula was tending to the Bones family, a smile on his face. He had finished with them and had walked down the hall, the shrunken heads saying do not disturb. He had stopped at Ericka’s door. “Is she in the room?” he asked the newly installed shrunken head.

“Nuh-uh. She ain’t in her room. She out hanging out with the girls,” the shrunken head said, “tonight is girl’s night, and ya son-in-law Johnny let her off the leash.”

“WHAT!” Dracula said. “Where is she!”

“She’s in Eunice’s room, last week was Wanda’s room but them pups was acting out,” the shrunken head said.

“Oh no, Eunice is gonna eat her alive,” Dracula said, knowing how Eunice could get.

However, that was not the case. All three women were sitting together closely as they watched the mess unfolding before them. Ericka was down to her shirt dress, losing her pants along the way. She had the bottle of wine in her hand like it was her prized possession. 

“Y-Y-You know what’s the sad part about being the child of the Van Helsing legacy?” she asked rhetorically, her stands wobbling. “You don’t get the love and affection you think you deserve! Your heart becomes cold, just like great-granddaddy,” she had, plopping her plush behind on the beanbag, legs open to make herself comfortable. “I never got little nicknames or hugs or kisses… not even a little praise from the heart” a long pause plagued the group as they didn’t know what was wrong, “NOTHING!” she soon shouted.

“Ericka, I think you’ve had enough to drink,” Crystal said, slowly inching herself towards her. 

“NOPE!” she said as she had a fight position, “I-I learned the art of punchin’ and kickin’, and I’m not afraid of using my craft,” she said her leg up to try and deflect Crystal, but Crystal had moved to the side. 

“Ericka, honey, you’re scaring us,” Wanda said, the girls holding each other. 

“Oh, you don’t know what it is to be really scared,” Ericka said, soon breaking the glass of wine on a counter, the shards breaking all over, “scared is being in a building filled with monsters that you can’t kill but feeling like you’re going to get killed. Scared is feeling every day pass by and knowing you’ll never get out of the building full of monsters. Scared is knowing that if you don’t kill the prince of Darkness all of your assets will be taken from you and given to an outsider who is willing to do the job.”

Ericka had inched her way towards them, the girls holding each other more. It was only a matter of time before Dracula had opened the door to see Ericka with the broken wine bottle. “Ericka! What are you doing!” he said. Her eyes were now focused on him, to which she had sprinted at him and was about to thrust the bottle into the count. Out of nowhere, a bright neon red mist had frozen the inebriated descendant at mid-thrust. Dracula had looked around and seen Vlad, who was far from happy.

“I told you she was a danger to the monsters,” Vlad said, his hand held still to keep her from moving.

“Dad… I…” Dracula couldn’t even understand what was going on, and how things went south quickly. 

“I’ve watched you have this _wench_ walk around like she owns this damn place, and now you can watch me take her soul,” Vlad said, in which his fangs were bared. 

“STOP!” Eunice said. “She’s drunk, she doesn’t know what she’s doing!” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Vlad said, “she never wanted to be here and mingle with monsters, she wanted to kill them, and then _you_. We get to her before she gets to us.“

“Dracula do something for crying out loud!” Wanda said as she had looked at him in worry. 

Dracula was torn. He didn’t want to think any of this was true in anyway shape or form. Ericka could feel the elder vampire’s power contract her breathing as his hand clenched slowly. “Well, Drac? What’s it gonna be?”

“I… I,” Drac was completely torn. but he spoke, “I won’t do it!”

“Are you kidding me?” Vlad said, his hand unclenching. Ericka had soon fallen to the ground unconscious, the bottle rolling away from her. “You’re gonna let chick run around the hotel until she kills somebody, are you?”

“She won’t kill anybody as long as I am here and breathing,” he said. He had soon picked her up, the woman being limp in the crooks of his arms. He had soon taken her away, her pants left in the room with the woman. Dracula had walked back to her room, where he opened the door and had gently placed her on her bed. Dracula had looked at her, his cape around himself as he saw her figure. He had sat down next to her, the woman in a heavy sleep. “What the heaven am I going to do with you… you’re a mess… a complete distraction… and yet I feel responsible for you. Johnny is with you all day, and I always find myself getting caught up with you… why… why couldn’t have you been fat. Why couldn’t you have big hair and stupidly arrogant and had buckteeth? Why can’t I bring myself to finish you off…”

Ericka had stirred in her sleep, she had held the pillow beneath her. Dracula had looked at her, studying her face. Her eyelid shifted as she was dreaming. Dracula had sat there still, seeing her skin twitch. Dracula’s hand twitched, as he wanted to use it somehow n Ericka.

The woman yawned, her eyes shifting more. She had slightly moved off the bed, in which the count had grabbed the woman by her waist. He had pulled her to the center of the coffin-shaped bed, looking at her. Dracula couldn’t help but feel content in looking at her face. She looked calm sweet and non-violent in a way, but she bared the face of pain, Dracula now curious about who she was. He wanted to know her, not as a Van Helsing, but as Ericka. 

Ericka opened her eyes lazily, her drunken state still overriding her ability to stay from the count. “Y-you s-so handsome,” she said as she tried to pick herself up, getting as far as resting on her elbows. Her legs were bare to the man. “Oh no,” she said bashfully, “I’m not wearing pants,” she said with a hiccup, “I hope no one has sex with me~”

Dracula had blushed, “ehe… no no, not the time for that,” he said as he soon got up, but Ericka had grabbed the man by the collar of his cape.

“C-Come on, I hear you vampires are _heavily_ endowed,” she said, a drunken smirk on her face. Dracula had blushed. “I’ll let you do whatever you want,” she offered, her eyes glazed with desire. 

Dracula had been without intimacy for over a century, dedicating his life to his daughter and monsters all around. He had yearned for affection for so long, the intimate touch of another on his, the feeling of love washing over him with that person. He wanted it… and he wanted it now.

But not like this.

“No,” he said as he pulled away. He had looked into her eyes, his blue eyes turning red. He was hypnotizing her at this point, “you will go to sleep.”

With that, the had fallen asleep, a soft snore emanating from her throat. He had laid her down and taken a blanket to tuck her in. He had his hand in her hair to comb it back and went on his way. He had soon seen his other cape on the floor and had taken it.


	14. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confused Van Helsing tries to figure what she's feeling when it comes to Count and her interesting encounter with alcohol. She's not the only one feeling things either.

_Room 174_

The sun’s bright morning beams made its way into the room, a disheveled Van Helsing on the bed. Ericka had laid in it, but woken up an hour earlier. It had only been a week since girls chat, the woman staying in her room and camping out. She had lazily pulled herself out go bed, trying to stand up. Her legs wouldn’t allow her. She soon started to crawl to her bathroom, having to stand up and press again the stone patch that accessed her bathroom. She had crawled into the tub, peeling off her clothes and tossing them at her hamper, knowing she would have to wash them soon. The water soon began to filling to where it could barely cover her chest. She had grabbed one of her shampoo bottles and had opened it, placing the soapy substance in the water. The water began to foam, in which she had relaxed at the aroma. 

She had laid there in her tub, eyes closed as she had tried to think of good thoughts. The only thing that plagued her was how much of a fool she acted towards those female monsters. And the way she acted towards Dracula! She could die of embarrassment. She had acted like some… some whore. She didn’t even know where that came from. 

One thing that wasn’t a lie was how handsome Dracula was.

Ericka had slightly smiled at the thought of him. He always did look handsome in all attires. She had felt a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach just thinking about him. She had blushed when she started to get sensitive in her loins, the woman biting her lip as she felt fidgety. The imagines of Dracula ran through her mind, the sight of him driving her mad. She had frowned and gotten out of the tub, bathroom covered in suds and cleaned herself up. She had thrown on lounge pants and a tank top and started to work out the inner frustration she had, doing jumping jacks and stretching, and she didn’t know what it was at all. She had found herself getting angry, and had soon sat down, trying to calm her nerves.

“… Drac must be having a field day about this with his stupid buddies,” she said, arms crossed.

_Dracula’s Chambers_

Dracula was far from asleep, as he had been thinking about Ericka for a long time now. The way she was lewd, and wanting him. On one hand, he felt like he should give himself a pat on the back; heaven above his friends would be cheering him on. But on the other hand, he saw she was clearly intoxicated and vulnerable to the point of awareness. Dracula couldn’t stop thinking about how she wanted him though.

Maybe it was the inner thought of being single for over a century, but he wondered what _would_ have happened? What would have happened had he given in to her desires and became intimate? He had covered his face with his hands, thinking of how she looked, all hot and bothered for him. He had started to get hot himself, the tips of his ears getting pink and a tent forming within his pants. 

He gasped at the sight of his own erection, to which he had gotten up from his coffin and zipped out of his clothes and entered the shower. He had blasted the cold water, having his erection dim down, but it wasn’t enough. He had to think of something, something disgusting and foul and nasty. He thought and he thought and he thought until the sudden image of Ericka attacking in her fury had entered his mind.

He became instantly hard.

“Oh come on are you serious?!” he said to himself as he saw his raging manhood pulsating. He had blasted more cold water, his skin becoming ice cold. He finally was able to calm his growth, finding himself a towel to wrap his lower body with. He sat down on the lid of his coffin, his heart racing, and his skin now red. Why was he thinking of her so vulgarly? He had laid in his coffin, frowning as he tried to fall asleep. 

Later that day, Ericka had stepped out of her room, trying to get those thoughts of the count out of mind. She had stepped down the hallway, noticing that Johnny wasn’t here to greet her. She had shrugged and roamed down the hallways. She had soon entered the lobby, seeing some monsters there. She had sat down in one of the lounge seats and had looked at some of the magazines and ads.

She had looked at the catalogs for makeup and facial masks and other self-care products. She had then the magazine for herself and had headed to the breakfast service, eating something different. She had grabbed a cup of orange juice and ordered an omelet with everything. 

She had entered the dining room area, where she had spotted Johnny and Dennis at their own table. Ericka had looked at them, “mind if I pop a squat?”

“Sure!” Johnny said as he had scooted down with Dennis. “So I been meaning to ask you, how was girl’s night?”

“Oh… that?” Ericka had blushed, not wanting to remember that horrid night, “it was… interesting…”

“I know its girl chat and stuff, but was there anything good that happened? Did you open up?” Johnny asked, wanting to know how she was.

“It was good like I said,” she said, looking away. 

This caught Johnny’s eye and frowned. “You’re lying.”

“W-What?” She said, her cheeks red, “no I’m not,” she said, her eyes averting away.

“See! There you go again!” Johnny said, pointing at her face, “that’s your tell.”

“What is this, a poker game?” Ericka said, her eyes looking at him now, “I’m fine, I was fine…”

“Dude, come on, you can tell me what happened,” Johnny said, “you can trust me.”

“Its just so… _embarrassing_ ,” she said, her chin on the table. 

“No chins on the table,” Dennis said, “that’s what momma says.”

“Sorry,” Ericka said as she had sat up and crossed her arms. "As I said, nothing happened at the chat…”

“Yeah… sure,” Johnny said, skeptical of her.

It was then that Wanda and the female monsters had come to Johnny’s table, in which Ericka had frozen in place. 

“Hey Johnny, hey Dennis,” Wanda said as she soon averted her eyes at Ericka, “Hey sweetie, how are you?”

“I’m… great,” Ericka said, looking away again, Johnny raising an eyebrow.

“Ericka said that you guys had an interesting night,” Johnny said, Ericka, out of panic, kicked his shin, causing him to jump.

“Oh we sure did,” Eunice said, a smirk on her face. Ericka had blushed as she knew she was going to be out as a drunk, “We had so much fun, Ericka’s really funny. She told us jokes and her childhood, it was all good.”

“Then why did she say that it was embarrassing,” Johnny said, confused. The guys had looked at each other, Ericka’s hand over her eyes.

“Oh she did something cute and she thought she did something wrong, no big deal,” Eunice said. Ericka, hearing what was said, removed her hand from her eyes. 

“Y-Yeah,” Ericka said, trying not to get caught and turn her eyes away, “its a little embarrassing so no discussion; just us girls.”

“Right…” Johnny said with a frown. “Anyways, Dennis and I are gonna be swimming today, wanna join us?” he asked Ericka.

“Sure, just let me get to my room and I’ll join you guys,” Ericka said as she had stepped out from the dining room. She had headed back to her room and changed into her ’bathing suit’, which was actually her seamless white suit. She had stepped out of her room once again and headed to the pool grounds. She had seen Johnny, who was in blue trunks with Hawaiian print and a striped tank top. Dennis was in green trunks with no design. 

Johnny had looked at Ericka’s attire and tilted his head, “Woah I said we were _swimming_ , not skiing,” he joked.

“What?” She said, “this is my bathing suit. If anything _you_ guys aren’t wearing bathing suits,” she said, a hip cocked and her arms crossed.

“There’s more than just that bathing suit that you can wear,” Johnny said, “in fact, you need a whole wardrobe change. My eyes are starting to hurt from all the white that you wear…”

“Oh come, white suits me, and it gives me control and peace of mind,” she said, fixing her swimsuit.

“I’m not a fashionista, but Eunice can be a helping hand, “Johnny said, “maybe she can take you out shopping.”

“I don’t know…” Ericka said, blushing as she didn’t want to be bombarded on why she acted the way she did. “I don’t know her or anyone else well, and I like the clothes I like already.”

“Couldn’t hurt to try,” Johnny said.

“Can _you_ come?” she asked him.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Johnny said, his chin submerged in the water, “I’ve never waited on someone while they were changing clothes, but then again I gotta go and see if they have new Kakie Monster merch.”

“Kakie!” Denis said with a sweet smile.

“Again, what’s Kakie?” she asked him.

“He’s a monster that Dennis loves,” Johnny said.

“Is he a bad monster?” Ericka asked, entering the pool.

“He’s a tv show character,” Johnny said.

“Oh thank god,” Ericka said, laughing to herself. She had soon jumped into the pool, swimming for a bit. Johnny swam with her, Dennis in pursuit. Later on, they ate for lunch, Ericka having a sandwich with avocado and egg. 

“Don’t you eat anything fun?” he asked her. 

“Having heart problems and being overweight is _not_ fun,” she said as she eats her food.

“But you satin something besides that doesn’t mean you’ll be fat our unhealthy. You can have something fried or sweet and eat it in moderation,” Johnny said. “We can make a day out of it, you and me and Dennis.”

“Sure, okay. And that way I can get a new bed,” she said as she had smiled. 

“And some clothes,” Johnny said. 

Ericka spent the rest of the day with Dennis and Johnny, Ericka slowly being fond of the little boy. “How old is he?”

“He’s eight. We started to have humans come into the hotel when he was three so he can interact with his human side more,” he said.

“Ah,” Ericka said, “how old are you again?”

“I’m 37, you?” he asked.

“… 35,” Ericka said.

“WHAT!” Johnny said in disbelief, “YOU’RE 35?”

“Keep it down!” Ericka said as she covered his mouth.

“ _But you_ -,” he had removed her hand, “but your hair white hair! Did you dye it to make your all-white persona?”

“First off, it’s not a persona, I just like being kept tidy. Secondly, my hair is real and it a platinum-blonde.”

“Whatever. Anyways, we gotta fix you up and throw you in some rad clothes,” Johnny said, looking at his phone, “you can find something in your style but with different colors and stuff.”

“Can I keep the shoes though?” she asked.

“You gotta change it up,” he said, “wear flats or sneakers, go open-toed,” he said to her.

Ericka had nodded, looking at the magazine she had earlier. “I… I guess,” she said. 

Later that afternoon, Ericka had circled some items on the magazine she grabbed from the lobby. She had placed on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. She had found some cute outfits that were white but had different cuts. She had laid in the small bed, frowning as she had to get a new bed soon. She had laid on her side and closed her eyes. She didn’t know why she felt the way she did this morning, and she didn’t know if she wanted it to be a one-time thing. She had soon heard a knock on the door, getting up and opening the door, not seeing who it was first.

God she wished she did.

It was Dracula standing there, looking down at her with his hands behind her back. Ericka had looked at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. Why the hell was he here? Hasn’t she been embarrassed enough already? “Dracula.. what do you want?” she said, looking away from his gaze.

“I wanted to see if you were alright…” Dracula said, looking at her shy demeanor, “is it alright if I come in?”

“W-What?” Ericka said, blushing even harder. “I-I don’t… I mean…” Ericka had gathered herself before she calmed down. “Yes, but I need for you to answer some questions for me.”

“I will if you let me in,” he said as he looked at her with a soft smile. 

Ericka’s mouth was slightly agape. She wondered what was his intention. Was it to make fun of her for saying that he was handsome? Was it to _kill_ her? She couldn’t know until he entered her room. 

“You may enter,” she said as she had opened the door wide. Dracula glid into the room, his cape slightly dragging. Ericka had gotten a whiff of his natural musk and had bit her lip lightly. She had closed the door behind her, resting her back against the door. Dracula had made himself comfortable, sitting up straight and legs crossed as he was sat at the edge of the bed. He had a hand over his on his knee. He looked professional, suave, and attentive.

“Please… sit…” he asked as he patted the foot of the coffin-shaped bed, wanting her to sit. She had walked towards the bed, her hands over her chest and sitting down, not facing Dracula him. “You’re probably wondering why I came here…”

“I have a few reasons why,” she said, a pout. 

“Oh?” Dracula said, looking at her.

It was soon that Ericka stood up and looked at him. “‘You said I am handsome, bleh, bleh, bleh. Zhe Van Helsings have no control, bleh, bleh, bleh’. Ericka iz lewd and whorish, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh’!” Ericka said, her back arched and her hands in the form of claws. 

Dracula had frowned, unamused by her impression of him, “first off, I don’t say ‘bleh, bleh, bleh’,” Dracula said, whipping his cape back to fix himself, “Secondly-“

“Don’t flatter yourself, either, Coffin-head! You may have gotten everyone under your little vampire spell, but it’s not gonna work,” She said, a finger pointed at the vampire. “So there, now you can go and tell your friends about it!” she said, going to the window and staring out of it through the diamond designs, arms crossed defensively.

“-I didn’t come here to make fun of you…” he said.

Her arms had slowly undone themselves, but hugged herself, trying to protect her assets in her mind from his perverted eyes. “You… you didn’t?”

“No,” he said as he stood behind her, her back still turned to him. 

“I… I wanted to apologize,” Dracula said.

“Why are _you_ apologizing?” she asked, turning around and seeing him close up. “I was the one that drank… that was my first time too…”

I could tell,” he said, Ericka’s face offended, “look, I just came here to apologize for… other things…”

“Like what?” she said as she looked at him.

Dracula looked down to see her waiting for him. He had sighed, “I’m sorry for... being ignorant about you… you’re Van Helsing, but you’re Ericka…”

“What are you trying to say then,” she said, “spill it!” 

“Would you be interested in… having a gathering with me?” he asked.

“A gathering?” she said, cocking her head. “What do you mean, a _gathering_ ,” she said. “Like a party?”

“No, no, no, just you and me,” he said, trying to not say _that_.

“I don’t understand…” Ericka said.

Dracula had sighed, rubbing his face. “Would you like to go… on a date?”

Ericka had cocked her head back again. “A… a date?” she said as she had looked at him.

“Well… uh,” Dracula was lost for words. “Forget it, sorry I asked.”

“No no!” She said quickly, “what’s a date?”

“What?” he asked as he looked at her, “you don’t know what a date is?”

“Listen I haven’t been doing normal things as an adult like every _other_ person here,” she frowned, arms flailing around maniacally. “I don’t know what a date is… hell, I don’t know what anything is!” she said in frustration.

“Its okay,” Dracula said, his hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft as can be, his thumb caressing her. Ericka had gotten a hot feeling her stomach, her thighs clenched. It felt like a fountain was building up inside of her, her hands clasped together over where her thighs met. 

“It’s not…” she said, embarrassed. 

“Well if you want to know what a date is… come with me Friday night…” he said, a smirk on his face. “I’ll have my daughter cover the first half of the evening.”

“I…” Ericka was stunned, “okay…” she said. 

“Wonderful,” Dracula said, “now, you go and rest up and relax and do your girly things for Friday, you’ll have plenty of time to do you things,” he said as he left the room. “Bye-bye.”

Ericka had closed the door behind him, her cheeks red. She had sighed out and had slid down her door, her knees opening slightly. She had looked down to see a rather intimate love spot at the crotch of her pants. She had made a sound of discomfort, but a slight bit of enjoyment and yearning. What could this mean for her?

Dracula, was the same, his back against her room, a slight tent in his pants in the hallways. He had groaned. 

“So you like the Van Helsing chick huh?” the shrunken head said, “flowers and chocolates are a way to express your feelings for her, not getting your dick hard in the middle of the hallway like a neanderthal.”

“Shush! Keep it down, I don’t want her to know I’m even thinking about her that way,” he said, “and I don’t even know that I like her like that… it's confusing .”

“Yeah. You carried her drunk and crazy ass back here. Whatchu do?” the shrunken head asked.

“Nothing,” Dracula said.

“And you gonna take her out to eat too?” the shrunken head inquired, “make sure your pop and daughter don’t find out.”

“They won’t, it’ll be private and held somewhere private between her and me.”

“Mhmm,” the shrunken head murmured, “Why are you gonna on a date with her, she’s trying to kill yo ass and every one of these monsters.”

“I have to know if what I’m feeling will be the same after,” Dracula said, “don’t say a word to no one or else I’ll toss you in the garbage.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever," the shrunken head argued.


	15. Bed Time Stories and Shopping Sprees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka's plan to kill Dracula falters for the time being and is excited to be shown what is it to go on a date. She also starts to read Dennis a bedtime story, and believe it or not, wants to read more.

“ _YOU WHAT?_ ” the elder Van Helsing said on the other line. 

“Shush!” Ericka said, having a shopping cart in front of her. She was using Johnny’s phone, as she had no phone herself. She was at a mall in Transylvania, having a cart full of clothing that she knew she would never wear again, but she didn’t care. “I’m in public.” She wore a pair of white slacks and a beige blazer with big round buttons, She had a sunhat around her neck so that she didn’t lose it.

“ _Now that the vampire is wanting to meet with you, you will be able to kill him!_ ” the elder Van Helsing said with confidence. “ _His head will be mine_.”

“Yeeeeah, about that…” Ericka dragged, her eyes looking to the side to see a nice olive colored blouse. She had grabbed it and placed it in her cart, “I was thinking about this whole ‘Kill-Dracula’ thing and… maybe it’s not for me,” she lied.

“ _What are you babbling about, ‘not for you’… I’ve trained you up from the time you could walk. Its the legacy!_ ” Van Helsing said. 

“Well, maybe it’s not _my_ legacy, you know? I’ve killed monsters since I was young, and maybe I want a change in pace,” she said, lying to her great-grandfather.

“ _Your years of training have led you up to this moment, and now you’re going to throw it away? I didn’t raise you to be this…_ ** _foolish_** ,” he said.

“Look I just don’t think Dracula is who he seems, alright?” Ericka said, looking at a pair of high-waisted nautical pants and snatching them quickly, “he’s not exactly putting up a fight, and you know I like a monster with fight… I want a victory,” she lied through her teeth. 

“ _I know what you’re trying to do!_ ” The elder Van Helsing argued, “ _you’re stalling! You’re enjoying it up there! Instead of killing monsters your finagling with them and prolonging their lives._ ”

“You said that I should befriend them!” she said loudly, a couple behind her as she had spoken too loudly. She had pulled herself away from the section and ended up at the underwear and bra section, “don’t switch up on me now!”

“ _I know what I said_ ,” he spat back at her, “o _nce you’ve gained their trust, you must kill them!_ ”

“Whatever!” Ericka said, blushing as she was around some very provocative styled underwear. Somewhere thongs, some were boy shorts, and some were crotchless. She had shivered at the designed and how impractical they were. She had grabbed a grey colored pack and had placed it in the cart. “Goodbye,” she said as she hung up. She had soon found Johnny at the toy section, where Dennis had a Kakie plushie in his hand. 

“Hey Ericka, did you look up what you wanted for a bed?” Johnny asked, his hand out to receive his phone back.

“Yeah, I want a king sized bed with a memory foam layout, I wanna be able to sleep comfortably,” Ericka said, finding the mattress section across the room, “there it is!” she zipped to the mattress she had her eye on. 

Johnny had looked at the price and winced. “Ericka, this particular mattress is really expensive,” Johnny said. 

Ericka had laid down on the bed, groaning out in ecstasy, “it’s so comfy!” she said as she had made a snow angel gesture on the bed. “I’m taking it,” she had then looked at a bed frame that reminded her of her home. It was a Victorian styled canopy, her eyes lighting up. She had to get it. “I’m getting this one too!” she said, grabbing the gossamer sheets that came with the canopy bed. 

The three of them had gone to the cash register, a woman speaking, “Paper or plastic.”

“Plastic,” she said as she had handed her a debit card. The woman had run it through the register, the price more than expected. Ericka was far from fazed. The three of them had headed out of the mall, the sun blaring hot. Dennis had hidden behind his father as the sun had touched his skin. Granted he was half human, he couldn’t be out in the sun all the time. 

Ericka had taken off her large sunhat and placed it on Dennis’ head, making sure it was snug. 

“You put your clothes in the back of the hearse and I’ll put the mattress on the roof,” Johnny said, about to lift it up when Ericka stopped him. In a quick motion, Ericka had squatted down and had hoisted the mattress on top of the hearse, the woman not breaking a sweat.

Both Dennis and Johnny looked in awe. “Wooooaah,” they both said, the woman laughing. She placed the bed frame in the trunk, once again not breaking an ounce of sweat.

“Come on, you guys,” she said as she had sat in the back seat with Dennis, pumpkin head chauffeur driving them back.

Ericka had her arms crossed and hands on her knee as she was in her own little world, Johnny having his earbuds in and listening to some music. After some thinking, she thought about how nice it would be for someone to cater to her, for someone to talk to her and listen to her and see _her_. And the fact that it would be Dracula catering to her. She had such a cheeky smirk, having a Dracula cater to her, a Van Helsing. 

“Miss Van Helsing?” Dennis asked, “do you hate Papa Drac?”

Ericka had blushed, having her cheeks flustered a bit, but she didn’t look away. “N-No Dennis, why would you think that?” she asked him.

“You and Papa Drac’s family don’t like each other,” he said, his toes tapping together, “and Papa Drac is sad after he sees you…”

“Sad?” she said, confused. Normally she would become defensive and get red, but this was an innocent child, “well… what can I do to make him happy?”

“Uh… I don’t know,” Dennis said, “be nice to him, say nice things to him, and make him smile,” he said with a smile.

“I can try….” she said, “what do you do to make your papa Drac happy?”

“I spend time with him and my uncles,” he said with a smiled.

Ericka had looked at Johnny, who was still jamming to his music, soon focusing on Dennis, “Can you keep a secret?”

“But Miss Van Helsing, I don’t like keeping secrets,” he said, crossing his arms. 

“But this secret is really important for you to keep, but I don’t think everyone will believe me or understand me,” she said. “Please…”

“It depends,” he said, “what’s the secret?”

“Well,” she said in a soft whisper, she had looked at the pumpkin head chauffeur and Johnny, “I… I kinda _like_ your papa Drac…”

Like a child on Christmas day, Dennis’s eyes widened with full awe, a smile creeping on his face. “Really?” he said, his hands clasped together like he wanted this to be true.

“Yes…” she said, not looking away in this moment. “I mean… I’m not sure… I know I see him and I get butterflies in my stomach.”

“Does your heart go boom-boom-boom boom-boom boom?” he said, his hand making a gesture on his chest.

Ericka had chuckled at his innocence, “yes, it does,” she said.

“What do you like about him?” Dennis said, whispering to her as to not have the drive hear them.

“I like his smile… his eyes… his nose, “ she said, but she stopped herself before she delved into any more details. “I like _everything_ about him…”

“Awww,” Dennis said with a sweet smile. “If you want I can give you advice,” he said.

“Of course,” she said as she looked at him. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Always be honest. Mommy says honesty is a good impression,” Dennis said proudly. 

“Right… anything else?” she said as she looked at him.

“Papa Drac loves blood beaters, it’s like egg substitutes. That’s what my daddy eats too because he doesn’t eat meat.”

“Thank you, Dennis,” Ericka said, patting him on his head, “aren’t you afraid of getting in trouble if your mom and dad finding out?”

“Don’t worry, Miss Van Helsing,” he said, “I won’t get in trouble.”

“Thank you,” she said, laying back and sighing, “and please, call me Ericka,” she said, smiling at him, the little boy happy as can be.

They soon returned to the hotel, at which they were greeted by the zombie bellhops. They had taken Ericka’s bags of clothing and slowly made their way to her room, the biggest zombie taking her mattress and bed frames up to her room. Ericka had stepped out, Dennis stepping out of the car. He had soon fallen and scraped his knee. He started to cry. 

“Oh no, Dennis,” Johnny said as he had picked up his son, Dennis crying a bunch, snot and tears rolling down his face. 

Ericka had walked up to them, pulling out a napkin from her blazer and had wiped the boy's eyes and nose. She had soon looked at his knee and had and hummed. “Don’t worry buddy, I got you,” she said as she took Dennis and sat him on her hip. 

“Uh, Ericka, Mavis uses a hypoallergenic gel to sooth his cuts,” Johnny said as he followed her closely.

“Then take me to your suite again,” Ericka said, Dennis holding on to Ericka.

Johnny did as he said, taking Ericka to the suite and entering the kitchen cabinet and grabbing the disinfectant spray for him. “Okay Dennis, hold still, this might sting a little,” Johnny warned.

“No!” Dennis said, “it hurts me more.”

“Hey now, your dad is just trying to help,” Ericka said, facing his still glossy eyes, “If you do this for your dad what do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Um… read me my new bedtime storybook,” he said.

“Deal,” Ericka said, shaking his little hand.

“Done!” Johnny said. As the two talked, Johnny had placed on the spray and applied the bandages, Dennis being distracted.

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad was it,” Ericka said, her hand through his curly red locks, Dennis smiling and hugging him close. Ericka had smiled at the little boy.

“Now you made a promise to Dennis, so you gotta follow through,” Johnny said. 

“Okay, okay,” she said.

Later that evening Ericka had placed her outfit for tomorrow night on a hanger. It was her navy blue nautical pants with a white plunging neckline bodysuit. She had even purchased a pair of open-toed wedge cork sandals. She was excited to go tomorrow night, not being able to control herself.

She had then made her way to Johnathan’s suite, knocking on his door. The door opened to see an unamused Mavis, who was in a black lace pajama dress. Ericka was much taller than her but still felt beneath her in a way. “Hello, Mavis,” Ericka said, “how are you?”

Mavis didn’t reply, she just opened the door for Ericka to come in. “You’re gonna read my son a story and you’re gonna leave.”

“Where is your son’s room?” she asked.

“In there,” she said, pointing to the large door, “but you have 5 minutes to read him the story, anything over and I’ll _throw_ you out like I did at the bridge.”

“Okay, okay, don’t worry, I’ll time it,” Ericka said as she entered Dennis’.

He was in his large race bed, having waited for Ericka with a book in his arms. “Yay!” he said as he had zipped out of his bed, floating. He had grabbed her puffy cheeks and squeezed them tight, her lips poking out. “Bedtime story, bedtime story!” he said, as he pulled her by her shirt and took her to the bed. 

“Okay, kid,” Ericka said, laughing a bit. “What book do you want me to read?” 

“‘Kakie Meets Frostie the Icing Monster’,” Dennis said, the book shoved in her face. 

Ericka had chuckled. She had never seen someone so excited to be read to, and she didn’t know why. She had opened the book, the cartoonified monster the first thing that greeted her. “Well then… ‘Kakie the Cake Monster was with his good friend Wuzzlelumplebum the big blue elephant’,” she recited, the blue elephant showing on the next page. “‘They had walked down Sprinkle road seeing all of their other friends’,” she said next, the other monsters coming into the next pages.

As the story went along, Ericka understood why Dennis was happy with these books. They were fun, enjoyable, and it brought a smile to his face. It brought the biggest smile to her face as well. “‘Then all the monsters, including Frostie, came to Kakie’s birthday party, and they celebrated. The End’,” Ericka said.

“YAAAY!” Dennis said as he hugged Ericka’s head, Ericka smiling “More! More!”

“Oh, no no I can’t. Your mom just wanted me to read you one bedtime story,” she said as she pulled him away.

“Awww,” he said.

Ericka had soon left, making it under the five-minute mark. She had headed back to her room, smiling as she was happy.

Mavis had to go straight to work, having a few guests come and leave. It was soon that a franken-monster like Frank had to strut her way down the red carpet of the hotel, a fur shall on her right arm. She had red hair that curled on the bottom, her bangs doing the same. 

She came to the desk, “hello there,” she said sweetly.

“Hi,” Mavis said

“I had requested a room here?” she said.

“Okay, what name did you put it under?” Mavis asked as she looked at the list of names.

“Stein,” she said with a posh smirk, "Frankenginger Stein."


	16. The Date: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Dracula, Frank and the pack invite Frankenginger on a blind date as a way for him to get back in the game. This also leaves Ericka in an innocent situation.

_Friday Afternoon_

Ericka was in a new pair of pajamas, purchased from yesterday and a cute pair of slippers on her feet. She had grabbed a book she also purchased that pertained to her: ‘Dating For Dummies’. She had read through some of the pages, highlighting some key points that she should reenact with her date with Dracula. She had a huge smile on her face as she was going to be able to talk to Dracula. 

Ericka’s new bed was not set up, as she had underestimated the coffin-shaped bed. It was built _into_ the walls, so removing it would not be possible. She did not let that take her spirits away, as tonight was going to be a good night.

Meanwhile Frank, Murray, Griffin, and Wayne were all at the lobby. Murray was over Frank’s shoulder as he was texting someone.

“Who you textin’?” Murray asked.

“I told you, my right arm’s cousin, Frankenginger,” Frank said, soon getting a reply from his cousin under the name Ginger, “look, she’s at the hotel. This is perfect.”

“Why is she here exactly?” Griffin said. 

“Because,” Frank said, “Drac is gonna have himself a little blind date,” the pack had gasped.

“Dude, are you crazy?” Murray said, “don’t you remember the _last_ time Drac had a blind date?” the mummy reminded. They all did, in fact. It was with that of the female imp, kind and sweet despite the nature of what monster she was. However, on the evening of that date, the Count did not in any way show up.

“That was nearly 60 years ago,” Frank said, “and besides, he’s probably more open to going out. Johnny can help him be romantic again.”

“You’re right,” Griffin said, “There are apps out there for lonely vamps like Drac.”

“Well with Ginger, he won’t need an app, because she and Drac are gonna be perfect,” Frank said.

“Well, how does she look like?” Wayne said. Frank had soon pulled up a picture up of Frankenginger. She was in a red bikini at the beach. All of the fellas had whistled at how she looked.

“She got stitches in _all_ the right places,” Murray said.

“Okay there is _no_ way that’s related to you,” Griffin said.

“Oh yeah, she’s a true Stein,” Frank said.

“So you think she and him are gonna be good together,” Griffin said slightly skeptical.

“Ginger is a go-getter, and Drac just needs to be lured out of his shell. She’s gonna bring him back to life,” Frank praised, “plus she’s someone who gets what she wants on the spot.”

“Dominant and sexy, me likey,” Murray said with sultry in his voice. 

“So when Drac comes out, we’ll steal him for the evening and set him up with Ginger, and then boom, instant connection,” Frank said. 

“So who's gonna get the count?” Griffin said

“I will,” Frank said, “I’ll just say there's something wrong and stuff. You know how he is about the hotel.”

“Cool!” the three monsters said. 

_Dracula’s Chambers_

The moon was high and shining on the hotel. It was the evening time, specifically ten at night. He had advised Ericka to wait for him in her room, and once it was clear he would take her to the dining room for dinner. He also advised Mavis to start the first half of the night tending to the guests, to which Mavis was eager to do so, but was suspicious. Dracula’s clothes were laid out on his coffin, three outfits, all designed to his liking. He was trying to find which outfit to wear for tonight. Dracula was in a towel that was snug and around his waist, his hair combed back and prepped already. 

He was flustered for tonight. It had been _decades_ since Dracula had stepped out on a date. _Decades_ since he had the thrill of courting someone out. _Decades_ of innocent romance. He had sat down on the floor, legs crossed and hands holding his chin up. Why was he getting flustered? And all for Ericka Van Helsing?

He had wondered she would look like.

He had pulled on his first outfit, which was his black vest and pants, but with a dark purple shirt and gold skeleton cufflinks. Seeing as he was going out, he was not going to need his cape for this evening. He had then heard a knock on the door, in which he had walked to the door and opened it, Frank nearly taking more of the doorway. “Uh, hello Frank,” he said.

“Sup bud,” he said, entering his room, to which Dracula had cocked his head, “ I gotta talk to you about something important,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry Frank,” Dracula said his hands behind his back, “I’m gonna be busy for this evening, I have Mavis taking care this first part of the evening.”

“It’s _really_ important,” Frank said. Dracula could try and help Frank, but he didn’t want to keep Ericka waiting.

“Fine,” he said, “just make it quick.”

Frank had led Dracula to the lobby, where Frankenginger had stood proudly a red sequin dress with a side cut up to her thigh. She had red high heels that compliment her green skin. Dracula had slightly smirked, wondering who she was.

“Frank, who is this lady?” he asked as he looked at her, rather intrigued by her.

“Drac, meet Frankenlady, but you can call her Ginger,” Frank said, “Ginger, meet Drac.”

“My, my, my,” Ginger said, walking up to him with her wide hips nearly pressed against Dracula’s, “Frank told me that his friend was single, but I didn’t think it would be the one and out Count Dracula,” she said, her left hand on his chest, fingers slowing dipping into his vest.

Dracula had looked at the practically submissive Stein and had spaced out immediately. “Frank… what did you do,“ he said monotone wise.

“I kinda… set you on a blind date with my right arm’s cousin,” Frank said, looking at him and being bashful. Dracula, being caught off guard, was about to roar at him, but was caught off guard by third blue arm wrapping itself around Dracula’s neck. _Frankenginger’s_ blue arm of course. There was a reason for the title of being Frank’s right arm cousin.

“Dracy-poo, don’t be upset,” Ginger said in Dracula’s ear, the vampire in a headlock practically by her freakishly large arm, “we have the whole night to let off some of that _steam_ if you get my drift. But first, let’s eat!” she said, soon tucking the count under her arm like a cat. She had soon scampered off to the dining room, Dracula sweating bullets as he was in no way able to escape Fraknkenginger’s ten-man strength.

_Room 174_

Ericka was in front of the mirror, admiring herself. She was in her nautical pants, the cut of her pants gripping around her ankles. The waistline hugged her, nearly having now midsection. The plunging neckline of her bodysuit had shown off more than what she thought. Thank goodness it was opaque. She had placed on her wedges, her newly painted toenails showing out in a shimmery purple color.

She had fixed herself up, sitting at the foot of the bed to wait for Dracula. She was hopeful that he would come from under the door with his mist and talk to her and tell her what they were going to do for the evening. Oh how she fantasized about it so: Dracula catering to her like she was a princess, a _queen_ even. This was going to make her night, and she knew it.

Even if she had to wait for him.

And so she waited… 

And waited…

And waited…

_The Dining Room_

It was midnight now, Dracula reserving a table for him and Ericka far from guests’ reach. He had monster food that he liked and human food for her. He assumed she ate light considering how she looked, so he had gotten light foods like salmon with asparagus and lemon. 

Unfortunately, that was eaten by that of Frankenginger. 

Dracula sat at the other side of his booth, shoulders hunched up and head between them as he looked at Ginger, who was eating the salmon that was meant for Ericka. “So, h-how is the salmon?” he said as he looked at the Stein with a forced smile.

She had finished the last piece of the salmon, smiling as it tasted delicious. “Positively divine my precious Dracikins,” she said as she placed her fork down on the plate. 

“That’s why I got it,” he said with a strained smiled. “Do you wish for dessert?”

“Yeah… _you_ ,” she said with a smirk on her face.

Dracula had turned red, his forehead sweating a bit. “…What,” he said, confused.

“Come on, Count,” Ginger said, standing up and looking at him, “you know you wanna have all of this to yourself,” she said, her hands roaming up and down her heavily curvaceous figure.

Dracula had seen her hands roam up and down her body, but alas, her suave demeanor did not tickle his fancy. “Ginger, I… I simply can’t take you up on your offer,” he said, standing up. “I have some things to attend to.”

“Oh Drac, don’t leave me high and dry,” Ginger said, walking up to him and wrapping her large arm around his waist, trapping his arms, binding him from escape. 

“I really can’t stay,” Dracula strained, being practically choked. “Please let go-“ he said, coughing.

“I’ll let go,” Frankensginger said, loosening her grip only slightly, “only if you give me a midnight _kiss_ ,” she said, lips pursed at him as he wanted her to kiss her.

He had blushed hard, Dracula seeing her lips near his. He didn’t want to kiss her. Not tonight, tomorrow night or any other night. He didn’t want to be with her _period_. He didn’t want to upset Ginger, not wanting to know the consequences if he rejected her. 

“I just… I just don’t kiss on the first date,” he said, pulling his nack back to avoid her lips.

“Well when we get to _my_ room, you don’t need to kiss _these_ lips,” she said, soon hoisting him onto her shoulder, Dracula clenching his teeth as she had him at a vice.

_Meanwhile_

Ericka was in her bed. Her clothes were tossed aside and thrown out of sight. Waiting for Dracula to come and pick her up for this presumed dinner date had left Ericka disappointed, and downright angry. She didn’t cry, she didn’t fuss. She just simply gave up the date. She was now in her underwear and bra, legs crossed and looking at her dummies book, frowning as every page made her angry. To think that she entertained the idea of going out on this date with _him_. She had tossed her book aside, frowning as she was just furious. 

And she was going to put her feelings into actions.

Ericka had placed on a white pajama jumpsuit, placing on her slippers right after. She stepped out, her face small with anger, a trail of heat behind her.


	17. The Date: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenginger drags Drac to her room for a potential hook-up. Meanwhile, Ericka waiting for Drac leaves her to search for the Count.

Dracula was tossed on the queen-sized, his vest nearly removed as Ginger was waisting no time with the count and what she wanted. They were in one of the one-bed suites, as Ginger had gotten help from Frank. 

“Oh Drac, you’re so handsome on my bed, but I would prefer those clothes off,” Ginger said, her normal-sized arm reaching the back of her dress to unzip. She had worn a bullet bra and lacy red panties, the dress pooling around her red heels.

Dracula’s eyes clothed, not wanting to see the monster in practically her skin. “Ginger, please, I’m not that type of guy!” he exasperated, his hands over his eyes as he was far from enjoying this.

“Dracula, don’t be modest, release all of that frustration of unruly guests and hard-to-work-with staff on me,” she said, crawling on the bed, her hips wide. “You can tear me up from the inside out, I don’t care~,” she said. 

“N-No!” he said, looking at the female monster in the eyes. His gaze turned red, the others turning red as well, “ _you will go to sleep_ ,” he said as he looked at her, Ginger falling asleep. Dracula had let out a well-deserved sigh of relief. He had grabbed the hotel phone and called Frank, waiting impatiently.

Frank and Eunice were in bed, doing the obvious. They were rocking the bed back and forth under the sheets, Eunice loud and Frank being encouraged to do more. The hotel room phone rung, Frank slowly stopping.

“H-Hey, why’d ya stop?” Eunice said, her arms trying to pull him back into the sheets. 

“Hold up, hon,” he said as he had grabbed the phone, “yeah?”

“What in the heaven is wrong with you!” Dracula said, the phone on speaker as he was furious, “You set me up with a nymphomaniac!”

“Drac, come on, she’s not _that_ bad. Some guys leave happy with her,” Frank said, Eunice’s arms cross from under him. 

“Well, I’m not happy!” Dracula said, “do me a favor and stay outta my nonexistent love life!’ he said before slamming the phone down on the base, nearly smashing it. He had fixed his clothes and had stepped out of her room. He had felt utterly disgusted and angry. Is there any woman of grace any more? 

_Johnathan’s Suite_

Johnny was in bed sleeping, his mouth agape and his eyes twitching. He snored profusely as he was thinking of counting sheep, or one of his favorite bands, the Counting Crows. He had snored more, but his sleep was interrupted by the loud knocking of the home door. Johnny had hurried to the door, eyes crusty and pants nearly around his thighs. He opened the door to see a furious Ericka.

“Ericka, you okay?” Johnny asked.

“Where’s Dracula’s room?! she asked as she looked at him, foot tapping on the carpeted floor. 

“He’s not in his room, he’s out doing hotel stuff,” he said as he looked at her, “why do you need to know?”

“I just ned to know. He… he did something bad and I wanna confront him about it!” she said, her fists clenched.

“I know you’re not a monster hunter anymore, but I can’t tell you where he sleeps,” Johnny said, “I’ll relay the message to him.”

“I’ll do that, I’ll also relay an ass-whooping he won’t forget!” she said, speeding walking her way down the hallways. Johnny had placed on some clothes, following Ericka.

Ericka had looked all around the hotel, trying to find the count. The more dead ends she ran into, the angrier she got. She couldn’t believe that she as looking for him! _He_ should be the one to find her. Having her stress herself out for him made her feel embarrassed. She promised herself to not get worked up, but her skin was boiling.

“Why are you so upset with him? What did you two get into a fight about now?” Johnny said, fearful of what would happen when she finds the count.

“It’s private!” she said as she had looked at the lobby. She had found a knight and looked at it. “You! Where’s Count Dracula?”

“Madam Van Helsing, I’m afraid that Count Dracula is busy at the moment,” The knight said.

“Busy doing _what_ exactly?” she asked, her fists in view.

“That’s classified information, madam,” the knight said, slamming the butt of his polearm down on the ground.

Ericka had let out a frustrated sound and had stormed off again, Johnny behind her every step of the way. Ericka had looked for him everywhere; the pool grounds, the dining room, even the front of the hotel where the green fountain was at. She had searched.

It was four in the morning when Ericka had returned to her room. She had felt uneasy and tired looking for Dracula. She felt defeated, sore, and worst, heartbroken. Johnny felt the tiredness come over him as well, Johnny looking at Ericka as she lazily removed her slippers. She was on the brink of tears, but damn her if she cried.

“Ericka… are you okay?” Johnny said.

“No Johnny, I’m not okay,” Ericka said, “that night I went to the girl chat? Yeah, I got drunk for the first time and It wasn’t a fun experience. I blackout and started to get violent and nearly killed Drac. He took me to my room and I tried to have… _intercourse_ with him, but he put me to sleep. Just recently he apologized and asked me on a ‘date’ or whatever it’s called… and…” Ericka started to replay toe early evening hours of yesterday, her lip wobbly as she felt the heartstrings in her chest pull.

“And…” Johnny said, sitting down next to her.

“And he never showed,“ she said in a slightly choked sob, a hand over her mouth to silence herself. “And I waited for him and waited and….”

“It’s okay,” Johnny said as he had an arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

“I don’t understand why I feel this way about him…” she said, tears rolling down her cheek, “one day I’m plotting his death, and when I come here and look at him… _zing_ … I crumble..” Ericka said.

Johnny had raised his eyebrow at the specific choice of word. “So you always hated him and stuff, and then you come here and see him and you like him now?”

“I don’t know Johnny! I love to hate him and I hate to like him,” Ericka said, arms crossed as she was confused. “Just don’t tell him…”

“I won’t, I promise…” Johnny said a hand on her back, “is that why you bought those clothes? Because of this date?”

“Y-Yeah…” she said.

“You don’t need to buy clothes for a guy, especially if it’s a guy that isn’t gonna show up for a date. _You_ wear the clothes that _you_ wanna wear because it makes _you_ feel good,” Johnny said.

“How are you so understanding?” she asked.

“I have a little sister back in Santa Cruz, and she tells me everything,” Johnny said, “I guess you can say I know a thing or two about girls.”

“Yeah,” she said with a chuckle, “I got me a bathing suit by the way…”

“That’s great! And there’s gonna be a pool party next week! Wear it then,” he said.

“Sure...” she said. 

“You know, Drac may be set in his own ways, but he’s got such a heart of gold,” Johnny said, “he’s crazy to not go through with this date.”

Ericka had laid on the bed, laying on her side, “maybe I’m crazy for thinking he can tolerate one dinner with a Van Helsing…”

_Later In The Evening_

Mavis had finished the first part of her shift, just like her father asked. She had headed to his room, knocking on his bedroom door. “Dad, I finished the service for this part of the evening, you there?”

The door had opened slightly when she knocked. She entered the room to see her father sitting on the foot of the shallow stairs that led to his coffin. He held what seemed like a purple rose in his hand. 

“Dad?” Mavis said.

“Oh, hey, my little honey-spider,” he said, looking up at her. “Is it time for my shift?”

“Yeah,” Mavis said, “is everything okay?”

“I’ve had better evenings,” he said with a faint smile.

“Daddy…” she said as she sat down next to him, “you’re upset.”

“It’s really okay, my sweet little witch,” he said, “daddy just messed up a very important… _task_.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad. You can try again, can’t you?” Mavis said.

“I could, but I’m afraid that she’ll-“ Dracula corrected himself before Mavis could conduce anything, “it’ll get undone again.”

“Dad, whatever task you need to do you’ll get it done,” Mavis said, her head on his shoulder.

Dracula’s head had rested over hers, humming and looking at the rose he cut. Mavis looked at it and wondered.

“Did you grow that yourself?” Mavis asked.

“No, ironically it grew out of nowhere,” he said, whipping his hand and having it disappear, “you go home and sleep, I’ll do the rest of the night.”

“Okay, dad,” Mavis said, going back home.


	18. Second Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka sports a new bathing suit, catching the eye of every monster, even a guilt-ridden vampire.

The pool was filled with so many monsters. 

Monsters of all different types. Johnny and Dennis were there at poolside, Dennis having his little floaties and Johnny behind him as he swam. Mavis was there too in a one-piece bathing suit. She was enjoying a drink on the side with Eunice and Crystal. Frank and Murray were enjoying themselves a nice plate of ‘Snacho Grease’ a monster version of nacho cheese. Even Dracula was there, but he was just observing from the sidelines. He was dressed casually, having a black shirt with purple accents and white linen pants with white gators. 

Ericka was at the entrance that led to the pool grounds. She had looked at all of those monsters in the pool. They were all in their bathing suits and they looked somewhat decent. She had a white sheer shawl with sunflower patterning. She had worn her cork heels wedge sandals to go with it. She had taken a deep breath and stepped out onto the pool grounds. She had found herself a lounge chair, taking a nearby towel and laying it on the seat. She had soon removed her shawl, revealing a white high-waisted bikini bottom that made her behind round and plump. Her bikini top was strapless sweetheart cut that left her her breast perky and nearly spilling. 

Some of the male monsters, both married and single, had gawked at Ericka as she sported such a body. Every monster had stopped everything they were doing to get a closer look at Ericka. As Ericka stood up, she had pulled out a bottle of shimmering lotion, squeezing out a quarter size and rubbing it on her long and toned extremities. The hungry-eyed monsters groaned as they saw her skin jiggle and stretch, Ericka paying no mind.

Frank and Murray had finished their second bowl of the nacho cheese imitation when they saw some of their monster brethren. “Hey, what’s going on over there?”

“I don’t know, let’s go check it out,” Murray said as he got up and headed to the crowd. As they go close and broke through the crowd, they saw a relaxed Ericka on the lounge, a pair of yellow-tinted sunglasses over her eyes.

“Holy smokes, Ericka is… is…” Frank was honestly speechless.

“Ericka’s has some junk in her trunk!” Murray said, the men involuntarily agreeing. 

Ericka was about to get up and go to the bar when Harry Three-Eyes had whipped out an artificial flower from out of his shorts in a magician-esque matter, “for you, milady,” he said as he as he gave her the sunflower, Ericka chuckled.

“Thank you so much,” she said placing the sunflower in her hair. She soon moved to pass him to go to the bar, sitting down on a stool and having a gargoyle serve her a drink. It was paid for by a cyclops from the onlooking crowd. 

Johnny was watching from afar, getting a little bit worried about Ericka as this was her first time out in the pool like this. Mavis had soon approached Johnny. “Hey, honey, how are you?”

“Oh, hey Mavis,” he said looking at the crowd get a little bigger.

“Are you okay? You seem worried,” she asked as she looked in his direction.

“Uh yeah,” he said, distracted and getting up, “gottagotakeofsomething!” with that he zipped out of the water and had run to the crowd. Mavis had pouted, taking Dennis with him and following Johnny.

Ericka was being entertained by a cyclops, having a good time all while Harry Three-Eye was eying her with all of his eyes. All of the monsters were adoring her, Johnny soon breaking up the crowd.

“Okay guys, the show’s over,” he had soon thrown a towel over Ericka, who had gasped, the monsters groaning in disappointment, “we’re gonna have a round of monster ball soon, so get ready,” Johnny said, the monster excited and soon jumping into the pool.

Ericka had pulled down the towel, “Johnny, what was that all about?” she asked, the towel over her lap.

“Those monsters were looking at you like a piece of meat,” Johnny said, “ didn’t you notice?”

“Yeah, I did,” she said, drinking her a virgin sangria, “but I didn’t let it bother me.”

“Your bathing suit is what got them all riled up like that,” he said, “your… _girls_ are making everyone go bananas.”

Ericka raised an eyebrow and pouted, “aren’t you married?” she said, legs crossed under her towel.

“Yes, he is,” Mavis said, Dennis on her hip. 

“Hi, Miss-op… Ericka,” Dennis said as he looked at her.

“Hi Dennis,” she said as she gave him a little wave, “Mavis…” she said in a less amused voice, but still maintained herb respect for the woman.

“Nauseated to see you,” Mavis said, a slick smirk at her lips. “Johnny, could you leave me and Ericka alone for a second? And take Dennis with you.”

Johnny had taken Dennis, the boy pouting and waving at Ericka, Ericka waving back at him. 

“Okay, what are you trying to do?” Mavis said as her arms were crossed, “you just all of a sudden stop trying to kill my dad, and now you're out here trying to get a hold of the guest like some witch.”

“Though it’s true I’m _was_ a monster hunter, I’m not doing that anymore,” Ericka said through her sunglasses.

“I got my eye on you,” Mavis said, “and don’t think that reading Dennis a bedtime story is gonna get you on my good side.”

“I didn’t do it for _you_ ,” Ericka corrected, looking at Dennis. Her gaze focused on Drac, who was far from the pool. She had her nose risen in the  “I’m gonna go swim now,” she said as she had taken her towel and placed it at her chair. She had gone to the steps and sat at the stairs of the water. She had scooped up some water and doused her arms and chest with it. 

Meanwhile, Drac and surprisingly enough Vlad was sitting at a table. Dracula was on his break, his chin in his hand as his elbow rested on the table. He had looked deep into thought, thinking of a way to make it up to Ericka. God he thought of doing another date, but she would decline out of anger.

“No elbows on the table!” Vlad said, smacking a spoon on her elbow, Dracula hissing.

“Dad, please, leave me be,” Dracula said. “Can’t you see I’m wallowing?”

“Wallowing about what?” he said, nudging him, the younger vampire rolling his eyes, “you’re in your mid five hundreds, you’re a cute kid and you own a hotel,” Vlad said had listed.

“You know, right now it’s not glamorous being me right now,” Dracula said, looking around. 

“Who are you looking for?”Vlad said, an eye wide at him, “is it that Franken-chick with the stitched up ass?”

“DAD PLEASE!” Dracula said arms crossed, “and no! That chick is crazy. Last week she tried to have her way with me, and I refused.”

“She was practically _throwing_ herself at you and you abandon ship as soon as her tits were out!” Vlad said, “when I was your age women were throwing themselves at me like sheep to a wolf. And _boy_ did I have my fun.”

“Dad don’t remind me. I’d walk in on you doing _it_ with some random monster,” Dracula said, shivering.

“You’re a grown man. Say the word sex!” Vlad said, a finger in Dracula’s face.

“Fine… _sex_ ,” he said timidly.

'Peh… pansy,” Vlad said. “A woman like Frankenchick had all the ass and the tits to make your night, and you pass it up like a wussy.”

“Dad please, if I were to have sex with someone, which would be **never** , it would be with someone that I love, someone that I care about… and someone that I zinged with,” Dracula said.

“But in this day and age, relationships are dead,” Vlad said, “sex is where it's at, no strings attached, all for fun.”

“That may be for _you_ and the other humans, but if _I_ were to be in a relationship again, it wouldn’t be based on sex, it will last a lifetime,” Dracula said.

“You can’t be picky, kid. You haven’t had sex over 134 years,” he said.

“OKAY DAD THANK YOU!” Dracula said.

He soon zipped out his father view and on the other side of the pool, where Ericka was at. He had squint just a little bit to really see her. Was that even her? He couldn’t believe his own eyes. She was in something other than a one-piece jumpsuit. She looked…

Beautiful.

He had felt slightly discouraged. He knew she wouldn’t even consider talking to her since the last time. God, he wondered what she did during that time of him being nearly devoured by Frankenginger’s libido. He had puffed out his chest, snapping his fingers and having his clothes disappear. He was now in black shorts, his bare chest out and exposed. He had walked next to Ericka who was sitting and observing the others play in the water.

He had sat down next to her, his knees together and towards Ericka, who had a smile on her face from watching Dennis and Winnie play. He had cleared his throat, Ericka turning her head to see Dracula and his face.

God how she loathed his face.

“Hmmph,” she gave the count. She had turned back to observing the monsters play in the water.

“I understand that last we I had said I would take you out on a date…” Dracula stated, “and I didn’t show up to come and get you…”

“Correct…” Ericka said, trying her hardest not to lose her cool.

“I want to apologize for standing you up… you didn’t deserve that,” he said, looking sorrowful, “you see… I was placed in a very difficult situation that evening and… I tried to get away but she- IT… wouldn’t let me.”

“So… that’s it huh?” she said, lips curled in disgust, “you expect me to forget what _I_ felt that Friday evening.”

“N-No I don’t expect you to do that,” Dracula said, looking at her, "but I want you to understand that it wasn’t my fault.”

“So whose fault was it then huh?” Ericka said, standing up and looking down, Dracula craning his neck to look up at her, her breast in the way of her face. “It’s not my fault that I waited countless hours for you to take me out,” she said. “I dressed up something different for once… but you didn’t care.”

Dracula had heard her, seeing how hurt she was. he knew he messed up, and he needed to make this up to her and soon.

“Papa Drac! Monster ball!’ Dennis said as he had flown to them. Ericka was about to leave when she heard this game.

“Sure thing, my Denisovich,” Dracula said, tapping his nose. 

“What’s monster ball,” she said as she looked at him.

“It's a cool game! Come and play,” he said, zipping to the ball and giving it to Ericka. 

“Okay, sure,” she said, stepping into the water and swimming to the middle of it.

After explaining the game, Ericka was happy to play. Things had soon gotten interesting when Dracula was on the opposite team. Ericka was able to play aggressively without being too obvious.

Johnny threw the ball, Ericka smacking it across the pool and passing Drac. “One point for us,” she said, a smug smirk at Dracula. Dracula had frowned. It was Ericka’s turn to serve the ball, and when she did, Dracula had smacked it back, the ball passing Ericka’s head.

“Looks like we’re tired, Van Helsing,” Dracula said, sultry in his voice. Ericka was not pleased. They were both throwing the ball back and forth at each other, aggressive and grunting with such force. Dracula had watched her body twist and turn, the most delectable parts of her body jiggly from jumping up and down on the water. 

Ericka too was gazing at Dracula as he moved around, the way his surprisingly visible muscles shifted under his pale and lightly freckled skin. It made her feel hot like all those times before. The final smack the ball was in Ericka’s advantage, her team winning the point and the game. 

Dennis had hugged Ericka’s, the woman hugging him back. She had swum to the stairs of the pool, soon drying off at her chair and heading out into the hotel. Dracula had pulled himself from the pool catching up to her at her room door. “T-That was a good game,” he said through pants.

Ericka jumped at his voice and turned around, looking up at him as he was very close to her, “you w-weren’t too bad y-yourself,” she said, “I only wish I made a bet…”

“I think a bet is in order,” he said, taking her hands and holding them, “whatever you want… I’ll do it…”

Ericka had looked at his hands. The last time she held his hands was when she was sick. She was able to touch them and feel them once again. She looked up at him once again.

“I… I don’t know…” she said, slipping her hands from his.

“I can cater to you… for a whole week,” he said, looking at her intensely. 

“… How?” she asked, “I don’t know what it means to be catered to… so you’re gonna have to impress me.”

“I’ll try my hardest,” he said. 

They looked at one another for a long period of time, Ericka’s back against her door as she had looked at his features. Dracula looked down at Ericka, seeing how tiny she was despite being taller than some of the big monsters. The prince of darkness’s hand had slowly crept at Ericka’s forearm, feeling her muscle tense up. She had looked down and blushed. She had looked back up at him, her demeanor meek. 

She stood on her toes, trying to meet Dracula’s eye level, but she failed in doing so and landed back on her heels. Dracula’s hand had risen to her face, his finger tracing her curled sideburn. She had bit her lip and let out a soft sound. 

“Aren’t you a little mouse…” Dracula joked. Ericka giggled in response, her cheeks red.

“I… I just… never been touched like this before…” she said breathily, looking away, “It's overwhelming.”

“… Tomorrow evening I’ll start…” he said, “I’ll give Johnny a break from looking after you. You can roam around the hotel freely now…”

“Like I haven’t been doing that already,” she said, the bot of them laughing, “goodnight, Count Dracula.”

“Please… call me Drac,” he said, watching her enter her room. As she closed the door, he took her hand and pulled her back to him. He had kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her. Ericka stood there shocked, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, “goodnight, Ericka…”

She had headed to her room, feeling herself get hot all over. She had headed to the shower and washed, still thinking about that kiss. She had giggled like a child as she couldn’t believe he kissed her. 

Dracula had stood outside of her door, smiling as he was feeling… happy. He had sat outside her room, his heart racing quicker than ever before. 

“You fallen’ for her aren’t you,” the shrunken head asked.

“What? Pffft, no!” Dracula said, “I just feel okay with her.”

“That kiss was _far_ from okay,” the shrunken head said, “you’re falling for a Van Helsing, and that’s a fact!”

“Listen just do your job,” Dracula said, “I’m going to make this right.”

“What if she just playing along to try and kill your stupid ass?” the shrunken head said, “you gotta be one step forward when it comes to her.”

“Trust me, with this week, she won’t have time to try and kill me… if she _is_ still trying to kill me.” 

“You’re a sitting duck,” the shrunken head.

“And you’re a hand model, now leave me be,” Dracula said as he walked away, a soft smirk on his lips.


	19. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and Ericka have a heart-to-heart conversation, making Ericka realize that her upbringing was all for nothing. Meanwhile, Mavis asks her father to do something permanent when talking about allowing humans back into the Hotel Transylvania.

Ericka was asleep in her coffin bed, as there was no use for the new mattress and bed set she had. She had a smile on her face as she was asleep, hugging her pillow and knees curled up to her chest. Last night was a night she wanted to happen again. The thought of it had woken her up with butterflies in her stomach. 

After doing her morning routine, she had placed on her nautical pants and her plunging neckline bodysuit. She had to go back to the pool to find her shoes, as she left them last night. That didn’t faze her, as she had another pair in a different color. She had placed them on and smiled. She stepped out of her room, no longer greeted by that of Johnny. She did have to admit, she missed his slacker attitude. 

She had given herself her own tour of the hotel, seeing all the other things Johnny didn’t get a chance to show her. They had a yoga section for humans, and since she was the only human there it was hers to use. There were other malls she can go shopping at and even beauty shops. She was thrilled to have this much freedom in her hands. She had visited almost every floor. All afternoon she had looked around the hotel, taking in the amenities. She had passed a door that leads straight up to another door. 

.It was a large attic, some clutter and old things here and there. She had found a large tarp and lifted it to see all of her items. She found her bazooka and all her items for the destruction of monsters and everywhere else. She had looked through it and found a box. She opened it and found her vampire killing kit. It had a small vile of garlic, an empty vile of holy water as it had evaporated. There were an old pistol and a few crosses that had tapered ends. She had sighed as she remembered being given the box.

_1998_

_“My child, come here!” Van Helsing summoned. Ericka had walked in with a three-piece luggage set._

_“Yes, great-grandfather,” she said. She had a full face, her hair short and behind her ears. She no longer had her bucked teeth, now having a set of straight pearly whites. She had worn pants and a long sleeved shirt, covering any piece of skin she had._

_“You’re training is complete! You have successfully finished all your trials, and you have done_ **_exceptionally_ ** _well,” the elder had said. He had rolled himself to a box, taking it to her. “This was passed down to all the Van Helsings of our time, generation to generation. It is yours now.”_

_She took the box, opening it and seeing all of the essentials. “Great grandfather… why are you sending me away?” she asked._

_“Your kills must be used in the outside of the Netherlands. They are of no use here,” Van Helsing said, turning his back to her, “now leave my presence, and go kill Dracula.”_

She was now back in her room, sitting on the bed as she looked into the box. She had stretched out her limbs, yawning as she was getting tired. She was about to undress when she heard a knock on her door. She had placed the box in the closet shelf, soon going to her door and looking through the peephole to see a bouquet of dark purple roses.

She opened the door to see a tall figure holding the bouquet. “Um… hello?”

The bouquet lowered to reveal a smiling vampire, “Good afternoon Ericka,” Dracula said.

“Drac…” she said with a surprised tone in her voice.

“Something wrong?” he asked, head tilted.

“No no no!” she said, hands waving frantically, “I just… didn’t expect you to follow through is all…”

“Well, I’m here,” he said. He had given her the bouquet, “and these are for you.”

“Why thank you,” she said, taking them and placing them in a vase. “So what are we going to do this afternoon?”

“Anything you want,” he said, looking at her attire. “You looked beautiful….”

Ericka had turned around. “This was the same outfit I was wearing when I was gonna go on that date…” she said. “I wanted to wear it and have you see it…”

Dracula had averted his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I was wearing a different attire as well… for _you_ ,” he confessed. This made Ericka blush.

“Well then,” she said as she had stepped in front of him. “Let’s get to it then.”

Drac had nodded, “Yes, let’s.”

Ericka and Dracula had walked amongst one another, but not too closely, as Dracula still had work to do around the hotel. It was then that Dracula had gotten a break, and he was going to spend it with Ericka. He had taken Ericka to the dining room, getting a booth. 

Ericka sat down, looking at him as he looked at her. “So… how was your day? I mean evening!” she said scratching the back of her head. “I forget you’re a night person.”

“It’s alright,” he said, “my evenings are hectic as usual. And it's not as eventful during the morning and near afternoons…”

“How come?” she asked.

“When you came to the hotel, we thought humans were attacking us, so we had placed a temporary band on humans coming to the hotel,” Dracula said. A gargoyle had soon given him a chalice of blood-beaters, to which he had drank it. This had made Ericka a little nervous. Dracula had caught on and placed the chalice down, “I understand you are confused.”

“Is that… _human_ blood?” she asked him, cringing slightly.

“Absolutely not,” Dracula said, “this is a blood substitute. It curbs my appetite for blood.”

“How _often_ do you get cravings for real blood?” she asked him.

“Rarely, but every once in a blue moon, I have me a nice sheep’s blood or goat’s blood to do the trick,” he said.

“Wow… so the whole ‘Dracula drinks blud bleh-bleh-bleh’ thing is a myth?” she said, looking at him.

“Eh right,” he said, not amused but the impression of him, “there was a time where I did had blood, it was when I was in my 50s and my father would come in and give me a bowl of blood so that my powers could be enhanced.”

“How was that like?” Ericka asked.

“It felt gratifying. I felt powerful at such a young age, and in my early one hundred, I was on top of the world… and then that’s when I met…” Dracula had stopped.

“Who did you meet?” she asked. This was like a story for her.

“My wife,” he said a soft but solemn smile. 

“You… were married?” she questioned, her cheeks red.

“Yes… I’m a widower,” he said, mournfully.

“I’m sorry…” she said, “I don’t know why I’m saying that it just seemed the right thing to say naturally I guess.”

“No no, don’t be. It was a very long time ago,” he said.

“If I may ask… how did she die?” she asked.

“Well… she was killed… by angry humans,” he said, remembering that night. "Before that we were safe, and I didn't have to fight off humans or kill them in defense. But that night there were so many of them with their pitchforks and torches."

Ericka had looked down, knowing he was replaying the travesties in his mind, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay, you asked and I answered,” he said, looking at her. 

“How… how old was your daughter?” she asked.

“She was just an infant. It was hard being a single dad but, I did my best,” Dracula said.

Ericka had felt a rush of guilt overcome her. All her life, she had been told that monsters were the true enemy.  That they _are_ the true enemy. That they were bent on destroying humanity, But now, even after her 35 years of living, did she see that even monsters suffer great loss, and are not far from human emotion than she thought. 

“Wow… um…” she was at a lost of words right now. She didn’t know what to say, but wanted to say so much. 

“Is everything okay?” Dracula asked.

“I just realized I left the sink in my bathroom on,” she said as she ran out of the dining room. She had run up the stairs, tears slightly welling up. She had reached her room and entered, jumping on her bed and soon crying.

Everything she knew, from monsters o Dracula, was wrong. The look in his eyes when he spoke of his wife, the sorrow in his posture was proof that monsters were not the fairytale beasts her great grandfather had pictured. All those years of training, being by herself in her younger years into her adulthood, were all for nothing. 

It was then that the count had knocked on her door, “ _Ericka, are you okay?_ ” he asked, sounding worried.

“I’m not feeling good right now,” she lied. 

“ _Lies_ ,” he said, “ _please let me in._ ”

Ericka had gotten up, opening the door to see the vampire looking at her with concern. She had wiped her nose, hugging herself. “I feel bad…”

“About what?” he asked, his knuckle pulling her chin up. 

“Monsters were the bad guys and we were the good guys… but now I don’t even know if _that’s_ true,” she said, her face in her hands. 

“Shhhh,” he said as he had hugged her, his cape engulfing her, “it’s alright,” he comforted. He had held her for a while.

It was then that Ericka’s arms had wrapped around his neck, practically weighing them down. “I’m so sorry… for giving you such a hard time…” she admitted. 

Her chin rested on his neck, her ear against his jaw, feeling him swallow. She soon felt Dracula’s embrace, the cape not getting in the way. He hugged her passionately, his body pressed against hers. Ericka had felt him push against her, the pit of her stomach feeling like a fountain gently running through her. 

Dracula had pulled away, his cheeks flushed and breath hasty. Ericka noticed how erratic he looked. She soon had dazed eyes and a soft smirk, “you must _really_ be into hugs,” she joked.

“Well, I…” Drac was still out of breath. 

“You go back and run the hotel, and I'll wait for you tomorrow,” she said, looking at home. 

“Y-Yes….” he said, a nervous smile.

“Maybe we can go and sneak out of the hotel and play hooky,” she offered.

“That would be unorthodox,” Dracula said, a slight smirk on his face, “but I accept.”

“Good, meet me outside the hotel at midnight, don’t be late,” she said, tapping his long nose, “And make sure to wear something comfortable, I will too.”

“Oh definitely, I will,” he said.

“Goodnight, Drac,” Ericka said, showing him out the room. “And Drac?”

“Yes, Ericka?” he asked.

“I think you’re very handsome… I’m telling you this because I’m sober and I want you to know that I’m honest,” she said, closing the door now.

Dracula had smiled, going back to work. 

Mavis was at the lobby, running the desk when she saw her dad. “Hey dad, where have you been?”

“I’ve been around, you know, handling the hotel is all,” Dracula said, a smile on his face.

“Why are you so happy?” she said, “did you have a nice cup of blood-beaters?”

“No no no, just happy is all,” Dracula said, “also, can you handle the hotel all night tomorrow, I have to do something important.”

“Again?” Mavis said, “what have you been doing that’s so important?”

“I’ve been…. uh… castle-hunting!” Dracula said, “for grandpa Vlad.”

“Why a castle?” she said with a chuckle.

“Being cooped up in the hotel isn’t his style. He likes to stretch his legs and wings and fly around,” Dracula lied.

“That’s so sweet,” Mavis said, “good luck with that.”

“Yes, yes,” he said, soon walking away.  
  
“Actual dad, I have to ask you something,” she said.

“Of course, my honey-spider,” he said.

“When are we going to allow the humans back in the hotel again?” Mavis asked. “And when will Johnny’s family come and see Dennis?”

“Very soon, the holiday season is amongst us, snow is expected to come soon,” Dracula said.

“I know… but also, when will Ericka leave?” she asked, “I don’t want her here having free rein all over the place.”

“But honey-bat, she’s not doing anything wrong,” he insisted.

“Johnny isn’t even watching her anymore,” she said, “and she’s now trying to read bedtime stories to Dennis.”

“Mavy-wavy, I can assure you, Ericka is no longer a threat. In fact, we should shut down the hotel and reinstall all the human activities,” he said.

“Okay, but on one condition…” Mavis said.

“Yes,” Dracula said.

“You have to kick Ericka out of the hotel,” Mavis advised, “and erase her memory.”

“What!” Dracula said, “no no no I won’t do that.”

“Why not?” Mavis said.

“She won’t remember anything that happened here. She won’t go killing monsters or hurting anyone,” Mavis said.

“I’m not going to erase her memories, and that’s final. And _you_ won’t either,” Dracula said.

“Even if I wanted to, you never taught me to,” she said, arms crossed.

Dracula had sighed, “love you, Mavis.”

“I love you too…” she said. With that Dracula had headed out to tend to the guest that remained in the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into Ericka's early years. Van Helsing is a dick, I know. But this is just the tip of the iceberg.


	20. A Day With Ericka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and Ericka spend the late hours of the evening in the village, where Ericka opens up about the hardships that come with the Van Helsing name.

The night was beautiful. The stars were out despite the weather that that was soon to head their way. The moon was out, a perfect cue for a wolf to serenade it’s heart out. It was also a perfect night for two to play hooky.

Dracula was outside the hotel by the green and misty fountain that laid into the ground. He was in a Hawaiian-styled shirt with a spooky feel. he wore long white pants with his loafers. He had tapped his fingers together as he waited for Ericka. He was practically out in the open, and any monster can come out and ask him questions. 

He heard the revolving door to the hotel spin, revealing what looked like an angelic figure. He had turned around and saw Ericka. She wore a wide leg jumpsuit with a plunging neckline. She had worn peep toe chunky heels with ankle straps. 

“Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t find anything to wear,” Ericka said, her hands wiping off any dust that she may have contracted. “How do I look?” she asked.

“You look ravishing,” he said, a smile to his face and a glint in his fang.

Ericka had bushed at his teeth, “Thank you, I just-“ before she could finish her thought, Dracula had pulled out a sunflower head from his shirt. 

“If I may?” he asked. Ericka nodded, giving him her head. He had placed it just where her hair parted. “How do I look now?”

“Still ravishing,” he said, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles. Ericka had smiled cheekily as he kissed her knuckles, making her toes curl. 

“Um… let’s get going,” Ericka said, slightly bouncing on her heels, “I heard there is a festival in the main village just outside of here.”

“We can get there by car,” Dracula said, soon summoning a hearse with his powers. “I’ll drive.”

“Count Dracula drives,” Ericka said surprised, “not so different from humans are you?”

“Don’t be so cheeky,” Dracula said. He had opened the door to the passenger side. Ericka had climbed in and buckled herself in. She had looked around and smiled.

“So are you excited?” Ericka asked.

“Very,” he said, “I would love to know about you...”

“Same with you… and the _real_ you, not you, my great-grandfather told me when I was younger,” she said.

“What _did_ your great-grandfather tell you about me?” Dracula said, driving down the bridge. “he probably went on a whole monologue about how his life’s work was dedicated to ridding me and my family.”

“Oh yeah, he was all like ‘I will find you, prince of darkness, I will hunt you down for all eternity!’” she said, having her teeth out and yes squinted to look like her great-grandfather.

“You hit it right on the head,” he chuckled. “So how did a pretty thing like yourself get wrapped up in the Van Helsing legacy.”

“Well… I was born into it,” she admitted, “by the time I could talk I was being told right away that monsters are the bane of the Van Helsing legacy.”

“Your parents must be proud,” Dracula said, chuckling.

“Um… actually,” Ericka’s cheeks started to get red, “I never knew my mother… _or_ my father.”

“Oh I’m so sorry…” he said with a mournful look on his face. “Who raised you?”

“My great-grandfather,” she said. “he was the only person in my life that took care of me…”

“You didn’t have grandparents?” he asked her. They had reached the village, festival and folk music playing about. Ericka had stepped out of the hearse, fixing herself and Dracula following closely.

“No grandparents either,” Ericka said.

“So it was just you and your great-grandfather? Seriously?” Dracula said. He knew what type of man Abraham Van Helsing was, and how he operated. He would send his own kin to do his bidding if he could. 

“Yep, no uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, sisters, brothers, cousins…” Ericka had hugged herself, the memories of not having family other than her great-grandfather to be there for her. 

“And I thought I had it bad,” Dracula said, rubbing his neck.

“My great-grandfather had told me that she died during labor. He and my father went on a mission to find you… they didn’t,” Ericka said, her fingernails in her forearms, ”my great grandfather told me that he died while fighting a random monster…”

“I can’t believe he’d send his own grandchild out to kill me… even if it meant them being killed,” Dracula said.

“That’s Abraham for you,” Ericka said, her hands behind her. “Can we not talk about it anymore?”

“Yes… yes of course,” Dracula said as he saw her get angry. He saw her hands behind her turn white from the conversation. He took her hand again and looked at her. “I won’t ask anything of your past any more… I don’t want your face to turn sour.”

Ericka had looked at him, blushing a little bit. “Okay…” she said, smiling. 

They had entered the crowd of people, seeing all the villagers there and tourists. Ericka and Dracula looked at the flea market, seeing all of the trinkets that were laid out on the table. As they looked around Dracula looked at a table with necklaces. 

There was set with two hearts pendants, both of them gold with swirled etchings. One of the chokers had a white lacy material with gold trimmings and the other a black lacy material with purple trimmings. As Ericka was distracted, he bought the necklaces. She came back with two paper trays with grilled minced meat rolls. 

“What do you have there?” he asked her.

“Its this thing called mici,” she said. She took a tiny fork and stabbed the roll, holding it up to Dracula, “eat!”

Dracula had slightly cocked his head, seeing the meat in front of him. Truth be told, he had never eaten food like this before. Sure Dennis would give him some avocados and such, but human food like this was obscure to him.

But Ericka was wanting him to eat.

So he did. He had bitten a piece of roll and chewed, humming at the tasted. “This tastes delicious.”

“I thought you’d like it,” she said, eating the other end of the roll he ate. “Let’s sit down and eat.”

They both had sat down at a wooden table, looking at everyone that was enjoying themselves. They sat beside one another, Ericka finishing her food and Dracula looking at her. She caught his gaze and giggled. “Why are you staring at me?”

“I just think you look beautiful is all,” he said as he looked at her more, the woman blushing.

“Stop~,” she said, hiding her cheeks with her hands. 

“I think you are, really,” he said.

“Thanks…” she said, “I just…I’ve never had someone call me names… _good_ names I mean.”

“Well, what would you like to be called?” he asked her.

“I don’t know, what would you call your daughter?” Ericka said, looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Well the nicknames I call her are between us, our special relationship,” he said as he looked at her. 

“Right…” Ericka said, sounding defeated.

They continued the night on, walking around the village and seeing all the folks. Ericka had felt comfortable being here with him, she felt safe… protected… catered to. Dracula was feeling the same way with Ericka. He felt so protective of her in certain ways. He was _extra_ careful since she a human and didn’t possess any abilities. He had seen the sky get slightly lighter, knowing that it would be daybreak. “Let’s get going.”

Ericka, getting the tiredness in her eyes, nodded. She had stretched her arms out and yawned. She had started to walk with Dracula eyes nearly closed. He had held her hand, fingers intertwined with hers. They had reached the hearse, Ericka getting into the passenger seat and buckling herself in. Dracula had begun to drive back to Hotel Transylvania, parking in front of the fountain. 

Ericka was knocked out in her seat, head tilted. Dracula had chuckled to himself. He had unbuckled her and had picked her up bridal style, She had rested her head on his shoulder. Dracula had found the window to her room and flew to it. He had used his powers to unlatch the door and had entered her room. He had looked at the floor and saw a big mattress with a bed set next to it. 

She definitely needed a new room, and he was going to make that happen. In the meantime, Dracula had laid Ericka down on her bed, taking her shoes off for her. He had watched her limp and exhausted body in the coffin bed. Dracula stood up and hovered over her, the woman content and peaceful. 

The last time she was like this she was incoherent and drunk.

But this time she was aware. She had opened her eyes, her eyes fogging her image of him. She had cupped his cheeks sweetly, her thumb tracing his cheekbone. She leaned in to kiss his nose. "Goodnight, my prince of darkness..." she said before knocking out.  
  
He had leaned down and kissed her temple, the woman humming slightly. “Goodnight, my sunflower…” he called her. He soon left her room, soon sparking an idea in his mind and a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Two chapters in a short period of time, how the hell do I do it? Also, mici is a type of meat blend they make in Romania.


	21. Ericka Meets The Loughran Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of being apart, Johnny's whole family comes to reunite with him and Dennis, Ericka introducing herself as Dracula's secret lady friend; The Loughran and Dracula family nearly experience every parent's nightmare; Dracula starts to have doubts about Ericka's intention on no killing monster when he discovers something of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter may contain sensitive material that may personally affect the viewer upon reading. Reader discretion is advised

_Two Weeks Later_

The hotel was busy as can be, as Christmas was in a few days. Not only were there monsters, but _humans_ were now roaming around the lobby, checking in and checking out of the hotel. Mavis was at the front desk giving and taking keys from guests, a smile so while her cheeks could bust. Johnny was happy to reboot the large monitors that showed all the fun activities of the hotel.

A family of eight had come into the hotel, bags of luggage besides them and bodies bundled up as it was winter time. They made their way to the front desk, dining the bell. Mavis had returned back to the desk, a smile wide once again as she recognized the group! “Linda! Mike!’ she said as she had walked around and hugged them both.

“Oh, Mavis,” Linda said with a cheerful voice, “we came as soon as your dad lifted the ‘no-humans’ ban on the hotel.”

“Linda, we talked about this, it was temporary,” Mike said with exasperation in his voice.

“No no, it’s okay,” Mavis said, “I’m just happy that you guys are here. Dennis is gonna be so happy!’

“I can’t wait to see my sweet little Dennis,” Linda said, pulling Mavis for a whisper, “I also got him an early Christmas present if that’s alright.”

“That’s totally fine,” Mavis whispered back. She had returned to the desk and gave them their keys to their rooms. Just as they headed into the elevator to head up to their rooms, Dracula had walked downstairs, his clothes slightly worn with little bits of tearing.

Mavis noticed and raised an eyebrow, “Dad, are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes, honey-spider,” Dracula said, “just rearranging some things.”

“Oh, okay,” Mavis said, “I’m glad you brought the humans back in the hotel, Dennis will be so happy to see his grandparents.”

“Yes, yes, that’s why I did it,” he said as he smirked.

“So now that the humans are back… will Ericka leave?” Mavis said, arms crossed.

Dracula had held his breath, “No.”

“What?” Mavis said in disbelief.

“Ericka is no longer a threat to monsters _or_ the hotel,” Dracula stated, “she will be welcomed here with open arms, and you will make her feel comfortable.”

“Dad, she’s a Van Helsing,” Mavis reminded, “don’t you remember what her family did?”

“I am very much aware of the danger her _family_ cause. But Ericka has grown into herself and has learned to accept monsters into her life. Remember when _I_ was hesitant about humans coming here?” Dracula said, Mavis, out of sheer annoyance, frowning and crossing her arms. 

“It’s different,” she said. 

“Honey, the point is, Ericka has seen the error of her ways, for hell sake, she’s even volunteered to read Dennis bedtime stories,” Dracula said, Mavis pouting, “just try, please?”

“… Fine,” Mavis said, Dracula smiling.

“Wonderful!” he said, lightly clapping his hands, “now, I’ll go and get things ready for dinner service while you catch up with Johnny’s family.”

“Sure thing. What are _you_ gonna do?” Mavis asked.

“I’m going to fix up the hotel rooms for coming guests,” he said.

_Room 174_

Ericka was getting ready to go to sleep, her nightwear something different and more appealing. She was wearing a satin white pajama romper with gold trimmings. She had laid in her bed, holding the thick blanket above her and going into a deep sleep. 

It was then that the doorknob to her room opened, a figure opening the door and closing it back. Ericka could feel the presence of another in her room, to which she had stirred and pulled the blanket down.

It was Dracula.

She smiled tenderly as he stood there. He had something in his hand, a scarf of some type. “What brings you here, Count?” she said, pulling herself up and looking at him.

He had approached her with a devious smile, and had taken the scarf and stretched it. “Come with me,” he spoke in a soft but sultry voice. She looked at him holding the scarf and immediately had thoughts running through her head. Was he going to tie her up?

“So forward,” Ericka said, a hand on her chest to act surprised. “I enjoy the offer, but I have to decline.”

“Hush now my little thing, it’ll be quick,” he said as he had wrapped the scrap around her eyes to blind her. He had taken off of her petite hands and pulled her out of the bed. He had taken her out the room.

Ericka bit her bottom lip, feeling her skin turn hot as she was being led by Dracula to wherever. They made a few turns, Ericka wondering where they were going. “Watch your step,” he said as he had led her somewhere upward. Ericka had walked on her toes up as she went up what she thought were stairs. Dracula had pulled her to the center of the unknown location. “Take it off.”

With that, Ericka had removed the scarf and gasped loudly. It was the attic, revamped and stylized to her liking. The room had victorian styled furniture but had modern and contemporary elements. She had looked at the wardrobe that was placed in the attic, along with a little vanity space for her. She looked around as Dracula watched her get excited. She saw her bed, all put together and thin sheets. There were strings of fairy lights that wrapped around the four tall corners of the bedpost, illuminating her above the bed. 

“This is amazing…” Ericka said, getting on the bed and laying on it. She had looked at Dracula, who had stood near her when she laid down, “ _you_ are amazing,” she said.

Dracula had chuckled and sat down with her, eyes tender at her curvy form. “I also have something else for you… it’s a bit of an early holiday present but, here,” he said, giving her a little box _._

Ericka had looked at the box and blushed. “T-Thank you, I never been given gifts before… _ever_ ,” she said. “I never celebrated anything in my life…”

“Well, consider this a gift to remember. Open it, my sunflower,” he said as he had urged her. She opened the box, gasping again as she had pulled out two choker necklaces.

“Where did you get these?” she asked as she looked at him, unlatching the dark accented one.

“At the village when you and I went out that evening…” he said as he looked at her. “May I?”

She nodded, giving him her neck. Dracula had taken the necklace and placed it on her hands on. She looked at him, “how do I look?”

“Beautiful,” he said as he had pulled her up on her feet and took her to the vanity part of her long room. He had stood behind her as she had admired herself and her necklace. “Now you have a room here… so you’ll be close.”

Ericka was fixated on the necklace but had stopped when he heard him say that. She had turned around and looked up at him with innocent eyes, “Drac?”

He had taken her hands kissing her knuckles, “What I’m saying is… I care a great deal about you… I do…” he said as he had looked at her, “I feel like I can be happy with you… like I’m at ease…”

“Yeah?” she said as she pulled her hands away and had held his waist.

“What I’m trying to say is… I want you to live here…” he said as he looked at her with big blue eyes identical to the smaller woman’s.

“But… your family… your daughter,” Ericka said, hugging the count and having her face in his chest.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll be welcomed here,” he said, his hand cupping the back of her head. “I give you my word.”

“Okay…” she muffled in his chest. Dracula held her like this for a while, his chin on her head. “I’m gonna go get my things from the other room and put them here.”

“No no no, I’ll do that, you just go to sleep,” he said before kissing her forehead. He soon zipped out of the attic and headed to the room, using his powers to send her clothes to the attic quickly and efficiently. He had gone into the closet and stumbled upon a box. 

He had wondered what the box contained, assume it was something that Mavis could have accidentally left before she moved to the suite she and Johnny lived in. He had opened it and felt his heart drop down his stomach. 

It was Ericka’s vampire killing kit, to which he had started to sweat. He had looked inside and saw the gun and had looked around in thought. They only way Ericka could have obtained this was if she went into the attic before, and now she was there. He had examined all the other contents and stumbled upon vials of anti-vampire weapons, but seeing as they were dried out, they were not in use for a while. 

Dracula had to sit down to collect his thought after his. He couldn’t believe she had this in her room. Where her intentions pure? Was she really done with monster hunter and trying to kill him?

He had to find out somehow if her intentions were true, but he didn’t know how.

_The Afternoon_

Ericka had relaxed in her new bed, feeling like she was on a cloud. She had gotten ready for the afternoon, knowing what always outside the hotel. She had placed on a pair of wool pants and a trench coat with a hat and gloves. She had stepped out of the hotel, seeing the snow freshly decorating the hotel grounds. She had seen some monster children and human children. 

She had stepped into the snow, seeing Dennis and three others boys running around. She made her way to the kids, seeing Dennis all bundled up and the other kids in nothing but thin jackets, “Hey Dennis, how are you?”

“I missed you!” Dennis said, zipping to her and hugging her head as he did before. Ericka had hugged the boy, the three boys looking at her.

“Who’s the old lady?” one of the elder boys said.

“Old lady?” Ericka said, appalled, “who are _you_?”

“Ericka, these are my cousins, Troy, Connor, and Parker,” Dennis introduced them. Troy was the eldest of the group with a skater’s bang over his eyes. Connor was the stockiest with ginger hair, and lastly, Parker was the youngest with a well-mannered look to his demeanor.

“Who are you?” Troy asked, arms crossed.

“I’m his… his,” Ericka couldn’t think of anything to called herself.

“Nana!” Dennis said, “she is my Nana!

“That’s right!” Ericka said, a prideful smile on her face.

“Wow, so you’re like great-uncle Drac’s girlfriend?” Connor said, “does he bite you ’n stuff?”

“Excuse me!” Ericka said, turning red. Before the two could get into it, Dennis defused it quickly.

“Let’s play in the snow, _nana_ ,” Dennis said as he pulled off of Ericka’s head and started to play in the snow. The three of them had played in the snow, Ericka sometimes throwing balls of snow at the kids, having a wonderful time. Ericka lacked this in her youth and now wished she was given a choice to be her own person. Having seen the kids having fun was something she thought she would never experience herself.

As time passed, all of the boys were called in by one of their parents. Dennis had held Ericka’s hand as they walked together. Dennis had seen his grandparents, hugging them tightly.

“Did you have a good time in the snow, sweetie?” Linda asked as she held him close.

“Yeah. Ericka and I had fun!” Dennis said.

“Ericka? Whose Ericka?” Linda asked him.

“That would be me,” Ericka interjected. Linda and Mike looked at one another suspiciously. 

“And who _is_ exactly to Dennis?” Mike asked.

“I’m a friend of Dracula’s,” Ericka said with a blush.

“Ooooh, what type of friend?” Linda said with a smirk.

“Don’t bombard the woman with questions, Linda,” Mike said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Oh he and I are just seeing each other,” Ericka said, but saw how that could be misconstrued, “well I mean, obviously because of who _he_ is and who _I_ am we only see each other for a little but we _definitely_ are a thing. Well I mean, not a _thing_ thingbut a small unit of people-“

“Look at you babbling on, so cute,” Linda said, pinching Ericka’s cheeks.

“Linda,” Mike sternly scolded, “you don’t need to explain the status of your relationship to us now. When you two are ready to come out, we’ll be here on standby.” Ericka sighed in relief, seeing there was one person understanding her situation. 

The three older boys and Dennis were eating peppermint candy, Dennis has a big and round piece of candy in his cheek. One of the boys had played tricks but throwing candy in the air and catching it with his mouth. The other two boys began to do so, egging Dennis to do it. Dennis, not wanting to be embarrassed, persisted and tried to throw the candy in his mouth, but failed every time. It was soon that Dennis had finally caught the candy.

It was lodged in his small throat.

Dennis tried to take it out with his hand, but the candy would get further down his throat. He tried to cough it out but to no avail.

“Woah! Gramma, Dennis is choking!” Troy said. Linda and Mike had sprung into action, Linda trying to soothe her grandson while Mike started to smack his back.

“Grandma’s got you!” Linda said as she had combed his hair. Dennis was nearly turning red as a lobster. 

Ericka had witnessed the incident play before her, her face turning white. She had to act now.

“Step aside!” Ericka said as she had budged between the struggling parents. She had gotten down on one knee and took an oxygen-deprived Dennis against her chest. She had placed her fist against his tiny stomach and began to push inward and up, Dennis coughing with every push of his stomach. “That’s it Dennis just throw up!” she said as she continued her work.

After an agonizing three and a half minutes, Dennis was not only able to catch up the ball of candy, but other content such as lunch and breakfast. Dennis cried and coughed, Ericka placing Dennis against her chest. Linda and Mike were calming Dennis down as he didn’t want him to aggravate his sore throat. 

After the incident, Johnny was notified about Dennis and immediately came to the lobby to hold his son. Dennis was asleep in his arms, nose red and throat sore from the candy being lodged in his throat.

Ericka sat across from them, seeing Johnny hold him. “Is he alright?”

“Yeah… he’s just resting…” Johnny said, “thank you so much… I don't know what would have happened if we lost him.”

“Don’t mention it. I'm just glad he's fine…” she said. She looked over at the three boys who were being scolded by their grandparents. Serve them right for making him eat hard candy the way they did.

“Listen, don’t tell Mavis or Dracula… I don’t want them to think that I tried to hurt Dennis,” Ericka said.

“I can’t promise that she’s my wife, and he’s my dad-in-law,” he said, “but I don’t think that she’ll be thinking you did something.”

“Okay...” Ericka said. “It's just... I love him, you know?”

“Awww,” Johnny said in a whisper, trying to not wake Dennis, “you wanna read him a bedtime story tonight?”

“I would love that very much…” Ericka said, being content now.

Later that evening, Ericka came by the suite to read a bedtime story to Dennis. As she was about to enter his room, a hand had touched her shoulder, Ericka jumping and cowering for a moment. She opened her eyes and saw Mavis look down at her, hands behind her back.

“It’s you…” Ericka said, standing back up and looking at her, “listen, I know that you’ve got a lot of bad feelings towards me and I understand why. You don’t have to like me but credit is due when it’s due, and it is due today. I know you’ve heard about what happened and-“

“Thank you.”

Ericka was about to rant on some more but paused when Mavis spoke, “w-what?”

“Thank you… for saving Dennis,” Mavis said again, “I know you don’t probably believe me but I really am. I know you try your hardest to get along with the monsters, and maybe I haven’t been accepting of you because of your family history… but that’s gonna change.”

“… I know you’re protective of your dad, so I understand that part,” Ericka said.

“Go and read to Dennis, he’ll be very happy to see you,” Mavis said, looking at her. Ericka had nodded and entered the room, a cheerful Dennis greeting her behind closed doors. Mavis felt slightly as ease and headed off.

After that Mavis had come back to the room to check on Dennis but had a soft smile when Ericka was curled up around Dennis protectively, her arm wrapped around him from under. Mavis had gone in and covered Dennis and Ericka, whispering goodnight to them both.


	22. Crossing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula confronts Ericka in which an argument ensues and things are said; Ericka cuts ties with her great-grandfather; Johnny and Dracula come to Ericka's aid when she is nearly taken advantage of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter may contain sensitive material that may personally affect the viewer upon reading. Reader discretion is advised.

_The Next Morning_

Ericka was greeted by Dennis’ butt against her face, to which she had slowly removed him off of her and placed him in his bed, using the blanket that was on top of them for Dennis. She had crawled out of the bed and removed her shoes so that the sound of her heel didn’t hit the wooden floorboards of their home. Ericka had stepped out of the room and looked back and forth to see if anyone was coming down the hall so she didn’t run into anyone. She began to walk down the hallway, Ericka seeing Mavis in a pajama dress.

Mavis had turned around and saw Ericka, “oh, hey Ericka,” Mavis said, eyes weary as she was tired.

“Hey, Mavis,” she said as she looked at her dress. “Whatcha wearing’?” she asked her, eyes squinted.

“I’m wearing a pajama dress,” she said as she looked at it. It was black and went up to her shins, “why, what’s wrong with it?”

“Well…” Ericka had eyed it with a face of grimace, “ _everything_ ,” she implied.

“What’s wrong with wearing skirts and dresses?” she said, crossing her arms furrowing her brows.

“Well, you’re not protected. It's impractical to fight in a dress,” Ericka said, “My great grandfather’s great-great granny had worn a dress when your father and she fought. She fell into a pond and got water-logged in her dress and drowned in it,” Ericka said.

“Well I’m not trying to fight anyone in a dress, I'm sleeping in it,” Mavis said, “so you’re saying you’ve never worn a dress before?”

“I have, but when I turned fifteen my great grandfather wanted me to wear pants that covered me so I didn’t make the same mistake as her,” Ericka clarified.

“What _else_ did your great grandfather restrict you from wearing?” Mavis said, wondering what she had to do to become the legacy’s prodigy.

“I had to cut my hair short because monsters can easily grab it, I had to not wear big earrings because monster can grab that too. Wearing provocative underwear and bras were a big no-no, god there are so many things I couldn’t wear,” she said as she had rubbed her forehead. 

“Goodness… how did you keep up that routine?” Mavis asked, looking up at the tall woman.

“I just did. For the longest time I believed that was how I was supposed to live my life,” Ericka said, scratching the back of her head with embarrassment, “I know now that my life was made for me rather than me making it for myself…”

“I’ll take you shopping,” Mavis said in a cheerful voice, “I could find you a really nice dress or skirt. And a cute nightgown!”

“You can’t go out in the sun though,” Ericka said.

“My mother-in-law had gotten me a poncho and a hat as a way for me to go out in the sun and stuff,” Mavis said. “We’re gonna get along, promise!”

“Okay… thank you,” Ericka said as had a soft and genuine smile on her face. 

“Have a good day,” Mavis yawned as she entered her master bedroom.

Ericka had headed back up to her room, placing her coat and her boots in her wardrobe. She had peeled her socks off and placed them in the hamper. She made a turn to the bed and yelped.

Dracula stood at the foot of the bed, looking at her.

“Dracula, you scared me!” she said, her hand on her chest with her heart beating against it.

He had inched his way towards her, blue eyes illuminated by the fairy lights in her room. Ericka saw him close the gap between them, her cheeks red as she looked up at him.

“I heard what happened today,” Dracula said, sounding monotone

“I figured… he was choking on a hard piece of candy and his grandparents couldn’t get it out of him. I had to intervene…” she said as she looked at him, “I didn’t want to let you know because-“

“I assumed you are trying to kill vampires still,” Dracula said, his eyebrow furrowed.

“Exactly,” Ericka said, feeling convinced he understood her worries.

“Thank you for saving my grandson… it must have been hard to not let him choke,” he said through clenched teeth.

Ericka had cocked her head, “W-What?” she said, confused at what he said. It was then that Dracula had dropped a box in front of her feet, the woman jumping. She looked at it and turned white. She picked it up and opened it to see her vampire killing tools in them, “W-Where did you find this?!”

“In the old room when I was taking your clothes up here,” Dracula said, eyes piercing into her soul, “but it wasn’t there before now was it.”

“No. I… I came to the attic before you decorated it and I just wanted it with me,” she said as she looked at him.

“Why would you need to keep it with you? You’re no longer a ‘monster hunter’,” Dracula said, taking the box. Ericka had jumped in front of him and took the box back.

“It’s just something sentimental to me, all the stuff is old so even if I wanted to use it it wouldn’t work,” Ericka said, her heart racing.

“So you opened it to 'check', huh?” he said, his eyes turning slightly red with anger.

“Y-Yes,” Ericka said, eyes looking into his fearfully.

“You still had doubts about my kind and monsters even after I let you stay here, eat here, and let you near my friends and family,” Dracula’s claws had protracted, Ericka getting scared, “my father still hasn’t found a home because of you. I should have been out castle-hunting for him instead of spending time with you!” he had followed her around as she was backing away.

“No no no!” she said, tears in her eyes, “I told you I’m done with that life! I’m done chasing monsters and chasing you. The truth is I… I don’t know, you did something to me. You made me rethink my whole life and my choices,” Ericka rambled, her voice cracking, “the point is I changed! You changed me”

“Have you?” Dracula asked, “the moment I allowed you to walk free you go and plot my death and my family’s death!”

“Dracula please,” Ericka said, pleading with him and holding his cheeks, “I was just looking around the hotel, you have to believe me…”

Dracula had pulled her hands off of his face, his nails slightly in her wrists. She slightly winced, but she couldn’t allow him to see her weaken. “You have your room… and now you stay in it…” he said. he soon felt this anger he never thought he would feel. “I should have killed you the moment I found out you were a Van Helsing!” Dracula snapped, soon turning into a bat and leaving, the attic door slamming shut.

Ericka had collapsed on the floor, crying as she felt the shame of what she had created now. Why did she have to get that damn box? Why did come to the attic? All she could do was blame her great grandfather. She picked up the hotel phone next to her bed and had called her great grandfather. The Van Helsing picked up.

“ _Ericka! I’ve been waiting for your call! Did you kill him?_ ” he asked.

“No! I didn’t. And I don’t plan to anymore!” Ericka said.

“ _What did you say?!_ ” he said, anger in his voice, “ _this is your legacy!_ ”

“Fuck your legacy!” she spat, “ I don’t wanna be part of this anymore! I _never_ asked for this! I wanted a normal childhood and I couldn’t be honored that at all! You send me off into the world at fifteen! How could you! How _dare_ you?!”

“ _Everything I did I did for you and the legacy! The Dracula bloodline has done much damage to us!_ ” Van Helsing tried to justify.

“What damage? The only damage I see is what you did to them, and what you did to _me_! Dracula’s wife died at the hands of humans because of the shit you said about vampires and monsters. Monsters aren’t the enemy! _We_ are!” she said as she had red cheeks.

“ _What has that_ ** _monster_** _done to you! He’s used his powers of manipulation to seize your weak mind!_ ” Van Helsing said.

“He showed me his real self and not the image you created for me. He is the kindest, sweetest creature I had ever laid eyes on, but your teachings wouldn’t allow me to see it,” Ericka said. “The only thing he seized was my heart!”

“ _What are you saying, you ungrateful little brat!_ ” he seethed. 

“I love Dracula! I love the prince of darkness!” she said with pride, “he has shown me compassion and affection in the past few months than you ever did in the thirty-five years I’ve been alive on this earth!”

“ _Love?! Blasphemy!_ ” he said, “ _you_ ** _will_** _kill him or so help me I-_ “

“You’ll what! Disown me? Banish me?” Ericka jeered at her elder, “I’ve been handcuffed to this legacy all my life, but no more! I am removing myself from the Van Helsing legacy for good. Don’t call me! Don’t send someone to find me! Don’t do anything! I’m staying here in Transylvania and that’s that!”

“ _B-But Ericka!_ ” The Van Helsing tried to argue!

“No! I don’t wanna hear from you. The only way you’ll see me is on your death bed! Or better yet your funeral!” she said. she hung up and slammed the hone on the base so hard it shattered. She had soon tossed it across the room, the gears and trinkets inside spilling out. She had then took the vampire kit and opened it, tossing the dried out vials and having the shatter on the floor. She broke all of the crosses in half and tossed them outside the window. With the gun she didn’t know how to dispose of it, so she just left it in the box, but placed the box on the top of her wardrobe. She headed to her bed and fell asleep with a heavy heart and her mind racing.

Little did she know that a lingering Dracula at the stairwell of the attic, sitting at the very top with his back against the door. He had heard every single word that the Van Helsing descendant said. Dracula had his hands on his knees, his face paler than usual. 

She saved his grandson, and by hell he was grateful, but her vampire kit was the only thinking pulsating in his mind. He had rubbed his forehead and sighed. He headed to his room, removing his clothes and placed on his pajamas, laying in his coffin and thinking of Ericka.

Ericka… _loved_ him.

She loved _him_.

How could she? The way he approached her and nearly threatened her life, it made him look like a monster. He had had his head between his knees, rocking himself back and forth as he regretted everything he said.

_Evening_

Ericka had sat at the bar lounge, dining a virgin sangria. She was in a sunflower jumpsuit, having a yellow headband with a fake sunflower where the part of her hair was at. She had looked around as everyone was enjoying themselves. She didn’t see Dracula on the grounds, so she didn’t have to be reminded of someone.

Soon, a male figure had come down to sit and ordered a drink. He was tall and handsome-looking, sporting a pair of slacks and a stacked white shirt, collar slightly popped, “Hey there, what’s your name?”

“Ericka… Ericka Van Helsing,” she said, looking at him.

“That’s such a sexy name,” the man said, looking at her up and down. He had a gargoyle order a drink.

“Um… okay,” she said, looking away. She fixed her headband and had looked out on the dance floor. She was waiting to see if Dracula would come out onto the crowd. She sighed. She was soon passed a drink from the male.

“You look like you need to loosen up,” the man said, an eyebrow cocked up.

Without hesitation, Ericka had taken a drink from the cup, coughing at how strong it was. She didn’t want to punk out, so she continued even though she hated the taste.

Dracula was with Johnny, who was back to his job as being human relations coordinating co-assistant. Johnny was talking about all the stuff happening around this time of year and how he would spend it u in Santa Cruz with his mother and father. But Dracula was drowning out the sounds of his voice with the echoing voice of Ericka’s. He could hear the fear in her voice as he approached her.

“… And we would drink hot cocoa as we sat down by the fire, it was great,” Johnny said. he noticed Dracula slouching, “dude, you okay?”

“No… no I’m not okay, but I don’t want to talk about it,” Dracula said.

“Drac, I’ve known you for nearly sixteen years. You can tell me anything!” Johnny advised a hand on his shoulder.

“Can you keep a secret?” Dracula asked.

“Sure thing!” Johnny said.

“Um… for the past few months and so since Ericka has arrived, I’ve been trying to get to know her more on a personal level…” Dracula said.

“Uh-huh?” Johnny said, seeing where this was going, “how's that been?”

“It’s been… _amazing_ ,” he said with relaxed shoulders. “She’s so innocent and naive and pure-hearted and deserves everything in the world! She’s just this sweet little thing I want to squeeze until she pops.:

Johnny had a face of adoration as Dracula babbled on about Ericka in this perspective, “awww, looks like the love bug bite you!”

“SHHHH!” Dracula said, having his hand on his mouth, “I don’t think I can tell you how I feel now! Not with what I’ve done…”

“What did you do?” he said, “did you say she looked fat?!”

“Goodness no!” Dracula said, “she has a vampire slaying kit up in her old room from went I was taking her clothes up to the attic and I found it, and then I confronted her and she was telling me how she changed and how she’s no longer wanting to kill monsters. I didn’t believe her and said so many horrible things to her,” Dracula said, his bottom lids welling up with tears. Johnny had never seen him tear up like this. The last time he teared up was when Mavis and Johnny got engaged, and back then he was still iffy about Johnny being a human.

“Well, what did you say?” Johnny asked him.

“I… I…” Dracula had looked around and took Johnny and whispered everything into his ear. Johnny was displeased.

“You go and find Ericka and you tell her you’re sorry!” he whispered harshly to him, “you grab her and you tell her how badly you screwed up!”

“SHHHH!” Dracula said, “I you _trying_ to out me? I  can’t just walk up to her and say ‘hey, I’m sorry,’ like no big deal _._ Besides I can’t face her, now.”

“You have to tell her, dude,” Johnny said, “what’s keeping you from saying.”

“She… she said she loved me…” Dracula said head hung low, “she called her great-grandfather saying that she’s done with killing monsters and she told him right there that she loved me…”

“That’s weird…” Johnny said, recounting his talk with Ericka when she was stood up by Dracula the first time, “maybe there’s a reason why she’s been feeling all those feelings for you…”

“I need to know,” Dracula said rhetorically, “because I’m feeling so many things for her; confused, needing, yearning for her…”

“I think she zi-“ Johnny had caught something in his peripheral view. He saw Ericka with a taller gentleman. She looked like she was being dragged by him. She looked like she was on something. They went into the elevator together, Ericka trying to get out a little but her hand was taken off the elevator door by the man. Johnny could only think of one thing.

Date rape.

“Johnny, what's going on,” Dracula said, Johnny running to the elevator and seeing where the elevator ended. It was ended on the 13th floor. 

“Dracula, go and you get the knights on the 13th floor. I think Ericka is in trouble,” Johnny said. He had soon run up the stairs, trying to reach her up in time.

In the meantime, Ericka was escorted to the man’s room, the man looking behind him to see if anyone followed him to not. Ericka was practically unconscious, her face pale and her eyes rolled back as the effects of whatever was in her drink were making her vulnerable. He-man had taken her to his room, taking her to the room and placing her on his bed. He grabbed a scissor and started to cut her jumpsuit off, unveiling a bra and a pair of underwear.

Johnny was exhausted from running up the stairs, but he had to run up to catch them. As he made a turn to the next floor, Mavis had found him, “Hey honey, how are you?” she asked.

“Not good, Ericka’s in trouble,” Johnny said, Mavis, following closely.

The Knights had already made their way to the floor and started to knock on every door of the hotel rooms. Dracula had used his supervision through all the doors, seeing regular monsters and humans. He then found Ericka, who was lying they're helpless, a man sitting on his hunches as he was undoing his belt. 

Dracula had found the room and had stepped in to kick the door down. The man had jumped off the bed and had fixed himself up. Dracula had charged at him, his fang bared, “ **what did you do to her!** ”

“N-Nothing!” the man said. Dracula’s eyes looked at Ericka, who was breathing slowly. He had grabbed the man and chucked him towards the knights, where they had taken him in a hearse to the nearest county for jail time.

_The Infirmary_

The situation had died down, Mavis and Johnny stood at the door of the infirmary as Dracula had watched over Ericka, the woman wrapped in a blanket around her. The gargoyles had tended to the woman, seeing she had tracings of particular tranquilizers such valium and Rohypnol.  Mavis had held Johnny, a worried look on her face, “is she gonna to be okay?”

“Hopefully, that guy must have put something in her drink,” Johnny said, “she was emotionally vulnerable and he took advantage of that…”

“Johnny, you said she’s fine,” Mavis said, rubbing his chest, “I don’t want you to get upset…”

Dracula had looked at the two and spoke, “you tell no one of what happened here tonight. I don’t want her to feel anymore bad than how she already feels,” he said as he had looked at her.

“But she has to know what happened, dad,” Mavis said, “you can’t keep this from her.”

“She’ll think I had something to do with it. She’ll think I plotted this,” he said, face in his hands, “I said things about her-“

“Dad, she won’t think that,” Mavis said grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes, “she’ll think that you came and rescued her and think you’re her hero, the same way Dennis thinks that Ericka is his hero. All you have to do is be there for her now to recuperate. And yes she’s a Van Helsing, but no other Van Helsing would think to help out a little half-human half-vampire boy. I’m grateful for her… and she’ll be grateful for you for saving her from that… that _monster_ ,” she said.

Dracula had pulled Mavis in for a hug, Mavis doing the same. “I feel like I made things final with her…” he said.

“Now it’s your turn to spend time with her,” Mavis said, Dracula having crossed that out in his mind, “Before you start your shift, you go and spend the evening time with Ericka, and I’ll handle the hotel. I’ll also help find grandpa Vlad a castle for him to live in.”

“Thank you, dead-ums,” Dracula said, pulling back and looked at her. He then looked at Ericka, who was starting to stir. He had covered her with the blankets provided for her.

Mavis and Johnny left the room, leaving Dracula to watch Ericka as she was curled up.


	23. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka isn't left out of the Christmas spirit when Johnny and Dennis come around; Dracula and Ericka are in a compromising situation that leads them yearning for one another.

A few days have passed, Christmas finishing up for the Loughran and Dracula family. They had exchanged presents, Dennis happy as always to receive presents, and the family grateful for having him alive. Ericka was resting up in her the infirmary still, experiencing nausea and dizzy spells, but otherwise was awake. 

She felt like her body had been running through the wringer.

She laid in her bed, having her pajama clothes sat on a chair next to her. She stared into the ceiling, trying to piece together what happened the days prior to her being here. She drank, and that was the end of it. But this was something different. She had no control and no memory of what happened. She definitely remembered the harsh words Dracula delivered to her.

_“I should have killed you the moment I found out you were a Van Helsing!”_

The words made her whimper, her eyes closed tight, tears nearly slipping out. Why she kept her box she will never know, but it was gone now, a faint commitment to her old legacy as she no longer kept ties with it. She had rolled over to her side, her head under the sheets. Her love for Dracula still grew, but it was killing her every second she didn’t see him.

She soon heard a knock on the door, Ericka popping her head from the sheets, w-who is it?” she asked.

“ _It’s me! your friendly human relations coordinating co-assistant_ ,” said a laid back voice.

Ericka, being confused, had cocked her head.

“ _It’s… it’s Johnny_ ,” he gave away.

Ericka sighed in relief and stood up, placing on her pajamas and opening the door to see Dennis and Johnny, who bared gifts. “Hey you guys,” she said sweetly. 

“Hi, Nana!” Dennis said, leaping into her arms and hugging her. Ericka had hugged him tightly. 

“Hey, Dennis,” she said softly, placing him on her hip, “what brings you two here?”

“Well, Dennis and I wanted to have you open your presents, There’s some from Mavis as well,” Johnny said.

“Thank you guys, this means a lot,” she said as she had gone back to bed and started to open one from Dennis. It was a drawing of him and Ericka in his own style perfectly framed. She noticed that the shape of her head was unique, “Thank you, Dennis, this is beautiful.”

“You have a peanut head,” Dennis said, laughing a little, Ericka had laughed too, seeing his innocence pouring through.

“Open mine, I think you’ll be happy,” Johnny said, standing there proud and fists at his hip. 

Ericka had opened the present, seeing a new sunflower jumpsuit, “aw Johnny you didn’t have to,” she said, holding the article of clothing to herself.

“I know you’re into sunflowers so I knew you’d like it,” he said, “plus I got you another bathing suit similar to it,” he said, showing her the bathing suit under it. It had the same cut as the jumpsuit; a flounce off-the-shoulder cut. 

“Thank you, Johnny, this means a lot,” she said, wondering about her other jumpsuit, “what happened to the other one I had a few days ago?”

Johnny had a face of panic, “uh well, good question. You had stained it and it was beyond repair, so we tossed it,” he lied.

“Aw,” Ericka said, “but thank you.”

Johnny gave himself a mental sigh of relief. “Mavis also got you something,” he added, giving her a good size of a present with black and purple wrapping paper. Ericka, being suspicious, had opened it cautiously. She received two white nightgowns, one short and cut at mid-thigh and the other long sleeves and down to her ankles. Ericka had swooned, hugging her new articles of clothing. 

“This is so sweet,” she said with a happy glance, “hugs,” she offered, the two boys hugging Ericka tight.

“Did Papa Drac get you anything?” Dennis said, Johnny mentally cursing himself.

“Yes he did, he got me two necklaces and made a nice room for me up in the attic,” Ericka said, a faint smile. 

“Does this mean I can visit you up in the room and play in it?” Dennis said, a hopeful smile.

“Yes,” Ericka said, Dennis, hugging her, Ericka loving the affection. 

“Dennis, why don’t you go and play with your grandparents,” Johnny said, having Dennis leave. It was just Ericka and Johnny in the infirmary now, “so..how are you and Drac?”

“…I messed up,” Ericka said, “I hid something from Drac and he got angry, I deserved it…”

“If anything, Drac feels super bad it,” Johnny said.

“He told you?” she asked.

“Yeah. He feels really made about saying those stuff to you, and he can’t forgive himself,” Johnny said, “but the way he talks about you is adorable.”

Ericka had let a soft smile sit on her face, “really?” she had to ask in disbelief, after the things he said to her it made her feel like there was no place in Dracula’s heart to feel love the way he did those two weeks before. She was curious to know what he said, “why did he say about me?”

“Oh, uh, I can’t say, I don’t wanna play messenger and stuff,” Johnny said, scratching his neck.

“Come on,” she exasperated, “you told me he said stuff about me now what did he say about me?”

“Okay, okay,” he said, “he thinks you’re innocent… and naive… but you have a put heart.”

“Really?” she said, eyes getting glossy a bit as the count’s words on her made her feel like she had a chance with him again. “What else did he say?”

“That’s all he said, and as I said, he feels guilty,” Johnny said.

Ericka’s smile had slightly begun to fade, “then why did he say the stuff that he said?”

“Well, maybe he was scared, you know?” Johnny said, “when Mavis found to I was human, I was petrified, but she didn’t care. She still wanted to be with me. But because I didn’t want Drac’s feelings to get hurt, I said that I hated monsters.”

“That’s nothing compared what he said…” Ericka said, hugging her knees, “he hasn’t even come and check up on me.”

“Oh trust me, he has,” Johnny said, “whenever you’re asleep, he checks up on you and always fills your glass up with water and tucks you in.”

“That’s nice,” Ericka said, “but I mean when I’m awake.”

  
“He’s embarrassed, Ericka,” Johnny tried to convince, “he’s probably really scared you won’t see him the same.”

Ericka had sat there in silence, thinking about the situation and everything that came with it. “I’ll let him come to me when he’s ready… in the meantime, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Okay,” Johnny said, “if you need any assistance you know the gargoyles will be here.”

Ericka nodded. After Johnny left, Ericka had laid in bed for a little bit before seeing off to go and shower. She had peeled off her clothes and undergarments and headed into the shower. After a while, the shower had turned off. The curious lord of darkness had entered her infirmary room, bearing gifts in his possession. He had a few thin boxes and a bouquet of purple roses, he hummed as he placed it on her bed. He had fixed the bow on the box, hoping that it was symmetrical. 

The door opened to the shower facility, Dracula turning around to see Ericka. She was in one of the nightgowns that Mavis had gotten her, the short one more specifically. It had cascaded down her hourglass figure and allowed her thighs to be free for once. Her hair was parted but it had none of her curls.

Dracula had stood up quickly, frozen in place to see her in _that_. He was not in any way, shape or form familiar with women’s clothing, but that was the closest he had gotten to be being intrigued by Ericka’s wardrobe during the night time. “E-Ericka,” he said, seeing her body in that outfit.

Ericka stood still as well, having her hands pull down the hem of her nightgown to pull down in front of her crotch. “Um… I didn’t expect you to come here-“ she was both shocked but secretly confused to see the count in the infirmary room. 

He was distracted by her attire. Her breasts were ample in her nightgown, Dracula seeing the sound mounds of her nipples pressing against the nightgown. “Um… yeah…” he was too focused on her. 

Ericka had looked at his eyes and how they were eying her body. She had encountered this before, back when her feelings for the vampire was still not clear. But now, after everything before that day in the attic, she kinda liked the idea of his eyes scanning her body. She had looked down to his pants to see an obvious tent in them. Her cheeks were red, her chest swelling up at the sight of his bulge in his pants. 

Dracula had looked down and had his cape flung over his stressed member under his pants. “I-I’m so sorry,” was all he could say, his cheeks red and forehead sweating.

“Uh-huh,” she said as she held the bottom of her nightgown down enough to cover her wet sex. Her chest getting red as she was reciprocating the same reaction Dracula had. Ericka was naive, but not gullible. She knew he was aroused, and she definitely was too.

“I… I should go,” Dracula said, sliding backward out of the infirmary. Ericka had watched him leave, rushing to the door to see him go with that bulge in between his legs. She had closed the door and had bit her lip. She needed some type of relief, she needed to get rid of this feeling of arousal. She had quickly opened the door, seeing the vampire fall backward back into the infirmary, a grunt and a whine following and a yelp from Ericka.

Dracula had curled up as he had the wind knocked out of him. “Are you alright?’ Ericka said, helping him sit up. She was kneeling down on the floor, her hands crossed over her chest to cover herself as she was exposed still. Dracula had opened his eyes, looking up at her. 

“I’m fine,” he said as he had sat down on his but, legs crossed. 

“We’re you outside the room this entire time?” Ericka asked bluntly, eyes wide at him. 

“W-What?” Dracula sputtered.

“You were at the door the entire time, weren’t you,” she insinuated. 

“W-Why would I do that- I-I would never do that… I mean-“ Dracula had soon stopped and sighed, “I well see the thing was-“

Ericka had blushed, turning away from him, “It’s okay… you don’t have to explain yourself to me…”

“But I do,” he said. “I’m… I’m sorry. I never should have said those awful things to you. I never should have acted the way I did, it’s just that I couldn’t stand the fact that you were still planning on killing us. I know you probably don’t believe me but I really am sorry.”

Ericka could have said it was alright, but she needed answers, “you told me you wished you killed me…” she said, not evening believing the vampire could actually say such a thing.

“I regret saying that. It was in the moment and I shouldn’t have even thought of that,” Dracula said, his face in his hands.

“I…” Ericka had so much to process.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but please know I will try my hardest to make you smile. I will do everything within my powers to make you laugh, I don’t care how long I have to-“

“Iloveyou!” Ericka said quickly, her hands over her mouth and her eyes closed. Dracula had smiled.

“I know, beloved,” he said as he took her hands. He had stood up and picked her up by her hands, “that day after I stormed off I wanted to go back in there and hold you but you were on the phone with your great-grandfather and I heard everything…”

“You did?” she asked, feeling a little bit of embarrassment in herself.

“And if anything… I have-“ Dracula was interrupted by a finger over his lips.

“… Kiss me...” Ericka demanded, but her gaze was soft and sweet. 

Dracula had inhaled at the woman's request, “I haven’t kissed anyone in a hundred thirty-four years so I may be rusty…”

“At least you have experience,” Ericka joked, “I’ve never kissed anyone ever, so you’ll be my first kiss.”

“Yes, yes,” Dracula said, nervous and waiting for her. Ericka had scooted closer to him, her eyes looking bashfully at his. She had leaned in and kissed his agape mouth, pulling away quickly. Dracula had chuckled and soon laughed at the innocence of this woman. 

“Why are you laughing?” she said, worried a bit.

“I’m sorry, I just… love how sweet you are…” he said as he had a hand on her pointed chin. He had looked at her and at her lips. He leaned in and gave her a delicate peck on her lips, Ericka gasping a bit. He had looked at her again and had to give her another kiss. She was willing to receive kisses and started to give some back. They pecked and pecked at each other lips before Ericka had traced her tongue against his lips, causing the vampire to look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I meant to lick _my_ lips,” she said, head tucked between her shoulders bashfully.

He had chuckled and had pulled her close. He had held her hips close to his, the woman gasping as her arousal was still there. She had stood on her toes and kissed the count’s lips, Dracula humming against her and tilting his head. She had wrapped her arms around his neck picking herself up. The vampire had no trouble holding her up by his hands, his hands near her womanhood.

Ericka had freaked out slightly.

“WAIT! I HAVE NO UNDERWEAR ON,” Ericka said frantically, in which Dracula had involuntarily dropped her, the woman landing on her bare bottom. 

“I’m so sorry! M-My mistake!” he said.

“It’s okay,” she said, her hand on her chest to catch her breath. She had failed to keep herself from laughing, The Lord of darkness had soon laughed, hiding her gut as they laughed loudly. He had lowered himself to pick her up, only to fall to his knees as he was laughing too much. Ericka had a weak grip on the vampire, a tear in her eye as she laughed. 

“This has been such a mess,” he said, looking at her with an exhausted expression, but a smile still present.

“It has…” she said. “I have to go to bed now…”

“I know,” he said. He finally had stood up, once again picking Ericka up by her hands. He had looked at her and kissed her lips once again, the woman cupping his face and humming. 

She pulled away with a smile, “goodnight, count,” she said. 

“Goodnight, my sunflower,” he said as he had soon headed out the infirmary, his face content. He had blushed as he thought about the kiss they had, that passionate kiss too.

Ericka was too very fond of those kisses. She had hugged herself and bit her lip. She felt whole again, and by god, she wanted to do more with him, but she didn’t want to spoil herself of those moments, not just yet. she turned around to go to bed and saw the box Dracula left her. She had looked at the note attached to it and read it.

_My Sunflower,_

_Please forgive me. I am a fool to ever hurt you, please accept this as a start on the path of forgiving my wrongdoings._

_Yours truly, Dracula_

Ericka had smiled and opened the box and smiled at the contents.


	24. The Woes of Ericka Van Helsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed tryst leaves Dracula and Ericka laughing at themselves; after a conversation with her grandfather, Mavis feels she may be losing her father to another woman, which makes Mavis weary and skeptical.

_One Week Later_

An event was happening at the hotel, in fact, a celebration. Since humans were now welcomed back, Dracula wanted to celebrate, and he was going to have Johnny orchestrate the party. He was going to have him select the music, decorations, even the food, much to Dracula discomfort. He was so used to ordering people around, but this was Johnny’s department, and he was going to let him shine. 

“Make sure you guys have a vegan option for the humans,” Johnny advised the gargoyle, who had nodded in agreement to have vegan options. Johnny was in a  shirt that was designed to look like a tuxedo, and shorts with his soccer sneakers. Dracula had strolled across the lobby hotel, a smile so large the guests saw it as usual. Johnny had caught sight of this and had walked up to him, “sup Drac, how goes it?”

“It goes well, Johnny,” he said, fixing himself to look good, “you look pretty good yourself.”

“Okay, what is up with you?” Johnny said, hands on his waist, “you _never_ compliment me on my outfits.”

“Well you look good,” he said, an evident smile on his face.

“Come, spill it, what happened?” he asked the vampire.

Dracula had looked around and pulled Johnny to the side, “We kissed.”

“What?” Johnny said, “wait, you kissed who?”

“Ericka,” Dracula said, “she and I had talked about what happened and she told me herself that she loved me, and then she asked me to kiss and I did,” Dracula said, his lips curled into a big smile.

“Woah, I can’t believe it,” Johnny said, “not to get into it, but did you guys do _it_?”

“Do what?” Dracula asked.

“You know, have sex?” Johnny asked, Dracula batting his arm, “hey what gives!”

“No! I haven’t and I don’t plan on to. It was her first kiss and I don’t wanna make her feel uncomfortable,” Dracula said, thinking about the kiss. So many things could have happened, he was surprised that he didn’t take her, but that wouldn’t be appropriate for him to do so without her permission. 

“I’m really happy for you though,” Johnny said, a hand on his back, “and if you need _any_ tips or tricks to learn, come to me,” he joked.

“What could _you_ possibly teach _me_ about sex,” Dracula said, looking at him.

“I mean you’re never too old to learn new tricks,” Johnny said.

“Listen, Johnny, I’ve been around for centuries, I know a thing or two about pleasing a woman if it comes the time too,” Dracula said.

“Maybe those moves are a bit on the _archaic_ side,” Johnny said, “there are tons of books on learning stuff like that.”

“Archaic my butt,” scoffed the lord of darkness, “I was married once, I think I got the hang of this.”

“Suit yourself,” Johnny said, “I have to check the vegan finger foods for tonight, you put on something groovy, okay?”

“Yes, yes I will,” he said as he had looked around. He had watched Johnny leave from his view, to Which Dracula had bolted to get ready. He wanted to look good for a special someone.

_Ericka’s Room_

Ericka had looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the dress that was in that little black box. The dress was a lilac empire-waist dress. The sleeves were short and see-through with lace trimmings,  She had spun in it, seeing it flair out a bit and resided at her ankles. She knew exactly what to wear this outfit with, in which she had taken her black choker necklace and put it around her neck. She did her makeup, being light on it as the outfit itself was the star of the show. She had placed on kitten shoes, her height changing only slightly.

She had heard a knock on her door, in which she had stood up and walked over. “Who is it?” she asked.

“ _It’s me, Dracula_ ,” he confirmed, Ericka smiling and opening the door. She had smiled in sultry at the outfit he had sported. He wore a black vest but had white sleeves this time. Even his ascot was white and ruffled a little. He did not have his cape, so his broad shoulders were visible.

“Mmmmh, what brings you here?” she said as she had her hands on his shoulders seductively.

“I’m picking you up, of course,” he said, his hands reaching her waist and pulling her close.

“How sweet,” she said as she had booped his nose, “how to do you like my outfit,” she asked, pulling away and giving him a turn. 

“You look positively ravishing,” he slurred.

“You should know, you bought it for me,” she said with a giggle as she had looked at him now.

“Come,” he said, offering his hand, in which she took it. He led her out, the woman leaving with a soft smile on her face.

_The Dance Hall_

Pop music had played loudly out on the dance floor, both humans and monsters raving about as the music bounced off the walls. Johnny had shaken his head as he was enjoying himself. Mavis too was enjoying, Dennis and Winnie, jumping around with the wolf pups. As Mavis danced she had noticed her father with Ericka coming through the dance floor.

She had made her way through the crowd and found her dad, “Hey dad!” Mavis said.

“Mavis, my little voodoo doll,” Dracula said, sitting go of Ericka’s hand and hugging his child, Ericka watching patiently, “are you enjoying the party.”

“Totally! Looks like you and Ericka are on good terms,” she said, “hopefully you and she become good friends.”

“Yes, yes, _good_ friends,” Dracula said, “in fact, she is my date for this evening.”

Mavis had cocked her eyebrow, “ _Date_ huh?” she said.

“Yes, I’ll check on you later today, right now I'm going to dance my butt off!” he said, taking Ericka with him and crab-walking his way to the crowd, Ericka’s laughter loud as she was being pulled by him.

Mavis’s arms were crossed, being concerned now for her father. Vlad had soon came around with a toxic tonic in his hand with a little umbrella in it. He was in white shorts with a beige Cuban guayabera shirt. “Mavis, what’s the matter, you look like you seen the sun.”

“My dad and Ericka are on a… a date,” Mavis said, arms crossed a little.

This caused Vlad to sputter a bit, spitting his drink, “a date? Your father is our canoodling with the _enemy_ ,” he said, a long fingernail pointing through the crowd, Ericka and Dracula dancing like fools.

“But grandpa Vlad, they’re not _canoodling_ or whatever…” Mavis said, “they’re just dancing… on their… _date_ ,” she said, not believing this.

“The Van Helsing is trying to take your father way and kill him, don’t you understand?” he said grabbing her forearms.

“N-No, she wouldn’t, she’s done with that… right?” Mavis said.

Meanwhile, Johnny had changed the tempo of the song into a ballad, the crowd awing in response and grabbing their partners closely to them. Ericka and Dracula had looked at each other shyly, hands behind them. After a moment, Dracula had offered his hand, a nervous laugh.

Ericka had bashfully taken his hand, soon being pulled close to him. His hand held hers while the other hand was placed on the small of her back. She had turned red as he pulled her close as they danced. The ballad played throughout the dance hall, but all Ericka could actually hear the sound of Dracula’s heart beating rapidly against her own ears.

Dracula had felt her warmth against him, smiling tenderly as she held him close, “You look so beautiful…” he said to herm Ericka giggly.

“You do too… I mean- you look handsome,” she said, looking at him, but constantly getting nervous and looking away.

“My sunflower, you don’t need to be bashful,” Drac encouraged, “if anything, _I_ should be nervous.”

“Why?” she asked him.

“Because… look at you,” he said as he spun her, around, her dress flaring out, “any man would be lucky to have you, and any woman would be jealous of you,” he said, taking both her hands and kissing the back of them. Ericka could slightly feel his tongue press against the delicate skin, her cheeks heated.

“What else?” Ericka said, wanting to hear him rave about her.

“If I could have it my way…. I would _show_ you that I love you,” he said in a soft whisper.

“But you already have,” Ericka said, her hands on his shoulders, “you’ve been kind to me, showed me my true self that I was afraid to show…”

No… I mean… show you _physically_ ,” he said as he looked at her with needing eyes. 

Ericka had looked into his eyes, her heart throbbing for him. She had made a face of realization and looked around. “Come with me,” she said as she had pulled Dracula from out of the crowd and out of the hall, she looked around and checked to see if anyone followed.

They were out of the hall, Ericka unable to contain herself. Dracula was all too excited, his legs spreading as he ran with her. Their giggles echoed through the hallway. She had headed back in the lobby and up the elevator, where Ericka had blushed and trembled. 

“My love, you’re shaking,” He said as she looked like she was out in the cold.

“I’m just… excited,” she said, a smile on her face. As soon as the evaluator opened, Ericka had pulled Dracula out quick. They soon ran to the attic, Ericka opening the door and kicked it open. Ericka had soon picked up Dracula bridal style, the vampire practically laughing at her strength. She had carried him crab style and tossed him on her bed.  “Ready for the night of your life?” she said.

“Y-Yeah, sure,” he said as he looked at the woman turn from bashful to a beast. Ericka had started to pull up her dress, but as she was pulling it up, she had soon gotten stuck. She started to grunt and flail around. “O-Oh lemme help,” Dracula said as he gotten out of the bed and tried to assist her.

“ _No no no I got this-_ “ Ericka said through her dress. Dracula tried to wrap his arms around her to help her remove the dress, but Ericka had accidentally head-butted him, in which he had reeled back and fell on his bottom, rubbing his nose. Ericka had finally removed her dress, being in her underwear and strapless bra. “There,” she said as she had been free of her clothing. She saw Dracula rub his face and had approached him. “Let me see.”

“I’m fine,” Dracula said, his nose red, “just a little swollen.”

“Oh no,” she said as she had gone to her bathroom and gotten a little water bottle and filled it up with cold water. She came back out and had placed it over his nose. “Sorry… you’re taken a lot of abuse from over the last few months.”

“I’ve dealt with your great-grandfather for years, so it’s no big deal,” he joked, wincing at the feeling of his nose.

“Don’t move it too much,” she said as she had looked at him. She sat him down on the bed, looking at him and rubbing his back, “I don’t think I’m in the mood for it anymore…”

“Same, maybe it’s not meant to be… right _now_ that is,” Dracula said, correcting himself.

“Right…” she said. She allowed her legs to be crossed grabbing a pillow and placing in the hole between her legs, “rest your head.”

Dracula had smiled faintly. He had readjusted himself and laid down, and as soon as he did he had started to lightly snore. 

Ericka had slightly giggled. After a while, she had readjusted him on her bed. She had removed his shoes and socks. She undid his vest and untucked his shirt, though she was tempted to let him be bare-chested. She had placed the blanket over him, to which Ericka had kissed his temple. She had headed to her shower and washed up. 

After she gotten out of the shower, she dried up and placed the long version of the nightgown that Mavis had gotten her. It fit her big all over, Ericka enjoying the feeling. She had laid down next to Dracula and smiled. 


	25. Day Time Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka lures Dracula into the daytime to spend time with him, Dracula obliging; Ericka starts to enter the world of femininity and sexuality when she enters a store that provides her the answers.

Morning came for Ericka through the windows of the attic room she resided in. She had hugged her pillow tight as she could feel the rays of the sun warm her up from the inside out. She woke up, yawning out and stretching her body out. As she turned around, she felt something hold her waist, in which she had looked down.

An arm.

Ericka’s heart had raced and soon turned around. It was Dracula himself holding the woman. She had relaxed and laid back down, only to face him. He looked so peaceful asleep, his eye-lids shifting as he was dreaming. Was he dreaming of her? Was he enjoying the dream? She couldn’t tell, but all she knew was that he looked so handsome like this. She had studied his face like a painting, noticing the crows feet that were at the corner of his eyes. She also noticed that he had faint freckles, which was surprising because he was a creature of the night and not an ounce of the sun could ever touch him.

Her heart had soared when he had opened his mouth for a yawn, his long fangs bared out at her unknowingly. She had pressed her thighs to close together as the sight of those fangs made her feel like a fountain was to soon erupt in her. She had readjusted herself to sit up, looking down at the count. She had her fingertips lightly ghost his milky white skin on his neck, the vampire’s hand going to the spot to scratch it. Ericka was surprised by her long nails, how clean they were and kept nice. She had her other hand slightly roam his thick black locks, feeling how soft his hair was.

This woke up the count, eyes blue and exotic to the woman.

Ericka had pulled her hands away and smiled at him sly, “good morning count.”

“Good morning to you too, Ericka,” he said as he looked up at her. He had laid on his back and crossed his hands behind her head. “How was your sleep last nice.

“It was good… I hope you rested good,” she said, “I know I gave you a bit of a hassle and I hurt you.”

“It’s not big deal,” he said. She had leaned in and kissed him, lips pursed up against his. Dracula, being caught off guard, had slowly eased himself into the kiss and hugged the woman. He pulled away to look at the ball of sunshine in front of him, “what brought this on?”

“I was difficult in the beginning,” she said as she held had her hand on his chest, “it was only fair how distant you were with me.”

“Where are you going with this?” he asked suspiciously of her. Her fingers had pressed his lips closed.

“Shush,” she said, ”I was thinking since you’ve been catering to me for a while, it’s only fair that I cater to you.”

“My sunflower, there is no need for that,” he said as he looked at her, “I love taking care of you.”

“But it wouldn’t be fair,” she said as she looked at him with soft eyes, “besides, I would _love_ to have you more to myself.”

“Don’t you already have me?” he said, an eyebrow raised.

“You know what I mean; go on vacation, go out and see the world and stuff,” she said as she had soon straddled his hips. Dracula had looked up at her, his cheeks red at the view.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked nervously.

“Swimming, snorkeling, dinner dates, and possibly playing hooky,” she joked at the last part.

“That sounds wonderful my love” he started, but sighed, “but the hotel is where I need to be. I’ve worked for so long at the hotel I don’t even see myself taking a long weeks worth of a vacation.”

“I know…” she said as she looked at him. He had seen the sad expression on his face and had smirked. He had secured the small of her back and had switch positions, Ericka being beneath him. Ericka had her hands over her chest, her heart against her palms. “Dracula-“

“There’s no need for you to be sad,” he said in a sultry voice, Ericka blushing at the vampire, “we don’t need to go on vacation to have a little bit of fun.”

“Dracula, you're pinching my side,” she said.

“Oh my I’m sorry,” he said as he pulled off of her and sat her up. Ericka was sitting in front of Dracula, “feel better?”

“Yes,” she said, a hand on his cheek. “You better get back to your room or coffin or whatever you sleep in.”

“I would, my precious sunflower, but I’m not tired…” he said.

“Oh no, I made your sleep schedule all wonky,” she scolded herself.

“Don’t be upset, it’s fine,” he said as he looked at her, “it means that I get to spend the day with you.”

Ericka smiled at that thought of being able to spend time with him during the daylight. They’d be in the walls of the hotel away from the sunlight, however. Dracula headed to his room to go and wash up and changed clothes. He was in some all-too-colorful loungewear that Linda got him for Christmas, wanting him to sport something different, much to Mike’s disapproval. 

Ericka had changed into her sunflower jumpsuit and her pumps. She stepped out of her room, waiting for Dracula. A bat soon flew in front of her and turned into a vampire, Dracula standing in front of her. “Wow,” she said with a laugh, “that’s a whole lot of style you got there.”

“It’s not _my_ doing,” Dracula said, “Dennis’ grandma thought I should have some more color in my life. Color _my_ butt, I look like a hippie.”

“You look kinda cute,” she said as she had approached him and hugged his waist.

“If anything you look cute,” Dracula said, “you must be really into sunflowers”

“Yeah, Johnny got it for me because my old one got ripped up when I got super drunk,” she said, “it even came with a swimsuit.”

“Oh boy,” he said, remembering what really happened that night, “well, what would you like to do?”

Ericka pondered a bit, stroking her pointed chin, “The sun is still out right?” she said.

“I’m afraid so,” Dracula said.

“That's a shame, I was thinking we can go into town and just look around,” she said.

“Well, in that case, what are we waiting for?” Dracula said excitedly.

“Have you forgotten you’re a vampire?” Ericka said with a chuckle.  
  
“No, but I’ve forgotten what the outside world looks like, I’ve barely been out of the hotel since… my wife died,” he said as he blushed.

Ericka had blushed too, “Alright, but you need to cover yourself with something,” she said as she had thought of something. It was soon that Dracula entered the closet next to the front desk, zipping out with a large sombrero and a poncho. 

“Perfect for the occasion,” he said.

Ericka had chuckled at his solution, “It beats being cooked up,” she said. As soon as they were about to leave, the call of Johnny’s voice had rung. “Oh no!” she said in a harsh whisper, “quick, hide! Turn invisible or something!”

“Who do you think I am, _Griffin!_ ” Dracula snapped at Ericka through a harsh whisper. As Johnny neared Ericka, Dracula had looked around to find a hiding spot, to which he looked at her breast. “Sorry, my sunflower…”

“Wait what do you mean you’re soOOORRY!” with that Ericka’s cleavage was made a hiding spot for the Dracula, the vampire turning into a rat.

“Yo, Ericka, what’s up?” Johnny said to Ericka, whose back was faced to her,

“ _Don’t move_ ,” she whispered to cleavage. She had turned around and faced Johnathan, “Johnny, how are you? I’m just about to step out on this lovely day.”

“Wearing that?” Johnny asked, “you’ll freeze to death.”

“I’ve spent much colder winters by myself before,” Ericka joked, “besides, I wanna sport this outfit.”

“You sure, I can go into the closet in my suite and-“

“NOPE!” she said, her back contouring a bit as she felt the claws of an ebony rat poke at her skin. “Not at ALL!”

“Ooookay?” Johnny said as he saw ran away from Ericka. Ericka had taken that time to go through the revolving doors and had sighed. She still felt the nails of the rat in her chest, to which she had reached down her chest and pulled out a goofy-faced rat. 

“Really? You couldn’t have turned into a different animal? A dog maybe?” she asked Dracula.

“Sorry not sorry,” he said in his high pitched voice. Ericka had dropped the vampire rat and had started to call for a hearse. Dracula had turned into a vampire and had a Grinch-like smile plastered on his face. He entered the hearse with Ericka, who had her arms crossed.

“You wanted to know how my breast looked like, didn’t you?” she questioned him, a slight twitch from her corner lip from trying to not smile.

“No,” he said, arms crossed, “I just needed a place to hid is all.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said, not believing him. “You don’t need to lie, you know,” she said as she had thought of ways to exact her revenge on the vampire.

They made it to the village, the people crowding a bit on the streets. Ericka and Dracula stepped out of the hearse with Ericka’s hand close in his. The sun was covered due to the weather, in which he peeled off the poncho and the sombrero. He had given the poncho to Ericka to cover herself.

They went hand in hand around the village, going into the stores and enjoying window shopping. Dracula had looked at some men’s outfits, looking at the traditional and the modern styled clothing. Ericka was looking at pleated dresses and skirts, taking a few out to try and loved how they fit. She had purchased some shoes as well and couldn’t help up look at the floral prints, her go-to sunflower ensemble there calling for her.

Dracula purchased some clothes and had walked out of the store, waiting for Ericka to come out. When they met up and walked around some more, Ericka had glanced at a love boutique, to which a conversation arose from her deepest thoughts.

_…There’s a love boutique out in the village that sells this cute die that you roll and whatever it lands on that’s what you do…_

Ericka wondered what _other_ creatures could lie within that boutique. She had seen Dracula was distracted with something, to which she had sped walked her way into the boutique. 

The boutique was perfumed with the soft smell of Bulgarian roses, the room a dark red and black carpeting. Ericka had immediately turned red at the sight of all of the things that were for sale. Hundreds of phallic pieces of different mythological creatures decorated the walls, and flashlights of different imaginative monsters were alongside them. She saw all of the scantily clad attire that decorated the mannequins made Ericka gawk. She had to get herself together, she didn’t want to be too much of a stick in the mud.

She looked around, having to swallow large gulps of air as everything was just sexualized. They had a phallic object of a comically drawn Dracula on a box, the slogan said ‘I want to suck more than blood bleh bleh bleh’, to which Ericka laughed. She then saw a small white and gold pill-like device, the Van Helsing immediately picking it up. She had read the description and blushed. “‘Five different vibrations for a pleasurable experience. Discreet and easy to carry around. Safe to wash and waterproof’,” she read. She had looked at the price and saw that it was fifty dollars, to which she was surprised for something so small. 

She purchased it either way, along with some white and sexy thongs and a white lace corset with matching panties that were made to look tight. She also purchased a sex book, hoping that it would help her with her femininity. She had placed the love boutique stuff in her regular shopping bags to make sure Dracula wouldn’t look at it. She found Dracula at a food vendor getting bread. “My sunflower look, they sell this buttered bread,” he said as he had given her a big stick of bread.

“Thank you, Dracula,” she said as she took a bite out of it and chewed. She chewed slowly and realized the taste. “Dracula?” she said in concern, “did you _read_ what the bread contained?”

“No, why?” he said, eating all of the bread already.

“It has garlic!” she said as she had panicked, “spit it out.”

“What? No no no, Ericka, it’s fine,” he said.

“But garlic kills you!” she said as she looked really worried.

Dracula’s stomach began to rumble loudly, Ericka looking at her stomach. “I’m garlic-intolerant.”

“What does that mean?!” she said, not knowing what was to happen.

“Its like humans who are lactose intolerant,” he said. He had soon let a long fart escape from his pants, “we need to leave,” he struggled to get out, “now!”

_Five Minutes Later_

Ericka was in a wooded area of the village, a plastic doggy bag in her hand and a box of sensitive wipes for adults. She had waited by a tree, a black tail wagging as it was taking what could have been the most dastardly pile of excrement the world had ever seen. A whine and whimper had sounded from behind the tree.

“Don’t push too hard, you’ll get hemorrhoids,” Ericka said, “trust me, my great grandfather had them often.”

Out from behind the tree was a large black wolf, blue eyes the only trace of color. It shook its fur and yawned a soft whine. “They should really say what the foods have in them before selling it,” Dracula said in his wolf persona. 

“You should have smelled it, Drac,” Ericka said, picking up the pile of dog poop and placing it in the nearby bin. “Remind me to never make you anything without food. I don’t want my room to be smelling of dog poop.

“I’ll make a note,” he jeered. 

“You want the sensitive wipes?” she asked him.

“Yes,” Dracula said, taking the box by his snout and going behind another tree, the sounds of transformation and wiping the only thing Ericka could hear. Dracula returned from the tree and handed Ericka the box. “I used the wipes to clean my hands, have to use what was necessary.”

“Do what you gotta do,” Ericka joked.

They returned to the hearse, Dracula feeling such relief that he relaxed, “my bum feels cool, what did you get.”

“Cool relief sensitive wipes,” she said, “I got it while you were pooping.”

  
“You’re too good to me,” he said before kissing her cheek, the woman laughing.

“Don’t consider that as me catering to you,” she said as she had looked at her shopping bag. 

“What makes your stomach ache?” he asked her, “surely it’s not garlic.”

“Nope, it’s peanuts,” she said, “I have a severe peanut allergy, just having a gram of it could put me send me into an anaphylactic shock to my system.”

“Oh my, and I thought us vampire got it bad,” Dracula joked.

“Humans are far more vulnerable than monsters. They don’t have the ability to fly or have fur or have claws or tentacles,” she said.

“And that’s why I’ll do everything in my power to make you safe and make you feel protective,” Dracula said, having turned her chin towards him. She had hummed and kissed his lips gingerly, the vampire humming and pulling her close. She giggled at his gestures. 

They had returned to the hotel, the sun setting down just behind the mountains, they laughed and giggled about while walking into the hotel his grandfather. Right next to him was his daughter, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.

“Dad!” she said angrily.

“M-Mavis!” he said, his mouth curled in a fake smile, “h-how are you!”

“Don’t try to butter me up! You’re out in the sun! and with Ericka?” Mavis said, her hand on her face.

“It was cloudy out,” Dracula said, “plus I wanted to spend time with Ericka.”

“More like her trying to spend time with you and burn you up alive,” Mavis murmured.

Ericka caught ear if her remark and frowned, “hey, your father went willingly with me. He couldn’t go to sleep so he woke up during the day time.”

“You know the sun could kill him!” she said, Vlad, stepping in front of her.

“You have some nerve trying to be chummy with _my_ son,” Vlad said, gliding to Ericka. Dracula had stepped in front of her. 

“Dad, be cool!” Dracula said, “we had a nice time together.”

“But for how long! She’s using your stupid loneliness to get close to you and kill you, and you’d be stupid enough to fall for it,” Vlad said, his nose twitching, “you even consumed garlic!”

“Only because _I_ didn’t check what I ate!” Dracula said.

“Not only are you a fool, but you’re also practically contemplating suicide!” Vlad exclaimed.

“Dad, leave her alone,” Dracula said. 

“Dad, let’s face it, you’ve been sneaking around with her haven’t you?” Mavis said, Dracula frowning.

“So what if I have!” Dracula snapped, “I am a grown vampire and I could spend time with _anyone_ who I want!”

“Stop acting like your eighty and take responsibility for what’s going on. Had you just _killed_ Abraham Van Helsing back then we wouldn’t be dealing with this,” Vlad said, Mavis slightly nodded.

“Mavis, I thought you and I were gonna get to know each other better,” Ericka said, hurt in her voice.

“How can I when you’re practically trying to send my father to an early grave!” Mavis said, turning into a bat and zipping away from the scene.

“If I have to hover over you I’ll do it,” Vlad said as he had seething eyes.

“I am a grown vampire! If I want to spend time with Ericka I can,” Dracula said, “come on, Ericka,” he called. He turned around and saw that Ericka left. “Ericka?”

Ericka had run off to her room, wanting to be alone. It was pretty much unspoken that Dracula was not ready to really tell his immortal relatives that she and he were in relation with one another. But she didn’t know how torn it was. His father angry, and his daughter was backtracking on their time being spent together. She had crawled into bed, having the sheets over her head, her sobs silent and in her pillow. 

Dracula had soon entered her room, seeing the heap shake and cry, “Ericka, my love, I am _so_ sorry you had to see that,” he said to her, sitting by the bed and rubbing her back.

“ _Maybe I should leave…_ ” she said under the sheets.

“No!” he said, taking the sheets off of her and taking her forearms. “I’m not going to allow you to leave because of them. Yes, they’re my family, but you are also someone who is important to me.”

“But I don’t want to be the reason why you and your family are distant,” Ericka said. “I didn’t have anyone to get along with, it was just my great-grandfather. I don’t want you to be alone like I was.”

“They’ll come around, right now I want you to be comfortable. I’m starting my shift this evening, so I won’t be able to see you all night,” Dracula said.

“Hopefully you’ll be awake, you spent a good part of the morning and afternoon awake just hanging out with me,” she said.

“I’ll be fine, I’m a Dracula,” he said before kissing her and pulling away and zipping off to start his shift. Ericka had watched him leave and had laid on her side, dreading the next day.


	26. The Feeling of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad tries to bar Ericka from seeing Drac, but she's not willing to do so; Dracula barges in on Ericka's shower time but is amazed at what he discovers.

The month of February had come so suddenly for the Van Helsing. Ericka had felt herself become isolated. She saw less of her vampire honey, which made her rather impatient and frustrated. She would sometimes sleep all day in hopes of being around Dracula, but even so, she couldn’t find her batty-lover. Where was he that he was being cooped up? Was he working _really_ hard in the hotel? It was February, and this month was the holiday of love. Hopefully, she and Drac could have a moment or two with one another. 

The door to her room had knocked loudly, in which she had jumped out of her bed and opened the door to see none other than Johnny, who had a nervous and forced smile.

“J-Johnny, hi,” she said, trying to reciprocate a rueful smile, though she was expecting someone else.

“Heeeey,” Johnny said, “yeah you’re probs expecting someone else,” he admitted.

“W-What?” she said, “no, no, no. If anything I miss you and Dennis.”

“That’s cool,” Johnny said, his thumbs up, “listen so, this is coming from me, Drac won’t be spending time with you for a while. These next few weeks are gonna be _super_ busy, so you’re gonna see less of him or even not see him at all…”

“What!?” she said as she had looked worried. “O-okay, but, can I at least see him? I _have_ to see him.”

“No can do,” Johnny said, his shoulders hitched up and his teeth bare, “Drac is not wanting to see anyone… especially you,” he lied.

Something didn’t seem right to Ericka. Something was off about Johnny, to which she had turned Johnny around and pulled up his shirt. A large bat was piercing its talons in his back. “HEY!” Ericka said before smacking the bat off of Johnny, the bat falling down onto the floor. It looked old and wrinkling, “What are you doing!”

The old and large bat had turned into a vampire, looking down at Ericka. 

“I’m sorry Vlad!” Johnny said before running off scared and crying. Ericka had looked up at the tall and towering creature, the vampire just as tall as Dracula. 

“You and I need to talk,” Vlad said, an evident frown, “do you know who I am?”

“Yeah, You’re Vlad of the Dracula bloodline,” she said as she had her arms crossed, “you’ve killed humans _and_ monsters, and went face to face with my former Van Helsing ancestors.”

“So you got a little flashcard about me,” Vlad said, unimpressed by her knowledge, “I’m also Drac’s pops!”

“That I’m aware of, Ericka said, not afraid of the vampire’s presence.

“You listen to me and listen _real_ good. You are barred from being anywhere near my son or his family! Capeesh?” Dracula said.

“Absolutely not! I want to hear it from Dracula himself, and he feels very strongly about me,” Ericka said, sitting on her bed.

“He thinks with his dick, kid,” Vlad said vulgarly, “all that romance crap left him once his wife died. You’re a temporary fix to his lonesome.”

“That’s not true, Dracula cares about me and makes me feel important,” she said.

“The only thing you’re good for is a good time,” Vlad said.

“Stop it!” she said before getting to the window and opening it, the rays of suns hitting the elder. He hissed and covered himself with his cobwebbed cape, “you don’t know what you’re talking about! You don’t know anything about love, and what it means to care for someone!”

“I took care of Drac,” he said as he had frowned, “love wasn’t a thing for older vamps like me, I took care of him and that’s it!”

“Just get out of my room!” she said.

“This should have been _my_ room, but Dracula is more concerned in screwing you silly than taking care of his elders!” Vlad said, “and I still stand firm with you not coming near my son!” he screamed before slamming the door. 

Ericka had locked the door and had slid down to hug her knees and weeping. Dracula would have made some effort to go and see her… right? Was he really done with her? It couldn’t be, right?

_Later In The Evening_

Dracula peeked his head from out the hallway, looking around to see if anyone was down the corridor. He had slow sneaked down the carpet, hoping to not be detected. He was still in his pajamas, as he had a good hour and a half to spend time with his sunflower. He had entered the small stairwell that led to Ericka’s room, knocking in hopes to get a response. “Ericka?” he slightly called, “it’s me… Dracula.”

No answer.

He had turned into mist and entered her room, seeing if she was around. He noticed that her shower room door was open, to Dracula had closed it. He was curious however of what she looked like. God, curiosity had come over him, to which he had peeked his head into the shower. The glass doors of the shower were frosted, but the silhouette of her body was still evident. 

His cheeks were flushed. He could just envision all of her before him, and he had wanted to appreciate her body. He soon heard a soft moan, to which he was slightly startled. His ears were going off too, hearing a slight humming sound against soft skin. Was Ericka massaging herself? Without even thinking, Dracula had pulled the glass door, seeing a rather interesting sight. 

Ericka had her little fifty dollar toy against her bare womanhood, her head thrown back and an ample breast in her hand as she massaged it. She had bucked against her little toy, her thighs slightly trembling out of pure pleasure. Drac’s eyes gazed over her body like a canvas, seeing how beautiful she was. She looked like she was new to this, as her toy slid up and down the tight crevice of her labia to experiment. The shy expression on her face spoke volumes of how new she was.

Drac was infatuated and wanted to join. But he had misstepped on the tile as it was wet, and fell on the floor, Ericka braking from her orgasmic trance. “DRAC!’ She snapped, grabbing a silk robe and tying it around her waist and placing her toy on the in-shower hook. 

Dracula had blushed as he is gotten up, “I’m sorry I thought I heard something!” he said, his eyes looking away from her.

“Yeah! Like me showering?!” she said, her arms out in frustration. “What were you doing just now! Watching me?”

“I-well you see-“ Dracula was in hot water. There was no way he could get out of this, “yes…”

Ericka had blushed, Dracula being embarrassed and rather ashamed, “Okay…”

“I… I knew it was wrong to do and I’m sorry. I’m not a pervert…” he said, not making sense.

“… Did you like it?” she asked.

Dracula had looked at her with a red tinge on his face, “what?”

“I asked if you liked it?” she repeated, her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

“Um… yes?” he said, not sure if he said the right answer.

Ericka had smirked slightly, “Do you wanna see more?” she asked him, not being sure what his answer.

“W-What?” He said, his eyes completely wide, “I mean yes I would love too! But I-“ He was interrupted with Ericka’s lips against his. He couldn’t speak, for his tongue was now dancing with hers. She had read the book she purchased from the love boutique, reading on how tongues enhance pleasure through kissing. It also said how it burns calories, which was what Ericka liked. 

Dracula’s hands had placed themselves of her hips, pulling her against him in a way that made Ericka slightly moan against his mouth. The robe’s tie began to undo itself, the robe slipping around her shoulders. Her breast was exposed, Dracula having a close and personal look at her pink areolae. They were soft looking, but as Dracula’s eyes stare at them, her nipples began to slowly look from their soft cages, now being hard. Ericka had covered them out of bashfulness, “they’re really pointy I know…”

“And so are my fangs, but you don't see me hiding them,” Dracula said, soon turning her around and having her back pressed against his chest, “let me see~” Ericka had obliged hesitantly, her breast hanging high. Dracula’s hands had started from her hips all the way to her waist and soon to her chest. He cursed himself for not clipping his nails, but he didn’t expect to play around with Ericka’s breast. 

Ericka had the back of her knuckles against her mouth to keep herself from making a sound. The vampire’s hands had cupped her breast in a slow but tentative matter, moving them around and feeling the soft skin against his cold hands. His fingertips had ghosted over her sharp nipples, seeing Ericka jump. 

“I’m sorry!” he said as he had his hands on her abdomen.

“No no, don’t be. It feels good,” She said as she had thrown her head back over his shoulders.

“I take it you’ve never been touched like this before,” the vampire noticed, Ericka’s eyes closed and cheeks red as his breath was near her ear.

“N-No…” she said, “you’re the first to feel me like this,” she confessed. Dracula hummed behind her ear, his nose against where the skin of her neck and back of her ear met, taking in the soft and clean skin. Bulgarian roses, his favorite scent. 

Dracula wanted to try more, but asked, “do you want me to continue?” he asked her.

“God yes…” she said, pressing her back against his chest. The vampire had done so, pinching her nipples, Ericka gasping loudly as he had twisted them and tugged on them. “Drac-“ she had tried to scold, but she moaned out softly as he played with her. Dracula had gone back to cup her breast, shaking them and watching them jiggle. “I guess you’re a breast guy… or whatever it’s called.”

“No, I just love you and anything that’s on your body,” he said, looking at her neck enticingly. He knew the taste of blood was so long ago, but he wasn’t going to have her as his meal. He had left peppery kisses on her neck, but each kiss had his soft tongue press on her taut skin. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

“With my life… and body,” she answered, her hand reaching to cup Drac’s cheek. Dracula had his tongue slowly drag from her shoulder and all the way to the back of her ear, where he had taken the small lobe and suckled it like a candy.  Ericka had let out a gasp and a sound of surprise when he did so. Her eyes crossed as she could feel his lips latch around her soft lobe, his tongue flicking over it. He left wet kisses behind the shell of her ear, going to the other side of her neck and toying with her other lobe and new skin.

Dracula had enjoyed all of this, but something came over him. He wanted to remind her that she belonged to him, and him only, without biting her. He had leaned down on her neck and gently with his front teeth bit on her skin and sucked on it, eliciting a reaction from the human Van Helsing.

“Drac~ don’t leave~ marks,” her mouth said, but she had stood on her toes to push her neck against her mouth. Dracula started to leave red spots on her neck and shoulders, Ericka looking like a leopard. Dracula had turned Ericka around to face him and had picked her up to sit her on her sink in the bathroom. Ericka was curious about what he was wanting to do. 

The vampire had taken her breast by hand again, playing with them and squeezing them together to see Ericka’s reaction. “You really love breast, don’t you,” she chuckled.

“I love _your_ breast,” he said, licking his teeth and fangs. Curiosity had taken over the vampire as he stared at those beautiful mounds. He taken a breast in her hand, squeezing it up and towards him and licked the soft heap of flesh, Ericka gasping. He smirked as his tongue circled her whole breast, Ericka smiling and moaning.

“Oh my god~,” she said but chuckled. She noticed his tongue spelling something out on her breast, “are you spelling my name?”.

“ _Maaaaybe_?” he said cheekily. “Let me enjoy this… and you too!” he said, Ericka giggling. He had held both breasts and went forward with sucking on each nipple, going back and forth so that no nipple would go neglected. Ericka was getting wet at the vampire attacking her breast so. Her hands held his head close to her chest, his mouth kissing the alley between her breast. He did return to one of her nipples and bit down on it gently, his lips together around it and tugging. 

“AH-AH-AH!” She said as it was both painful and pleasurable, “too hard~” was all she could say, blushing, “do it again.”

He had chuckled and did so, biting on her nipples and sucking them to relieve the pain it caused her, Ericka in ecstasy. “D-Drac~”

“Yes, my sunflower?” he asked as he had looked at her with those blue eyes. Ericka had taken his head and kissed him roughly, Dracula giving her the same amount of force. 

“Did you ever… went down on someone?” she asked, she said, hands on his chest. 

“W-What?” he asked, “what does that mean?”

“It means to eat someone out,” she said with a soft giggle.

“I’ve eaten out a lot of people. I’ve eaten the hotel out for a banquet dinner,” Dracula said.

“No, no, no,” she said, “not _take_ someone out to eat, I mean to perform oral sex,” she said.

“Oh…” he said, still not making the connection, “wait… OOOOOH!” he said, hands over his flushed face, Ericka chuckling.

“I’m guessing no,” she figured, pulling him in for a soft and intimate kiss, “I wanted you to eat me out is why…”

Dracula just blushed a crimson red, his face buried in her neck. “ _I… I don’t know_ …” he said in her neck.

“it’s okay,” she said, her arms around his neck, “You don’t have to,” she said.

“ _It’s just you pee from there and-_ “ Dracula was soon shushed by Ericka. 

“I tried _so_ hard not to think about that,” she said as she hugged him. She had held him close, foreheads touching. “I’m actually happy you walked in on me pleasuring myself.”

“Eheheh, right,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “what time is it?” he asked.

“I think it’s time for you to start that night shift,” she said, hugging herself, her breast sitting on her forearms and being enlarged by the confined space.

Dracula had chuckled and leaned in to kiss Ericka, humming softly, “I’ll see you later…” he said kissing her again and then her neck, “And maybe you can suck on something of mine~,” he said.

Ericka had curled her lips in from laughing, but the sounds of slight choking were made, soon laughter, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh,” she said.

“You know what I mean,” he said as he had soon left her room. Ericka had blushed as she had never felt so much pleasure. She had headed into her room and had gotten her little sex book and had checked off one of the things she wanted to do. 

Dracula had finished up to start his evening when he was soon greeted by Mavis. “Dad, we need to talk.”

“Of course my little spider-monkey,” he said.

“I know you said that I should be cool with Ericka but she’s making me concerned,” Mavis said.

“Honey bat, we’ve been over this,” Dracula said, taking her hands and rubbing the back of them, “Ericka is no threat to us.”

“But she took you out in the sun!” Mavis said.

“Only because I _wanted_ to,” Dracula replied.

“What?” Mavis said, “why?”

“Because I fell asleep after the celebration and it was night time, I had messed up my schedule,” he said.

“Still… I wanna be cool with Ericka but I don’t know what her intentions are,” she said, unsure.

“Mavis, I’m telling you, Ericka is good. She’s far from who she was when she was first here,” Dracula added, looking at his daughter, “she was afraid and not willing to let go of the past, just like me.”

“I know,” Mavis said, “just be careful with her…”

“I will…” he said before embracing her, “now I’m going to get ready for the evening, and you too.”

“Okay, dad,” she said as she smiled. 


	27. A Moment of Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka has a rude encounter with Vlad; With just a few minutes to spare, Dracula performs an intimate act on Ericka deep within the garden on the hotel grounds.

The next days became more unbearable for Ericka Van Helsing as she was wanting Dracula more than ever. That moment in the bathroom was something she couldn’t do without again. She laid in bed, feet crossed as she was beyond contemplating what to do with her time until Dracula came to her room. It was the afternoon, Ericka waiting for Dracula to come and see her, and possibly do _things_ to her. 

“UGH! WHERE IS HE?” she said in frustration as she jumped off the bed and had placed on a white romper and small slippers. She had stepped out of her room and had looked around for Dracula’s room. She searched nearly every single room and had frowned as she was not successful. She then had found a maid and spoke to her, trying to spark conversation and mentioned Drac needing a beverage. The maid had done so, conjuring up a blood beater and had flown to the 13th floor. Ericka was not far behind.

The maid soon left, having closed the door and locking it. The Van Helsing had no problem picking keyholes. Ericka soon after approached Dracula’s door and had pulled out a bobby pin. She had picked at the lock and had entered the room. 

It was a chamber.

She had looked around his room, seeing how vast it was. She had looked at an altar where a coffin had been laid. She had smirked as she slowly created to the coffin. She lifted the lid and screamed ‘boo’, only to be met with the quilted design of his bed. She had cursed under her breath, thinking he would be there. She had heard the faint sound of a shower running, to which she looked around and couldn’t spot a shower. She had checked most if not all of the corners of his room.

“Where is it?” she said as she frowned and placed her hand on the wall, to which a door had opened to a bathroom. Ericka had nearly fallen but had gained her footing. She had stepped into the bathroom and had laid her eyes on the shower curtain that had silhouette the vampire. She had chuckled as she soon whipped the frosted curtain of the shower wide open, “GOT YOU!”

But she didn’t get _him_.

Instead, she had gotten a frontal view of Vlad’s body. She had gagged in disgust as the old vampire’s body was sagging, and his genitalia was all but low hanging fruit. “Uh-uh-I-I-I-I,” she was trying so hard to not look down at what was between his legs, her eyes struggling.

“You gonna stand there like a shmuck or are you gonna pass me my loofa!” Vlad said, his hands on his hip. Ericka had a face of grimace, giving him the loofa that was there, “good, now scrub my back,” he said, his back having little saggy rolls.

With that Ericka had screamed in terror, running out of Dracula’s bathroom, “hey! You didn’t scrub me!”

Ericka had sprinted through the hallways, her mind forever scarred by his body. She had made a sharp turn and soon met with Dracula’s chest, the both of them falling to the floor. Ericka had groaned and gotten up, looking down at the vampire, who was looking up at her with large blue eyes. “Um… hi,” Ericka said.

Dracula had gotten up, picking Ericka up and setting her down, “My sunflower, are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,’ she said, “wait, why weren’t you your room?” she asked.

“I got ready early today,” Dracula said, his thumb tracing her curl, “how did you even find my room?”

“Well I followed a maid,” Ericka said, taking his hand and holding it,” I told her you wanted that blood beater stuff so I followed her to your room. I heard the shower so I thought I would sneak up on you, but then-“

“You saw my dad didn’t you,” Drac said, his eyes furrowed.

“Yes,” she said in a high-pitched squeal.

“That must have been traumatic for you,” he said before pulling her in for a sweet and tender hug, “I did that my first time.”

“It was horrible. He was blue all over, and I saw his… his…” Ericka couldn’t even say it, “dick.”

“Yes, he had a very-“ Dracula had to process what she said, “w-what? His _deeck_? What’s a _deeck_?” Dracula said.

“He said that a week ago when he tried to stop me from seeing you… he says that you think with it, which I don’t know what that means,” Ericka said.

“First off, _no_ one can _ever_ keep me away from you. Secondly, my father is very vulgar, it comes with his age,” Dracula said, “again I’m sorry you had to see that…”

“The first time I see one in real life and it had to be covered in hair and sagging,” Ericka said, rubbing her face, “it didn’t want it to happen that way.”

“That was your first time seeing one?” he asked, “how did you want it to happen then?”

“Well, with _you_ obviously,” Ericka confessed, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment _,_ ”I just thought it would be with you. Like you see me and air see you, fully naked when we _consummate_ ,” she said.

Dracula had looked at her with tender eyes and pulled her into a kiss. Ericka had wrapped her arms around his neck. The vampire wrapped his cape around her, engulfing her close. He pulled his lips way, “what else did you want to happen?”

“I don’t know, I just know that whatever I do I want you to do with me,” she said, her hands on his chest, “and you owe me one shower surprise thing,” she giggled.

“I can’t guarantee you that, but if you want to see me you can if you like,” Dracula said, kissing her forehead, “now if you excuse me, I have a pool even to attend, I recommend you come and see.”

“Absolutely,” she said, heading back her room. 

_Hotel Pool Grounds_

Ericka had traveled down to the pool event, where monsters and humans were swimming around and splashing at one another. She had worn her little sunflower bathing suit, mentally thanking Johnny for the gift. She had walked to a pool chair and laid down her towel, taking off her shoes and setting them near her chair before entering the pool. 

Dracula had entered the pool grounds, spotting Ericka in her new bathing suit. It was her alright, with those sunflowers and everything that came with it. He had headed to Johnny, who was with Dennis placing on floaties. 

“Denisovich, my little devil dog!” Drac called, Dennis flying to him.

“Papa Drac!” he said as he had jumped into his arms, “I miss you!”

“I miss you too, Dennis!” he said.

“You’ve been working nonstop for nearly two weeks,” Johnny said, “you need a vacation.”

“Please, vacations are nonexistent for me,” Dracula stated, “I am not leaving my hotel to go on vacation.”

“Oh come on, like you don’t wanna go somewhere that caters to you?” Johnny said, looking at Drac.

“I don’t need to be catered too. I cater myself,” Dracula said.

“Come on dude,” Johnny said, “it can be a family vacation! You, me, Dennis and Mavis can go, and maybe Ericka can come too.”

“Well it’s very nice to- Ericka?” he said, soon fantasizing about him and her vacation together. All those things that Ericka mentioned were all he could imagine doing, “it _would_ for Ericka to accompany us…”

“Cool! I’ll run it by Mavis and maybe she’ll think of some place to go to,” Johnny said.

“Sure, sure, sure,” Dracula said before he made his way around the pool to see Ericka who was to herself on the steps of the stairs. He had bent his body down to see her, “evening my love.”

Ericka jumped and looked to the side to see him, “hey Drac,” she said as she had her hand cupped his face briefly.

“You’re sitting here by yourself,” he pointed out, “why?”

“No reason just wanted to take a dip into the pool and just observe for a little bit,” she said, smiling.

“No other reason?” Dracula pushed.

“I would enjoy it more if you were in the pool,” she said, smiling at him.

“You know I would love to, but I have a lot of work right now. To just have a moment like this is going to be rare,” Dracula said, looking at the guests and how they were interacting.

“Well let me make it worth spending every small second you have with me,” she said, getting up and fixing the bottom half of her bathing suit, “how long till you have to go back to doing something?”

“A good few minutes,” he said. With that being said, Ericka had taken the Count’s hand and headed off somewhere. Johnny had noticed them and had placed Dennis with Winnie, who was paddling in circles and panting in her canine nature. 

Ericka had taken Dracula to where the garden grounds were at. She had looked around to find a secluded place, “is there like a sitting area?”

“There’s a gazebo,” he said as he looked at her, “it got installed recently.”

“Good,” she said as she took him to find it, spotting the top of it. She had entered the wooden gazebo, sitting down on the circular bench and kissing Dracula briskly. 

“You are so ravishing,” he said as he looked at her, his hands cupping the back of her head. He leaned in and gave her soft and peppery kisses, his eyes closed.

She hummed into his lips, her hands on his chest and traveling down to his pants, “what are you planning, my sunflower?”

“I wanna see _it_ ,” she said, getting on her knees and having her hands toy with the front of his pants.

“My love, I’m not sure if we can do this,” Dracula said, his hand under her chin. and having her look up at him.

“You don’t even know what I wanna do yet,” Ericka said, laughing a little.

“I just… I’m not ready for _that_ to happen,” he said, Ericka content. 

“I just wanted to make you feel good,” she said, her cheek resting on his thigh.

“Ericka, every time I see you, look at you, or even _think_ about, I feel good,” Dracula said.

“Yeah, but I wanna physically make you feel good the way you made me in my bathroom,” she said, getting up and straddling his lap. She kissed his lips gingerly, pulling away for a moment. “I wanna make you gasp and make you moan the way I did…”

“I know,” he breathed as his hands roamed her backside, “in time,” he said as his hands had touched her ass.

“You can touch me….” she whispered in his ear, her lower half grinding against his crotch. Dracula had let out a gasp, something that Ericka had wanted to hear. She had started to grind on him more, her forehead against his as Dracula held on to her. 

“Is this what you meant?” he asked as he had lightly bucked against her, “because I can do that just as easily.”

She had nodded and started to hump his lap, Dracula helping her move her hips back and forth on his clothed bulge. There were going to be times where he and she would only say a few words to one another, and he wasn’t going to waste this precious time they have together.  

“Sit on the bench,” he said as he had his hand squeeze her ass, eliciting a soft gasp from Ericka. She obliged and had sat down.

“Okay, now what-“ before she could anticipate what was going to happen, he had pushed Ericka on her back, the woman looking up at him with red cheeks. He had adjusted himself where her crotch was at. Seeing that she was in a bathing suit, he had his finger hook around the fabric of the crotch and pulled it down and aside from her womanhood. 

Ericka had looked at Dracula and blushed, “D-Drac I thought you-“ she was silenced with a sultry kiss from her batty-lover.

“Listen to me,” he started, his voice croaking, resonating in Ericka’s bones, “This will be my first and possibly my last time doing this. My workload is ghastly and I’m going to spend my break as of right now pleasuring you.”

Ericka was too infatuated by his eyes and voice to respond, a soft moan being her only response. He had gone back to her womanhood and looked at it. It was full and plump to him, his cheeks red as he started to realize that he was actually going to do this. He had his tongue had barely slipped in between her tight and tucked crevice, Ericka letting out a yelp. He was doing something right, as her reaction sounded positive. He had started to lick the surface of her womanhood, feeling her tremble under his tongue and the muscles in her butt squeeze. He had removed his cape and tossed it aside, needing room to work.

“D-Dracula~” Ericka let out, her mouth agape and her eyes closed in pleasure. Dracula had barely started and this woman was already in heaven. He had soon placed his tongue deep in between her lips, licking her hidden folds, the woman beneath him writhing as it was something she had never experience before. He had looked up at her as she was shaking, his hand taking her hand.

He had used his one hand to spread her open, viewing all of her inner workings. Her inner labials were coated in her natural nectars, the hood of her clit above all slowly peeking her clit out. Dracula had the tip of his tongue circle around her precious nub, Ericka nearly jumping off the bench and letting out a moan. He had his arms wrap around the bottom of her thighs to hold her in place, his fingertips reaching to spread her open more. 

Ericka was in a mixture of laughter and moaning as the pleasure that Dracula was delivering was amazing. She had arched her chest, the fence top slipping and having her breast pop out. Dracula had wiggled his tongue up and down her lips, soon wrapping his own around her hooded clit and sucking, the hollow of cheeks being sucked in. Ericka’s thighs had tightened around his head, the woman being completely blown away at the feeling. “Dra-ac~” her voice was erratic. 

Dracula continued to pleasure her for more than a few minutes, Ericka having her legs wide open for Dracula’s mouth. Dracula had teased her, his tongue circling around her vulva. “S-Stop that~” she moaned out as Dracula was now kissing her thighs, soon sucking on them and leaving soft welts. He had returned to her clit, licking and spelling her name like before on her breast. But Ericka was not wanting to point it out, enjoying him so more. 

In the final moments of Dracula sucking her inner lips, Ericka let out a loud high pitch scream, the vampire’s hand clamping down on her mouth. He had pulled away but had seen her throb. She started to gush on the bench and on him, Dracula closing his eyes. Ericka had closed her legs, thighs clamped shut and hands on her face. 

Embarrassment settled in her.

“I’m so sorry….” she said, not even wanting to see his reaction to her releasing her juices on him. She soon felt a pair of hands pull her hands off her face, Dracula leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, her eyes dazed. The idea of him being bold to kiss her seconds after licking away at her made her go insane. He pulled away, eyes gazed into hers.

“My love…” he said, “you have _nothing_ to be apologetic for.”

She had let out a soft chuckle, “it’s just… that was my first time… orgasming like that,” she confessed. “I loved it but, I thought that it would be through penetration.”

“In time…” he said. He conjured up and wipe for himself, and another for Ericka. They cleaned themselves off and had started to walk to the hotel. Ericka’s legs, however, were jelly. 

“My legs are kinda out of service,” she said as she had stopped. Dracula had walked up to her and picked her up, soon floating up to the floor under her room. He had soon escorted her to her room. 

“I’ll see you soon… maybe in a few weeks…” he joked. Ericka leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Goodnight, baby,” Ericka said, smiling and closing the door. 

Dracula had smiled to himself. He had to wash up and change, but it was worth it. If he could have moments like this even with his tight schedule, then he would be happy. As soon as he walked down the hallway and made a turn, Johnny was standing tall and smug. Dracula had jumped out of his skin.

"Sup Drac, how's it hangin'?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, it's hanging good," Dracula said, his cape around his person.

"I saw you and Ericka leave to the garden area," Johnny said, "were you showing her the flowers?"

"Oh yes, yes I was," he said as he looked at the top of his head.

"Did she show you  _her_ special flower?" he said cheekily.

"What?" the vampire cocked his head.

"Was her  _flower_ nice?" he said.

"Stop using code words and just say it. I know you know!" Dracula said, whipping his cape back.

"Don't get all snappy at me, I'm not the one walking around with love stains for a suit," Johnny joked.

"SHATTUP!" Dracula snapped, "if you're going to make fun of my ill-experience in this then you can shove it up your hippie butt!" Drac exclaimed

"Dude I'm only just joking around, it's all good," Johnny said, "just know that your sexual trysts are safe with me, and if you want I can tell you the best places for whoopie making."

"Sorry, I'm not interested," Dracula said.

"You wanna make every moment something Ericka craves, then you need tips. Tip numero uno; always make sure that your nails are clipped," Johnny said.

"Why would I need to have my nails clipped. I already do that in my spare time," Dracula said, arms crossed.

Johnny soon made a ring with his thumb and index finger, and used his other hand and middle and ring and entered it, making a vulgar demonstration.

"What is this? A magic trick? Stop using code!" Dracula repeated.

"Ugh, it's called fingering, you'll figure it out for yourself," Johnny said, "now go forth and prosper, my son!"

"I am  ** _not_** your son! If anything you are  ** _my_** son. Son-in- ** _law_**!" Dracula said before leaving, Johnny walking away.


	28. Valentine’s Day Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka wants to spend the day of love with her battikins, but a sad and mournful Dracula rejects her offer as he starts to feel some guilt; After a brief talk with Wanda, Ericka finds out why she feels the way she feels for Dracula, but along with why it may not be reciprocated back.

_Dracula, my love, why are you with her?_

_Martha, please, you don’t understand! I love her._

_But you’re with_ **_her_ ** _, a Van Helsing. That family has been nothing but harmful to the Dracula family and all vampires around!_

_Martha, she’s a good woman; she’s kind, she’s beautiful, and she’s absolutely amazing._

_You did things with_ **_her_ ** _that you_ **_never_ ** _did with me._

_I know, but I want to try new things. I’m happy._

**_I DIED IN A FIRE FOR YOU TO GIVE YOUR HEART TO ANOTHER WOMAN!_ **

_Martha, please!_

Dracula had whipped the coffin lid open, his forehead dripping beads of sweat and his eyes wide open with fear. He jumped out of the coffin and had panted. That nightmare! It felt so real, but he knew that it wasn’t. Martha was far from the angry type, but still. He looked to the window to see to see it was nearing sundown. He had sighed as he had to go to work today, but he didn’t want to.

He had been feeling this was for days since he and Ericka had shared that intimate moment in the garden. He was happy when he left, but then he forgot about _her_ , his dead wife of decades. He began to think, and he thought of how unfair it was for him to try new things with Ericka and not having able to do them with Martha. But the times back then were different back them, so it was okay… right?

He entered his bathroom, the water cold as the winter days before. He entered the water to keep him from going back to sleep. He couldn’t go back to sleep, the image of Martha haunting him. He had sunk himself into the water, eyes open and eyes turning red from irritation. He soon let out a loud scream in the water, the bubbles visible under the water.

_Ericka’s Room_

Oils, soaps, and lotions were on Ericka’s bed for today. She wanted to make this day special for Dracula. She didn’t know how he would act during this time of year, considering that he had a wife before, but she wanted to make new memories for him while still keeping the old ones in his heart. She had pulled out a nice black dress that she wanted to wear for him, going to the vanity stand and getting the black choker necklace and placing it on. She had looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore a short and tight black body con dress that was cut at mid-thigh.

She stepped out of her room and had walked to Dracula’s room, knocking on his door. She waited for him and smiled as she was hoping to see him all dapper in his work clothes. He had opened the door slightly, his sad little face in between the threshold and the doorframe. 

“Dracula?” she said, her hands over her chest, “are you okay?”

“It’s just not a good day for me…” he said, eyes welling up, “I work on these days to keep myself distracted.”

“I know today isn’t a good day… and that’s why you shouldn’t work,” she said, “I also had a surprise for you.”

“That’s very thoughtful my…” He had corrected himself from calling her a nickname, “Ericka. But I have to work,” he said.

“Are you sure…” she asked as she had looked at him.

“Yes…” he said before closing the door on her. Ericka would have responded, but she didn’t want to push it. She had walked alone to her room, placing her items away and taking off her outfit. She placed on loungewear and stepped out again to look around.

Drac’s pack was here to celebrate Valentine’s day with their loved ones, Murray with his lady, Griffin with Crystal, Frank with Eunice, and Wayne with Wanda. Ericka had seen them all and approached them. “Hello you guys, how you guys doin’,” Ericka said.

“Hey Ericka, happy Valentine’s Day,” Wanda said, hugging Ericka, “anything planned for this evening?”

“Nope not really, just gonna walk around and see what you guys do for Valentine’s day,” she said.

“You don’t have anyone to celebrate it with?” Wanda said.

“Yeah: Me, myself and I,” she said, joking a little bit, Wanda chuckling a little.

“Well, Frank and I are gonna spend our Valentine's Day in the bedroom,” Eunice said, Frank chuckling a little bit at that. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, me and Crystal are gonna be watching a cute chick flick,” Griffin said, his glasses and hers leaning together to rest on one another. 

“Aw, you guys are so cute, all of you,” Ericka said, feeling slightly sad. 

“You sure you didn’t think of anything to do?” Wanda asked.

“Not in the dating scene right now,” she said, “can’t do that nowadays.”

“Oh hush,” Wanda said, taking Ericka’s hand, “you guys go and hang out while me and Ericka talk.”

Wanda had taken Ericka aside to the lounge area and had sat her down next to her. “So, you and Drac have been spending a lot of time with one another, _intimately_ I assume?”

Ericka had started to sputter a bit, her eyes wide and her mouth twisting. Wanda sat there with a soft smirk, eyes dazed. “W-What do you mean?”

“It’s not exactly discreet, you smell like Drac. The last time you were with him was a few days,” she said, her nose twitching, “in the hotel gardens?”

“Okay okay,” Ericka said, “yeah… we have been. How did you know?”

“I’m a wolf, honey. Specifically a dog. Our sense of smells forty times stronger than a normal human,” Wanda said, “I thought you knew a lot about monsters, _monster hunter_.”

“Ha ha,” Ericka responded, “I haven’t been doing that since I’ve been here… I enjoy it here, and enjoy Drac.”

“A few months ago you were bent on killing him, and now you’re making whoopee with him,” Wanda said, “love is strange.”

“I didn’t make whoopee with him… He just simply performed an oral sex act on my genitalia,” she said, Wanda laughing a little.

“Since when did you become a woman,” Wanda joked, Ericka laughing.

“I just… I’ve never had someone make me feel good the way he made me feel good. It was like, he knew what to do, he knows what touch...” Ericka was having a moment of physical remembrance thinking about Dracula and what he did with her, “I wanted to celebrate today with a cute dress I got and go and take Dracula out but he’s sad, and I think I know why.”

“Oh?” Wanda said.

“I think his wife?” Ericka said, “he told me how she died in a fire and stuff…”

“Ah,” Wanda said, “well she was his zing, you know?”

Ericka had cocked her head, “What's... what's a zing?”

“She was his zing,” Wanda said, reading her face and seeing that she didn’t understand, “oh you don’t know about that. A zing is that feeling you get when you look at someone, and at that moment they’re the love of your life.”

“Like love at first sight,” Ericka said, a smile creeping on her face.

“Yep. Drac and his wife Martha zing ages ago, before they had Mavis. They were always together after that,” Wanda said, “but when she died, Dracula was left to take care of Mavis all on her own for well over asunder years,” she added.

“… Oh my god…” Ericka said, “that night when I came into the hotel fighting all those guards, and when I went face to face with Dracula… I… I _zinged_ ,” she said.

“What?!” Wanda said, standing up and looking at her, “you zinged with Dracula?!”

“SHHH!” She said as she didn’t want the others to hear, “I think is what I’m saying. Just… I looked at him and all my hate for him disappeared. It was as if me coming there was meant to be. But I denied it for so long…”

“Oh my goodness,” Wanda said, her hands on her belly, “that’s… that’s.”

“Amazing!” Ericka said, “all this time I thought Dracula used this spell on me and used his charm to make me fall for him, but it was a higher power that brought us together. I was supposed to be here…”

“That’s… great,” Wanda said, though her expression was worrisome. 

Ericka noticed, and spoke on it, “is something wrong?”

“You see, when you zing with someone, you zing with them forever, even in death,” Wanda said.

“Yeah, but I zinged,” Ericka said, “Drac must have zinged too… right?”

Wanda had nodded no, “a zing only happens once in your life, meaning that-“

“He already zinged, and he can’t zing again…” Ericka said, standing up, “excuse me.” She had run off, having fresh tears rolling down her eyes as she had run up to the attic to cry.

Another woman had Dracula’s heart, and she couldn’t compete with that. She couldn’t replace her because she zinged with him. and Dracula was in no way able to zing with her back. But he was trying. He’s loving and attentive and makes her feel like the only woman in the world. But his love for her won’t last long, as he didn’t zing. He’ll get bored of her, or leave her after he’s done with her. She had to find out for sure.

_The Sauna Room_

Frank, Wayne, and Griffin were all in the sauna room, their sweat dripping from their foreheads as they were letting out the evening stress of their loved ones out. It was soon the Dracula came in with a towel, his face unamused and upset.

“Hey, Drac, getting in on this sauna?” Griffin said.

“No, I was just walking around in a towel for no reason,” Dracula said, the sarcasm evident. He plopped down and crossed his arms.

“Ugh, Valentine’s Day got you in a rut, huh?” Wayne said.

“I don’t really have to spell it out, now do I,” Dracula said.

“It’s not all bad, you got Mavis and Dennis,” Frank said.

“It's not the same, I gave them their gifts but still…” he said, “something else is bothering me.”

“Well then spill it out,” Griffin said.

“Ugh,” Dracula said, “would it be bad to try new things in a new relationship when you weren’t able to in your previous one?”

“That’s an oddly specific question,” Frank said, “is something going on?”

“I’m just asking for… for a friend,” Dracula lied.

“Oh, so you have another set of friends?” Griffin joked.

“Guys, relax, it’s a simple question,” Frank defended, “to answer your question, no, it’s not bad. It really depends if you or the person is into that stuff?”

“I mean it could be nice to try some things,” Dracula said, his face getting red, and not from the sauna, "not that I ever tried stuff."

“Drac, not to rub it in, but even if you wanted to try something in _that_ department, you don’t have anybody to-“ Frank stopped when Dracula had averted his eyes away, “wait a minute.”

“Drac, are you in a relationship?!” Wayne said in shock and curiosity.

“We’re getting off track!” Dracula said, arms flailing out, "and I'm thinking of being in a relationship with them. B'ah it's too complicated."

“Oh. My. God. You got the hots for someone!” Griffin said, “is it Frankenginger?”

“Absolutely not! She practically mauled me!” Dracula said, standing up, “why does it concern you guys if I'm in a relationship.”

“Because this is great!” Wayne said, “now you won’t be alone.”

“But… my guilt,” Dracula said, “my _shame_.”

“Why would you be ashamed?” Frank asked.

“Because. I’m wanting to be in a relationship and try new things with them, but at the same time I didn't think of these new things with Martha and I feel like I'm doing too much” Dracula said, not being able to keep track with his words.

“But Dracula, times have changed. Its no longer tradition stuff anymore,” Griffin said, “we got different ways to express our love for our loved ones. Fun and _creative_ ways of course...”

“But I had this horrible nightmare that Martha was upset with me, and I spent nearly my entire evening in the room…” Dracula said, slouching and sulking.

“Dracula, don’t be ridiculous, you’re just stressed from working a lot and valentine’s day is just a bad reminder for you,” Frank said.

“Its bad enough that I don’t have Martha here with me… its now worst that my love for someone else is strong, and I fear I’m too far in,” Dracula said.

“Drac, stop it!” Frank said, “you can still have a place for Martha in your heart, and that alone can help you love on this new person. You're a great guy, and they’re gonna be so lucky to have you for a partner.”

“You really think so?” Dracula had asked.

“Drac, Martha would be so happy if you were in a relationship,” Frank said, a hand on his shoulder, “now… who is it?”

“I can’t tell you…” the vampire uttered, “it’s hard for me to describe, but I love them so much… but I can't even say I'm in love with them...”

“And we all know why,” Wayne said.

“Monsters can’t zing twice,” they all said.

"But Drac, humans have been practicing romance for years, and they didn't need a zing or some enchantment to make them fall for one another," Griffin said, "perfect example, me and Crystal didn't zing, but I'm so in love with her and I know she's in love with me."

"Yeah, and Johnny's parents have been married for a long time I assume," Frank said, "the point is, you don't need a zing to be with your partner, your heart alone is your proof. And hey, maybe you and this person, whoever they are, will be great together."

“Anyways, we won’t push it. Whenever you’re ready you can tell us,” Wayne said.

“So… it’s not bad for me to love someone else, or try new things with them?” Dracula asked.

“Nope. And don't worry about wanting to try new things, you have plenty of time for that.,” Frank said.

“Yeah, buddy, you got around 200 more years of working those hips on your lady friend, otherwise you'll be spending the rest of your immortal life getting ridden on,” Griffin said, the guys laughing.

The four monsters spoke for a moment about the things happening, relationship-wise or otherwise. It was soon that Ericka had walked past the sauna door, not wanting to be alone, and had heard the sounds of Dracula laughing. Ericka wasn’t upset, but it caught her off guard. Wasn’t he sad earlier? This confused Ericka, causing her to wait outside the sauna door. 

After a while, Dracula had stepped out of the sauna, the towel wrapped around his waist. As he was about to turn, Ericka jumped out of the woodworks and screaming. “DRACULA!”

This caused the towel to drop to the floor, the man all bare and in the nude. "E-Ericka!" he screamed. 

As Ericka was about to speak, she peered down at his member and had started to babble, "I-I wanted to talk... to... uh," Ericka had tilted her head to see how  _endowed_ he was. "Damn..."

Dracula squinted at her reaction but looked down. He was already hard. Ericka had grimace

"Ewww! It's standing up!" Ericka said as she grabbed a shield, "have you no self-control?!"

"I  _do_ have self-control!" he said, "and what is this for you humans, high school? It's a normal appendage!"

"I... I can't be here right now I have to flush my eyes out!" she said, trying to avoid looking at it, but her eyes kept looking at it.

"STOP LOOKING AT IT!" he shouted.

"HOW CAN I? IT'S THE BIGGEST THING!" She said as she ran off, "that was not how I wanted to see him for the first time," she said to herself.

Dracula had conjured his clothes, a tent forming in his pants, "geez, maybe she's right... I do have no self-control."


	29. The Chaste Adventures of Count Dracula: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka sets up a little makeshift spa for Dracula, but other things ensue for the ill-experience vampire as he experiences a new form of intimacy from the equally chaste Van Helsing

Ericka was scarred but intrigued.

She laid in her bed, her blanket over and her eyes staring at the ceiling. Her canopy curtains had wrapped themselves around the bedposts. She didn’t expect to see him in all of his skin the way she did. She didn’t expect him to be so well developed.

She didn’t know why she was so nervous for his. She learned about how anatomy works, but why was his so staggering. She had jolted up from her bed, rubbing her face. Maybe it was that blasted zing phenomenon. Maybe its effects were making her nervous. “Great-grandfather did not tell me he’d be packing…” she said, sitting against the front of her footboard and sighing. She soon heard the door of her room open, to which she hid under her bed, her feet sticking out. 

Dracula had entered the room with a purple rose and a box of chocolates. He  had placed them on her bed, hoping she’d get them. He knew it was the day after, but he was too upset to see his love had prepared him something. He looked for her Ericka watching his feet shuffle across the floor. She tried to look but her butt had gotten stuck under the wood frame. She sighed as she tried to turn around again. 

Dracula had noticed her little feet pressed against the carpet floor of her room, her heels clicking together lightly. He might as well have fun with this, “where or where could my sweet sunflower me?” he said exaggerated and rehearsed.

Ericka knew what he was trying to do, and she was not going to get lured into his game. 

“Oh I am _so_ longing to see my sweet angel in white,” Dracula said, a honeyed voice echoing in her attic. He had crouched down and had his fingers pinch her small big toe, Ericka curling her toe, “found you,” he said before using his powers to lift the bed up slightly and float into his arms. He had held her up bridal style and chuckled.

“Looks like you caught me,” she said with a slight frown.

“Something wrong?” he asked her as he had settled her down.

“It would have been nice to have you to myself yesterday,” she said, sitting on her bed and crossing her arms, “I had planned something for you…”

“I know… and I’m sorry about that. My wife and I would celebrate this day…” he said, “and I was starting to feel guilty about being with you because the things we did I didn’t do with Martha…”

“Wanda told me… you and her had a… a zing?” she said, “it was a monster thing that had happens when two people are truly meant to be with each other…”

“That’s correct,” Dracula said, his arms behind himself, “why does this concern you?”

“I…” Ericka couldn’t tell him that she zinged with him, or he’ll start to deny it, “I was just curious,” she had to know if he really couldn’t zing with her or not, “is it possible for you to zing with me?”

“Absolutely not, I already had my zing, and she’s gone,” Dracula said, “but i had talked with some friends of mine and I shouldn’t feel guilty for loving you.”

“But, why?” she said, “why should you feel guilty for loving me?”

“Exactly,” Dracula said, “which is why I’m not going to make myself suffer anymore.”

“Good… good,” she said, being hugged by Dracula, “do you still want that surprise?”

“Yes, but first… I want to ask you,” he said, a soft smirk on his face, “was that the first time you saw me… naked?”

Ericka had turned red, her head tucked in between her shoulders, “I… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“No no no, I saw you naked and you asked me if I liked it. Now its your turn to tell me,” Dracula said, his face near hers, eyes looking into hers, but she didn’t want to look into his eyes, “come on, I’m _very_ interested in knowing what you thought of me.”

“You were big…” she said, “and long… there you happy?!”

“You had seen my dad’s, and that was on accident,” Dracula said, “he likes to brag about how damnedwe are to have such wood between our legs.”

“Ugh,” she said, shivering, “I could have gone my whole life not seeing _his_ ,” she said, “at least I got my shower surprise.”

“Yeah you did,” he said, “so, let’s get to this surprise.”

“You wait here while I get things ready,” Ericka said, 

Dracula had done so, sitting on her bed as Ericka had taken a wicker basket of things into the bathroom. Some sounds and things dropping were made, Dracula slight chuckling. 

“ _Okay, come in_ ,” Ericka said from the bathroom, Dracula peeping his head into the bathroom to see Ericka sitting on the edge of the tub, legs crossed and eyes dazed at him. “The water is fine,” she said in a sultry voice, her eyes looking into his. 

Dracula had chuckled, “My, my, my. You’ve put a lot of effort into this haven’t you,” he said, seeing how quick she placed everything together. She had fake candles, trying to not cause a fire in the bathroom.

“Come on, start getting undressed,” she said as she had bounced her foot, head tilted as she was trying to look cute for him. Dracula had put his hand up to conjure, but Ericka cleared her throat, “don’t use your powers…”

Dracula had nodded, soon starting to remove each article of clothing with utter care. He was in his underwear now, boxers specifically. Ericka smiled, “those too,” she said. The vampire turned a beet red, his thumbs hooking around the elastic and there had sprung his semi-erect manhood. Ericka, like eye-candy, had gazed at his penis with fascination. She had always looked at penises for the purpose of anatomy and reproduction, but to actually look at one in real life was different. 

Dracula had stepped into the tub, his back backing Ericka. He reclined on the porcelain slope of the tub, a deep and gratifying slope emanating from his throat. “This is nice…” he said, scooting closer down the tub. 

“I have a nice oil I though I can put on you,” she said as she pulled out a round glass bottle and popping it open. She had the lip of the bottle to his nose, Dracula taking a whiff of it. “It’s lavender… it helps with sleeping,” she said.

“That’s wonderful, my love,” he said as he had picked himself up from the tub’s slippery floor, his back now facing Ericka. She had poured the oil on his pale skin and soon started to massage his back. A soft moan had escaped Dracula’s lips, Ericka chuckling. She had made sure the oil was penetrating his skin, smiling. He had felt the oil heat his skin up, making he fee comfortable. 

Ericka had reached around his neck from behind, her finger tips trailing towards his clavicles, the pool sometimes pooling in the soft indentations. She had reached over his chest, feeling his pecs against her palms. Dracula’s eyes became a much more vibrant hue of blue, giving Ericka a sultry side eye as he was enjoying these attentive and submissive nature. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Ericka asked her hands on his arms.

“I should be asking _you_ that…” he said, his voice deep and croaked due to his accent. 

Ericka had chuckled, “I’m enjoying because I get to spend time with you,” Ericka said. She had placed the battle aside and had rubbed her hand on a towel to remove the oils in her hand. “You stay there while I get you your pajamas, you’re room door is opened right?” she asked him.

“Yes it is,” he said, the bubbles around him making Ericka giggle. Ericka had left Dracula in the tub, the man enjoying his time in the water. The fact that Ericka had set this us for him made him feel like he was just as important to her. He _shouldn’t_ feel guilty being with her.

Ericka had entered Dracula’s room, going to see if there was a secret door to his closet. She had found one spot on the wall, a walk-in closet in front of her. She had looked at his clothes to see he always had the same thing. She had chuckled as she realized he really was the same to her. She found his purple satin pajamas and had taken a pair in her hand. She had soon stepped out of his closet, leaving the room and heading back to her room. 

She entered her bathroom to see Dracula sitting on the edge of the tub, soap suds on his body. His hand was wrapped around his member as he was stroking it. Ericka stood there in shock and awe. His hand was nimble around the shaft, his eyes closed as he was trying to concentrate on his release. Ericka watched him the suds o his dry up on his now flushed skin. Ericka wanted to give him his privacy but had fallen.

This had made Dracula come out of his trance. He had the combed the suds over his member and had gotten up tp help, Ericka. “Ericka are you okay?!” he said.

“S-Stay away!” she said on impulse.

“W-What?” he said.

“Y-Your-your-“ she was referring to his still erect member.

Dracula had looked down and had blushed, “I’m sorry I didn’t-“ he said blushed. 

“Get back in the tub for crying out loud,” she said, pointing at the tub while her head was facing away. Dracula had waddled to the tub and went back in, sitting in the tub and turning red. Ericka had crawled to the tub and gotten up. “You’re getting off in my tub. I have to shower here you know.”

“I’m sorry, I just… was frustrated,” he said as he looked at her in embarrassment.

“What were you even thinking about?” she asked him.

“Well… you…” he said, Ericka blushing a little, “you did the same thing so it shouldn’t be anything weird.”

“Right,” Ericka said, her eyes slowly trailing to his raging manhood. She had looked up at him and blushed.

“I’ll go back to my room, hopefully, I'll find another time to finish this,” he said, laughing a little. He soon felt the touch of a soft hand on his abdomen, Ericka’s fingertips touching him so. He watched her hands slowly close the gap between her hand and his member. 

She took it in her had like a wand. She had let out a gasp of surprise, feeling how hard he was, “Wow… you’re so.. so _big_ …” she said, “it’s near the length of my forearm…” she said. She certainly wasn’t hallucinating when she saw him in his skin yesternight.

Dracula had blushed at the feeling of her supple hand on his length, his Adam's apple in his throat bouncing as he struggled to swallow. She had stroked the loose skin of his shaft with tenderness, her eyes heavy on it and cheeks swollen with nervousness. 

“Does… does this feel good?” she asked him, looking into his eyes.

“It does…” he said, “but do you enjoy it? I don’t want you to think you have to do this.”

Ericka had gotten on her knees and had looked up at Dracula. He knew what she wanted to do, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure. 

“Ericka… are you sure?” he asked, taking her hand.

“Yes…” she said as she had taken his length in her hand and stroked it. He had let out a soft moan, looking down at her with heavy blue eyes. She had looked at him with lustful eyes. She had taken his length in both hands and stroked him, seeing what worked for him. 

He’s eyes fluttered closed, his mouth agape and skin flushed. Ericka had worked on him for a few minutes with her hands but remembered that evening in the garden where Dracula had pleasured her. She had leaned in and dragged her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the soft mushroom shaped head, planting a wet kiss on the head.

Dracula had felt his body get tense as he felt her soft tongue lick the sensitive skin of his penis. He had twitched in her hand, Ericka jumping and looking at it. “Wow… you must be enjoying this,” Ericka said, her hands stroking him. 

“Y-Yeah,” he said as he felt her thumb rub underneath him. 

Ericka had leaned back down to treat the vampire’s aching genitalia, her tongue circling around his glans, her soft lip surrounding him. Dracula held onto the edge of the tub for support as Ericka was making his mind go crazy. She had soon engulfed a few inches of his length near the middle of it. She had started to suck him, soft wet sounds emanating from her warm mouth.

Dracula’ couldn’t believe how easy she was able to take him in like that. This was his first time receiving and her first time giving, but she knew what to do. Ericka had started to get into a slightly faster motion, her once full cheeks hollowed, the outline of his length the only thing. 

Her hands were planted on his thighs as she seemed to brace herself. With little to no hesitation, Ericka was able to engulf all of length with a great hum, her eyes closed and nose getting personal with the black curls of hair. Dracula had let out a gasp and a moan. Ericka’s throat was slightly thicker do to his length being longer than usual. She had pulled back with him inside her mouth still, opening her eyes and giving him bedroom eyes. Dracula had shivered as she was too much for him.

She had continued to suck him off, her hands stroking him and making wet slurping sounds in the bathroom. Dracula was now standing up and leaning against the wall for him to see her better. He had a hand behind her head as he was now giving her soft thrusts inside her mouth. She had moaned around him to enhance the experience, reading in her little book that humming helps with the processing of deep-throating her partner. 

“Ericka… I’m-“ Dracula was nearing his release, his member throbbing. Ericka wanted to taste him, she wanted to taste his nectar.

“Give it to me~,” she said needy, stroking him vigorously in front of her open mouth, her tongue sticking out for his head to rest on. 

Dracula had soon started to moan, his vampire essence squirting out of him and landing on Ericka’s tongue. She let out soft and sultry moans, her eyes looking up at Dracula for approval. He was definitely amused by it, his cheeks red and a soft smirk. She had swallowed all of his seed, licking her lips and smiling up at him.

“Where did you learn to do that?” he asked.

“That’s a secret,” Ericka said, getting up from her knees and cleaning her knees off of the water that had traveled all around the bath. “I _can_ tell you that was my first time.”

“It was mine too… it was amazing,” he said as he had hugged her and was about to kiss her, but Ericka had dipped back from his kiss, “C’mon, kiss me,” he said, his lips pursed at her.

“NNNNo,” she said, pushing his face away, giggling, “let me wash my mouth out first,” she said, Dracula substituting for a neck kiss, Ericka giggling and hugging his bare neck. 

“You’re amazing… I love you so much,” he said as he spun her a little.

“Even without zinging with me?” she asked, Dracula settling down.

“Yes…” he said, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. Ericka had chuckled, but had a slight wave of worry and fear overcome her. She had zinged with him, but he wasn’t able to zing with her back. Was he really wanting a relationship with her, even if the enchantment of a zing wasn’t reciprocated by Dracula? 

All those worries soon left when Dracula kissed her lips, despite what she said. “I love you… please know that.”

“I do,” Ericka said, holding his cheeks.

“I’m going to wash up and get dressed,” he said as he had entered back the water and lathering himself up. She had stepped out of the bathroom, smiling a little.

She had heard a knock from the bedroom door and had opened it to see Johnny, “Hey Ericka, how’s it going?”

“Johnny!” she said, cheeks red, “Johnny my main squeeze how’s it goin’?” she said loudly enough for Dracula to hear. Dracula, having gotten the message, had washed quickly and had turned into a rat and slowly crept out of the bathroom. 

“So Mavis and I are heading out for the evening for a belated Valentine’s Day dinner, and I as thinking, maybe you and Drac can spend time with Dennis,” he asked.

“Um sure, that’s great,” Ericka said, smiling nervously as she saw Drac the rat crawl out of the bedroom. “So I’m gonna go and take a bath, and I will get to taking care of little Dennis for you, okay? Bye!” she said as she had pushed Johnny out and closed the door, her face in her hand. She had sighed and headed to the bathroom, washing the tub out and putting everything away.


	30. The Chaste Adventures of Count Dracula: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and Ericka both read Dennis a bedtime story; Ericka finds difficulting going through her new life as her old life is still in her head.

Dennis had flown around, trying to get away from his grandfather as they were playing a vigorous game of Hiding and Go Seek. His little wings flapped all around the hotel as Dracula was hot on his trail. 

“I’m gonna get you~” Dracula sung to the sky as he flew around the walls of the hotel to find Dennis. He flapped around and tried to find his grandboy. He soon saw the red curly hair being a gargoyle, and soon found him.

“Papa Drac!” Dennis said, hugging Dracula.

“I found you my little devil dog!” he said as he had spun him around, flying with him. 

“Now let’s go play hide and go seek with Nana Ericka,” Dennis said, a wide smile on his face. 

“But she can’t fly, my little ghoul,” he said, soon landing on the grounds of the hotel.

“She doesn’t need to be a bat to play,” Dennis said.

“Well I _guess_ we could ask her,” he said, his eyes nervously looking at him. He was trying to avoid her honestly. He can’t seem to stop thinking about earlier. He was a wreck now.

Meanwhile, Ericka was in the lounge area of the hotel reading a magazine. She was in a grey pencil skirt that ended around her knees and wore little kitten shoes. Her blouse was a pastel yellow flounce top with small white anchors embroidered. She soon saw Dennis and Dracula come back into the hotel, seeing Ericka sit down.

“Nana!” Dennis said as he flew to Ericka and hugged her.

“Hello, sweetie,” she cooed, “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I miss you reading bedtime stories to me,” he said, “can you read to me tonight,” he asked.

“Of course,” she said before looking at Dracula, who averted his eyes from her, “unless _Papa Drac_ wants to read to you tonight,” she said with a teasing voice.

Dracula turned red as her voice was silk to his ears.

“We can both read you a story,” he said, playing with his cape. 

“Yay!” Dennis said before flying off. 

Ericka had stood up and approached Dracula, “Hey~,” she said.

“He-ey,” he said, looking into her eyes. “You look nice… in that.”

“Thank you, thought of changing since you _stained_ my other outfit,” she said, Dracula clamping her mouth down. 

“Are you _trying_ to be obvious?” he said in a harsh whisper, Ericka laughing behind his hand and pulling t down, laughing a little more. 

“Dracula, don’t be silly,” she said, I’m not being obvious, but I do wanna have my fun with you,” she said with dazed eyes.

“W-What?” he said, looking at her.

“It’s more fun when I tease you,” she said, twisting her shoulders like a child, “besides, I like to do more of those things we did in the bathroom.”

“SHHHHHH!” he said as he had flailed his arms around, Ericka giggling at him.

“C’mon, let’s go and read Dennis a bedtime story,” Ericka said a finger tracing the bottom of his jaw, and soon sauntered off to follow Dennis. Dracula, being bewitched by her, had followed her.

The pair had headed to Dennis’ room, where he had crawled into bed with his pajamas and had snuggled into his bed, looking at the two. Ericka had removed her shoes and had laid next to Dennis. “So, what do you want us to read,” she said as she had looked at him.

“Kakie!” Dennis said, finding an old book and showing it to her. She had looked at Drac and showed him the book.

Although he was not a fan of Kakie and his representation of monsters, Drac nodded to the book and sat down with Dennis. “Why don’t you start us off, Ericka,” he said, looking at her. 

Ericka had giggled and opened the book, reading the first page. As they read alternate pages, Dennis began to fall asleep, his eyelashes resting on his soft round cheeks and holding the blanket to his chest. “Goodnight,” she said, pulling his hair back and kissing his forehead, Dracula following. 

Ericka and Dracula had stepped out of Dennis’ room, being in Johnny and Mavis’ living room area. “That was nice.”

“Yeah, it was,” he said as he had sat down with her, eyes looking at her and smiling. 

Ericka noticed his gaze and had blushed. “You like to stare at me a lot,” she said as she sat down, “why?”

“Well, who wouldn’t,” he said as a hand rested on her knee, Ericka smiling and holding his hand, “you’re beautiful, you make me feel happy and safe…”

“Yeah?” she said, a head on his shoulder.

“It’s just… you’re someone I love…” he said. Ericka pulled him up on to his feet and had stood on her toes. She had kissed his lips and had gone back on her heels, “you’re something I never knew I wanted in my life.”

He had hummed and hugged her, his head against her neck. He pulled away, but still held her close. “Come with me,” he said, a pale hand around her soft and velvety one. He had led her back to her room, soon kissing and loving on her. Ericka didn’t reject his gestures of affection, her hands in his hair. 

“What are you up to, Count?” she said. He soon placed her on her bed and had removed his cape. He placed it down beneath her, Ericka raising an eyebrow. His hands had traveled up her thighs the woman’s heartbeat racing. 

“I’m going to make you feel like the luckiest woman,” he said, pulling her pencil skirt up and seeing a lacy thong. He looked at her, Ericka looking away.

“What, I wanted to wear this just because,” she said as she blushed. Dracula pulled her chin to face him and kissed her sweet lips, Ericka humming and giggling against him. He had his hand rub her inner thigh, his thumb brushing with against her clothed clit. She had slightly arched her back, her body tensing up.

“C’mon, like you don't like this,” he said as he had combed her hair with his other hand.

“I do, but it’s still something to get use to,” she said as she had slightly bucked, testing out his thumb. 

Dracula had chuckled and pulled down the front of her thong with ease, his fingers delving beneath the material, his middle and ring finger rubbing between the hidden folds of her womanhood. Ericka’s eyes had crossed, her mouth agape and a deep moan as she felt his fingertips rub her inner workings. 

Being encouraged by this, he had rubbed her at a moderate pace, her natural wetness soaking his fingers to give him more fluidity with his movements. Ericka had closed her eyes, her mouth still agape as he was making her twitch. He had his fingers near her entrance.

“Wait!” she said, grabbing his wrist. 

Dracula pulled his fingers out of her underwear, looking at her, “I’m sorry I…”

“The only time I want you to go there is if you and I actually have intercourse,” she said, “I want you to be there… when its time…”

Dracula had smiled, taking her hand with his unused one, “I won’t do anything that’ll make you feel uncomfortable,” he said as he looked at her.

“I know you won’t,” he said as he held her. Ericka had rested against him, her cheeks flushed still. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” she said, peeling her thong off and placing it aside. The vampire had searched for her still aching womanhood and had rubbed her like before, only making sure she reached her ecstasy. 

Ericka’s chest heaved as her breath was erratic. Dracula wanted to penetrate her virgin center, but she was wanting him at consummation. He had rubbed her clit, the woman bucking slightly. After a few trying times, she released on his fingers, but not like before at the garden. This didn’t build up like how she thought it would. She had relaxed in his comforting embrace, having herself pressed against him, hugging him sweetly and kissing her. 

He held her close, having his nose in her hair as it smelt sweet. He had combed her hair and smiled. “It's getting late for you, I still have a hotel to run,” he said, getting up.

“Yeah,” she said. She had gone into the bathroom, but not before kissing Dracula goodnight. He had flown out of the room to tend to the other guests. Ericka had showered after their moments of intimacy, but Ericka stood longer in the shower, thinking about how however thing had changed for her in the course of a few months. 

Her hatred for the vampire had faded, and all she could think about was how she could be everything to him. She came guarded and had negative connotations about monsters. Now she embraces Dracula with everything that came with him; his family, his staff, and his friends. 

But the thought of her great-grandfather being in her mind had given her chills. He was the only living relative that took care of her. She wondered how things would have gone, had she killed Dracula and every monster that stepped foot in the hotel. The idea of him being proud and having him rest easy once he died, having returned home with nothing to fight anymore. Being able to start a family without the lingering possibility of her child being wrapped up in the Van Helsing legacy. 

She had realized that her skin was hot, and soon she had turned off the water and had dried up. She placed herself in a towel and went to her vanity and grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope. She had started to write to her great-grandfather. 

_Dear Great-Grandfather,_

_It’s been a while, I know, but I feel like I haven’t been heard from all of these years, even when I was living by myself in this world. I could still feel like there was a strain between you and I. I just want to talk to you. I just wanted the best from you. I wish to hear from you…._  

_Ericka_

Ericka had signed the envelope, and had placed on a pajama dress, slowly sauntering down the hallways and had given it to a gargoyle whole was in charge of mailing. The gargoyle had sent it, hoping Ericka would hear from him soon, if not within a few weeks.

She headed back to her bedroom, where she felt a sudden feeling of grief come over her. She had crawled into bed and quietly sobbed, biting the corner of her pillow to muffle her frustrations and feelings of loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to find out that Sony Animation is producing a Hotel Transylvania 4! We've been begging for this and now we are going to have it! I hope that actually show the process of a wedding being planned between Dracula and Ericka, and maybe an enemy trying to keep them apart? Plus Vampire!Ericka is what we want


	31. Taking A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka takes time for herself; Mavis begins to grow suspicious about Ericka and her father.

The hotel was quiet, more than usual. 

Johnny was working the day shift, checking in on everything happening at the hotel while Dracula was asleep. Johnny had gone up to check on Ericka. “You, Ericka! I just wanna say thanks for taking care of Dennis while Mavis and I went out for dinner,” he said through the door. 

There was no answer.

“Ericka?” he said as he knocked a little harder, but the door had opened on its own. Johnny had peeped into the room, wanting to know if she was in her room. He noticed that most if not all of her things are gone. He ran around the room, inside the bathroom to see if she was there. Not a sight of platinum blonde hair was visible. 

He rushed down to the front of the desk and looked through the computer to see if Ericka had left. Her name was still here but physically was not.

“Oh man…” Johnny said, running around ragged trying to find Ericka. 

_Dracula’s Chambers_

Dracula hugged his pillow, snoring slightly as he was tired from tending to his guest, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He soon heard the frantic knocks on his coffin, Dracula waking up in frustration. He flung the coffin lid open and whipped his head up at whoever disturbed him. 

He was met with a frantic Johnny.

“This better be a good reason to wake me up,” the vampire said.

“E-Ericka-“ he said.

Dracula had jumped out of his coffin, “what about her?”

“S-She’s not in her room,” Johnny said.

“What do you mean ‘not in her room’?” he asked.

“Nearly everything in her room is empty,” Johnny said, “but she’s still here as checked-in.”

“Maybe she went to do laundry?” Dracula said. “You’re reading too much into it,” he said as he looked at him.

“But her luggage is gone,” Johnny said, his cheeks red.

Dracula had soon headed out these chambers to go to Ericka’s room. He too had scoped around the attic, not one sight of life in the room. Dracula too began to freak out, “okay, this is scary…”

“It’s like she was never here in the first place,” Johnny said, “could she have been just a figment of our imagination?”

“Stop kidding around Johnny!” Dracula said, grabbing his shoulders, “I need to find Ericka… who knows what she’s doing on?”

_The Holiday Inn_

Ericka had looked into a hotel room, a soft frown on her face. She wore a white pair of shorts and a tank top. She had to do this, she needed to get away. She dragged her luggage and quilt into a smaller room than she remodeled one. She had to do with what was in her affordability. She was still in Transylvania, but she had to relocate near the airport.

She had plopped her luggage down on her bed, a pile of dust flopping in her face. She had coughed violently and had covered her mouth. It smelled like farts and death to her. She had taken off the sheets to the bed and had gotten out a bottle of disinfectant, cleaning the mattress and cleaning everything else in the room. After a grueling two hours, Ericka had finally cleaned the room. She had replaced the sheets with her own and the quilt. She had finally settled down and laid on the bed, a sigh of relief escaping her. 

She had placed some things around the room, dropping her jewelry box and picking up the contents that spilled out. She had soon seen her little choker necklaces and sighed. “Oh, Dracula… you probably don’t even know I’ve left…” she said to herself. “I’ll come back when I’m ready… I just need time to reflect…” 

_Hotel Transylvania_

The knights had searched the entire premise of the hotel, trying to find Ericka. Dracula was awake, and so was Mavis and Vlad. “Dad she wouldn’t just up and left without telling you,” Mavis said.

“It’s about time the chick left,” Vlad said under his breath.

“You shush!” Dracula said, “you’ve been awfully quiet lately and barely around.”

“What are you implying? I killed the Van Helsing?” Vlad said.

“I’m not implying anything! I’m saying that you’ve been M.I.A. What are you plotting?” Dracula said.

“Don’t assume things, kid. If you assume things, you’ll make an ass outta yourself,” Vlad said.

“Well? Where’s Ericka?” Dracula said, hands on his hips.

“I’m not keeping tabs on her. If anything you should know where she’s at,” Vlad said. 

Dracula would have had a quick quip to say to him, but he was at a lost for words. “Whatever, the knights are searching the hotel. I’m sure they’ll find her.”

A knight had soon spoken behind the vampire, “Sir, we can’t find her.”

“WHAT?” Dracula said, whipping his head around. “WHAT DO I PAY YOU FOR?”

“Dad, calm down, I’m sure she’s fine,” Mavis said, “maybe she went back home.”

“N-No, she wouldn’t leave the hotel without telling me!” he said, everyone, cocking an eyebrow.

“Why would she need to tell you?” Vlad asked, his face near his son’s, “she's a grown woman, not your woman... Unless.” 

"Unless what," Mavis said.

"Unless he and she are fooling around behind our backs!" Vlad said.

"Say whaaat?" Johnny said, trying to act as if nothing was going on, Dracula frowning at him.

"Do you know about this?" Mavis asked.

"W-What, no way, I'm no longer watching her," Johnny said, patting himself on the back mentally.

"I know you're doing things with her," Vlad said, his nose twitching to smell Dracula, "I can smell her on you."

"Dad, stop. She's just a heavy perfume user," he said.

"Yeah right. I see the way you ogle her! Like a man in the desert searching for water.... thirsty!"

“Dad it's nothing!” Dracula said, “I’m not interested in her like that. She’s just a close friend of mine,” he said.

“Oh? Then stop worrying about your little _friend_ then,” Vlad said, turning into a bat and heading out of the lobby, hoping to fall asleep. Mavis had looked at her father with suspicion.

“Dad…” Mavis said, her father looking throughout the window, the sun hot outside, “Dad!”

“Y-Yes?” Dracula said, snapping out of his trance and looking at Mavis.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine…” Mavis said. “I’m going to bed now… but update me on Ericka if anything.”

Dracula nodded. He had sat in front of the revolving doors of his hotel, hoping that Ericka would come back. He waited for her white silhouette to come through those doors. 

He waited…

And waited.

And waited.

_Three Weeks Later_

Dracula had practically camped outside of the hotel, trying to find understanding in Ericka leaving the hotel so abruptly. He had his clothes catered to him and had to take short showers so he wouldn’t miss Ericka coming in. 

Mavis had walked up to her father’s little tent that he set up, having a bowl of soup, “Daddy? I-I brought you a bowl of mom’s monster ball soup…” she said placing the bowl in front of the tent.

“ _Thank you, love dropping_ ,” he said, sticking his head out of the tent, an evident five o’clock shadow on his face.

“AH!” Mavis said, “Dad! What in heaven happened?” she asked.

“What, I’m still showering,” he said as he had looked at her. "I know your dad has a bit a of shadow forming on his chin. You think Ericka would like it?"

“Why are you not taking care of yourself?” Mavis said, pulling Dracula out of the tent. He was in his pajamas, though there were some food stains.

“Mavis, don’t worry, I’ll clean up once Ericka comes back,” Dracula said.

“Dad… maybe she _isn’t_ coming back,” Mavis said.

“W-Why would you said that?” he said, eyes filled with hurt.

“Dad, I mean… it’s not you two were in a relationship or something,” Mavis said, Dracula having an awkward smile.

R-Right,” he said.

Soon after, a hearse had been pulled up to the hotel, the pumpkin valet coming out and opening the trunk to remove white luggage and other various small things. 

Dracula, becoming ecstatic, had jumped out of his pajamas and had quickly transformed into the damper vampire he was, his face pale and hair kept slick, Mavis raising an eyebrow. 

The passenger was none other than Ericka herself, sporting a white jumpsuit and heels. She had seen Dracula and Mavis standing at the entrance of the hotel. Dracula saw her white figure, a goofy smile on his face. Ericka had pulled her luggage, but seeing as Dracula as too excited, he had zoomed to Ericka, scooping her up and her luggage. 

He had taken her to her room and had placed all of her things back in the respective places, Ericka watching him work himself to the bone. She would have helped but Dracula had made her comfortable. “Um… Drac?” 

“YES MY SUNFLOWER?!” He said, looking at her with large eyes and a large smile. 

“… Nevermind,” she said, forcing a smile as he looked seriously deranged at this time. She wondered what he did in the past three weeks. 

After he placed all of her things, Dracula had looked at Ericka. “I made a special dinner for you!” he said as he had snatched Ericka off the ground and had taken her to the family living room, where there was a feast on the table that consisted of all her dietary needs. Dracula had sat her down and had a plate in front of her. He had zoomed to the other side of the table and sat down, his eyes wide and slightly red from countless nights waiting for her. 

“Um… thank you, Dracula,” Ericka said, looking at everything that was prepared. Granted she couldn’t eat all of it, it was a nice gesture. “S-So… how are you?”

“I’m fine… but what about you?” she said, looking at his eyes seeing how red they were, “you’re eyes look tired.”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t rest until you came back,” he said, his eyes twitching. 

She saw how depleted he was, “Dracula… I’ll eat this, but please go to bed,” Ericka said.

“Anything for you, my little sunflower!” he said, zooming over the table and giving Ericka a loud kiss on her cheek, the woman stunned all together. He soon flew out of the family dining room to do what Ericka wanted. Ericka had slouched in her seat, her face in her hands as she left him sick and worried about her.

Dracula had headed back to his room, getting ready for bed when Mavis entered the room.

“Dad, it’s 3 in the morning, you're not supposed to go to bed yet,” Mavis said, “what’s going on?”

“My little bed bug, I’m just catching a few humans in my sleep is all, no biggie,” Dracula said, eyes red from exhaustion. 

“I mean what’s going on between you and Ericka?” Mavis said, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

“Nothing my love,” Dracula said, looking at her from the coffin. Mavis had soon floated towards him, nose nearly touching his hoping to see him break. 

“Dad, stop hiding it from me,” Mavis said, arms crossed.

“H-Hiding what?” Dracula said.

“You’re still worried about Ericka trying to kill monsters aren’t you,” she said, lowering herself.

Dracula couldn’t allow Mavis to know what was really going on, or else she’d freak out. He had to allow her to think otherwise. “A-A little, I mean she was gone for nearly a month, I was scared she could have gone off without warning to kill more monsters.”

“Dad, if you want I can watch Ericka, you’ve stressed yourself out because of her…’ Mavis said, hugging him close.

“My love, that would be wonderful, but I am responsible for her,” Dracula said, “now if you excuse me, let me sleep,” he said, soon crashing into his coffin and snored. Mavis kissed his head goodnight and headed back to her room. 

Johnny was watching tv, legs crossed on the couch when Mavis came in.

“Johnny, we need to talk,” Mavis said.

“Sure, hon, about what?” Johnny said, looking at her.

“Are you sure you don't know what's going on between them?” Mavis said.

“No, and even if I did, you should go talk to your dad about it,” he said, pausing the tv.

“Johnny! This is my dad!" Mavis said, "Ericka just leaves my dad in shambles and just waltz in here as nothing happened. She's working my dad into an early coffin!"

"I'm sure she had a reason for leaving like that. I mean being cooped up here isn't something she's used to," Johnny said.

"That's why she's granted weekly errand runs! So she can stretch," Mavis said.

"Mavis, don't worry. I'm sure she had a reason," Johnny said, trying t reassure her.

Mavis had started to think hard about this, her brows furrowed. "Something's up... something is going on between them. My dad doesn't bend himself backward for no one but our family."

"Hon, don't stress yourself with this," Johnny said, trying to derail her suspicions.

"No! I know she and my dad are doing something!" Mavis said, arms crossed. "I mean, look at everything that's happened! She lured my dad out into the sunlight and accidentally fed him garlic bread. Dennis near chokes while she's with him outside last year. She's trying to hurt us and I'm gonna catch her in the act."

"Mavis... you shouldn't stress yourself out..." he said, combing her hair.

"Someone needs to stress over this," she said, her eyes glowing a sinister blue.


	32. Like Nothing Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being nearly a month apart, Ericka and Dracula pick back up their secret trysts, despite the eyes of the disapproving always watching them.

Ericka spent her first morning back at the hotel to her canopy ceiling. Her eyes looked up, imagining an opening to free herself from her emotions. She got up, throwing on some pink nightgown that seemed too big on her. She had entered her luggage and found her slippers and placed them on. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair back, she stepped out of her room, walking down the desolate hallway with ease. She made a turn to soon be met with the chest of a black vest. She looked up and blushed. “Drac.”

Dracula was somewhat better from sleeping for a good few hours but woke up to finish the shift. He was soon going to bed, however. “Hey…”

Ericka had stared blankly into his chest, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth to keep herself quiet. She could feel a hand placed itself on the bottom of her forearm. She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting hers. He leaned in for such a passionate kiss. She had her hands on his chest to push him off but soon had them rest on his neck and embracing the kiss.

They were now kissing in the hallway, a guest could see them if they walked down the hallway. Their kisses were intense, the sounds of their lips smacking against one another the only thing audible. Dracula had kissed her neck, Ericka tilting her neck to the side to allow him so. She had let out moans as he used the front go his normal teeth to bit her, his fangs not poking her skin. 

His hands pulled up her nightgown to show off her backside. His palms reached to her rump, squeezing her. Ericka had let out a moan of pleasure, her cheeks red and eyes hazy with a trance. “Oh~ Drac,” she said loudly. 

He silenced her moan with his lips, her cheeks red and her eyes. She had hugged him tightly, her face in his neck. He had hugged her, turning around and resting his back on the wall. “I missed you…” he said, his arms around her tight.

“I missed you, too…” she said, holding him tighter. “I know you were worried about me… I’m sorry for leaving you the way I did…”

“That doesn’t matter,” he said, facing her. “You’re here now,” he said, kissing her lips gently, holding her close again. 

She had held him tightly, eyes closed. They were like this in the hallway for a good moment. “I… I just needed a breather…” she said.

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” he said, his hands on her back. 

Ericka pulled away. “I’m… I’m gonna to bed… again,” she said before dryly chuckling. 

“Same,” he said, “Are you not tired?”

“Yeah… I kinda woke up earlier, but I’m gonna head back to sleep, “ Ericka said, making a turn back to her room, but not before having her hand taken by Dracula. She looked back to see him, “yes Dracula?”

“Can I… you know…” he said, blushing, “I know you’ve been away, but I just-“

“Yes… you can sleep in my room again,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him to her room. She had taken off her slippers and had walked to the bed, sitting down and waiting for Drac, who stood at the door still. “Well come on,” she said, patting her bed for him to come. 

Dracula had blushed and slipped across the floor to sit on the other side. He sat down, her backing facing hers. They sat like this for a good minute, Ericka twiddling her thumbs. “Um… are you ready to go to bed?”

“Y-Yes,” Dracula said, “are you too?” he asked.

“Absolutely…” she said.

They still sat on the bed. Ericka turned around hoping that he would turn to see her looking at him, but he didn’t. It seemed as though _he_ was waiting for _her_ to lay down first. She had looked forward from him, eyes glancing back at him every now and then.

“You wanna talk… don’t you,” Ericka said.

“No, all I want is for you to be here with me and safe here…” Dracula said, turning around to see her.

“But how can you still wanna kiss me and be near me and touch me. You don’t know where I’ve been,” Ericka said, going him leeway to walk away from her.

“I know your heart isn’t wanting to do that, my sunflower,” Dracula said.

“Stop calling me that!” Ericka said, standing up and looking at him, Dracula cocking his head, “stop calling me your sunflower or your love or anything affectionate. I’m a prickly thorn that’ll hurt you!” she said before collapsing on the floor, her head in her arms on the bed. 

Dracula stood up and walked to her. He kneeled behind her and hugged her from behind, “Ericka… tell me…”

“ _Tell you what_ ,” she said, a sniffle following after.

“Why did you leave?” he asked, his heart becoming open to what she would say, “you just left with no warning…”

“ _Kinda like how you left me by myself waiting for you on that date_ ,” she said lifting her head. 

“Right… only this time it was three weeks,” he said as he looked at her. “Now tell me…”

“Well…” Ericka didn’t know where to start, “after we were together, I was thinking about how different my life would have been had I killed you. I would have been able to go home and be welcomed by a great-grandfather… he would love me and actually form a relationship with me…” she said.

“What are you saying?” he said, pulling back.

“All my life, from the time I was a baby, I’ve been trying to prove my worth to someone, killing monsters left and right in hopes of thinking that would be enough. And the reason I wanted to do all of this was so that… if I killed you, if I finished the Dracula legacy, I’ll be finally free from running. My great-grandfather would finally be proud of me. But that doesn’t matter anymore,” she said, looking away. “I’ve wasted my whole youth fighting monsters all for one big monster… with whom I’ve fallen for…”

“Ericka,” Dracula said, having his dainty fingertips under her chin to have her meet his gaze, “Abraham Van Helsing is far from being pleased, and not even his great-grandchild can convince him otherwise,” he said bluntly, Ericka sighing, “however, you are so different from him. And that’s good…” he said before kissing her cheek. 

“I just feel bad overall. The legacy ends with me failing my great-grandfather on a nearly 120-year-old petty vengeance,” she said.

“We can make our own legacy,” He said, pulling her up to her feet, her soft hands in his, “together…”

Ericka had smiled up at him, her hand on his chest now. “I would love that…” she said, her cheek on his chest. 

He held her and soon pulled away. “You go and rest, I’ll be in my coffin,” he said as he headed out, but before he did he spoke, “I love you…”

“I love you too…” she said as she watched him leave. She had laid down on her bed and soon closed her eyes, feeling content.

Dracula headed to his chambers, where he had showered and placed himself in his purple pajamas. He had laid in his coffin and closed his eyes when he heard a soft knock afterward disturb him. He opened the lid and saw Mavis staring down at him, “Mavis, my little bat, whatever is the matter?”

“We’re you with Ericka just now?” Mavis said, arms crossed.

“We crossed paths, why?” Dracula said, being vague.

“Did you guys talk?” she asked him.

“Not heavily, though I didn’t push anything about her leaving,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Mavis pushed herself, Dracula biting his lip.

“Yes,” he said.

Mavis had squinted her eyes, soon heading off to her room. Dracula sighed, eyes heavy and lips curled into a frown. He knew his daughter was only watching out for him, but still, having her around and prying into his things was tiring. 

The evening came by quick for both Ericka and the Count. Dracula was tending to the guest as Ericka was talking with Wanda, who was aware of the Van Helsing living. Dracula had side eyed her every now and then, having stared at her figure. Ericka had done the same, her eyes looking up and down at his usual attire, though he wore it with pride. 

“We were really worried,” Wanda said, prior to her saying about how Dracula had called nearly everyone if they knew where Ericka was at. 

“Yeah,” Ericka said, drinking a cup of water as her eyes dazed at Drac’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, totally,” She said as she had soon placed her cup down and had walked passed Dracula, who had made contact with her. She had headed into the elevator, looking at him and smirking faintly, giving him the idea.

Dracula notices and smirked to himself as well. Before he could follow Frank and the rest of the male monsters had blocked his path.

“Drac, we need to talk,” Frank said, arms crossed. 

“About what?” he said, trying to get around his big friend.

“About what happened in those three weeks. Mavis told us everything, how Ericka left and you were all upset and mopy,” he said, “is there something between you tow that we don’t know about?”

“What are you trying to say? That I’m in some secret relationship with her?” he said, arms crossed.

“Well, are you?” Griffin said.

“Absolutely not,” Dracula said, having vindication.

“Then why were you about to follow her into the elevator when you could have gone to another one?” Wayne said.

“Because if I wanna go to _that_ elevator I can,” he spat back.

“Hey, hey, hey take it easy, we’re just trying to get you to understand that… it’s okay,” Frank said.

“What’s okay?” Dracula said eyebrow raised.

“We get it, you’re lonely and stuff, and maybe Ericka is trying to fill that void for you,” Griffin said. “I was once the lone wolf.”

“Alright, Griffin,” Murray said, “the point is, if you just want this to be a fling between you and her, that’s great, blessings to you, but don’t get too caught up into it so much that you can't come out of it.”

“Seriously, you think I’d be in a relationship with Ericka?” Dracula said. 

“I mean come on she is kinda sexy. Long legs, bluebell eyes,” Frank started.

“Thick in _all_ the right places,” Murray added.

“Not to mention that hourglass figure,” Griffin said, his glasses fogging up, “is it getting hot in here?”

“Guys, enough,” Dracula said, “I told you already, I thinking of someone else.”

“Yeah, sure, not the hot Van Helsing whose only interest was to kill you,” Griffin said.

“OKAY THANK YOU!” Dracula said, zipping up the stairs.

Ericka was in a secluded part of the hotel, mainly the honey suites that were not used under any means. She would an olive-colored skirt and a white tank top. She had looked down the hallway to see if Dracula had come her way. She had sighed and started to walk down the hallway, but soon felt the gentle hands of her vampire pull her close to him. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“With that teasing smirk, I’d come alright,” he winked at her, Ericka giggled.

“Come on, Count…” she said, arms wrapping themselves around his neck, looking into his eyes.

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss Ericka. She had hummed against his lips as she felt his tongue dance against hers. She felt Dracula place her on a hallway table, the woman looking at him.

“Trust me, love,” he said, his hips separating her knees. Ericka didn’t keep him from doing so, her back arched as she allowed him access. He had kissed down her neck, slowly dipping down to her collarbone and further down her body, Ericka’s hands in his hair. 

“What are you planning?” she asked curiously as she felt his hands hold the back of her knees and spread her legs apart.

“You should know, you didn’t wear any underwear,” he said with a smirk.

“I forgot,” she said, chuckling.

He had pulled up her skirt, where he had came face to face with her bare lips. He had leaned in and licked them open before sucking on her. Ericka had jumped at the feeling of him sucking on her the way he did. He started to lap up and down her slitted canvas, Ericka hanging head back and moaning softly. She had her hands in her his hand, encouraging him.

This went on for a good few minutes before the footsteps of a monster had walked up the hallway. Dracula had panicked and picked up the woman, heading into a witch’s closet. The monster was a cyclops, just sauntering down. Dracula and Ericka were in a rather tight space, Ericka’s legs wrapped around his waist and arms holding him tight.

“I guess we’re in a bit of a predicament here,” he said, an awkward smile on his face, Ericka full cheeks against his as they were really in a tight place. She had thought of an idea and had started to grind herself against his crotch as they did before in the garden, but she will have her fun. “W-What are you doing?”

“It’s called dry humping,” she said, humping her bare slit against the crotch of his pants, the vampire moaning at the feeling. He had fixed his hands on her bare ass, pushing her down on his clothed growth, the woman humming and giggling, “aren’t you eager for some.”

“I want you,” he confessed, “but if you want to wait we can, just… right now I need relief,” he said as he had humped against her, Ericka covering her mouth to keep herself from moaning loudly and being caught, though Dracula wasn’t slowing down. Humping her had caused the prince of darkness to loss control, his eyes closed and fangs out for something to bite on. 

Ericka had watched his fangs lengthen slightly, her cheeks getting hot at the sight of him. The idea of having his fangs inches near her was such a turn on, a _risky_ turn on. They weren’t even in sexual coitus and she felt like she was about to release on him. A good minute passed until Dracula pressed Ericka against the wall of the closet, yelps coming from him as he soon released in his pants. Ericka had rebased too on his pants, but not like how she did in the garden. That was a wonderful moment between them. Ericka had wrapped her arms around his torso, Dracula’s face tucked in her neck.

“That wasn’t even the real thing and I loved it~,” she said as she chuckled to herself. Dracula pulled away and kissed the woman, Ericka humming and having her hands all in his soft and silky hair, Dracula doing the same. 

“God you’re like fresh blood I haven’t tasted in decades,” he said as he kissed her more, Ericka not wanting this to stop. 

They soon had squeezed out of the closet, Ericka fixing herself and Dracula having his cape wrapped around himself. “Same time tomorrow?” she quipped.

“You know it,” Dracula said, leaving to his room and changing to a new set of close to continue his work.


	33. Danger Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As suspicion starts to circle around the two, Dracula and Ericka add to flame by taking a risk on Dracula's hotel roof.

They had done this over the course of a week since Ericka’s return, the Count and the Van Helsing becoming infatuated with one another. The mornings were short, and the evenings were planned for the two of them. They were doing everything and anything they can to be around one another. A touch, a kiss, a little brush up of their bodies was just a fraction of attention they yearned for.

Mavis grew even more suspicious of the behavior exhibited by both the Van Helsing and her own father. She wasn’t one to snoop around, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of Ericka and him being in secrecy.

The evening was smooth, Mavis running the evening portion of the hotel. A guest, specifically the Gremlinbergs, had requested a room for their anniversary. Mavis had smiled and given them the key to their little suite. She soon saw the swift movements of her father, seeing him zip past the guest and their questions, but at the same time gave them answers. Mavis had frowned and soon called Johnny.

Johnny was asleep, his eyes closed shut closed and his face covered in blanket marks. He heard his phone go off and had panicked, picking it up. “W-Wut?

“Johnny, I need you to follow my dad around the hotel, like now,” Mavis said, looking at the guest rooms that we’re free.

“Don’t tell me you’re still on Ericka and your dad,” Johnny said.

“Johnny, I know he’s out to see Ericka again, I can feel it,” Mavis said.

“Listen, Mavis, even _if_ your dad is seeing Ericka, why does it matter to you?” Johnny said, “maybe they’re not ready to come out as a couple yet, or maybe they’re considering it.”

“Holy rabies, Johnny. How can you be so oblivious?” Mavis said, rubbing the small bridge of her nose, “my dad shouldn’t keep secrets from me. I couldn’t keep secrets but he can?”

“Mavis, just let it go,” Johnny said, so tired and just wanting to sleep.

“No!” Mavis said before hanging up and crossing her arms, practically pouting. Mavis soon caught the white silhouette of her father’s _lady friend_ pass by the guest herself. She was in a white jumpsuit, barefoot as if she had woken up. Mavis had wondered what she was up to with her father.

Ericka had been able to head to their secret rendezvous, the hallway they had snuck off to before. Drac was there, waiting for her and taking her hand. “Evening my beautiful dove,” he said as he looked at her blue eyes.

“Evening,” she said before kissing him sweetly. “What do you wanna do?” she said, her hand on his chest. 

He had stroked his chin and smirked. “I have an idea,” he said as he had soon looked at her outfit. “It’ll work but you’re gonna have to take off your jumpsuit,” he said, blushing.

“And leave me all naked while you’re clothed,” Ericka said, arms crossed, “huh-uh, no way.”

“Well what do you suggest?” he said, arms crossed.

Ericka crossed her arms, eyebrows raised and pretty mouth into a tucked frown. She had looked outside the window and smirked with deviance, “I wanna do a different location…”

“Sure but there isn’t a lot of leg room,” Dracula said, “what are you suggesting?”

“… Has anyone ever fallen off the roof?” she asked him, Dracula having thought of the last time.

“Some zombies when the hotel was first built it, but they’re already dead so nothing it, why?” he said. Ericka had smirked at him, her eyebrows furrowed and her hands on her hips. Dracula squinted his eyes and soon gasped,

“OH! OH NO NO NO!” He said, but Ericka had smirked even more.

“Come on, you know you want to…” she said.

Dracula had thought about for a moment. The idea he had for them _was_ kinda sexy, so why not add some risk to it, “Alright.”

_Five Minutes Later_

The moonlight was bright, the sky dark and having stars decorate it so. The woods were quiet and serene and perfect. It was a perfect night for the hotel, but an even better night for Dracula and Ericka to pleasure one another all at the same time.

Ericka’s clothes were discarded on the shingles of the rooftop, her underwear peeled off on top of it too. Dracula’s pants were ironically tossed aside too, his vest and shoes next to it. Ericka and Dracula were both positioned in a very particular way.

Dracula was on his back, his body facing the sky, but Ericka’s womanhood was nestled against his mouth and chin. Ericka was dangerously facing the steep slope of the hotel’s roof, her cheeks red from the flow of blood circulating her cheeks. She held Dracula’s member in her hand, stroking him as she had sucked him off, eager moans and mewls as she was too being pleasured by her vampire lover. 

Dracula’s tongue circled around her clit, doing the ABC's on her throbbing lips as he could feel her mouth engulf his pale meat. Ericka’s breast had been held in a lacy bra, her chest up and against his meat as she was getting into it. She had pulled herself up, taking a break and stroking his shaft. She looked back, seeing her around cheeks cover his face, “you okay back there?” she said, her hand rolling over the head of his shaft.

The vampire had tilted his head to the side, needing to breath himself “I’m absolutely wonderful up here,” he said, his hands holding her ass. He saw her pulsate, her legs slightly shaking.

“This idea of yours is something else,” she said, her thumb rubbing on the head of his shaft.

Dracula moaned softly, “yours as well,” he said, referring to their dangerous location. the two of them continued pleasuring one another, The sounds they were making being muffled by each other’s genitalia. Not too long after, Dracula’s phone began to vibrate in his pants, Ericka looking at his pants and had dragged them across the shingles on the roof. She had looked at the name and saw ‘Hippie Son-In-Law’, assuming it was Johnny.

“It’s for you,” she said, giving him the phone. 

Dracula had panicked, “ugh, just stake me. What do I do?” he asked.

“Answer it,” she said, his shaft still in her hands, nestling the head against her redden lips. 

Dracula had blushed, and answered it, “h-hello?”

“ _Hey, Drac, just wondering where you’re at,_ ” Johnny asked on his other end, Drac frowning.

“I’m in the middle of something very important,” Dracula lied, his voice giving it away as he could feel Ericka’s soft tongue circle around his head.

“ _Are you sure?_ ” Johnny asked.

“Bless it, Johnny I’m busy getting… something done,” he said, his cheeks red as he now first Ericka place wet kisses up and down on his shaft, soft moans escaping her lips and vibrating all over his cock.

“ _Dude, relax. I know you and Ericka are together right now, but you gotta be careful. Mavis is having it out for you and her_ ,” Johnny explained, Dracula trying to hear what Johnny was saying, but the sounds of Erick slurping around him was driving him crazy.

“I’m not doing anything with anyone, so please mind yourself and good evening,” Dracula said, lazily hanging up on Johnny and going back to tasting Ericka. Ericka had sucked him until his shaft turned pink, and Dracula had circled and sucked her clit until it was throbbing.

Moments later, Ericka could taste the vampire’s viscous liquid fill her mouth, the woman humming as it was sweet, like him. She pulled herself up, shaking as she could feel her climax. She had mewled as Dracula’s tongue worked her sensitive folds, “Yes… yes right there~” she said, looking back and seeing Dracula’s head moving at a fast tempo. She had felt herself get close, and soon released in his mouth. She had shaken, her chest heaving and her thighs quaking. She had lifted herself up by her legs, tilting to the side and feeling the waves of pleasure hit her.

Dracula had pulled her close, his shaft between her thighs and practically nestled between the gap between her thighs, Ericka had looked at him, eyes wide as she could feel him throbbing still, “Um…”

Dracula had his hand on her bare waist, “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable. Not until you say so,” he said. The feeling of her womanhood hood sitting on top of his shaft did make him feel hot for her, but he wanted to do it right. 

Ericka had kissed his lips gingerly, not caring about tasting herself in his mouth, and Dracula mirroring her carelessness. They pulled away, Ericka now tucked next to him, holding him close and resting her chest on his pec, “That was amazing… where did you get the idea?” Ericka asked.

“I found it in that little book you had hidden away,” he said, Ericka looking at him.

“You found my sex book?” she said, blushing.

“Oh yeah, and it seems as though you’ve barely used it,” Dracula said, his hand in her hair and smiling at her.

“Would you want to try more?” she asked him, her facial expression looking delirious.

“Not this evening, but maybe later this week…” he said, looking at her and kissing her forehead.

She hummed at the affection, holding her close. A little while after Dracula had picked Ericka up, flying to her bedroom door and unlocking the latch. He had taken her to the bathroom, stilling carrying her. He turned on the water in the tub and sat her down, looking at her and kissing her sweet lips. “You go wash up for the evening.”

“Okay…” she said, peeling off her bra and placing it in the hamper. She had watched him leave and spoke, “you wanna join?”

Dracula stopped in his tracks, looking back at her. “What?”

“Do you wanna… join me in the tub?” she asked him, hiding her face behind the porcelain swoop.

Dracula smirked slightly and headed to her. He lifted her chin and kissed her mouth, “I would _love_ to, but I have a hotel to run,” he said, “I’ll do so in the future, this I swear. A Dracula’s word.”

Ericka giggled, looking up at him and smiling, “Okay… I’ll remind you if you start to forget,” she joked. Dracula had kissed her goodbye and flew off to clean himself up. Ericka had rested in the tub but washed later on.

Dracula had headed to his bathroom, where he had washed up the love stains he and his loved one created. He had soon heard the sounds of his bathroom wall opening, “I’m busy!” he said.

“ _Oh yeah?_ ” an old voice said.

Dracula peeped his head out and looked at his father, whose cape was around himself, looking menacing, “What do you want?”

“You’ve been taking more showers than usual, what’s going on!” Vlad said, his nose crinkled up.

“Nothing dad, sheesh, can’t I just be extra clean?” Dracula said, slinging the curtain over himself and continuing to wash.

“Not unless you’re deep into some human’s cervix,” Vlad said, arms crossed.

‘Dad, for the last time, just leave me alone,” Dracula warned.

“Or what? You’re gonna kick me out the hotel?” Vlad said, soon leaving the bathroom.

Dracula had growled as he had sighed once his father left the bathroom. He had his head on the stone wall of his shower, feeling smothered a bit by all of this scrutiny on him and Ericka. He was tired of hiding, but at the same time, he wanted to be ready to show her off and claim her in the light.

But only when things were right for _both_ of them.


	34. ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of countless moments between him and the Van Helsing, Dracula has finally felt something he thought would never happen in over a hundred years, and this new change of pace is becoming scary for Ericka.

The knights were around telling the guest their designated rooms, the witches cleaned after the messy guests, the gargoyles were cooking up the entrees for the evening. Everything was under control for most people, even for Dracula. He still tended to his guest despite everything that was happening around and _to_ him. Dracula was greeting the guests when he saw Mavis, who was on the phone with Johnny as he was in the downtown area.

“Mavy!” he said as he smiled, walking up to her and hugging her. Mavis had smiled slightly, hugging him back.

“Hey dad,” she said, “I’ll be right with you, I’m just telling Johnny to get something.” She had Johnny get medicine for Dennis who was sick.

“Are you two getting medicine for him still?” Dracula said, sounding exasperated. 

“Yeah,” Mavis said, hanging up and looking at her dad, “Dennis has been getting sicker, and I don’t know what other medicine’s to use on him,” she said with worry.

“My little poison apple, don’t worry,” he said as he hugged her, but Mavis had pulled away.

“I’m gonna go check on him and see what I can do,” Mavis said, going upstairs.

Dennis was under his blanket, eyes caked in the crust as he couldn’t open his eyes. He was clammy and cold to the touch. He shivered under his blanket when his mother opened the door, seeing his figure turning into a bat. Mavis had lifted the blanket to see his bat form, Dennis shivering even more. “Honey, I know your cold, but turning into a back would make you even colder.”

“I can’t help it…” Dennis said, his nose stuffed. Mavis had scooped him up and had placed his little body on her chest, his little claps clinging to the lace of her dress.

“Don’t worry, mommy’s here,” she said as she had combed his curly red hair. Johnny had entered the room, having a medical mask on his face to not catch any of Dennis’ flu. “Johnny our son isn’t contagious, he’s just sick.”

“Still, if we’re not okay, he wouldn’t be okay,” Johnny said, giving Mavis a black medical mask, the vampire frowning. Dennis had held his mother’s chest to her, trying to be warm. 

Meanwhile, Dracula was trying to look for another solution to Dennis sickness, a familiar silhouette had wrapped its arms around his torso from behind, to which Dracula sighed in relief. He turned around to see Ericka, who was in a white jumpsuit and flats. “Hey…” he said.

“Hey yourself,” Ericka said before chastely kissing Dracula and pulling herself away. “How’s Dennis?”

“Terrible. He’s getting sicker…” Dracula said, “we don’t know what’s going on with him, and he’s just so tiny. He’s been sick before but not like this.”

“Well let me see, maybe I can help,” Ericka said.

“No no no,” Dracula urged, “I don’t think Mavis would want anyone near him… and she’s still wary of you.”

“Yeah, but I love Dennis, and I know how to diagnose these things…” she said as she had held his hand, “plus I would like to spend more time with Dennis…”

Dracula looked at her, seeing the sweetness in her eyes. “Sure…”

With that Ericka and Dracula headed to Dennis’ room, where Dennis was clinging to a heated blanket. Ericka had pulled out a little white scarf from around her neck and had wrapped it around her mouth. She had approached Denis sand sat down. “Hey baby…” she said to him as she had used the back of her knuckles to caress his fur.

“Nana…” he said weakly, his face worn out and mucky. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” she said as she had picked him up carefully, having him in her palms. “What are you feeling?” she asked him, “and tell me everything.”

‘I feel dizzy… I wanna throw up… I get super cold,” he said as he had taken her thumb and held it like a pillow.

“Hmmm,” Ericka said as she had a suspicion, “Dennis, I’m gonna ask you a question, and please be honest with me. Did you eat something?”

Dennis had frozen, hiding his face in the fleshy part of her palm.

“Dennis, tell me,” Ericka urged.

“Okay…” Dennis said, "Winnie and I had eaten chicken tenders from the kitchen,” he said.

“And?” Ericka said, trying to get him to spill his guts, figuratively of course.

“And some… some broccoli,” he said.

“Uh-huh,” Ericka said, an eyebrow raised at him.

“I may have also eaten some food… that may have been left out,” Dennis said, both Dracula and Ericka gasping.

“Dennis! You know you don’t eat stuff that’s been sitting out,” Ericka said, “you had food poisoning sweetie.”

“Winnie had eaten some and she’s not sick,” Dennis said.

“Don’t worry about Winnie, you’re still a boy with human intestines,” she said as she had looked at him, “I’m going to give you something to have you cough that stuff up, but don’t eat stuff that’s just been sitting out for long periods of time, okay?” she said as she had kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t worry. You had your mother and father worried, especially your papa Drac,” she said. Dracula had looked at her as Ericka was attentive to him. Ericka, having never really had a childhood, was good with children surprisingly. Even with everything she had dealt with, she was still compassionate and sweet.

“Can you hug me…” Dennis said, turning into a vampire, holding onto Ericka’s shoulders and resting his cheek on her chest. “Please…”

“Yes…” Ericka said, cradling him like a baby.

Dracula had looked at this bonding moment between her and Dennis. He wanted to get in on it and approached them. When he did, he had accidentally tripped on one of Dennis’ toy bus, falling on his head and groaning. 

“Dracula!” Ericka said, having Dennis hold on to her and approaching Dracula. He had held the back of his head, his eyes foggy all over as he hit himself pretty hard. “Are you alright?” she asked. Dracula looked up at her, her angelic figure in the moonlight and her hand cradling Dennis close, who had closed his eyes.

A purple shimmer had passed over Dracula’s eyes, swirling around him offices and centralizing around his pupils. His heard to rapidly beat out of his chest the sound in his ear.

“I…” Dracula stood up, looking at Ericka differently, his cheeks red now. his lips had soon curled up, the apple of his cheeks red and eyes opened wide, “Eeny feeny fanny foonyah wah wah,” he said, his lips centralized at the side. Ericka had cocked her head back, and eye raised.

“Um.. okay?” she said as she had placed Dennis back in his bed, “I’m gonna go now…” she said, walked around him crab-style.

“Alibooboo~,” he said, his eyes dazed in such a trance. Ericka had run out of the room. She had gone to the kitchen to get some ice and a ziplock bag. She had headed back to the room where Dracula was gone, Dennis still in bed. She turned around, having been greeted by the upside down vampire. 

Ericka temped, dropping the ziplock bag and spilling the ice. She had sighed and looked at him. “You fell head on your head,” Ericka said, looking at him.

“Yeah, but I’d fall down a thousand times for you my little goosy-goose,” he said,  kissing her nose, eyes still wide at hers as he was upside down. 

Ericka had slightly recoiled at the new nickname Dracula gave her, to which she slowly backed away, Dracula matching the distance between them with every stepped to she backed away. “I’m gonna go and do a thing…” she said before bolting away.

Johnny was in the lobby, talking to the pack when Ericka ran with such panic. “Oh hey, Ericka,” he said as he saw her.

“Johnny… need… you… now…” she said, panting and shaking.

“Uh sure,” he said as he took her outside, where she caught her breath, “dude, is everything alright?”

“No! Everything is _not_ alright!” she said, arms pulled back to yell, “Dracula’s acting different all of a sudden.”

“Different how?” Johnny asked.

“He hit his head and he started to speak some weird language, I think it was Transylvanian?” Ericka said, sucking her the and trying to remember what he said, “I think he said something along the lines of ‘whoopee scoopie poopy,’” she said, mimicking his accent.

Johnny knew what was going on, but he needed confirmation from someone. “Woah, that’s crazy. He must have hit his head pretty hard.”

“Right?” she said, “I hope he’s okay…”

“Right,” Johnny said, “listen I gotta go for a quick second, he said, going to find Wanda with Winnie and her little sister Sunny. “Hey, Wanda nice seeing you listen I gotta talk to you,” he said as he took Wanda by herself to the closet.

“Johnny what’s going on, is everything okay?” Wanda asked.

“It depends how you interpret as _okay_ ,” he said, “um… so you say that monsters can’t zing twice right?” he said.

“Yeah, why?” Wanda asked.

“I think that’s been debunked…” Johnny said, his fingernails between his teeth.

“What do you mean?” she said in concern before she had wide eyes, “no!”

“Yes…. I think Drac zinged…” Johnny said.

“What? Oh my god…” Wanda said, her hand over her mouth.

“And I think Ericka zinged as well. She was telling me something a few months back about her feeling something strong overcome her, and I tried t tell Drac but them something happened with a guy that spiked her drink,” Johnny said, rambling on.

“I know…” Wanda sighed, “she told me the moment she came to the hotel, she zinged right then and there…”

“Oh man, this is crazy,” Johnny said, pulling his hair back.

“Drac and Ericka zinged, and they don’t even know it,” Wanda said.

“They loved each other before they zinged, even with the craziness that happened,” Johnny said, “but I don’t think Mavis is going to be happy about this.”

“I agree, I mean Dracula is the most important person to Mavis, she depends on him for everything. And I’ve heard that Dracula’s been in and out of working around the hotel,” Wanda said.

“And now Drac is full on zinging on Ericka,” Johnny said. “If a human and a vampire can zing, then monsters can zing twice…”

“We can’t let anyone else know about this,” Wanda advised.

“ _Especially_ Mavis,” Johnny said.

“I don’t wanna keep this to myself,” Wanda said, “I’ve known Mavis since she was a little toddler running around the hotel…”

“But Mavis can’t handle this right now…” Johnny said, “I don’t feel good either. Dracula and Ericka have been doing _coupling_ things and I have to lie about to Mavis….” 

“This is really complicated,” Wanda said.

“Totally….” Johnny replied.

Meanwhile, Ericka was trying to avoid Dracula now. Mistaking his zing for head trauma, Ericka had sought out the help of the infirmary to help him with his head trauma, to which to respond quickly. Dracula was admitted into the infirmary, where they found no traces of trauma whatsoever, but for good measure they allowed him to stay for the night. 

Ericka felt relief, feeling now that he would get the treatment he needed. She sauntered back to her room, where Dracula elder father, Vlad had looked at him from across the hall. “You’re a great actress… I hope you know that…”

“Great, not this again,” Ericka said, soon stepping to him with arms crossed, “alright, tell it all.”

“What? What’re you saying?” Vlad said an eye wide and another squinted.

“Let's just get this over with,” Ericka said, unamused, “I know you and Mavis aren’t cool with me and Drac, but dammit you need to respect me.”

“You’ve destroyed my home, my son was injured, and you’re still _alive_!” Vlad said with venom.

“What’s that suppose to do; make me scared?” Ericka said, arms crossed.

“Yes,” he said to put it frankly.

“Well in case you’ve hadn’t notice, Dracula is very fond of me, so if _anything_ happens to me, you’ll be kicked out,” Ericka said, a smirk on her face, “so don’t get any ideas.”

Vlad had growled, soon turning into a bat and flying off. Ericka headed back to her room, where she was met with rose petals all over the floor, her room dimly lit. She looked around and blushed, her hands wrapped one another close to her chest as she was just astounded by the effort. “God what happened to you,” she said, wondering where this side of Dracula came from. She knew Dracula was sensitive and romantic, but _this_ … this was far more different.

And she didn’t know what it was.

She had scooped the petals off of the bed and laid in the bed, the blanket over her face. She didn’t know what she was to do. She feared she would be smothered now, and she didn’t know why.


	35. A Van Helsing Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula asks something of Ericka, to which she gets upset; Ericka suffers a horrific occurrence that puts Dracula and Ericka back at square one.

Dracula became more _aggressive_ with his affection for Ericka since he zinged with her just a few days ago. He was bringing her meals every single morning, afternoon and evening. When she would step out of her room to participate in any of the amenities that were happening, he would be five feet away from her to bask in her presence just for a moment before heading to work. He would watch her as she talked to anyone at the hotel.

It made Ericka feel uncomfortable.

She loved it when Dracula watched her, but it was subtle. He watched her like a fox preying on a hare. She was speaking to Wanda when she felt the eyes of her loved one piercing into her back. Ericka tried to talk but it was difficult when she had the Prince of Darkness making goo-goo eyes at her. She immediately left, having scampered to her room. Of course, she was not fast enough for Dracula, to which he had pounced on her. “Ericka!”

She looked up at Dracula, whose face was stretched with a smile, “Dracula, what a _pleasant_ surprise,” Ericka said through a row of smiling teeth.

“I’m not-so-nauseated to see you either, my lemon meringue,” he said before planting a huge kiss on her full cheek. He had picked her by her waist and hauled her over his shoulders, “I want to show you something,” Dracula said.

“Oh god if it’s those Venus trap mutants I’m not for it,” Ericka said, having an encounter with one after Dracula surprised her with it in her room.

“Eh he he… no,” he said as he soon lifted her up in the air, the woman curled up slightly, “I have something nicer to show you.”

“Please just show me,” she said, a hand on her face in frustration.

Dracula carried her to the gardens, where there was a heart-shaped pattern of rose petals on grace. Ericka had sighed as it was absolutely beautiful. “Didn’t I tell you it was nice,” he said cockily.

“You did say that,” she said as she had sat down on the mildew ground, her back facing him. Dracula sat next to her and looked at her.

“Why are we in the garden?” she asked him, her eyes looking into his.

“Because I wanted to make sure that no one would bother us…” he said, looking sheepish and twiddling his thumbs, “plus this is where I felt pleasured you…” he said bashfully, his cheeks red and having a wheezy laugh.

“Oh my,” she said as she had remembered how well he _pleasured_ her, “Well I don’t think anyone would wanna bother us,” Ericka said, “so, what’s the occasion?”

“Well, as you know, we’ve known each other for quite some time,” he said as he had the tops of his shows knock into one another slightly, “technically I’ve known your family for decades… because they tried to kill me,” he joked, Ericka awkwardly laughing.

“Yeah… right,” she said, laughing awkwardly and feeling herself become hot.

“We’ve spent most of our time being _indifferent_ towards one another,” Dracula pointed out, “but we’ve made it work and found out how much we have in common…”

“Yes…” Ericka said, her cheeks heating up, “where are you going with this?”

“Well,” Dracula had gotten up, pulling Ericka up on her feet as well, “I was going to ask you…” he had soon gone back down, but on one knee. He had reached into his pants pocket and had pulled out a black velvet box. Ericka’s eyes widen and blushed, “Ericka Van Helsing, will you marry me?” he said, the box opening to see a little spider with a ruby gem on is thorax.

Ericka couldn’t say a word, as she couldn’t register what was being asked. Her whole body had waves of despair hit her, her cheeks red. 

“Well, what do you say? Will you marry me?” he asked her as he had hopeful eyes, a soft smile. Ericka wanted to speak but nothing could come out, “Ericka?”

“Um… I…” Ericka tried to build up the words to say what needed to be said, and she had let go of the tension in her throat and spoke finally, “no….”

Dracula felt a ping of sadness in his cold beating heart, “W-what?” he said, his cheeks red.

“N-No,” Ericka said, a foot stomped on the ground, “I _can’t_ marry you…”

“B-But why?” Dracula said.

“BECAUSE! LOOK AT THE POSITION WE’RE IN!” She snapped, her eyes large and teeth bared, Dracula jumping at her reaction, “you’ve been acting weird! And not a good weird, like an ‘I’m stalking you’ type weird. And this whole marriage thing? We haven’t even told anyone!” she said, shaking.

“Well I was thinking we can have a zombie rabbi marry us in secrecy and _then_ tell everyone,” Dracula said.

“Have you lost your mind?” Ericka yelled, “did you honestly think everyone would be okay with us getting married behind everyone’s back? We’re not even gonna include Dennis?”

Dracula had rested on his haunches, thinking about it. He would be excluding everybody, including his own daughter and his grandson. It wouldn’t feel the same. “What was I thinking…” he admitted.

“Apparently you weren’t! Because you were gonna marry me and not tell anyone!” Ericka said.

“Ericka, please don’t stress,” he said, standing up and placing the box back in his pocket and pulling her close, but she had pushed him away.

“A few days ago you were normal, you were a normal affection person… but now you’re smothering me,” Ericka said, “Now I have to look over my shoulder to see if you’re staring at me.”

“I’m sorry… I just… I love you so much…” Dracula said, hanging his head, “I never meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s just so sudden…” Ericka said, hugging herself.

“I won’t ever ask you again… I just love you to pieces,” he said as he had a hand reach for her shoulder, but he pulled away, his hands over his chest.

“I know… but I can’t marry you, not like _this_ ,” she said, “not with how things are going with your family…” With that, she had left Dracula to himself. He hung his head low.

Ericka headed back to her room, having removed her clothing and sleeping in just her undergarments. She hugged her pillow and fell asleep.

_1993 Amsterdam, Netherlands_

_The Van Helsing Manor was a baroque styled home, having been built up but the locals of Amsterdam. It had been a placed where folks of all ages and cultures can come to the much younger Van Helsing to tell them their monster situations, to which Abraham acted. However, as time past his body began to fail him. He had to replace his feeling organs with technology._

_He needed to continue his legacy._

_He and Ericka were in their greenhouse, where all sorts of flowers grew, particular some sunflowers. Other flowers such as vervain, dogrose, and wolfsbane grew high and happily in the greenhouse. Ericka was curious and had looked around, smiling. “Great-grandfaddur, why are we here?” she asked, her lisp still present._

_“This is going to be your weapons of choice, my dear Ericka,” he said as he had a hand on her head, “along with stakes, chains, and guns to your inventory!”_

_“Why do we kill monshters?” she asked him._

_“They are the enemy, my child. They are the very sons and daughters of Satan himself, and they must be cleared of God’s great land of milk and honey,” Abraham started, “My years of fighting monsters have been slowed down due to my old age, and that’s where you come in,” he said._

_“What do you mean?” she asked as she sat down on a chair._

_“If the Dracul has not been killed before the reaper comes to claim me,_ **_you_ ** _must carry on my legacy,” he said as he had wheeled himself to her, “but I’ve been alive for decades, and I definitely won’t live forever.”_

_“How will I continue the legashy?” she asked him.  
_

_“You will be married off to a good suitor by the time you have reached your 18th birthday. You will give birth to many children, and you will teach them the ways of the legacy,” he said._

_“What?” Ericka said, “but I don’t wanna get marweed,” she exasperated._

_“You_ **_will_ ** _get married! I already have discussed this with your suitor. He is excellent for you,” he said._

_“I’m not gonna even choose who I get to marwey?” Ericka said, stomping her foot, “I want to do what_ **_I_ ** _want to do! I want to love the person I wanna marwey!”_

_“Peh!” the Van Helsing scoffed, “as if_ **_love_ ** _has anything to do with marriage nowadays! You will marry the suitor I chose for you, end of the discussion,” he said. Ericka soon stormed out, her hip knocking into a flowerpot with a sunflower barely growing out of it._

Ericka woke up early one evening, around eight. She had headed to the bathroom and showered, trying to get off all the bed smell. The thought of Dracula’s rejected face made her heartache. It was a physical pain indeed, one that couldn’t go away, or feet or quenched. She had stepped out the shower to hear the sound of footsteps outside her door. She had sighed. “Dracula… is that you?” she said as she had opened the door to no one in her room. She had stepped out and heard a little crunch, looking down and see a cellophane-wrapped cookie. 

She picked it up and had looked at the box, he eyes looking at the wording, “’my dearest Ericka, here is a cookie for you to nibble on. It’s to die for. Love Dracula’,” she recited. She had opened the wrapped and had looked at the cookie. She wasn’t one for sweets, but she needed to feed herself after crying in the shower. She had begun to eat the cookie, having hummed at the taste. She had stood up. 

She had begun to get dressed, placing on a dress and stepped out. She was greeting everyone, who had slightly gasped at the sight of her. She wondered why they were in slight disgust to which she had walked faster. She had her hands to her chest, looking down to see hives from around her arms. Her fingers became sausages at this point. It became difficult to breathe for her, her throat swelling up.

She had soon reached the lobby, her figure deformed. One leg was hive riddled and swollen, the other having to compensate. Her eyes were closed shut, her lips large. She had tried to speak but her throat wouldn’t allow her to. Mavis was with guests and her father when she looked up to see Ericka, “HOLY RABIES!” Mavis said, her hands over her mouth.

Dracula had looked where Mavis looked and had dropped his jaw, “E-E-E-ERICKA!” he said, soon running to her and taking her good arm, “Ericka, what on earth happened!”

Ericka looked at him, and saw red. She had grabbed the man by his ascot and had swung him around like a ball and chain. She had soon flung him across the lobby, sending him through the revolving doors. Ericka had jumped from the  stairs and tried to run after Dracula but out of nowhere, Dennis had flapped his wings at Ericka, a green mist forming around her. “Nana! Stop!” he pleaded. He did indeed stop her. He was able to freeze her on the spot, seeing Ericka mid-sprint. Her eyes looked around and looking at Dennis. He had turned his little vampire form and floated to her head, hugging her. “It’s okay, Nana… you’re going to be okay…”

After a few pain staking minutes, they had found Ericka’s little epipen and had injected it in her. Still being frozen, they carried her expanded body to the infirmary, placing her on a bed. Dennis followed, along with Mavis and Johnny. Dennis had unpaused her, Ericka continuing her misprint, but being on the bed she was useless. 

“Ericka, it’s okay,” Johnny said, petting the animalistic Van Helsing to calm her down. Ericka, like a lost dog being rescued, had calmed down, closing her eyes and falling asleep, “that’s a good Van Helsing.”

“Johnny!” Mavis said, “she’s not Tinkles.”

“Ericka just went through a traumatic experience, we need to calm her down,” Johnny said. He looked back to see Ericka reverting back to her normal size, her skin slightly hive ridden and clothes slightly ripped. Johnny had covered her up. “She may have gotten an allergic reaction,” he said, “but what could she be allergic to?”

A little while after, Dracula had dragged himself to the infirmary, his clothes dusted in debris and his face scratched up. He had a black eye and a bursted capillary, his eye red.

“Dad!” Mavis said, holding her father up, but he had a gimpy foot.

“It’s okay, deadums, just twisted my foot,” he said, trying to get a good grip on his foot and just having his toes on his gimpy foot on the ground, Mavis telling him not to put pressure on it.

“Dude… what happened?” Johnny said.

“I got catapulted by my zi- Ericka,” Dracula said, correcting himself and giving a cheeky smile, though it hurt to smile.

“Why would she did that, Papa Drac?” Dennis said, looking at Dracula with innocent eyes.

“I don’t know, my little mothball,” he said, “all I know is that nana Ericka is tired and she would love to be alone resting.”

“Right…” Mavis said, taking Dennis, leaving Johnny and Dracula in the room.

“Dude, why would Ericka fling you?” Johnny said.

“I don’t know… I thought she loved me…” Dracula said, sitting in the chair provided in the room.

“Dude, tell me what happened,” Johnny asked. Dracula had looked at him and then looked around, closing the door. 

“Okay, what I’m going to tell you, you tell _no one_ , capeesh?” Dracula said.

“I’m keeping too many secrets, man,” Johnny said, crossing his arms closed. “I’m sick of hiding stuff from everyone.”

“Johnny, please, just hear me out,” Dracula said, Johnny looking at him and sighing.

“Fine, tell me,” Johnny said, sitting on another infirmary bed.

“I… I… I…” Dracula couldn’t fix his mouth to say it, but he did, “I _zinged_.”

“Say whaaaaat?” Johnny said, trying to act surprised.

“I know right?” He said, “I zinged with her just a few days ago. We were in Dennis’ room and the way she was holding him made me zing… holy rabies I felt my heart beat wild like a screaming banshee,” he said, gushing over the memory.

“Alright dude calm down,” Johnny said, “look I’m happy for you, but why did Ericka attack you, and what did she have an allergic reaction?”

“I may have… you know… asked her something?” he said, his finger pressing into the other.

“What did you ask her?” Johnny said, Drac being silent. Johnny had grabbed the man’s collar, “Drac? What did you ask her?!”

“I asked her if she’d marry me…” Dracula said, Johnny gasping loudly, “and she said no…”

“Drac! Are you stupid?” Johnny said, “you tried to propose to Ericka after a few days? And you didn’t even tell me?”

“I know, I know, I messed up really badly,” Dracula said.

“You had me wait for like seven years until I proposed to Mavis, dude!” Johnny said, “ **not** cool.”

“That was a different time,” Dracula said, justifying the stalling of plans between Johnny and Mavis, “look the point is, I don’t know why Ericka attack me when she got an allergic reaction.”

“Well what is Ericka allergic to?” he asked the vampire.

“Peanuts,” Dracula said, “said so herself.”

“Okay… so she’s allergic to peanuts and she attacked you,” Johnny said, “it could have made her aggravated, but seriously. You proposed to Ericka and you weren’t even gonna let us in on it.

“What does it matter, she said no,” Dracula said.

“Maybe she said no because you’ve been acting weird since you zinged with her,” Johnny said.

“But when you zing with someone it’s meant to be, six months or six years, love is guaranteed,” Dracula said, “please, I don’t know how to go any further now that she’s not wanting to marry me…”

“Well I don’t know either, you’re gonna have to put on your beg boy cape and figure it out. Heck, you were gonna marry Ericka and not tell us. But I had to wait nearly seven years to marry Mavis,” Johnny said, obviously upset.

“Johnny I told you, that was a different time,” Dracula said.

“Whatever, I gotta go and do something, but I’m not done with this!” he said before walking away, “and by the way, Ericka’s gonna want to fight you again, so be prepared,” he said before leaving finally. Dracula had stood up rubbing his head as he was in such pain. 


	36. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka makes it clear where stands, even when Dracula sends his grandboy to smooth the tension.

The infirmary was quiet and dark, as to not wake up any monsters or humans if they were in it. Ericka was resting in the bed, hugging a pillow as she was in need of comfort, but she couldn’t hold anyone, not with the skin she had. She had woke up when she felt an itch on her side, her nails scratching the aggravated skin. She had moaned as she was satisfied with the scratching, her eyes closed and mouth open as she was in ecstasy.

“ _You need an ointment for that_ ,” said a familiar voice said from the ceiling. Ericka looked up and gasped. It was Dracula, looking down at Ericka with a blue tantalizing eye. She had blushed and had hidden under the bed, hissing as her hives were raw. The sound of the air was still, all except for the sounds of a cape moving around. Dracula’s shoes were at the front of the bed, Dracula using his powers to extract Ericka from under the bed, Ericka frowning.

“What do you want!” she said as she looked at him, teeth clenched.

“I want to explain myself,” Dracula said, “please, sit down.”

“Yeah, there’s no need to explain,” Ericka said, “you were so upset I rejected your proposal that you tried to kill me. I have to admit, you didn’t seem like the ‘if I can’t have you no one can’, type,” Ericka said, grabbing a standing lamp and holding it like a staff.

“I understand that you see it that way,” Dracula said, trying to remove his broken heart from the equation, “but I can assure you that I was in no way part of you getting an allergic reaction…”

“Oh please,” Ericka exasperated, “you couldn’t _stand_ me being here so the only way to get rid of me was to kill me off.”

“Ericka please,” he said, his hands clasped, “you are the woman I love. That I’m _in_ love with. I could never live with myself if something happened to you,” he said, his good eye welling up.

“That’s what I felt too… until you _poisoned_ me!” she said as she had thrown the standing lamp at Dracula, who barely dodged it. 

“Ericka please, don’t stress yourself,” he said, but she was throwing things at him, the woman pouring tears from her eyes. She throw pillows and any heavy item that could give him a hard blow. Dracula was swift with his dodging, turning into a bat and having moved around. Ericka grabbed the bed sheet and had captured Dracula, having slammed him on the bed and having found her pillow, placing it over him.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Ericka growled as she was trying to suffocate him.

“ _You can’t_ -“ he said as the pillow moved over him.

“And why not,” she said as she pressed even more.

“ _Because… because…_ ” Dracula spoke, “ _because I zinged…_ ”

The silence was the only sound, and it was deafening. The pillow had lifted off from Dracula’s covered body. He had pulled away from the sheets in his bat form, looking up at Ericka, who had a questionable face.

“My love… I zinged with you,” Dracula said.

“That’s impossible, your wife was your zing, and you said that monsters can’t zing twice,” she said. She grabbed the scruff of his neck, Dracula’s wings going limp.

“I know I know it doesn’t make sense,” Dracula said, wings flailing around, “but I did… and I’ so glad I did…”

“But what was all of that stuff before you zinged,” she said, “you were still affectionate.”

“Because I did love you and I had feelings for you, and I still _do_ ,” he said, “humans can be in love and not need a zing to be with one another, but now that I’ve zinged with you, I can finally be at peace and not feel guilty…”

Ericka had let go of his scruff and had frowned, “that doesn’t explain why you gave me a cookie that you knew had peanut oil in it,” she said.

“I told you already,” he exhausted, “I don’t know how that happened.”

“You put your name on the cookie,” she said, “what else am I suppose to think?”

“I didn’t sign my name on anything,” he said, “because I didn’t do anything!”

She had put the pillow back on the bat, trying to shut him up, “then until you tell me who did, don’t expect anything from me!” she said, “now get out!”

And so he did, leaving with a hanging head and a sulking expression, Ericka’s arms crossed and facing the man. She looked back, seeing him leave. She couldn’t trust anyone… not even the one she loved.

Dracula had headed back to his room, not even doing his routine and laying in his coffin, where he used his cape as a blanket. He was far from happy with what Ericka was keeping from him, but that didn’t matter. He would never have Ericka look the same way at him ever again. He would never be able to convince her.

Vlad had soon came into his room, and saw his son in his coffin, the lid opened, “what’s the matter with you, you look like you saw heaven,” he jeered.

“Not now dad,” he said, turning his back, “Ericka thinks I tried to kill her with a cookie…”

“So? She hates cookies, what’s the big whoop?” he asked, taking off his cape.

“She’s severely allergic to peanuts,” Dracula said.

“Oye… that’s not good,” Vlad said, “okay so maybe a peanut got into the batch.”

“I didn’t give her the cookie!” Dracula said, “I don’t know how that happened and I don’t know who but now Ericka thinks I was trying to hurt her.”

“Why does it matter to you? You don’t like her,” Vlad said.

“Dad….” Dracula said, coming out of his coffin, “for once be there for me emotionally? I’m torn apart over this. I would never intentionally hurt anyone,” Dracula said, “and now all that trust she and I built is gone.”

“So convince her. You convinced me that humans were half bad, and now I’m gelling with the old hags down at the martini bar down at the poolside,” Vlad inspired, “if you can convince me, a nearly thousand-year-old vampire like me, you can convince the Van Helsing… again that is.”

Dracula thought about it and nodded, “okay…” Dracula said.

“Good, now, I’m gonna shower,” Vlad said as he had hummed a short song and entered Dracula’s shower. 

Dracula couldn’t sleep, as he was now trying to win the love of his life back. He had devised a plot all on his own, a grin across his face.

Ericka had placed on some clothes, as it was the afternoon. She wore a pair of joggers and a tank top. She had placed a sweater to cover the head, as she still had hives. She stepped out of the hotel, going into the garden and siring in the secluded gazebo. She had sat down and wept by herself. 

The next hours Ericka was still at the gazebo, having wept herself to sleep. She had grabbed a rose earlier and looked at it, thinking of a simpler time between her and Dracula, when they were just affection and discovering their love for one another. 

It was difficult, wondering what would become of them.

She soon woke up, as it was night time. Ericka headed back to the infirmary, expecting flower petals all over her bed despite her clear words to Dracula. But there was none whatsoever. There was only the change of her sheets and pillowcases. Ericka had taken off her clothes, placing on a generic hospital gown, sighing as she had her hives and her rashes. She found an ointment that Dracula had placed for her on a nightstand, but she was still wary of him.

She entered the bathroom to shower, hoping to alleviate the hives and calm them down. She stepped out and had placed on a pajama jumpsuit, laying down and pulling her blanket on top of her. She had sighed, thinking of the mess she was in. She soon heard the door open, seeing a small figure at the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Dennis,” Dennis said, turning into a bat and flapping around her bed, Ericka giggling.

“I see you are better,” she said as she smiled at him, Dennis resting on her knee.

“Thanks to you,” he said, crawling to her and turning into his vampire form, resting on her.

“You shouldn’t be here, you should we asleep in your room,” she said as she caressed his head.

“I don’t want to,” he said.

“And why not?” she asked.

“Cebuz, I miss you,” he explained, snuggling into her. Ericka looked at him, holding him close and humming. 

“Did your Papa Drac send you?” she asked.

“Maybe…” he said, Ericka sighing and hugging him tightly. 

“Come out, Drac,” she called, to which Dracula crawled out from a small vase and had chuckled nervously. Ericka raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

“Ericka… so good to see you,” Dracula said, Ericka nonresponsive, “I thought maybe Denisovich would love to sleepover here and spend time with you.”

“That’s very nice, but I don’t think he should. I toss and turn in my sleep when I get hives, and I don’t wanna wake him up,” she said, Dennis frowning.

“Well, maybe he doesn’t have to, we can sleep in one of the other beds,” Dracula said.

The two adults had bickered back and forth in a calm matter as Dennis watching them. “I just don’t want you to be alone,” Dracula said.

"I’ve been alone for nearly forty-eight hours, I think I’m good,” she said, Dennis still clinging to Ericka.

“I… okay,” Dracula said, hanging his head and frowning. Ericka had sent Dracula away, Dennis still holding Ericka.

“Can I stay? Please?” Dennis said, eyes wide and bottom lip out. Ericka had looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

“Sure thing,” she said as held Dennis, kissing his cheek and laying him between her torso and upper arm. Dennis had curled up and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Ericka fell asleep quickly feeling herself drift away.

_The meadows were the most vibrant green to the sixteen-year-old Van Helsing. Her hair was flowing in the soft wind that caressed her, how the sun was just bright enough to have her scrunch up her nose. She had to find food, hopefully, a hare or something could fill her. She had grabbed her knife and had held it between her teeth as she-she was going through the meadow._

_After a few good minutes, she saw something jump up and down from her peripheral view. She had gone through the meadow and eyes a pair of leverets, one grey, and the other white. They were snuggled up against one another. It would have to do for the young Van Helsing, as she didn’t have time to pick and choose. She had quickly grabbed the grey leveret, looking at it and seeing it struggle. She looked at the white leveret, seeing its ears tucked close to its body and shiver._

_Ericka had seen the leveret and frowned. This wasn’t what her great-grandfather wanted. These animals were the creation of the almighty, she remembered. To destroy it for one’s greed was that of monster work. She let the leveret go, having it scamper off, along with its sibling. She then saw a pair of hares clearly, one snow white and the other pitch black. They had nuzzled their babies and took off with them._

_She was still hungry._


	37. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka is thinking with her loins when Drac tries to pamper her; an old hotel guest returns to continue what was started... somewhat.

The passing few days were slow, _agonizingly_ slow for the estranged lovers. They would pass by one another, slightly brushing up one another when passing down those narrow hallways. It was too much to bare at times, but the vampire needed to prove himself for her to see his love for her was true. He did everything in his power to make her see how good he was, how he would never do anything. But she didn’t budge. Every time she turned soft, she would harden up again, not letting go.

The two were awake, the night shift calling in. Ericka wore a black shawl over her hourglass form as she had her poolside essential. Dracula noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "where are _you_ going at this time?” he asked her, the woman turning her head to look at him.

“I’m taking a dip in the private pool,” she said, looking at him, “should I expect a peanut husk marinating in the pool?” she asked, not sousing pleasant to him.

“For the hundredth time,” Dracula started, “ _I DIDN’T GIVE YOU THE COOKIE!”_ he finished, his stance hovering over her and eyes red with his cape flapping about. The Van Helsing was not fazed by his outburst, eyebrows raised and hands on her hip.

“And I didn’t come here killing you the first time I came here,” Ericka said with sarcasm, “I would respect you _so_ much more if you just told me the truth.”

“But don’t you understand! I would never do anything to hurt you…" he said as he looked at her and took her hands. Ericka snatched them away and hugged herself.

“I don’t know anymore…” she said as she soon headed off to the pool. Dracula watched her leave, his eyes glossy as she went off. He had turned away, feeling slightly defeated, but nonetheless, he pulled himself together and formed another plan.

Ericka headed to the pool, Ericka taking off her shawl and revealing a two-piece burgundy bikini that left little to the imagination. She dipped into the pool, her neck the only think submerged. She had closed her eyes, trying to _not_ think of Dracula, but everything she did, she _thought_ of him. She thought of his chivalry, his gentleness, kindness, charisma. She turned red at the sight of him in her mind, how he would make her feel so good. His mouth would roam her body, his hands gripping at her plush thighs. She had leaned back against the concrete, trying to find a place to relax. She looked around to make sure no one was around. 

Dracula had stepped out of the hotel to go to Ericka, having conjured up a bouquet of purple roses. He found her in the pool tending to herself, the tips of his ears turning red and his eyes wide as he watched her. Ericka had her hand down her bikini, rubbing her clit gently, trying to get off and make herself feel good. She needed _him_ to rub her, she needed him. But she couldn’t trust him.

The vampire watched from the distance, having hidden behind a hedge and slowly undoing the front of his pants. He reached into the unzipped hole, pulling down his underwear and pulling his length out. He started to stroke himself to Ericka, her bottom lips between his lisps his thumb rubbed up and down the slit of his head.

Ericka had since pulled down the front of her bikini top, her breast swollen from arousal and nipples erect, begging to be touched. The Van Helsing had gripped her breast, squeezing herself and roaming her palm on her erectile tissue, her mouth open as she was letting out dangerously loud moans. She had hit a good spot, her chest arching up and her head falling back as she was releasing. Dracula saw and released in secrecy, a soft grunt and a soft splat sound hitting the ground as his essence spilled on the floor.

Ericka had opened her eyes, slightly dazed as she still felt needy. She had fondled her breast slightly, cupping them upward and shaking them, thinking of Drac and how he played with her. She hummed, her bottom lip in her mouth, “Drac~” she moaned, her nipples between her fingers as she had tugged them. Dracula’s fangs had extended as he was just wanting her.  He had stepped forward but had scuffed the ground, the sound echoing into Ericka’s ears. 

She had sunk her shoulders under the water, her arms crossed over her chest and looked into the direction of whoever was around. She had squinted her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her, the illumination showing the shape of the head. She had frowned and undid her arms, hands on her hips and eyebrows furrowed. “Count Dracula, get over here now,” she said in a scolding voice.

Dracula had shamefully hung his head, his collar drooping and the tips of his ears tilted down. He looked at her, embarrassed and ashamed.  “Ericka I-“

“Don’t!” she said, “you were spying on me and getting your rocks off, weren’t you!” she said, arms crossed.

Dracula stumbled with his words but regained himself, “well you were touching yourself to me! There’s no difference,” he pointed out.

“Would you rather have me fantasize about your dad?” she snapped, Dracula gasping. Ericka sighed, “listen… I’m just not ready to intimate with you, I still don’t know if you’re telling the truth…” she said, hugging her chest and hiding into the water. Dracula had sighed, kneeling down and looking at her, who looked away. 

“Please…” Dracula pleads, “I would never hurt my future wife…”

Ericka blushed at the thought of him referring to her as his future wife. It had her slightly give in, but she had to keep her ground. “I need be shown that’s true…” she said as she grabbed the top of her bikini and placed it on, soon back into her room. 

She had headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and stepping out. She had sat on the bed and dried up, finally being back in her bedroom. She placed on that nightie that Mavis gave her, sighing as she felt comfortable. A knock on the door stopped her continuing. She grabbed her robe and had opened the door, seeing Dracula with a basket full of things. 

“W-What do you have in that?” she said, hiding behind the door slightly. 

“A pedicure kit,” he said, blushing a bit, “I figured that you may want to be catered to…” he said, a hand behind his head. 

Ericka had curled her lips in, thinking about what could be in store if she allowed him in.  She sighed, “fine… but just my feet.”

Dracula had screamed inside his head as he was getting close to her. He entered her room, placing all the things done on the bed, from a lotion to nail polish to foot heel.  

Erick knew he just wanted to be near her. She took care of her hands and feet despite the years of wear and tear she had on them. Though she did cater to him, so why not. Ericka removed her robe, being back in her nightie. Her skin was slightly better, but some hives were still visible to the naked eye. She had watched him get on his keys and take her feet, feeling them.

They were soft and rarely needed any touching up. However, he wanted to make her comfortable and important. He had started on her left one, Ericka watching him intensively as she was expecting some form of trickery. But nonetheless, she hadn’t seen anything.

Dracula had rubbed her other foot, his thumb against the arch to massage her. Ericka had let out a sighed as his thumb rubbed her. Dracula glanced up at her, eyes piercing blue as he was still massaging her. He gave her a soft smirk before returning back to her petite feet. Thirty minutes seemed like an eternity for Ericka as Dracula had catered to her. He had placed lotion on them and painted her nails at that, a nice fuchsia color too. Ericka felt so catered to, to which she had gotten the cue that she was done.

“Um… thank you, Dracula,” she said, Dracula placing on booties for Ericka to wear so that the moisturizer on he feet would seep into her skin. Dracula had stood up, cleaning his hands and tucking them behind his back. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked her as he smiled at her.

“Yeah,” she said, having her feet tucked under her and holding her arm, looking up at him.

“Anything else?” he asked, sounding slightly eager to please her. Ericka could have said she wanted to be catered to in a more _pleasurable_ matter, but that wouldn’t be right.

“No…,” she said hesitantly, her eyes looking away.

“Are you sure?” he asked again, hoping for something more.

“I’m good, Dracula,” she said, finalizing her decision.

He nodded, and headed out, but not before having his hand jerked to her, Ericka kissing the vampire briefly before pulling away and pushing him out of her room. She had rested her back against the door, blushing and sliding down as she kissed him. It was so long since they kissed like it was _decades_. She had her forehead rest on her knees, slightly weeping.

Meanwhile, throughout the evening, guests were coming in to claim their rooms. A familiar face, this time in a crimson red jumpsuit and a white shawl over their right arm, had returned to the hotel. Mavis was in front, as usual, seeing Frankenginger.

“Oh hey! You must be Frank’s right arm’s cousin, Ginger right?” Mavis pointed out, smiling.

“The one and only,” she said as she had flipped her hair back.

“I have your room key right here,” she said, pulling the key from the hooks behind her and had smiled.

“Much appreciated,” Ginger said, heading off to her room, while the zombie bellhops took her things up to her room. 

Dracula had eaten lunch alone in the gazebo, feeling the night’s breeze circulate around him. He thought of that kiss Ericka gave him. He was so excited but confused. He knew she wanted him, but she was guarded. She gave him mixed signals, and it frustrated him so damn much.


	38. Cousin Ginger Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's right arm's cousin returns, and doesn't make a good first impression with Ericka Van Helsing; Ericka downs a few drinks out of anger; Johnny questions Mavis on Dracula's situation.

The weekend came, meaning Dracula was finally having a day or two to himself where he could sleep in and not have to do anything. He was in his coffin, thinking of other ways to make the hotel even better for his guests. He had turned to his side and had found his notepad, in which he started to write some ideas. He scanned through his pages and found a drawing of Ericka and him. He had sighed as he missed Ericka, wanting to hold her. 

And yet she was an elevator away from him.

He had sighed and covered himself with the sheets. He had closed his eyes and wondered if he should even pursue Ericka. She was never going to believe him anyway, so why bother. He didn’t want to give up hope. He _couldn’t_. Not after everything he and Ericka went through.

Meanwhile, in Ericka’s room, Ericka was getting ready for the evening. She was going to step out with Wanda and the girls to get her mind off of Dracula, of course, this was her way of doing that. Ericka had stepped out of the hotel in a thigh cut romper that hugged her body and some heels. She had white tint sunglasses and had her hair in her usual due, but had a small sunflower pin on the shorter side of her part.

“Hey girls,” she said as she saw Eunice, Wanda, and Crystal there. She also saw another girl with them but didn’t recognize her.

“We are so ready! We found this nice bar downtown, and there’s a casino next to so we can try and win some money afterward,” Eunice said, being in a leopard print with a red set of nails. 

“That’s nice,” Ericka said, being distracted by the other girl, “um, who is the new girl?” she asked out of curiosity.

“Oh, where are my manners!” the red-clad monster spoke, “I’m Frankenginger,” she said. She wore a red jumpsuit with her cleavage showing.

“Oh, Frankenginger,” Ericka said, “are you related to Eunice?” she asked as she saw she was a Frankenstein creation.

“Let me repeat myself,” Ginger said, “I am **_Frankenginger_**!” she said arrogantly, “It’s in the name, sweetheart.” 

“So you’re related to Frank…” Ericka said, arms crossed.

“… _She’s not the brightest tool in the shed now is she_ …” Ginger said in a whisper, Wanda furrowing her eyebrows at her comment.

“C’mon, happy hour starts in a few minutes! I hear the humans are having karaoke night too!” Eunice said as she hopped into the hearse. Ericka had entered the care, having sat a little far from the Ginger character. Ginger ha side-eyed her for a moment before speaking. Crystal started to hearse, the girls taking the drive down.

“So… I hear you’re a former monster killer,” Ginger said, “tell me, has your income slowed down?” Ginger asked, a smirk on her face. 

“So who wants to hear music!” Wanda said, trying to not have a potential argument explode out of proportion.

“Wait, Wanda,” Ericka said, “yes I use to be a monster killer, and no I didn’t earn income.”

“So you killed for _free_?” the green-toned monster asked incredulously, “I mean I heart poacher and bouncer hunters are paid to kill, and you did it for free? Unbelievable.”

“Excuse me!” Ericka said, “I didn’t do it in rewards of money, I did to help what I thought was a cause to protect humanity,” she said, looking at the green monster.

“Guys come on, knock it off,” Eunice said, “it's supposed to be girl’s night.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Ginger complied, “little girl, you really shouldn’t start fights you can’t finish,” she said, a snide smirk on her lips, Ericka’s face in an ‘o’ shape.

“I’ll finish _you_ if you don’t shut the hell up!” Ericka said, her keys on the padded seats of the hearse, “if I have to back into killing monsters just to shut you up, I’ll do it, don’t play around with me. And don’t call me some little girl.”

“Ooooh I’m so scared, I’m falling apart,” Ginger mocked, “just sit there and pretend to kill me in your depraved little mind.”

Ericka had clenched her teeth, her eyebrow twitching and her skin red from rage. The girls looked at them, all by Crystal, but her glasses made an expression of worry.

They had reached downtown, parking and stepping out. Ericka was the first to _crawl_ out of the hearse, not wanting to spend another minute with the wench of a monster. She wanted to kick her head off her body when she crawled through the window, but she didn’t want to give in to the behavior of her angered heart. Ericka had entered the bar, getting to the bar and slamming whatever was the cost of a drink. 

“Um honey, I don’t think you should drink,” Wanda said, following Ericka. Ericka was situated with a shot of some brown liquor.

“Wanda, I like you, but I really don’t want to hear it right now,” Ericka said, downing her first shot, a face of grimace as it burned her throat. 

“But honey, you’re upset,” Wanda said, but before she could go into anything else, Ericka looked at her with a scowl, to which Wanda’s ears had hung and she walked away. Ericka had started to drink her frustrations away. Dracula possibly betraying her and that Ginger wench disrespecting her and basically calling her a bum. It wasn’t even an hour when Ericka was drunk off her mind, the bartender cutting her off. 

“I don’t give a damn!” Ericka shouted at the woman, her face red and her eyes teary from the drink. Ericka had held onto the wall and went to a payphone. with the last coherent thought in her mind, she had called the hotel desk. The phone had been picked up, the other end being Johnathan. 

“ _Hotel Transylvania, at your service,_ ” Johnny said.

“P-Pick me up,” Ericka slurred, sliding down the wall and sitting with her legs wide. 

“ _W-Who is this?_ ” Johnny asked.

“It’s me, E-Ericka!” she said, slamming her hand on the floor.

“ _Are you drunk?!_ ” Johnny asked, “ _where are you?_ ”

“At some bar downtown,” she said, trying to get up, but she had tipped over and fell.

“ _That doesn’t help me_ ,” he said. “ _I’ll find the number and see where it’s coming from, I’ll see you soon, I promise_.”

Ericka hung up, soon crawling out of the bar and seeing on the cobblestone sidewalk, her eyes droopy. Sometime later, Johnny had driven another hearse, seeing Ericka. “Dude, have much had you drunk?” Johnny said, picking her up by her hands.

“I-I don’t know,” she said, burping, “all I know is I’m d-drunk," she said, her body slouching. Johnny had face-palmed himself and frowned. He had taken her into the hearse and secured her in the passenger seat. Ericka was nearly knocked out and snored loudly. 

They reached the hotel, Johnny stepping out and opening the passenger down to see Ericka slumped to her side, snoring loudly. Johnny had begun to stretch, his bones cracking and his muscles expanding. Johnny had unbuckled her, taking her by the arms first and soon grabbed her. He had hoisted her over his shoulders like a lamb and had carried her to the revolving doors. The bottoms on Ericka’s romper were riding up, seeing the bottom of her cheeks, much to Johnny’s embarrassment for her. 

Dracula had come down to the lobby to see what was going on, having used his supervision to see what was going on, “Johnny, you stepped out frankly, what’s up?”

“I have a game to play. What’s all white but when she drinks she’s red?” Johnny joked.

“Um…” Dracula couldn’t put a finger on it, “I don’t know.”

“ERICKA!” Johnny said, his frown evident, “she’s so drunk I think she’s sweating the liquor out of her body,” he said.

“What?!” He said as he looked at the other side to see Ericka’s snoring face, Ericka drooling. Dracula had taken her from Johnathan’s grasp and carrying her bride style, “how did this happen?”

“I think the girls invited her out and I guess she drunk?” he said, “I feel like this is in relation to you.”

“How could that be?” Dracula said, Ericka’s cheek on his chest, her head slightly moving as Dracula’s heart was beating heavily.

“I don’t know, maybe because she still thinks you tried to kill her?” he put out there, “could be just that.”

“I’m not going to even entertain that,” Dracula said, “I did not in any way shape or form hurt Ericka. I’m sick of explaining myself. I would eat a whole cup of pureed garlic to prove to her that I would never hurt her.”

“Just be honest man, and maybe she’ll forgive you,” Johnny said, pulling away and heading to his room. 

Dracula had taken Ericka to her room, opening the door and walking to her bed. He had laid her down on the bed, removing her shoes and her romper, leaving her in her underwear and bra. He had found one of her pajama dresses and placed it on her. Ericka was just starting to wake up, feeling him help her but. She could smell his cologne, or his musk, whatever it was. It was just nice. 

“Dracula…” she said, still drunk.

“I’m helping you get comfortable in bed,” he said as he had laid her down, but Ericka did not want too. She took his hand and had placed it on her clothed thigh.

“No, no,” he said, pulling his hand away and taking her hand and putting it close to her, “you’re drunk.” He was not going to give into her temptress ways. She was beautiful and granted he had tasted the sweet nectar of her body, he was not going to do so while she was intoxicated.

“And I’m also wet,” she said as she had pulled her underwear from under her gown, tossing it aside. “C’mon… I need you… I need you _inside_ me~” she said as she had pulled her gown up, her bottom half exposed, her face near his. “You can be as nasty as you want with me~” she offered before lowering her upper half down, her face on the bed as her butt was in the air, looking as if she was bowing to him. The way her bottom was shaped was that of the top of a standard heart shape, the dimples on the small of her back waiting for a pair of pale thumbs to press on.  

Dracula had covered his mouth as Ericka was just as vulgar as before, and she seemed like she wasn’t backing down. “Ericka, please control yourself,” he said, “this is not you… I mean it is but you’re drunk.”

“No talking,” she said as she arched her back and looked at him, her eyes sultry in his, “you can cum in me as much as you want too,” she said as she had shaken her ass in front of him. 

Dracula couldn’t take it anymore.

He had snatched Ericka and had her face him, his eyes turning red, “you will go to sleep,” he said, Ericka soon slumping in his hands, her head thrown back and eyes closed. Dracula had sighed, hugging her slumping body, “How on earth did we get here…”

Johnny had gotten ready for bed, Mavis laying on her side and hugging her pillow. He had noticed her and cocked his eyebrow, “hon? Are you okay?”

Mavis was still in her thoughts when she looked over at Johnny, “oh, what?” she said, coming out of her trance, “sorry, I’m just a little bit tired is all,” she stated.

“Oh, okay,” Johnny said, “I feel bad for Drac, man,” he started, Mavis looking at him, “he’s been trying everything he can to get on Ericka’s good side, and nothing is working.”

“Well, maybe it’s better this way…” Mavis said, Johnny, cocking his head.

“But Mavis, aren’t you concern about your dad and how he feels?” Johnny asked.

“Of course I am!” she spat, sitting up, “but if Ericka isn’t willing to forgive him, why should my dad prove anything,” Mavis said, arms crossed.

“But you want your dad to be happy, right?” he urged her.

“… Yes,” she said, sinking her head between her shoulders, “just not with _her_ ,” she said under her breath.

“I thought you were okay with Ericka, what changed?” Johnny asked.

“Just things… don’t worry about it,” Mavis said defensively and had covered herself in the bed. 

“Hon, you know it’s night time, right?” he had as she couldn’t be sleeping at this time.

“UGH!” Mavis said as she had gotten up and turned into a bat, Johnny seeing her upset and cocking his head. Why was she so upset. Why was she so passive with her dad and how he was feeling. It left Johnny thinking for a good minute before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to anngoldish on tumblr for recreating my TSA poster I made a few months back. I can't believe I'm nearly up to 2000 hits on this story. I didn't expect this to get the support that it received, considering this is an assassin AU and there's so many of them not in this fandom but in general. I am very grateful for the support and I will definitely continue this story.


	39. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some explanation, Dracula and Ericka finally come to a sweet conclusion, even if the cookie assassin still at large.

Ericka was in her room, snoring loudly as the drinks she consumed weighed her down like that of a cement block. Her head had pulsated and her eyes were bloodshot red under her eyelids. She had hugged her pillow loosely as she had drooled on the case. The sun’s rays had slowly crept over the bed and on her face, waking the woman up.

As the sun set over her eyelids, Ericka scrunched them tight, having the blanket over her head. She had opened her eyes to the adjusted to the dimmer lighting under her sheets. Ericka had crawled from the bed and had slightly laid on the floor, feeling the cold floor touch her skin. She had crawled to the bathroom and had searched for her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Later on, she had gone to the bathroom and turned on the water road gave herself a bubble bath. She submerged herself in the water and had returned to the surface to enjoy her bath.

Later on, she had placed on her clothes and had taken small steps to her bed, where she had flopped on the bed and sighed in relief. She had pulled herself my her arms and had placed her hand on her nightstand to find the hotel phone, only to discover there was no phone since she had cut her ties with her grandfather. She had sighed loudly and had headed to the door, seeing if there was a room service maid. She frowned and had just walked out of her room to go get breakfast. 

She was so hungover that she had walked down the hallway to where Dracula’s chambers were at. She had slowly walked past his door, hoping that he didn’t have super hearing at this time of the day and opened the door. She had made it across Dracula’s door, but it opened, showing the vampire in his purple pajamas and eyes closed as he stepped out. He opened one eye and saw Ericka, who stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

“What are you doing up?” Ericka said, trying to start a conversation.

“I heard you walk past my door,” he said as he rubbed his eyes. “you don’t usually take this route to go to the dining room to eat,” Dracula noticed, Ericka’s eyes looking away and blushing, “did you want to see me?”

“W-What?” she said, “n-no I didn’t. I just wanted a change of scenery is all,” she muttered, crossing her arms. 

“Well enjoy the scenery,” he said as he was about to walk into his room when Ericka had pulled his arm to her. 

She looked at him with pleading eyes and spoke, “I… I’m sorry for last night… and how I acted. I was drunk and I kinda got horny,” she said, blushing.

“Yeah… you did that last time,” Dracula said, “you’re not exactly in your right place of mind when you’re on the drink.”

“Yeah... I was just upset…” she said as she let go of his arm. 

He looked at her and sighed. “How did we get here?” he asked as he looked at her and frowned, “how did we get from loving one another to being weary…”

“It was that night with the cookie…” Ericka said, “and your name was signed with it…”

“I told you,” he said as he grabbed her forearms and practically lifted her off the ground, Ericka was taken by surprise by his forceful action, “I did not put any allergy-triggering food in any cookie of any type,” he said as he pressed his forehead against hers, “I would never hurt you.”

“You’re hurting me now!” she said, referring to his hands squeezing her forearms. Dracula gasped and placed her door like a fragile glass vase. 

“I’m sorry… I’m just upset…” he said, looking at her. 

“Well I’m upset too,” she said, “I don’t ever wanna think that you did something to me… but with everything that happened prior it just seemed like it made sense…” she added.

Dracula began to think, way in the beginning of Ericka being here, and that winter when Dennis had choked on that piece of candy. Dracula could only think of that day when he found that vampire kit in her closet in one of the hotel rooms. All of those things made him think that she was still trying to kill monsters. 

“It’s just like when I thought you had hurt Dennis..” he said, Ericka looking up at him, “I was so sure that you intentionally hurt Dennis, but if anything you saved him…”

“But you know I won’t try to do that,” Ericka said, “and now you know how it felt to not be believed…”

“I know…” Dracula said, “but I _know_ I would never feed you anything that could kill you,” the vampire said, combing her hair.

“But how can I really be sure,” Ericka asked, “how can I be able to trust you…” he said.

“The same way I trusted you when you first came here. I didn’t kill you… if anything I tried to have you stay here…” he said.

“And I have haven’t I?” she said, looking up at him and smiling softly, “listen… I don’t know what we’re gonna do, because no one is coming forward and saying anything…”

“Then we need to go to the people who are suspects in this,” Dracula said, soon figuring out who one of the suspects be, “let's check my dad out!”

“That’s right! He's come to me about some crap how great of an actress I was and stuff. he has to be the one who put the peanut oil in that cookie,” Ericka said as she frowned.

“Surprisingly, I’m not surprise,” Dracula said, “my dad had convinced me to scare my sweet grandson in order to get his fangs, just like how he did to be when I was young,” Dracula said, his eyes looking down, “it scared Dennis, but it didn’t help him get his fangs. It wasn’t worth scarring my grand-boy or losing the trust of my daughter…”

“Then it’s decided, we’re gonna confront him tonight,” Ericka said, her fist in her hand.

“Yes, let’s…” He said as he had taken her hand, Ericka squeezing it tight. 

Dracula had kissed her cheek and headed to bed, Ericka trying to pump herself up for the big confrontation, even so much as sneakers just in case she had to chase the elder vampire. The evening rolled in, at which Ericka waited in front of the lobby with pants and a shirt, her foot vigorously tapping on the floor. The Count had gracefully haunted down one of the stairs to see Ericka, who waited impatiently. She had looked up and smiled. “There you are,” Ericka said.

“Ericka, we need to talk,” he said to her as he spoke.

“We can do all the talking once we go to Vlad and confront him,” she said as she took his hands and squeezed.

“Yeah… about that,” Dracula said, showing a face of guilt.

“What happened!” she said as she crossed her arms.

Dracula had sighed and taken her hands again, “my dad didn’t do it…” he said as he looked at her.

“What do you mean ‘he didn’t do it’,” Ericka growled, “he’s been trying to get me out the picture since I came here.”

“That is true,” Dracula agreed, “but I spoke to him and it turns out he wasn’t even near the hotel when it happened. He was searching for a castle to live in.”

“I don’t believe that,” Ericka said, “he was wanting me out of this hotel.”

“But he pulled the ‘Dracula’s word’ card and I couldn’t deny that,” he said. In speaking of a ‘Dracula’s word’, Vlad came down and saw the pair. 

“What’s all the hubbub?” Vlad said, looking at the pair with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s this about you not doing what you did?” Ericka said, arms out and face tightly in an angry fashion.

“I didn’t put peanuts in any cookies. I don’t eat any of that humany stuff you humans digest. I’ll stick to my rat dogs and spider-kebobs,” Vlad clarified, “overall I’m sorry that you experienced that. I remember when Mr. Tough Guy over here accidentally ate garlic for the first time.”

“Okay dad, we don’t have to go into detail,” Dracula said.

“How can I not! You went through three sets of pajamas because you shit yourself in your sleep,” Vlad said, Ericka gasping and covering her mouth.

“OKAY DAD THANK YOU!” Dracula said loudly, Ericka bursting out laughing.

“You think that’s funny?” Vlad said, seeing he was getting a laugh out of the girl, “you should have seen him through puberty!”

“OKAY BYE DAD!” Dracula said as he pushed his father up the stairs, Ericka laughing a little. 

“And to answer your question, I didn’t do anything to you, and neither did Drac. So let him off the chain,” Vlad spoke, soon heading back to the room. Dracula had sighed and looked at Ericka, who stood there with sweetened eyes and a soft smile on her lips. 

Dracula had walked to her with a similar expression, taking her hands. “Didn’t I say I would never hurt,” he asked her as he looked at her, taking her hands, Ericka squeezing his hands. 

“Yeah…” she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He had hugged her just as tight, finally feeling complete and free from sadness. “Granted we still need to find out who did that to you-“

Ericka placed her fingertips on his lips, “in the meantime, let’s make up some time, starting with a kiss.”

“Absolutely,” he said. Just as they both leaned in to kiss, a loud and obnoxious voice made the pair cringe, as they knew how was coming down the stairs.

“Hello? Does _anyone_ work in this hotel?” Frankenginger yelled. She saw Dracula and gasped, “Count Dracula! I thought I would never have the chance to see you again. Ericka was about to reveal herself when she decided to stay quiet and see where this was going to go. 

“GINGER!’ he said as he fanned out his cape to covered Ericka, “W-When did you arrive here?” Dracula said nervously, hoping this woman didn’t harass him.

“I arrive the night before yesterday. I wanted to come and see if we can finish what we started,” she said, a hand n his chest, “you get my drift?”

“Yes, but I’m not interested… I’ve come to invest my love into someone I care for dearly,” Dracula said, Ericka blushing at him saying this while she was there behind him. 

“Who could possibly be more deserving of your love,” Ginger said with a frown on her face.

“Someone who I would bend over backward for,” he said, “someone who I trust with my heart and they love me enough to trust me with theirs.”

“I can literally give you my heart, Dracula,” Ginger said, reaching into her chest and pulling out a sickly looking heart, to which Dracula had nearly gagged, “I can give you whatever you want Drac.”

“I sure you can, but I’m not interested in you…” he said, a hand slightly snaking into Ericka’s out of Ginger’s sight. 

“Ugh! No one rejects me!” she said before storming off, but not before saying something, “you will never have someone as sexy as me! Never!” she said as she ran off, her mascara running. Dracula had sighed and had pulled his cape down, his eyes closed.

“What did she mean, ‘finish what you started’?” she asked, looking at him. 

“Remember when I didn’t initially go on that first date I offered?” he reminded her, Ericka nodded, “I was being harassed by that _woman_. The guys had set me up on a blind date with her, and they know how much I don’t like blind dates,” he said as he rubbed his forehead. “She then proceeded to nearly take my clothes off and almost have her way with me. But I used my powers to put her to sleep.”

Ericka had spaced off for a moment, “so that night when I waited for you…” she started, “you were being held hostage…”

“Yes…” he said, rubbing the back of her hands, “I should have told you, but I just wanted to make a good impression back then…”

Ericka looked up at him and started to laugh, “boy, has this been wild…” she said, Dracula agreeing.

“Can we get back to the way things were?” he asked her, looking at her with those blue eyes. Ericka nodded, to which the two had hugged passionately, and soon kissed. The feeling of their lips against one another was amazing, it felt right. Ericka was the first to pull away, cupping his cheeks and smiling. “What is it, my love?”

“You definitely tried hard to get back on my good side...” she said as she giggled, “I’m sorry… I just thought that-“

“That doesn’t matter,” he cut her off, “all that matters is that we’re back… and that we have a lot of time to make up for…”

“Right,” she said, kissing him passionately and smirking. “Will you be free next weekend?” she asked.

“Yes, of course,” he confirmed with eagerness.

“Good, we’ll have a dinner date, and later I want you to wait in your room until I send for you,” she said with a smile.

“Absolutely,” he said, ears perked up.

“And dress extra nice…” she said as she looked at him with a sultry smile.

“Definitely,” he said.

“Good,” she said as she had started to walk off, Dracula watching her walk off. Ericka gave him a little wink before disappearing. Dracula had struck a goody smile, eyes wide as he finally had her back, and couldn’t wait for next weekend.


	40. A Night To Remember: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being alone for over a century to finding what he thought he could never experience again, Dracula finally consummates his relationship with Ericka in the most intimate of ways.

_One Week Later_

Friday night came, and Dracula was excited to go on a date with Ericka, who had finally come around to see Dracula in a good light. He had groomed himself in front of the mirror, his smile as wide as ever. He had placed sprits of Bulgarian rose on his dark purple vest, some behind his ear so when they hugged she would smell it. He had dressed a little bit like his daily attire, but had added some purple accents and changed his cape to a purple silk interior. He was about to finish up when he had gotten a knock on his door. “Come in!”

In came Mavis with Dennis on his hip, “hey dad,” she started, Dennis greeting him as well.

“Hello, my little love droppings,” he called them as he was still grooming itself in front of the mirror, even though his reflection was not visible due to his vampirism, “what brings you here?”

“I just wanted to see how my dad was,” Mavis said with a smile, “and also Dennis was wondering if you could read him a Kakie book,“ she added, Dennis pulling out a kaki book.”

“Oh I’m sorry, my little ghoul,” Dracula said as he had looked at Dennis, “but I have something very important to do this evening.”

“And what might that be? You already finished everything, so what’s there to do?” she asked him.

“Oh eh, I was going to step out to see what type of stuff would go with with the hotel, considering it's springtime and I want to brighten up the hotel for the season,” he added.

“Um… okay?” Mavis said, looking at him and having Dennis leave to his room, “Dad, you look better.”

“I _feel_ better,” he said as he looked at his daughter, “me and Ericka spoke about the cookie incident, and after talking to your grandpa Vlad-“

“Wait, what about grandpa Vlad?” Mavis said.

“I thought that your grandpa had put the peanut oil in that cookie,” Dracula said, “but he told me he didn’t do it, and that he wouldn’t go near human foods.”

“Why would you assume he would do that?” Mavis asked.

“Well your grandpa Vlad has a track record of doing heinous things, so I had to know. But he didn’t and that’s all that matters,” he said.

“And Ericka?” Mavis asked.

“She’s better and now trust has been gained again,” Dracula said, looking at her with a smile.

“R-Right…” she said, Dracula noticing her skittish behavior.

“Something wrong, my sweet coffin cake?” he asked her, taking a hand.

“I don’t understand why she’s still here, even after that cookie incident,” Mavis said, “she’s in danger here obviously, so what should she stay here.”

“Because as long as I’m here, she will be protected,” he said to her, “and so will you, Mavy.”

“But…” Mavis uttered.

“No buts,” he said, “now tell Dennis I will read him a bedtime story tomorrow evening.”

“Okay dad…” she said, feeling defeated. She had left his chambers, Dracula sighing and placing another sprit of his cologne, combing his back for one final time.

_Ericka’s Room_

Clean, preened, and gorgeous. These were the things that Ericka felt tonight. She had done her hair at a local salon, along with her nails into short squoval purple nails and feet. She had placed on a skirt set, the skirt being just around her thighs and a blazer with a lace bodysuit under it. She placed on a pair of black saddle heels to showcase her colored toes. When looking into the mirror, she had smiled as she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

She had received a knock on the door, in which she had looked through the peephole and smiled. She had opened the door and saw her vampire lover, a soft grin on her face. “Hello, hello, hello.”

“You look ravishing,” he said as he saw her beautiful toned legs and reached her chest and face.

“Thank you, you look magnificent,” she said stepping out of her room and closing the door, seeing him all dolled up just how she asked. “You dressed nice…”

“ _Extra_ nice,” he said as he took her hand and noticed her nails, “did you get these done for me?” he asked her.

“Maaaybe,” she said, twisting her body like a child as she looked at him with pretty eyes, “so where too, Count?

“I had made us a special dinner at the dining room, it will be private with no interruptions,” he said as he had taken her hand and smiled. 

“Aw,” she said, tilting her head to the side and had kissed his nose, “take me there.”

_The Dining Room_

Dracula had Ericka sit dirt, two covers over a plate as the food was waiting for them. She had smiled and played it nice, looking at him and smiling sweetly. “I had the chefs prepare the same food as the date, I hope that’s all right.”

“Absolutely,” she said as she fixed her skirt. Dracula used his powers to pull the covers off the food, the both of them having salmon with asparagus, “delicious.”

“Thank you,” he said as he had started to dig in, Ericka doing the same, as they ate, Ericka had gotten the idea of playing around with him under the table. She had removed her left shoe and had her big toe trail up his cold, Dracula jumping slightly and letting out a giggle, “already in the mood?” he teased.

“No,” Ericka said, blushing. She continued to eat, but every now and then started to touch on his calf, and then his knee, and then finally his inner thigh. Dracula couldn’t concentrate, accidentally biting the inside of his cheek and dropping his fork. Dracula had enough and grabbed her ankle, the woman laughing as he was cute when he was angry, “awww, are you angwie?”

“Don’t baby talk me,” he said, trying to be serious, but her smug little face made him burst out laughing. Both of them started to laugh out loud, knee-slapping and table-banging. A snort had came out of Ericka, at which Dracula had gave out a wheezing laugh, Ericka laughing uncontrollably afterward. They had calmed down soon after, their faces red and eyes wet from the tears of laughter. 

“That… that was funny,” she said as she fixed herself up and sat up, Dracula doing the same.

“Y-Yes,” he said. He and Ericka finished their plates and soon gotten up, walking off. They walked hand in hand, Ericka being close to his arm as they walked together. Dracula had soon thought about her request, “you said you wanted me to wait for you in my chambers.”

“Yes,” Ericka said, “I’ll send for someone to get you.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” he asked her, Ericka giggling.

“You’ll see,” she said as she had soon headed into her room. Dracula tried to peek in her room, only catching the soft hue of a candle. The door closed, Dracula leaning his ear on the door to hear what was happening, not wanting to use his powers to break her privacy.

He soon left to his room, as instructed, and waited for Ericka. It had him take some time to look around and clean up any things that were out of place due to his father being here still. It was only right to think that Vlad had done something to Ericka. He _did_ suggest to kill her when she first came here. He sighed and had stretched as he was waiting for her.

_30 Minutes Later_

Dracula was playing chess with his cape, who was beating him of course. Dracula was formulating a plan to capture his cape’s queen, in which he sent a rook to the area, but his cape saw him and acted on it. “Come on, dude!” Dracula said, his cape ‘laughing’ at him. 

His door was knocked on soon after, at which he stood up and fixed himself, “what is it?”

“ _It’s the attic room, Sir_ ,” a knight said, “ _they request to see you_ ** _immediately_**.” 

Dracula had looked at his cape and back at the door. He stood up and had walked out, the knight saluting him. Dracula had looked down and seen rose petals on the floor, which lead down the hallway. He had walked down the corridor path, wondering what was going to happen in her room. He headed to the next level and up the attic. The rim of her door gave out a yellowish aura as if something was flickering behind it. Dracula had walked up to the stairs slowly, feeling his heart pound uncontrollably and his vision going blurry. 

He had his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening the door. The soft hue of the lights were the candles, and the candles were placed all around the room. The floor was covered in rose petals that surrounded a circular floor bed. And on that floor was Ericka in that white lace corset she bought months ago when the two went out to the town. She laid on her side, her skin glowing and her body slender and curvy in all the right places. The front of the corset had cupped the front of her breast, having nearly spill out. 

“Hello~” she said, shifting herself on her stomach and kicking her feet saintly as she looked at him.

Dracula was stunned at how she looked. He had seen her naked before, but this was far different. She was bold, confident, and didn’t care. He stared at her with shock, his heart racing even faster. “I… I uh~” he couldn’t form words. The only thing that made an action was the tent in his pants that was trying to rip through the zipper. 

“Well I see you’re _excited_ ,” she said as she looked at him with dazed eyes, “Come on, take off your clothes,” she said, sitting up, her body accented more due to the lace corset.

Dracula had smirked, reaching his pants and yanking them off, along with everything else. He was only in his briefs, though the material looked strained as his arousal was struggling to contain itself in his briefs. He walked to her, sitting on the large round mat that sat on the open space of the floor. “You did all of this in thirty minutes?”

“Yep. I also had picked up some things at a love boutique,” she said as she had gotten out the bag and pulled out some lube and a few condoms of different sizes.

“What are the different sizes for?” he asked him, curious. 

“Well I want you to feel comfortable when you put them on,” she said as she had looked at him, “but that’s gonna be for later, right now I wanna taste you…”

“Where did this come from?” he asked her as he looked her, not being able to focus on what she was saying, “ _this_ ,” he referred to her desire to have him intimately.

“We tried to before and that didn’t work… so I wanted to try a second time, and make it right,” she said as she had rested on her hand on his briefs, slowly rubbing him through his fabric.

Dracula let out a soft moan as her hands were warm on his briefs. “You went all out didn’t you,” he said, still staring at her body.

“Yeah… seeing as you went all out taking me out and making a room for me here…” she said, “it’s not a reward, but I feel this was coming for a long time.”

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes so focused on those magnificent curves and those long legs. He had soon jumped when Ericka pulled out his cock from his briefs and began to stroke him. He had laid down on the mat, resting on his elbows as he had watched her stroke her, her chest ample as it hung from her lingerie. 

Ericka lowered her head and sucked on the tip, making soft wet sounds as she did, which made Dracula encourage her more. She had stroked him, a twisting motion around his cock as she sucked the head. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to concentrate. She felt her cheeks get hot, either from what there were doing or from the candles. Dracula had used his powers to grab a pillow from her bed and placed it beneath his head. She had started to get more in tune with sucking him off, her mouth searching for other things to suck.

Dracula had peeled his briefs off and tossed them aside, now being free. Ericka had taken her other hand and did the same twisting motion at the base, the other hands twisting around the tip. She had sucked him well enough to hollow her cheeks out, his cock the only thing outlining the lining of her cheek. Dracula looked like he was about to cum, to which she had pulled out with a loud pop sound. She had teased his aching length as she saw him needing more, “What are you doing.”

“My turn,” she answered as she had her hands reached down the corset, her panties showing a visible wet spit at the crotch. She had pulled the underwear down to reveal her aroused mounds. She had laid down on her back, having opened her legs for him and waited. 

Dracula had easily crawled his way to her heavenly lips and had kissed her vulva, Ericka giggling at his caring nature. He had soon dipped his finger between her lips, tasting the natural juices that coated her soft pink walls. Ericka had watched as he was taking such care of her. His tongue had danced up and down on her slit, his lips wrapping themselves around her hooded clit. Ericka had jumped and bucked at the attention, her voice loud and her movements erratic. 

The vampire wanted to use his fingers to please her, but Ericka wasn’t willing to do so, not until they’ve copulated. He had his finger reach down her anal cavity, rubbing the puckered entrance slightly. Ericka let out a soft yelp, “N-No~” she said, though the bucking of her hips said otherwise. Dracula had switched his finger for a thumb and had slowly pushed it into her, Ericka letting out a gratifying moan. It felt pleasant, along with his tongue munching down on her lovely womanhood. She had her hands in his hair, wanting to keep him there to pleasure her. Dracula’s tongue wiggled around her folds, having spell out her name several times and the alphabets. 

“D-Dracula~” she called as she could feel the pit of her stomach boiling as she was getting close to climax. Dracula could sense this hidden climax and pulled away before she could release. Ericka had seen him move and smirked, “tease.”

“Only because you did it to me,” he said as he had pulled her feet and had planted himself between her legs, and having looked into her blue eyes. She looked up at him, eye glistening with desire. He had looked at her and kissed her lips, Ericka having her hands on the back of her neck. He had started to roll against her, his cock tucked underneath her ass. She moaned as he was brushing up against her hooded clit. He traveled to her chest and pulled the cups of her corset down, her breast spilling out from their encased prison. He had grabbed a handful of her left breast licked at her nipples, sucking on it and tugging on it with his teeth

The pain felt so good to her, her body reacting to his behavior and making her melt to his touch. She watched him as his other hand had rubbed her sensitive nipples and licked her with eagerness. He had sucked her loudly with eagerness, Ericka laughing as there was such a fun element to this, “suck any more and milk could come out of it,” she joked. He had reached her mouth again and kissed her with such passion. Ericka had moaned against his lips before pulling away. She looked into his eyes and saw her reflection. They were going to do this. _She_ was going to do this with _him_. 

“Are you ready?” he asked her as his hand reached the cheek to caress it. 

Ericka had blushed at the touch, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles, “yes,” she said before shifting herself and sitting up. She had removed her corset, having her body natural expand to her natural hourglass shape. She had grabbed the condoms that were near her, trying to find which one was the right one for him. He was definitely big for her, so she went with the largest one. She had opened it and found it was well lubricated. She had taken Drac’s cock in her hand, and kissed the head before pinching the tip of the condom and rolled it down his shaft, having it reach the base. She had taken some silicone based lubricant and placed it on his protected cock and rubbed it in for extra lubricant.

She had opened her legs up and had spread herself to rub some lubricant on her entrance, the woman grimacing as this was unusual for her. She had placed the lubricant aside and laid down on her back, taking her pillow from Dracula and resting it underneath her head. “I’m ready…” she said, sounding nervous.

Dracula had scooted himself to her, having kissed her knees and holding them open. Ericka had involuntarily covered her breast, looking up at him with a nervous glance. He had lowered himself above her pulsating womanhood and rubbed the tip of his cock between her flushed lips. The inexperience Van Helsing had lazily closed her eyes as the feeling was amazing, and he hadn’t even entered her yet. She looked down to see him repeat the motion over and over again, her natural juices pouring out from her.

“You’re a leaky faucet,” he moaned but had also chuckled. Ericka had giggled, biting her bottom lip as she was getting more excited, “I’m going in…”

“You have permission,” she said, knowing vampires need permission to enter people’s homes, so maybe he needed permission to enter _her_.

“Eh heh, right,” he said. He had started to push, only to slip upward again her clit. “Sorry,” he said. He had repositioned himself and tried to press himself into her once again, slipping out as usual. Ericka watched in frustration as he was trying hard to enter her. 

“Let’s try a different position,” she said as she had placed him on his back and had crawled over him, sitting on his pelvis, his cock still hard against her abdomen. She took it and had hovered over the tip, holding it in place. She slowly began to lower herself, feeling her warm lips hug his lip. Her legs began to shake, a sign that her legs were going to give out.

Dracula had his sat up and held her up with his hands on her haunches, lifting her off the ground. “Perhaps this could work,” he said. 

She blushed at the effortless display of strength being used to lift her up. She reached down and grabbed his shaft, having it sit straight up as he lowered her on top of it. She had felt his tip go into her entrance, feeling it push against her hymen. She had clenched her face as it started to get worse. “It hurts a little bit,” she said.

Dracula had flipped her on her back gently, still having the tip in her. She gasped at the change of position. He had looked down and continued to push into her. He soon felt a burst against his tip, Ericka yelping out and digging her nails into his shoulders, Dracula hissing out of response, “It’s alright, my love. Just relax.”

Erica had erratic breathing, her cheeks red and her cheating beating fast. Dracula had pushed the rest of his length in her, his pelvis meeting with her inner thighs. Ericka had closed her eyes for a moment, her breathing slow as she never thought it would hurt like this. She opened her eyes, tears flowing as she felt embarrassed.

“There’s no need to be sad, my darling,” he called her, giving her an angel’s kiss above her eyelid as they were closed, Dracula wiping her tears away. Ericka hugged his chest, her cheek against his shoulder. He had cradled her head and began to thrust into her slowly, Ericka reacting to the thrust with moans and gasps.

He was caring and attentive with his thrusts, his hand holding the small of her back to keep her close and the other on the back of her head. Ericka let out meek and soft moans, his cock massaging her walls. She was starting to enjoy it, moaning his name. He was turned on by this and began to thrust into her a little faster, but gradually as to not throw her off.

Ericka had moaned with every thrust he was giving her, holding onto him more as he was getting into it more. “Yes~” she encouraged, “yes, just like that~,” she said as he was thrusting up and against her good spot. Dracula had pulled back for a moment and switched back to him being on his back.

“I want you to ride,” he said, holding her hips as Ericka was straddling him, feeling all of him in her canal. 

“But my legs will give out,” she said as she blushed, her hands on his sweaty chest.

“I’ll help you,” he said as he had grabbed the pillow and placed it underneath his head. 

Ericka had nodded, and started to roll her hips on him. She had gasped at the new feeling, closing her eyes and biting her lip as it was gratifying. She moved at a quick tempo, her breast jiggling and her thighs sliding around Dracula’s hips as she was sweating all around as well. Dracula had planted his feet on the mat and started to thrust upward into her, Ericka moaning out as she was loving this.

“Yes! Yes!” she yelled to the ceiling as Dracula pounded up into her, Ericka meeting his eager thrusts. Dracula was about to cum, but he didn’t want their time to be finished. He had cum, however, his eyes closed and his mouth open agape as he could feel his liquid warmth circle around his head in the condom. He had pulled out of the heated Van Helsing, who found the pleasure of rubbing her eager womanhood as she waited for him to get another condom. He had the used condom vanished before his eyes.

Dracula had placed the condom on himself, the feeling a bit snug than the last one. He had looked at her and spoke, “get on your hands and knees.”

His voice sounded masterful and demanding, to which Ericka had eagerly responded. She had gotten on her knees and hand, Ericka looking back with lust in her eyes and a smirk. Dracula bit his lip and walked on his knees to her. He had looked at her derrière and found it so appealing to look at. It was just as round and as bubbly as it was in clothing. He had grabbed his length and rubbed the tip between her lips, Ericka shaking her hips side to side. “Come on~” she moaned.

He had chuckled and entered her once again, Ericka letting out a mewl of pleasure. Dracula began to smack himself into her, his cock deep in her in this new position. His thumbs had placed themselves on the dimples on her back, loving how perfect they fit. He had thrust into her, Ericka a moaning mess as she looked back and watched him take her from behind. He had thought of an idea and took Ericka's hands and pulled them close, Dracula giving her quick back shots to her eager canal. Ericka had made a sound of pleasure mixed with a yell as the feeling was amazing. She could feel herself about to release around when Dracula snaked an arm around her waist and hoisted her off the ground. 

“W-What are you~” She couldn’t finish a word as his cock was still in her. He had shuffled her to the bed, where Dracula had planted her on her stomach once again and placed her at the center of her bed. Ericka had her leg up to her chest, the other extended as to pop her hip out more. He saw this new position and smirked. He got on the bed and entered her once again from behind, Ericka gasping as it felt just incredible. Dracula had begun to pound into her with eagerness, Ericka letting out pleasureful yells as Dracula was getting louder and started to growl underneath his breath. 

Ericka loved this. She _craved_ this. All those months of playing around with Dracula had led up to this moment. She felt complete with him inside of her, it felt so right. “Right there! Don’t stop,” she encouraged as Dracula fiercely thrust into her. The sound of skin slapping and her moans with the bed creaking and shaking was all just a turn on for the both of them. Ericka grabbing at the sheets of her bed and Dracula grabbing her shoulder and pushing her down was invigorating for the both of them. 

Soon after, Dracula had cum into the condom, the vampire throwing his head back and letting out a short roar, which masked Ericka’s scream as she had cum around his cock, screaming ‘I’m cumming, I’m cumming’. Dracula had shaken for a moment, his heart beating fast and his arms trembling from supporting himself. The Van Helsing beneath him was tired out and shaking, her eyes closed. Dracula had pulled out of her, removing the condom and tying it. Ericka had fully turned to her side and breathed short breaths. Dracula held reposition her and placed her under the sheets. Dracula laid next to her, feeling the exhaustion hit him with a full force.

The two had fallen asleep right after, hand in hand and bodies close to one another. 

It was worth all that had happened prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we did it, boys. After forty years I mean chapters of character development and character arcs, it has finally come to this moment. Thank you all for being patient with me despite the story dragging on and on (at least that's how I felt). Enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  


	41. A Night To Remember: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and Ericka's romantic trysts are far from done as they share an intimate moment in the shower.

The candles had gone out overnight, the petals wilting in their places. The room was dark and gloomy, all but the purple hue in the room being created by the sun. Ericka and Dracula had both shifted within the night, having made themselves comfortable in their skins on the bed.

The first to wake up due to the sun getting in was Ericka. She had turned her head into the pillow, having a moment to collect herself so she can get up. She had shifted to her side and looked down to notice how naked she was. She looked to her side to see Dracula, who was _also_ naked. She remembered last night, how their moans were wild and their skin touched one another. She had bit her lip at the thought of it all. She had gone to the vampire’s side, seeing him sleep off the energy he had last night. 

She had leaned in to kiss his ear before slowly getting out of the bed. She had grabbed all of the articles of clothing they had and placed them in the hamper. She grabbed the candles and placed them in a bin, the petals being out in a dish since they would make good potpourri. She had accidentally made some noise but looked over to the side to see Dracula still asleep. Ericka had tippy-toed to the bathroom and closed the door.

That had woken up the Lord of Darkness.

He had looked around to remember his surrounds, his ears getting red at the thought of what had occurred the night before. He heard the sound of the shower go off behind the bathroom door and smiled. He remembered a request of Ericka’s and he was going to fulfill that request. 

Ericka was under the shower head, the hot water caressing her body and making her feel content. She had combed her hair back, her eyes closed as she didn’t want the water to get in her eyes. She had started to wash, grabbing a bar of soap and an exfoliating rag and washing her skin. Unbeknownst to her, Dracula had already made his way into the bathroom. Ericka had washed thoroughly, her skin feeling smooth from the soap she used. She had then heard the shower curtain slide open and looked back, gasping as it was Dracula. She had covered herself with her hands, “Dracula.”

“I’m sorry,” he said shyly, “I just thought maybe I could join you,” he asked as he felt the inviting warmth of the steam touch his skin. 

Ericka had smiled meekly and nodded. Dracula entered the shower with her, closing the curtain and looking down at her. She looked up at him with red cheeks, though no one could tell if it was her bashfulness or the water. “That was… some night, last night,” she said with timidness.

“It sure was,” he said, his arms behind his back like he usually had them. “Was I good?” he asked, “I felt a little bit rusty.”

“ _Rusty_?” she asked skeptically, arms crossed and accidentally accentuating her chest.

“What it’s been over a hundred years, it’s not like I’ve been around,” he said, chuckling at the end.

“How do you think _I_ feel,” Ericka said, having rubbed her arms and rubbing the water on her, “it was my first time with you…”

“I know…” he said as he had his hand touch the back of her arm.

“And you were great… was I great?” she asked him, wondering if she made him feel good the way he made her feel good.

“You were spectacular,” he said as he combed her wet hair. He leaned down and kissed her lips, Ericka responding with a soft hum and placing her hands on his neck. Dracula’s hands rested themselves on her waist, tempted to touch her silk behind. She giggled against his lips and pulled away. 

“You know it’s day time right?” she asked, “I can’t have my lover out and turn into a vampire filet mignon.”

“I’ll be here with you,” he said as he rubbed her hips, “now let me wash up, you had me in a sweat last night.”

“So did you,” she said as she had grabbed the soap and gave it to him. He had taken it and began to wash, Ericka watching the muscles on his body shift under his slightly flushed skin. She had taken the soap and washed his back, her hands roaming his body easily due to the lathery solution. He hummed at her touch, turning around and picking her up by her thighs and having her legs wrap around his waist. 

She giggled and kissed him sweetly, supporting herself as he picked her up, “what are you up to?” she asked as she could feel his hand reach for something.

“That depends, are you ready for another round?” he asked as had in his cock in his hand, but no condom on himself. 

Ericka blushed, “yes… but we need a condom,” she advised her hands on his chest. Dracula had snapped his fingers, conjuring a black see-through condom and placing on it person. Ericka felt relief, “much better.”

Dracula kissed her and held her up as he had eased her down on his cock. She let out a low and sultry moan as her walls were filled by his length. The pace of thrusts began, Dracula bouncing Ericka on him, the woman moaning with every thrust given to her. He felt her slipping through his hands and placed her down. “The soap is getting in the way.”

“No worries,” she said as she had turned around and gave him her backside, her plump rump shaking in front of him. He grained and had bent his knees for a moment to level himself. He was soon gone back into her, a gasp escaping Ericka. He started to thrust from behind her, the Van Helsing holding onto the wall for support.

Dracula began to speed up in his deliverance, his pelvis smacking against her cheeks in a quick motion. The side of Ericka’s face rested on the wet tiles of her shower wall, her body melting from his touch. “Yes, Drac~” she encouraged like the night before, “make me cum~.” The Lord of Darkness had smirked and began to thrust into her a little harder, Ericka receiving small jolts of pleasure that caused her to moan out with every thrust.

Soon after, Dracula had cum. He held onto Ericka’s plush hips and squeezed as his release was just as powerful. Ericka had cum too, her back arched in and butt pressing against his pelvis. They both panted, their bodies resting against one another. Ericka had pulled her butt in, the vampire’s length plopping out of her. “Not as long as we had done it last night, but it’s nice.”

“W-We can try again!” Dracula said, wanted to please her so bad.

“No no no that’s not what I meant,” she said as she cupped his cheeks, “it’s the morning so our libidos are a bit off,” she added.

“Right, right,” he said holding her hands. The two stepped out of the shower, Ericka giving him a towel and wrap his waist around with, and her own to wrap her frame with. The two sat on the bed, drying up and taking in the awkward silence they were experiencing. 

“Um… so… do you have work today?” Ericka said, her cheeks flushed.

“Nope. It’s a Saturday, so I’m free all day… well, night. Because I’m a vampire,” he said.

“Right, right,” she said. She had removed her towel and had walked to her vanity, where she had pulled out a pair of grey panties. She had slipped them on and had found a loose shirt. She had stretched and walked to Dracula, who had a look of satisfaction. “What?”

“You just look so beautiful…” he said as he took her hand and kissed it. Ericka had smiled and sat down on his lap, smiling as she looked at him and hugging his neck. He held her close, his head resting on her chest as Ericka’s head rested on his head.

“What does this mean for us?” she asked him, Dracula’s hand on her thigh to secure her. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, pulling his head off her chest and looking up at her.

“We had sex… so what happens now?” she said, “I still don’t feel as though things are right with everyone in the hotel and your friends and family.”

“I know… it sucks having to hide… I feel like I’m back in the Victorian age…” he said as he rested his cheek on her chest.

“I’m sorry… I probably caused a lot of rift between you and your daughter…” she said, her hand on his chest. He had sighed and held her more.

“Don’t be sad, my love,” he said as he held her hand, “everything will come to the light.”

“I know…” she said. They sat like this for a while and kissed every now and then. After a while they had returned to the bed, Ericka laying on her side and hugging a pillow. Dracula had held onto her waist, his nose in her hair to smell her and smiled. “You really like to use me as a pillow don’t you,” she said.

“You’re so soft and plushy,” he said as he snuggled up to her more, Ericka giggling. She held his arm as he held her close like a stuffed animal. They had fallen asleep once again, being in each other's grasps throughout the morning.

_Evening_

Dracula had woken up to the moonlight caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes, his vibrant blue eyes glowing in the dark. He had yawned out, his fangs glistening in the moonlight and his eyes closed. He had stretched out popping a few bones with pained and sometimes pleasureful sighs. He had looked to his side to see Ericka asleep. He had laid down again, only to admire her shape.

It seemed like only yesterday this woman was trying to follow the deed of her great-grandfather to kill him and end the forgotten war of the Dracula/Van Helsing saga. But now that was a faint memory. He was now in bed with her after a previous evening of making sweet love to her.

He saw how her eyelashes had twitched as her eyelids had squinted due to thought. Her face was round and full, her pretty little chin pointed to oppose her roundedness. Her bottom lip was full to him, her top lip just thin but still all the more kissable. He had gone down to the shape of her body, despite the shirt and underwear she wore. Her figure was just an hourglass shape that any woman would die for. Her legs were slender and long but were thick at the thigh. 

His curious had overcome him, and hand his hand slowly sneak to her supple arm, his thumb softly rubbing the skin. She was so soft, not a single scar on her person. His hand traveled down to her waistline, feeling the blushed area dip downward. He traveled down her hip, his hand placing with the elastic band of her underwear. 

It woke her up.

He had pulled away and bit his bottom lip. “Did I wake you up, my sunflower?”

“Well I’m not asleep, aren’t I?” she said as she had fixed herself and stretched. She looked at the time and saw it was ten, her heart racing, “oh my god! I’ve been asleep all this time?” she said as had frantically gotten off the bed, but was pulled by the waist by Dracula.

“Calm down my love,” he reassured her, “I’ll have my staff make you a nice plate of food for you.”

“But-“ as she was about to worry her head off, Dracula had leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, pulling away, “w-what was that for?”

“Calming you down,” he said as he released his grip of her waist. “I don’t want you to get a heart attack.”

“Trust me, I don’t get heart attacks,” she said as she had sat up and looked at him. You should go and spend time with your family, and tomorrow Sunday you can take a day for yourself,” she said as she had her hand on his face.

“Of course,” he said before kissing her and turning into a bat. 

As he flew into the moonlight, he had a grain so wide it looked as though a banana was placed in his mouth sideways. He had zipped around and screamed in happiness, finally being complete with Ericka.


	42. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka feels for Dracula and his evolution as a man who lost love to gaining love on an emotional level; Ericka introduces Dracula to a new way of pleasure.

That Monday came, everything returning back to normal. It was wonderful May month, the flowers bright in the gardens and the trees a vibrant green color. The monsters were out in the pool, for those who wanted to be in the sun of course. The monsters who were more or so night monsters had lounged in their room waiting for the sun to set and the moon to come out of the clouds.

Ericka was in her room waiting for the moon to come out.

She was in her bed, looking up at the ceiling and replaying the scene of how she and the Count made sweet and passionately love to one another. Her stomach jumped at the thought of how Dracula looked, how those sounds he made in her ear made her feel, how he clenched his jaw during his climax. He could have cracked his fangs at how hard he clenched.

He looked amazing. 

She was just nothing but a virgin who knew all about sex, but when presented with the opportunity she got nervous and wouldn’t allow him in. It was amazing and beautiful. Ericka turned on her side, stretching to the other side, trying to get a scent from the sheets. She sighed as she could get a faint smell of her, a soft smile creeping on her lips.

She had heard a knock on her door, to which she had run to the bed and had crawled in. “Come in!” she said as she wanted to look natural as she laid down. The door opened to reveal a happy Johnny, “Hey!”

“Hey, you!” Johnny said as had slid into her room, “how’s it hangin’?”

“It's good, had a _very_ nice Friday,” she said as she had her arms behind her head. 

“I can tell,” he said as he saw the noticeable smirk on her face, “Dracula looks happy, too. He was smiling all night yesterday, skipping around and singing to himself.”

“He has?” she said as she blushed.

“Oh don’t act so innocent,” Johnny said, digging a finger at Ericka’s side, the woman giggling, “you did something with him didn’t you.”

“A woman doesn’t kiss or tell,” she said, Johnny gasping as she had looked posh.

“Oh come on! Don’t be like that,” he said as he looked at her, “you don’t have to tell me _everything_ but just tell me if you guys did _that_.”

Ericka looked at him with large eyes as he waited. She had sighed and looked at him, “you are looking at a woman who lost her virginity to a vampire,’ she said before she covered her mouth and laughed. Johnny, like a teen girl, had started to scream in excitement and jump up and down on her bed.

“OH MY GOD, YOU DIRTY GIRL!” he said as he leaped on her, “you and Drac did it!”

“Yes,” she laughed.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this. This is amazing,” Johnny said, “I think I might cry.”

“What? No, why would you need to cry?” she asked him as he was started to wipe his eye.

“Because, Drac has been alone for so many years, like _a lot_ ,” Johnny said, his nose slightly red, “and he’s watched me and Mavis become boyfriend and girlfriend to getting married to having Dennis, and at the same time he was alone while doing it. You made him the happiest vampire in the world. Even though its sex, it must have made him feel like a virgin, too…” he said.

Ericka didn’t know how much that resonated with her. Dracula _has_ been alone for so long, ever since the passing of his wife. He had to put his love life on hold for so long to take care of his infant daughter. He had watched her fall in love with a human and bear a child, all while Dracula was alone through it. Ericka was alone for the majority of her life, even with her great-grandfather being present. She didn’t receive the love she thought she deserved because it wasn’t part of her job as a monster hunter. She had to do what her supposed father figured wanted.

“I didn’t even think of it like that,” she said as she laid down on the bed, “I thought it was just build up tension that led to us having sex… but it was so much more.”

“In all, I’m happy…” he said, laughing now, “at least now I don’t have to hide the fact that you two guys are in a relationship now.”

“Woah, Woah, Woah,” she said, “we’re still keeping it on the low. Not everyone is okay with us being together.”

“You mean Mavis?” he said, “Mavis isn’t going to do anything crazy, alright? She can’t interfere with who he sees,” he confirmed.

“Still…” she said, “I feel like I have to hid what we have…” 

“Well, when you’re ready, you’ll come out with Drac,” he said as he got off the bed and had headed out. She had stepped out of the bed and stretched. She had gotten ready for the day, placing on a pair of white trouser pants and a grey top to go with it. She had placed on cork sandals and headed out with glee.

 _Evening_  

Ericka had spent some time with Dennis during the night, as he wanted to spend time with her. She had chased him around as she was playing hide and go seek. She had taken off her shoes so when she chased him she wouldn’t trip on the carpeting. She was down the hallway of the second floor, where she assumed Dennis was hiding. “Come out, come out where ever you are,” she sang as she had looked in every nook and cranny the hall. She heard faint giggling and had scampered to a knight on display. She lifted the cap of the helmet and found a fluffy ball of fur curled up. “I found you!”

“Oh no!” he said in a high pitched voice, as he was a little rat. Ericka had grabbed him gently and had scratched behind his ear.

“Come on, let’s go to Papa Drac and see what he’s up to,” she said as Dennis turned back to his vampire form and placed him on her hip. She had walked to Dracula’s chamber door and knocked on it, waiting for a response. 

“Papa Dra! It’s us!” Dennis said as he had waited. The door had opened, Vlad being the one to answer. Dennis had smiled, “Great-Grandpa!” 

“There’s my little tike,” the older vampire said as he took Dennis from Ericka’s grasps.

“Where’s papa Drac?’ the boy asked him.

“He’s out doing hotel work, he’ll be back soon,” Vlad said. He looked over at Ericka, who waited patiently for Dennis, “you look better.”

“I _feel_ better,” she said, arms crossed.

“Why don’t you go back to the pretty lady,” Vlad said, having placed Dennis back into her arm, “Drac will be back soon… do what you want with that information,” he said before closing the door. 

Ericka had sighed and took Dennis around the hotel, talking to him and holding playing with him. As time went on, Ericka began to get tired, yawning every now and then. Dennis followed, his eyelids getting heavy on his big blue eyes. She had taken him to his room, having placed him on the bed. “Goodnight, Dennis,” she said.

“Goodnight, Nana Ericka,” he said as he had crawled to his bed, “Nana Ericka?”

“Yes, sweetie?” she said, looking back at him.

“Will you and Papa Drac get married?” he asked him. 

Ericka blushed at the question, her eyes looking away and her lips pursed to the side. “Um… I’m not sure,” She honestly replied. She had rejected the vampire a few weeks prior, having pampered his confidence in asking the big question every average woman dreams of.

“But don’t you like Papa Drac?” Dennis asked.

“Of course I do,” she said, “I actually love him.”

“Love him enough to be with forever?” he said, looking bright in the face. 

“I want to be with him forever,” she said, “this is a lot of adult things you don’t need to worry about in a few years.”

“Okay,” he said as he had yawned and plopped on his side, closing his eyes. Ericka leaned in and kissed his forehead, “goodnight, Dennis.”

She soon left the room, leaning against the door and sighing. She had stretched, her feeling relieved. Ericka had returned to her room, having peeled off her clothes, placing them in the hamper and heading to the bathroom to wash up. After spending some time in it, she walked out of the shower and dried up, placing on underwear and a shirt. She had crawled into bed, having plopped on the bed closing her eyes. 

As her mind went elsewhere, she could feel the presence of another in her room. She had opened her eyes to see Dracula, who smiled down at her. She had smiled softly. “Hey.”

“Hello, my dove,” he said as he had sat in front of her, “how was your evening?”

“Dennis and I went to check up on you, but your father was there,” she said as she had entered the sheets, her waist being covered. Dracula had removed his shoes and socks and got on her bed.

“Oh?” he responded, getting comfortable in her bed.

“Yeah… I don’t think he tried to kill me,” Ericka said, her hand in his hand to fix it.

“What made you change your mind?” he asked, closing his eyes and smiling. 

“Well I thought about it and I realize that he wouldn’t screw himself out of having a nice place to live to hurt me,” she said, “so he’s definitely not the one.”

“It still sucks,” Dracula said as he had scooted over to her, holding her supple hand, “but hopefully they know that what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger.”

“Right…” she said as she had looked at him, his eyes closed, “and I thought about your proposal…”

Dracula had looked at her and shot up the bed, “is it a yes?”

“Well… it’s also a no as well,” she said, Dracula frowning. “The reason why I said no initially was because my great-grandfather had set up a suitor for me from the time I was young. You know how arranged marriage is. Anyways, I wanted to get married, but on my own terms.”

“But Ericka, you and I _love_ each other, what we have is special,” he said, “what we have wasn’t arranged.”

“In a way it was. Our relationship is a secret to everyone but Johnny, and I don’t want him to hold our secrets anymore,” Ericka said.

“I get it,” he said, “you want it to take its course and have it happen naturally.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” she said as she still was confused with her words, “I don’t know, all I know is that I wanna be with you and always with you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he replied, hugging her and having her on top, the woman giggling and holding into him, “I love you, Ericka…”

“And I love you Count Dracula,” she said before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. Dracula extended that kiss into a passionate one, his hands roaming her sides and slightly scrapping his fingernails against her skin. It made Ericka arch her back and moan against his lips.

“Shall we?” he asked her as he had lust in his eyes. Ericka had nodded, having rested on her side, her rump resting against his slowly forming tent, “oh I see what you want to do. What’s it called again? Spooning?”

“Correct,” she said, “I read that is more intimate.”

“Oh is it,” he said as he had shimmied down his pants and his boxers, revealing his semi-hard cock. The sight made Ericka’s womanhood throb slightly. She reached down to it and began to stroke his length to get him hard, the vampire gripping her hips. She had stroked him for a good amount of time before he was fully erect. 

Dracula was about to conjure a condom when Ericka had taken his hand and placed it on her now bare breast, “I wanna do it without the condom.”

“What?” Dracula said, “Ericka you could get-“

“Pregnant? Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” she said as she had looked back.

“How so?” he asked.

Ericka had pulled out a gold ring, looking at Dracula, “This is for you,” she said as she had looked at him and gave it to him.

“What is it?” he asked. Ericka had whispered in his ear.

“It’s a cock ring,” she said as she had brought out some lube, “I heard its suppose to restrict your urethra from letting out your cum,” she said. She had placed the lube around the ring and had taken his length. She had slowly rolled it over his length, having made the base tighter. Dracula had jumped at the sudden pressure around his base, but had smirked, “what do you think?”

“It feels amazing,” he said. Ericka went back to position, having pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side and reveal her already wet lips. Dracula had laid behind her, his tip slowly rubbing the slither of pink between her lips softly. The feeling was definitely new, and an even better feeling at that. Ericka felt the same, the woman gasping and letting out a moan after. He held her hips and had slowly pushed inside of her, the both of them grunting as the feeling was too much for them.

“Oh god~,” she said, taking his hand and placing it back on her breast, “this feels amazing!”

“Totally,” he could only say. He had his arms wrap around her torso, keeping her still as he slowly started to roll his hips into her. Ericka had held onto his arms as she didn’t want him to let go. The two were spooning each other as they had sex. Ericka had gripped his arms more, her nails digging into his skin more. Dracula needed to bite something like the feeling of her around was overbearing and ecstasy-like. He had used the front of his teeth to bite into the crook of her neck, her lips around her skin now. 

It made her roll her eyes back to her head, having her hand go to the back of his head and hold him there. Dracula pulled away, his fangs barely touching her skin as he left moist kisses on her neck, a bit mark on her neck from his front teeth. Ericka wanted to bite something of his, but he was behind her so all she could do is bite the pillowcase. 

Dracula pulled out and had pulled her underwear off, wanting more access. He had lifted her leg up, having entered back into her and reaching his hand between her legs and began to rub her clit as he thrust into her. Ericka had made a sound of shock and pleasure as he reached down to touch her the way he did. Dracula had pounded into her, letting go of her leg and having pressed himself against her rump. He felt himself about to cum, but the ring around his cock had prevented him from doing so.

“Ericka~” he called for her, “what do I do now?” He was in a predicament.

Ericka was about to respond she had released around him, wetting the bedsheets beneath her. She had pulled off his cock and had removed his ring. She had grabbed it and had started to perform oral sex on him, Dracula slightly convulsing as the pleasure had intensified. She had sucked him and soon made a sound of enjoyment as she tasted his essence spilling into her mouth, but because the ring had restrained him from release some, the load had filled her mouth, Ericka pulling off and swallowing as much as she could, coughing after. Dracula had still come, some ropes of it spilling on her and on her hand. 

“Oh my goodness,” Dracula said, blushing slightly. “Um… let me clean you up,” he said as he conjured a tissue and cleaned her off and himself. 

Ericka had giggled had stood up, heading to the shower. “wanna join me?” she asked, Dracula eager to join her like before. 


	43. A Death In the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and Ericka reconsider how they go about their trysts, as Mavis is on catching on to their horizontal dances; A tragedy happens to one of the secret lovers.

For the past couple of days, Dracula and Ericka have been getting more adventurous whenever they could meet with one another  Dracula would suggest the closet since it was the less used, but Ericka wanted the rooftop, as it was her favorite place. They would have to be sneaky about it, as some guests are getting curious about the Count’s behavior. 

They had come back from an unused hallway, Ericka’s shirt being disheveled and skirt being slightly stretched out and Dracula’s ascot untucked from his jacket. Ericka had walked slightly funny, as Dracula gave it to her a little too roughly. “Jesus, Drac,” Ericka scolded playfully, “you could have handled me a little better.”

“Sorry, that ring you gave me has made me feel a lot more primal,” he said, blushing a bit as his hair was sticking up. Ericka saw and soon combed his hair back. 

“We need to wash up quick before you get back to work,” she said as she had started to head down her hallway.

“Yes,” he said, watching her leave. He had zipped to his room, shutting the door and quickly washing as he didn’t want the scent of Ericka on her. He had finished up and wrapped a towel around him when he heard the clearing of a throat startled him. He turned and around to see Mavis, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, “Mavis! My bedbug, how are you?”

“What were you and Ericka doing?” she asked bluntly, Dracula blushing.

“Uh… nothing,” he said, trying to cover himself.

“You can’t lie to me, dad,” she said as she frowned, “you and Ericka have been spending an awful lot of time with one another.”

“Well yes, she is staying here,” Dracula said, “can I put some clothes on!”

“Fine,” she said. Dracula had stepped in his walk-in closet and had changed. Mavis had tapped his foot aggressively as her father stalled in the walk-in. As seconds passed, she started to get another, “DAD GET OUT HERE!”

“I’m out I’m out!” he said, having on his usual get up, “now what are you so worried about, my little coffin-cake.”

“No nicknames!” she said, “I wanna know right here, right now! Are you and Ericka together?”

Dracula had cocked his head, “M-Mavis why are you so worried?”

“I just am, now tell me!” she said, her fangs out.

Maybe it was time for him to come clean about him and Ericka. Before he could speak, a knight had knocked. “ _Sir! There’s a clogged toilet in the Hydraberg’s suite!_ ”

“I’ll be there!’ he said before kissing his daughter’s forehead and zipping out the room, leaving her in her own confusion. 

Dracula had sent Mr. Hooligan to the Hydraberg’s room, the vampire feeling like he could breathe again as he wasn’t having to explain his situation with Ericka to Mavis. Ericka had stepped out the elevator in a white jumpsuit with a grey sweater under it. Dracula spotted her and had taken her away to the roof where he sat her down. “We need to talk?” he said, his fingernails in between his teeth.

“Same here,” she said as she looked at him with a smile.

“I think Mavis is on - wait for what?” he said, getting distracted.

“I talked to Vlad before I went to my room and he said he still didn’t have a place to live yet, and I felt guilty because I kinda feel like I’m the reason for that,” she said, feeling bashful.

“No, no, no _I_ should be the one to do that,” he said as he took her hands. 

“Still,” she said, “anyways I found a wonderful castle that dark and gloomy and there’s a field next to the castle with fat rats for your dad to snack on, and it only cost me a few thousand dollars,” she said with a smile.

“Goodness, Ericka!” he said as he had looked at her, “how much money do you come from?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s probably the only few thousands I have left, considering I didn’t want to have anything to do with my great-grandfather or the legacy… I better see if I still have my money there,” she said with a blush.

“I think it was very nice of you to get my dad a castle, but that was my responsibility to do that,” he said.

“And now it’s mine and I handled it so _you_ don’t need to worry,” she said as she had her hand on his now, “now, what were you saying about Mavis?”

“Well… um. I think Mavis is on to us… she sees us hanging out with one another,” he said.

“We have been clinging on to one another,” she said as she blushed, “perhaps we should calm down a bit?”

“I think so. Of course, we can do the usual secret rendezvous, but we have to be discreet,” he said.

“We need to try harder though, she’s literally breathing down our necks,” she said.

“Maybe you can sneak into my room during the night and I’ll sneak in yours,” he said as he had looked at her, “I certainly don’t want this to end.”

“I don’t either, but we need to be extra careful,” she said, “alright?”

“Yes,” he said before leaning in to kiss her lips briefly, “Now if you excuse me I have some work to do.”

“Right,” she said as she had watched him leave the roof. She sat there alone, thinking of a way not have Mavis breath down their necks. She had to think of something good for the both of them, perhaps just sneaking out and having a night out or a picnic under the moonlight.

Dracula had tended to the guest, with Mavis’ watchful eye on his back like a stake. He had greeted guests and had given them itineraries for them to catch up on since this week a few events had come up. He was about to get into the elevator when Mavis had bolted to the elevator and followed her father up the stairs, “and where do you think you’re going?”

“I was going to go and check up on-“

“Ericka?” Mavis said before scoffing.

“No!” he snapped, but had composed himself, “I was going to see if the Hydraberg’s were happy with their unclogged toilet now.”

“Mhmm yeah sure,” she said as she crossed her arms and looked at him, Dracula feeling the eyes of his child pierce his soul.

They reached the suite level of the hotel, where he and Mavis walked side to side one another. Dracula was about to knock on the door, but Mavis did that for him.

The Hydraberg had opened the door, the multiple heads coming out, “Hello Count! Mavis!” they all said.

“My father wanted to know if the bathroom is unclogged,” Mavis spoke, Dracula looking at her.

“Yes it is!” the Hydraberg said.

“Excellent, well, see you,” Mavis said bluntly, pushing her father with her to the elevator. Dracula had looked at her, Mavis having a smug look on her face.

“What was _that_?” he asked her.

“Me making sure you did your job,” Mavis said, arms crossed, the older vampire getting upset.

“Don’t you **dare** talk to me about doing myjob!” he said with venom in his voice, “what have _you_ been doing besides breathing down my neck.”

“Working!” she snapped. They stepped out the elevator and had parted ways immediately, Dracula’s face red and Mavis’ sunken with sadness. He had headed to the dining room, where he had stuffed his plate with all the fixings he could take in. He had sat down in a private booth, where he began to eat by himself. 

He only has himself to blame, he kept these from Mavis for as long as he can, but now she was on him like a werewolf on a deer. He had looked at the food and had sighed. He swallowed the remains and had frowned. He pushed the plate in the middle and had his forehead rest on the table. He was far from pleased with how long this had gone on. 

Moments later, Ericka had come into the private booth, eyes sunken and cheeks flushed. Dracula looked up at her demeanor and he had to change his demeanor. “Ericka?” he said as he took her hand. There was something in her hand. “What do you have there?”

Ericka had given Dracula a letter that had its edges blackened. He felt his chest get tight. He had seen that the letter was already opened, seeing the still fresh stains of tears at the bottom. He had read the letter out loud, “Dear Ericka Van Helsing, it is with great sadness that I inform you of the death of your great-grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing…” Dracula had gasped at the words typed, he had looked at Ericka, who had since fallen on her knees, her face in her hands as she had cried sorrowfully. Dracula had dropped the letter on the floor and had gotten on his knees, a hand on her back. “Shhhh,” he soothed.

Ericka looked at him, her eyes red as she started to lightly sob. Dracula took the back of her head and pushed it towards his chest so she can cry freely. Ericka wrapped her arms tight around his neck, feeling the vibration of her scream hit through his chest. He held her close, knowing she was in a hysterical state. 

Johnny had soon entered the private booth, having a plate of food for him and Dennis when he saw Dracula in a comforting embrace. “Yo Drac, what’s up?” he asked him, seeing how the scene looked.

Dracula looked up at Johnny as Ericka cried in his chest. “Van Helsing passed away…” he said as he had looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Johnny had gasped, his hand on the back of his neck.

“Aw Jeez…” he said as he saw Ericka crying.

_Late Evening_

Ericka became hysterical throughout the evening, having destroyed things in her room and ripping up some photographs of the monsters she had killed. Dracula saw this go on, trying to calm her down, but nothing could conceal the unhinged turmoil that plagued the last descendant of the Van Helsing’s heart. Dracula had one of his infirmary staff members sedate her, to which she had begun lose but still had pain in her voice. 

Dracula had sat down behind her, turning into his wolf form and laying next to Ericka, his snout on the small of her back. He would whine, feeling the pain that she felt, only because she felt the pain of losing a loved one. It was like losing his wife all over again, but it wasn’t about him, no. It was about Ericka.

Johnny and Vlad had entered the room, the both of them silent, “is the Van Helsing really dead?” Vlad asked, Johnny nudging Vlad, to which the elder vampire had hissed at Johnny.

“Hey keep it down,” Dracula said in his current state, “this is a place of silence here…”

“Jeez, dude,” Johnny said, “that sucks a lot…”

“Is the kid asleep?” Vlad said, looking at Ericka, who was in a deep sleep.

“Yes, dad. And _please_ for the love of Lucifer don’t say anything stupid,” he said as he looked at her.

“I’m not, death is not a good thing by any means,” he said, “how did she know?”

“A death notification letter, styled like it was back in the day,” Dracula said, having his paw pull the letter from under her pillow and using his canines to gently grasped it. He handed it to Vlad, who had opened it and read it, “died of old age, and a broken huh?” Vlad said, “where have I seen this before…”

“What are you babbling about, dad?” Dracula said.

“Remember when you left me all alone with only myself to take care of, you left me for centuries. I could have died of a broken heart,” Vlad said.

“First off, I left before you suffocated me, second, vampires can’t die of a broken heart or even have a heart attack, and three, this isn’t about you,” Dracula said.

“Why do you care about the old guy anyway? He followed our family for centuries and practically sent his kin to kill us,” Vlad argued.

“It’s Ericka I’m worried about. She now has no one…” he said, his face snuggled in her back.

“You like her don’t you?” Vlad said.

“Why does it matter to you?” Dracula asked.

“You kept putting off me getting my own castle for quite some time now, and your _girlfriend_ had taken it upon herself to get me a nice place here. Gloomy castle, field mice running around rampant,” he said before licking his lips.

“Yeah so?” Dracula said.

“And the very last thing; you guys don’t insulate yourselves when you’re screwing each other’s brains out,” Vlad said, Dracula’s jaw hanging, “yeah I know _all_ about the freaky crap you guys did.”

“How much did you hear?” he said, very concerned.

Vlad had to think long about when they started doing stuff, “when did you eat her carpet?”

Dracula whined and put a paw over his snout out of embarrassment, “great demons of hell.”

“You watch your tongue,” Vlad said, meanwhile Johnny was blushing throughout the entire thing, “and you Mr. Shlumpy are no angel. You kept secrets from your wife. For shame, for _shame_ ,” he said, wagging a long fingernail at the human slacker.

“Are you gonna tell?” Johnny said, face red with shame.

“Naaaah,” Vlad said, “I think it’s gonna come out soon, considering how much Mavis has watched Mr. Big Shot and Van Helsing over here,” he said.

“I think it’ll come out, and when it does we’ll be ready,” Drac said, looking at a still sad-ridden Ericka in her deep slumber, “can you guys just leave use be, just for a little bit?”

“Sure,” Johnny said, he and the elder vampire leaving Ericka. Dracula had turned towards Ericka and transformed back to his vampire form. He had laid next to her, holding her close and kissing her cheek.


	44. Mourning and Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka is wary of coming out with Drac as a couple; Another confectionary item is found in Ericka's room; Griffin gives Drac a 'special' orally administrated pack for the bedroom.

The mourning process for Ericka had begun immediately, having shopped for black to dark grey clothing. This was to honor her grandfather. During the Victorian Era, anyone’s family member who passed must mourn them for two years. Ericka had placed on a black jumpsuit with black boots. She had taken the black accented necklace and placed it on as a small accessory. She had looked at herself in the mirror, sighing as she never had to think of wearing this. 

“One day at a time,” she said as she had a hand on her forehead, trying to compose herself. She had headed out of her bathroom, seeing Dracula who was asleep in her bed. Her smile had softly returned, the orphaned Van Helsing sitting beside him and having her fingers get lost in his silky black hair. He had opened his eyes, seeing her new choice of color for clothing and yawned, his teeth glistening.

“Hello,” he said to her as he looked her, “how are you feeling?” he asked her with a sympathetic smile.

Before Ericka could speak, she felt a lump form in her throat, her cheeks reddening and her eyes watering. “I’m okay,” she said with a high pitched voice.

“Come,” he said, Ericka curling into Dracula and crying softly into his chest. He combed her head, “I’m so sorry…”

“He was old… but I just thought I would still see him before he died,” she said as she pulled herself up. She hadn’t worn any makeup yet, so her eyes were just red. It would have been a mess if she did.

“I know, my love, but I’m sure your great-grandfather still loved you even in death,” he said, coming to her hair again. He noticed her clothes again, “what is this? What are you wearing?”

“Back in my great-grandfather’s day, people would mourn for two years and wear black,” she said, standing up and fixing a wrinkle she had. “I know I wore black before but that was for that night when we…” she had blushed.

“Yeah,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I know you’re trying to please your father even after his death, but people mourn differently.”

“I know… but I just want him to know I still love him,” she said.

“He knows that,” he said, taking her hand. He looked down to see she had the spider engagement ring, “you’re working the ring?”

“Y-Yeah…” she said, taking her hand away from him and holding it to her chest, “I know I said no before… but I think I want to… now that I don’t have to explain to him now…” she said, looking at him with sweet eyes.

Dracula’s expression turned from attentiveness to a large smile. He had lunged at her and hugged her, the Van Helsing laughing and hugging him back, “I’m so happy you feel that way… but-“

“But?” Ericka said, looking up at him, as he was on top of her.

“I want you to accept my proposal, but in a way that everyone knows…” he said as he had his hand in her hair.

“Which means we have to come out to everyone,” Ericka said, “I want to do it… but Mavis will get angry. We kept this from her for so long…”

“No. _I_ kept this from her for so long, so whatever anger she has, she’ll direct it towards me,” he said, combing her hair.

“But I’m to blame,” Ericka said, “I made Johnny hide this and Dennis…”

“You involved Dennis?” he asked, surprised a bit.

“I know, I know… I’m bad…” she said as she hung her head. “It was when I was kinda starting to like you….”

“And you met him around September of last year,” he said as he cupped her chin, the woman looking at him with innocent eyes, “I felt something was up at the time, but I didn’t want to push…”

The two sat in silence, Ericka rubbing the back of her arm and turning away. “I… I’m gonna step outside for a little bit, see what’s going,” she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek chastely. It was gentle and didn’t linger like those kisses before. Dracula had wanted her to mourn for as long as she needed to. He mourned his dead wife for over a century after all.

Ericka had stayed out for a bit, her eyes foggy as she had come to terms quickly that her great father was no longer alive. She knew if she were to come home, she would not be welcomed by her elder anymore. She had moments of sadness, but she felt… happy.

Happy that she could experience the life she always wanted. She can get married and have a child that won’t be forced to live the way she did. She can finally breathe. She was sad though, that she wouldn’t be able to tell her great-grandfather all of those things now. She had looked outside the hotel, smiling as she saw some stormy weather rolling in. She started to feel the sudden raindrops fall down.

She stuck her hand out, the water falling. Her curls become slick, her hand going through them. She had started to laugh to herself, her eyes closed as she could finally see a future that would finally be something _she_ would create. And with her great-grandfather’s arch nemesis. She had started to laugh, dancing in the rain like a child.

Hours later, Ericka entered back into the hotel, soaking wet and hair slicked back. She had grabbed a towel from the witches’ closet and wrapped her cold self and headed to her room. She had removed her clothes, wrung them of their saturation and placed them in the hamper. She had entered the bathroom and had placed on the water in the tub. She placed some bubble activator in the tub, allowing the suds to build up. She had entered the tub and sat down, sitting comfortably.

The door to her room sounded off, Ericka looking at the door. “Hello?” she said. She had stretched her neck out, trying to see who was there. She had seen a small figure float around, to which she had slowly stepped out of her tub, placing a towel around her chest. She soon poked her head out. The figure left so quickly she wasn’t able to see who it was. All she knew was that the window was open. She headed to her bed and saw yet another cookie on her bed. She had frowned, her fist clenched. She didn’t see a name on the cookie, but she was tired of playing games.

_12 Hours Later_

The hotel was buzzing about. Drac’s friends were here on account of Wanda giving birth to yet another set of puppies, all of them being young male pups. Dracula, as usual, had hosted the party for the werewolves. “This party is off the chain, Count!” Murray said.

“As usual,” he said as he had looked at the pups running about and chasing each other around.

“Yeah, Drac. Thanks for all of this,” he said as he looked at the party, the decoration resembling that of a dog haven dream.

“Anytime, though I must wonder, when will you ever stop having children?” Dracula said, joking around, “children are very expensive.”

“Don’t know how. We’re animals. Besides, I think we’re about down with kids. It’s getting harder for Wanda to carry. Thinking about snipping the boys.”

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable,” Dracula said. Soon after Griffin came with Crystal, the pairs’ glasses looking eager, “what’s up with you two?”

“O-Oh nothing, we’re just having a good time,” Griffin said, giggling like a child.

“A _bangin’_ good time,” Crystal said, Griffin snorting.

“Okay…?” he said. 

“Go and meet me in the room baby,” Griffin said, an audible smack sounding off, Crystal jumping and running off.

“Okay, what’s going with you two?” Dracula said, Griffin pushing Dracula to the side. He had made a motion of looking behind him and soon spoke.

“I haven’t stopped having sex in seven days…” he said in a harsh whisper, but soon gave out a wheezed laugh.

Dracula had cocked his head, “that is the most disgusting thing you have ever told me, why are you telling me this?”

“So Frank hooked me up with these pills that Eunice got from that love boutique here in Transylvania and… they do their job,” Griffin said.

“Are you… turned on right now?” Dracula said, stepping back a foot.

“Hell yeah I am,” he said, pulling out a pack with a visibly eager minotaur, “it’s the greatest thing invented. We did it in the back of the hearse, at the airport bathroom, on the airplane-”

“Griffin that’s disgusting!” Dracula said, shoving the packet back to him, “I don’t need that at all… not that I ever needed to,” he said.

“Look, man, just take it. It’ll make you do crazy things,” he said.

Dracula looked at the blue capsuled pill. and saw it was accompanied by another pill colored pink. He had pocketed it and gone back to tend to the other guests. Ericka had come to the party, having a little box of gifts for the new litter of pups. She wore a black sleeveless dress and flats. 

“Ericka!” Wanda called, walking to Ericka with a smile, “how are you, hon?”

“I wish I could say it’s going good…” Ericka said, “I found out I lost my great-grandfather…”

“Oh no… I’m so sorry,” she said, having taken her hand, “wanna talk about it?”

Ericka nodded no but squeezed her hand in appreciation of her asking. The two talked for a little bit, Wanda talking to her about her new babies. “And that one is named Winston,” she said, taking a generic looking puppy and holding him close, “aren’t they precious…”

“They are,” she said, holding one of the pups awkwardly in her hand, “this has to be your last litter of pups right?”

“It has to be,” she said as she chuckled, “can’t carry them the way I use to,” she joked.

“It must be hard having to raise those babies like that,” she said.

“To a human yeah, but we’re wolves, it’s natural for us to take care this many pups,” Wanda said, watching Winnie chase around her brothers. Ericka had looked at them and chuckled.

“They do look like quite a handful,” Ericka said.

“I bet you’d be a great mom,” Wanda said.

“What, pfft, me?” she said, waving off Wanda’s compliment, “I could never do that. Besides, even if I wanted to I would have to be out and about with Drac and he and I are _still_ secretly together, plus he has Mavis and little Dennis.”

“But you can’t help but wonder though,” Wanda said, Ericka blushing. The idea of carrying Dracula’s child made her stomach flutter, but of course, that would mean he would have to start all the way over with her and their child. 

“It does sound nice…” she said, her cheeks a flushed red. She had pulled out a cookie and looked at her, “you have a good sense of smile right?”

“Long ago I did, but a lot of number twos have ruined it, but my little girl Winnie is excellent at this stuff,” Wanda said, “Winnie? Winnie, can you come here?”

Winnie had stopped chasing her brothers and had spoken, “yes mommy!” she said with a smile on her face.

“Miss Van Helsing wants to ask you something,” Wanda said, Winnie looking at Ericka.

“Hey sweetie,” Ericka said, kneeling down to her level,” I have a cookie for you to smell. I forgot what the key ingredients were, and I can’t have specific things. Can you do me the favor of smelling it out for me?”

“Sure!” Winnie said. Ericka pulled out the cookie and gave it to Winnie. With that Winnie took a drag of the scent of the cookie, her wet black nose flaring out. Ericka looked at her as she concentrated. “Chocolate chips, vanilla extract…. and peanut oil!”

That set Ericka off.

“I KNEW IT!” she said loudly for everyone to hear, much to her dismay. She even caught the attention of Dracula, who had a cobweb cotton candy stick in his hand. Ericka had approached him and dragged him off to the side, “Drac, look at this!” she said, the cookie in her hand.

“It’s a cookie,” Dracula said.

“Not just _any_ cookie,” she said, her eyebrows furrowed, “it has peanut oil in it!”

“What?” he said, looking at it, “I swear on everything I love, I did not do this!”

“What the hell am I suppose to think Drac?” Ericka said. The two began to argue silently, aggressively shaking hands and mouths moving about. Dennis had soon approached them looking up at them. 

“Hi Nana Ericka, hi Papa Drac!” he said, looking at them with innocent round eyes. 

Dracula looked down and changed his whole demeanor, “hey my little ghoul!” he said, picking up Dennis and holding him, Ericka smiling and putting up a front. 

“Are you two okay?” Dennis asked as he held Dracula.

“Of course, baby,” Ericka said, licking her thumb and wiping off some dust off of Dennis’ cheek.

“Ericka and I were just talking about something silly,” he said, “right, Ericka?”

“Yes,” she said, smiling still.

“Okay,” he said. He had pulled out a brownie and gave it to Ericka. It was squeezed to a ball, but Ericka was gracious for the little gift. She watched him leave and went back to Drac, ready to argue.

But Dracula had pressed his finger against her supple lips, Ericka passing, “I know you’re worried and scared, but trust me, I will get to the bottom of this,” he said before pulling his finger away and kissing her lips slightly, Ericka humming.

Vlad had seen this semi-public display of affection unfold, and saw about to look their way when he had gracefully stood in front of her, “So this party is something kiddo. The only thing this shindig needs is a rat dog stand and I’m all good.”

“Sure thing grandpa Vlad,” she said, a little distracted from what was happening where her dad was at.

Ericka pulled away, calming down before heading off. Dracula needed to make her relax, her nerves on edge. He pulled out the cookie and had had enough, he needed to put a stop to this and soon disappeared from the party-goers.

Mavis saw this and followed pursuit, only to be stopped by her grandfather and having been told a story about her father from when he was in his forties. She had pacified him for what seemed like forever… and she was a vampire.


	45. It’s All In The Zing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka tells Dracula she zinged, which has the pair ending up celebrating the night horizontally; Mavis is convinced that her father's heart is still with her mother's, much to Ericka's dismay.

Ericka had tried to get comfortable, but she was so worried about being poisoned again. She was tense, her hands jittery and her eyes looking back to see if someone would follow her. She had to sleep with her boot just in case she had to stab someone with the heel of it. She would wake up to check and see if any of the windows would be open, or if her doorknob was turned a different way than when she left it. 

She sat down on the bed after taking a short but thorough shower. She had a towel wrapped around her chest. She had stepped out of her bathroom, having looked around to see if any of her windows and door were tampered with. She approached the window, seeing that the small tissue that was there was placed methodically wasn’t moved. She went to her bedroom door to see that her doorknob was not turned around in any way. Ericka had sighed, soon sitting down and undid her towel.

A knock on her door startled the Van Helsing, in which she had scrambled to put on clothes. All she could do was put on a pair of shorts and a shirt, grabbing her pump and holding it tight. She had approached the door and looked through the peephole to see a knight. She had opened the door just slightly, her nose poking out. “Yes?” she asked as she frowned.

“Sir Dracula has requested you for tonight in his chambers,” the knight said, his helmet moving about.

“Are you sure?” she said, gripping her boot harder.

“Yes, Madam Van Helsing,” the knight assured, still seeing his pose professional. 

“I don’t believe you,” she said, opening the door wide now and crossing her arms, her foot tapping aggressively.

“Sir Dracula has made us aware of your worries due to previous events involving a cookie or two,” the knight spoke, “but all have been handled, and Sir wishes to see you tonight in his chambers.”

Ericka had sighed, “fine, but you better escort me there.” she said, soon closing the door. She had started to wonder why he needed her in the chambers. It was probably to reenact the night that they had together. She had sighed, hoping her nerves were soothed by then.

_Evening_

Ericka had worn just pants and a shirt, not trying doll herself. Her nerves were still unease, but she only hoped that they would loosen up with Dracula. She had sat down on her vanity, trying to apply her make up, only to mess it up. She had removed her makeup and screamed in frustration. She had frowned and banged her head on the table of her vanity. She had soon heard the door knock for her, “j-just a second.” She had cleaned her face up, applying nothing on and some chapstick. She had gotten up and opened the door, seeing the knight stand there.

“Madam Van Helsing, Sir Dracula is waiting for you,” he said, soon walking down the stairs. Ericka followed, closing the door and making sure to lock it. They were now at the hallway, a trail purple roses leading to his chambers. Ericka had blushed, seeing as this was another night to remember. She had gone to the door, being finally alone in the hallway. She had knocked on the door, only to have it open a little. She had opened the door, seeing Dracula laying down on the ground, a fur rug as a mat. He was in shorts, bare-chested and waiting. 

“Hello my honey,” he said before clapping his hands. Music had soon played, the moonlight shining in the room. 

Ericka had chuckled, seeing him prepared for her, “where have I seen this before?” she coyly asked, approaching him and kneeling down. 

“I learned from you,” he said as he had sat up, pulling Ericka close. “I took care of the cookie situation.”

“I heard,” she said, sounding excited, “do you know who did it?”

“One of the gargoyles were making the cookies, and we asked why they were doing it, and he said he wouldn’t tell. So I fired him,” he said, arms crossed.

“That’s it?” she said, “it was a gargoyle who I have no connection to me whatsoever… I’m not buying.”

“Ericka, it’s said and done, I handled it,” he said as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her sweetly, “now let me make you feel better…”

Ericka had chuckled and started to kiss him, humming and cupping his face tenderly. As she kissed him, unanswered questions filled her head with concern. Why would a gargoyle be after Ericka? The kitchen staff is very careful about accommodating all humans and monster with food allergies. Ericka pulled away, sighing, “I’m sorry, I can’t. My heart isn’t into it…”

“My love, what’s wrong?” he said, waving his hand and applying clothes on his body. He then took her hand.

“Everything!” she said, “for the past few days I felt like there were eyes following me, I had to sleep with a boot to smack someone. I have been so uncomfortable…” she said mauled, her eyes teary.

Dracula had pulled her close, rubbing her back, “My honey… I know this was not the outcome you wanted, but it is done… you don’t have to worry anymore..” he said, pulling away and pulling her up by her hands and looking at her. “Why don’t we just look at the stars tonight…”

She nodded to that, rubbing her eyes and taking his hand. He had picked her up and took her to the roof, sitting her down and sitting next to her. She looked up at the sky, her eyes were sunken a bit. “Thank you for handling this… I know I would have lost my mind if I found out who did it.”

“I wasn’t surprised. Some staff are somewhat uncomfortable with humans still, and seeing that you are a former monster hunter, they reacted. But still. It could have set us back over hundreds of years,” he said.

“Yeah, but they should trust your judgment,” she said, looking at him.

“My judgment on humans have been asked for nearly 118 years, and even after Johnny married my daughter…” he said.

Ericka had wondered about Mavis herself, and how she was the apple of his eye, “I wonder how Mavis will react when we finally tell her that we’ve been together…” she said, looking down at the shingles on the roof.

Dracula chuckled nervously, “she’s never seen me with anyone else besides her mother… so maybe you being my loved one will make her feel like I’m replacing Martha…”

“Martha?” Ericka said before making the connection, “oh right, your wife.”

Dracula had smiled, “you want to see her?” he asked her, standing up and taking her hands again, taking her to his bedroom and undoing the curtains. A laid a picture of Dracula’s deceased wife Martha. Her hair was black as midnight and eyes blue like Mavis’. She looked so petite besides Dracula, sporting the same graceful smile as her adult daughter. 

“Wow… she’s beautiful,” Ericka said, “no wonder why you miss her so much…”

“I built this place for my love to protect her child,” Dracula said, “as a single parent, you put away your interests and your old life to further your child’s life.”

Ericka had nodded, looking at Martha’s picture and smiled. “Maybe Martha wanted me to come here… Maybe in some weird way, she saw you worthy of loving someone…” she added.

“That would be something. I’m just happy you came into my life… even if you were trying to take mine,” he said, looking down at her and taking her hands and kissing them. Ericka had giggled, pulling him close and hugging him. Dracula had hugged her intimately, “you’re my zing…” he said.

Ericka felt the tinge in her heart as he uttered those words and replied, “and you’re _my_ zing,” she said, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted off her person. Dracula had stiffened and pulled away. his eyes were wide and a smile had slowly crept up.

“Y-You zinged? With me?” he said, her ears perking up, “h-how? When?” he said, sounding excited.

“Since I came here…” she said. “The moment I stepped into the hotel I had zinged. I didn’t know what it was but when I saw you all I could feel was warmth. I didn’t know what it was until Wanda told me…”

“Wanda knows about us?” he said, a bit concerned.

“Yeah, but only she knows and Johnny too,” she said. “So yeah... I’ve zinged with you before you did…”

Dracula was overwhelmed, his pupils dilated as he was just in love with her even more, “so all those times you hit me, and tried to fight me… you were just confused?”

“Yeah…” she said, “I’m sorry again for all those times-“ he had taken her by her shoulders and smacked his lips against her, a grunt coming from his throat. Ericka had giggled against his lips and hugged him as he had waddled over to the fur rug. There they had protected themselves and consummated once again, the two eager to love and kiss and lick on one another. As cautious as they were to keep quiet, they were somewhat loud… well, Dracula was. But Ericka liked it. It was just like the first night they did it, romantic and sweet.

_One Hour Later_

The pair had laid down next to one another on the floor, their bodies drenched with sweat and love stains. Dracula’s hair was untucked from its usually kept place, a strand on his forehead. Ericka was far from unkept, her hair still curled. She had laid on her stomach, seeing Dracula trying to catch his breath. “Want some water?” she said sultrily, Dracula looking at her body. Her butt was red from his pelvis meeting her cheeks several times.

“‘Want some water?’” he mocked, “I want _you_ ,” he said, pulling her to his chest, Ericka exclaiming and kissing her hungrily, Ericka giving him the same energy. As they were about to have a second round, a heavy knock on the door sounded, a familiar voice sounding.

“Shit!” Ericka whispered roughly. She had crawled over Dracula, her breast hitting Dracula’s face as she had crawled behind the stand of his coffin. Dracula had placed a towel around his waist and approached the door.

He opened it to see Mavis standing there. “M-Mavis!” he said.

“Can we talk?” she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

“S-Sure my love, I just need to clean up my room,” he said, shutting the door on Mavis and speeding the process of cleaning the floor of any reminisce of his and Ericka’s assignation. He had tossed the rung behind his coffin, the rug falling on Ericka. He had opened the door and smiled, “c-come in, spider monkey!” he said.

“Um…” Mavis sat down, smelling the room, “why does it smell sweaty in here?”

“Oh your daddy was just doing some workout stuff,” Dracula said, “I didn’t reach to be over 500 years old by just breathing, you know,” he said, doing lunges on the ground, his towel still on.

“Do you do them before you shower?” she said, pointing to his towel.

“Y-Yes!” he said, “anyways, enough about me, what’s up with you?”

“Well… I know I’ve been on your butt recently about you and Ericka… and I realize that you still love mom, and your zing with her is strong enough and unbreakable… No way a Van Helsing can undo that…”

“E-Ehe… right,” he said.

“I mean… you and mom, what you guys had special and sealed forever. It’s all in the zing. And Ericka?” she said, “She’s nothing compared to mom…”

“Let’s take it down a notch, Mavy,” he said, “Ericka is a very beautiful woman. Any human _or_ monster.”

“Which is nice, but she should know by now that the devilishly handsome Count Dracula is not up for the taking.” she chuckled. “Anyways, I just wanted to come by and just tell you that. I know you wouldn’t even consider her as a partner…”

“Why don’t you go and check up on Denisovich,” Dracula said, “I’ll go and check on the guests.”

“Sure thing dad,” she said before leaving. She left, Ericka coming from behind the coffin. She had the rug around her body, her arms hugging her chest.

Dracula had seen her and frowned, “that kinda sets the mood for how she will react to us…” he said.

“I don’t care,” she said, “this was fate that brought us together. If she could zing with Johnny, who is a human, then you can zing with me the second time.”

Dracula had smiled and kissed her forehead. “I love it when you talk so confidently…”

“Thank you,” she said cheekily, twisting her body like a child.

“Oh, by the way…” he said as he had pulled his pants from the floor and had pulled out the packet, “I thought that maybe since you introduced me to that ring thingy, I could introduce _you_ to something,” he said.

Ericka, like a curious cat, had taken the packet, seeing the pink capsule which was designed for her, “these probably don’t work, and are just a gimmick.”

“And how would you know, my little dove,” he said, his nose against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Ericka giggled and had held his cheeks, the rug falling around her feet. Dracula hugged her and picked her up, “would you like to try it?”

“Sure, I can’t to act like a complete fool,” she said in a sarcastic tone. She had taken the pill and held it in her hand before dressing up, “see you soon. Hopefully, I don’t ravage you when I see you,” she joked before heading off.

Dracula chuckled and had watched her go. He looked at his lonesome blue pill and had opened the capsule and had sprinkled it into his chalice of blood beaters. He had mixed it and guzzled it down, smacking his lips and humming, “oooh, blueberry,” he said. He had soon showered and placed on his clothes for the evening shift.


	46. The Final Trysts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After consuming some pills, Dracula and Ericka embark on an evening-long adventure that goes into the morning.

Ericka had woken up that morning with a smile on her face. The sun had crept into her bedroom, highlighting her hair. She had gotten up, stretching her tired limbs and had dragged herself out of the bed. After washing up and getting ready for the day, she stumbled upon the pink pill that Dracula gave her. She had grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge, opened the capsule and sprinkled it in the water, shaking it and drinking it all. She had smacked her lips and hummed, “oooh, strawberry.”

She had placed on a white summer dress that had sunflower designs. She had stepped out of the hotel and had called a hearse to take her downtown so she could enjoy the day out. Ericka was excited as always to be outside and looking around the area. She had eaten some street food, which made her happy to try new things. As the day turned into night, she had begun to get sweaty, her body reacting to something. She had headed home in the hearse, her face red and eyes somehow dazed. 

She had headed straight to her room, where she had removed all of her clothes and headed to the shower and had the cold water blast her. She had stayed under it, her skin getting pale as she was being hit with the cold spray. She had washed herself up and had thrown on just a pajama dress. She wanted to feel sexy for a reason, so she laid on her bed, laying on it. She had grabbed the newly installed hotel phone and had dialed the knight service, to which they picked up, “hello? Yes, can I request Dracula in my bedroom?” she said, only to be met with the sternness of the knight. 

There was a party happening down at the dance auditorium, to which Ericka had dressed up. She had found a dark red dress she had purchased and placed it on. It was a halter top cut with a sweetheart cut down her breast. She had the end of her dress cut around her thighs. She had placed on a few sprits of perfume and had placed on some heels, heading out to go to the party. She heard a lot of bass in the lobby, going to another section and into the dance hall to hear the music blaring out. She entered, monsters and humans dancing about. The Van Helsing had entered the hall, everyone having a good time. She spotted Eunice and Frank, she had approached the pair and smiled. “Hey there!”

Eunice was the first to look at the outfit she wore, and had a smile, “O, M, goodness, Ericka! Look at you! You look like you’re about to get some tonight,” she said. She herself wore a pair of black Capri leggings with a white leopard print top.

Ericka had chuckled, getting caught up in the moment, “you know what, I just might,” she said, her hands going up and down her hips. 

Wanda and Wayne soon came into the picture, for once sporting some nice attire, especially Wanda. “Wow Ericka, you look absolutely gorgeous,” Wanda said.

“You look gorgeous yourself, Wanda,” she said, sees that she had a nice pink dress on.

“The kids are asleep… for once, so we took our chance and snuck off,” Wayne said, “have you seen the Count?” 

“Uh…” Ericka had to think fast, “Nope, haven’t seen him, why?”

“Well we just thought that since he is usually around you, he would be around,” he said.

“O-Oh, I just go here,” she said, Wayne nodding.

“See you,” Wanda said, going out on the dance floor with her husband. Ericka had looked around, trying to see where Dracula was at. She had seen Johnny up on the DJ booth, where he was head jamming to the music.

“Johnny!” she yelled, as the music was loud, Johnny noticed her, having taken off his headphones and headed down to see Ericka.

“Woah, Drac’s gonna flip when he sees you!” he said as he looked at her outfit.

“You saw him?” she said, smiling.

“Oh yeah, he’s been asking about you all evening,” Johnny said, “he’s at the bar getting himself a drink.”

Ericka had seen the bar, seeing him down a chalice of blood beater sangria. She had felt a jolt between her legs, her thigh involuntarily clenching. She had walked through the crowd, getting closer to Dracula. She had tapped his backside, Dracula looking back and down at the woman. 

“Ericka!” he said, hugging her and nearly picking her up. Ericka hugged his neck, holding him tight and giggling. Dracula had his hands roam down her hips and soon to her ass, where he had given her a not so discreet squeeze. “I’ve missed you~”

“But we saw each other yesterday,” she said, not denying the affection he gave to her behind. “I missed you too.”

Johnny had soon turned on the music to s slow jam, some oldies music that the humans would like. Everyone paired up, to which Dracula and Ericka had looked at one another and extended hands. The two had danced, just like they did the first time. This dance, however, was different. As crowded as the dance floor was, the two were comfortable. Dracula had held her hips close to his pelvis, Ericka giggling. “What are you thinking of doing?”

“You know what I want to do,” he said before turning her around, having his hands roam roughly down her breasts and pulling her behind against him, dress up against his crotch. Ericka gasped at the tent of his pants poking between her soft behind, and since she lacked underwear it was more gratifying.

“Oh Dracula,” she said, her mouth hanging open as he grinds himself against her, “d-did you take that pill?”

“I sure did,” he said, having his hand find its way down her stomach, and soon cupped her crotch. He felt immediate wetness from her, a smirk on his face so sinister, “and by the looks of it, my honey, you took it as well.”

Ericka’s breathing had become erratic as his fingers had rubbed her swollen lips. She had her hand touch his crotch, feeling him out and jumping, “did you get bigger?”

“Let’s go to your room and find out,” he said, kissing her neck before taking her away, her body still close to his.

Johnny had spotted the two and had shaken his head. They were making it too obvious for everyone to see. Johnny couldn’t leave the DJ booth, so he had headed back and tended to the music.

Dracula couldn’t keep his hands to himself, his hands squeezing around Ericka’s ass as they walked to Ericka’s room. Ericka had felt herself needing him so she pushed him on to the wall, and started to kiss him nastily. “E=Ericka~,” he said, his mouth being kissed on by Ericka.

“Shut up and take me here,” she said as she had started to pull at his pants, her fingers gripping his hard-on. He didn’t deny her of what she wanted, so he had a hand planted on the wall and another on her head. Ericka was finally able to pull down his pants, his cock jutting straight out. It was swollen and pulsating, Ericka smiling at it with eye-candy. She had begun to kiss on the swollen head and sucked on him, soon taking him in with little to no effort. She had sucked him loudly, her cheeks hollow from vacuuming him in her mouth.

Dracula watched in awe as she sucked him like a monster. He had his hand in her hair, holding it as she sucked on him. As he was about to release, he had heard the sounds of people walking and talking about. He pulled Ericka off of him and took her to the stairs of her room. He heard them chatting right at the door, in which he had held her close. Ericka, however, was far from done. She turned herself around, her ass facing him again. She lifted her dress up, having grabbed his cock from behind as it was fully lubed up by her spit and rubbed it between her swollen womanhood.

“Ericka!” he said in a sharp whisper. He was about to scold her, but the sensation was too much to bear. He gripped her hips hard and soon slammed into her. Ericka was about to let out a scream, but Dracula had clamped her mouth shut with his hand. He had bit his lip as he rolled himself into her, his body pinned against her back. Ericka let out sultry moans that vibrated against his hand. He had started to smack into her, her ass reddening against him, “you like that?”

“Yes~,” she said, throwing her head back and arching her back out against him as he fucked her from behind. There was love and passion behind it all, but the pills he and Ericka consumed had made them react with the need to be satisfied. “You like fucking a Van Helsing don’t you?” she said, looking back and baring her teeth.

Dracula liked it alright. He had grabbed her hips and smacked into her, his cock buried within her and grunting lowly. Ericka’s fingernails had dug into the wall, the feeling gratifying. “Yeah, pound it like you wanna destroy me~,” she said. He had taken her up to her bedroom and thrown her on the bed. “What are you gonna do, _vampire_?” she said looking at him with a sly smirk, “are you gonna hurt me?” she teased.

The vampire had a sinister but playful look in his eyes, his fingernails cutting the threads of the buttons on his vest, allowing them to fall. He had removed his clothes, leaving himself only in his skin. He had taken Ericka’s dress and ripped it off of her, Ericka laughing at his aggression. “I’m going to make you mine,” he said, his hands wrapping around her ankles and pulling her at the edge of the bed, the woman screaming in surprise but enjoyment.

“Oh yeah?” she said, looking up at him, “what are you gonna do? _Sucks on my blud, blah-blah-blah’_?” she teased him. 

He had chuckled and opened her legs wide, his still stiff cock rubbing against her pussy and soon filling her up, the woman gasping. “I dare you to say it again,” he said as he began to pound himself into her again and again, his hips smacking against hers in a rough manner. 

Ericka had her fingers on his back, scratch marks visible on him now. He had taken her hands and pinned them above her as he fucked her, his face in a state of ecstasy. He had slammed into her, his legs stretched out and using his muscles to hold himself up as he smacked into her. “Is that all you got?” she said to him, her cheeks getting red and her inner thighs getting bruised a little.

Dracula had pulled out of her roughly, Ericka yelping as it felt good. He had turned around to have him face away from her, taking her hands and placing them on the wall above her bed. He had kneeled behind her, placing himself back in her and fucking her. She could feel him all the way in her, feeling like he was stabbing her from the inside. “Say my name~,” he said as he had roughly pounded into her raw and used womanhood.

“Dra~” she couldn’t speak any words, her head hanging between her shoulders as Dracula had bucked himself into her, “Dracula~” 

He had lowered his mouth onto the base of her neck, being careful as to not bite her even though the hot blood underneath his skin was teasing him so. He had held onto her as he was about to give her his essence.

“Cum in me~” she begged, sounding needy and desperate for him to fill her up. He had held her close and had soon given her one final thrust into her, his cum filling her up. She had gasped as the feeling was in no way shape or form familiar to her. It felt warm to her, giving her goosebumps. She had removed herself from the wall, her face on the pillow and her ass still in the air. Dracula was still hard despite releasing into her. He had watched his cock become covered in his cum, slowly moving in and out of her fully. She had let out a soft moan as she had started to leak his cum out of her.

He massaged the head of his cock against her silky folds, Ericka humming to the feeling. It felt right, it felt so damn right. She had crawled from him, laying down on her stomach and splaying herself out. Dracula had his hand run across her reddened ass, smacking it hard. She had jumped and looked back in surprise, the vampire blushing, “you don’t like that?” he asked, her hand grabbing her right cheek roughly, his fingernails digging into her raw skin.

“I do~,” she said, hissing in pain and pleasure. She had shaken her reddened ass for him, Dracula’s hands roaming up and down and smacking her area repeatedly. 

They had crossed the lines of sex in the sense of keeping it modest. Whatever was in the pills had made them sexualized versions of themselves. Dracula was purely dominant over the Van Helsing, but he was rough with her. Ericka, who was submissive by choice, had fallen whim to his control, and by God in heaven she enjoyed it. They were gentle throughout the night, but at times broke the skin and bruised one another out of love.

_Morning_

Johnny had knocked on Ericka’s door that morning, his hands in his hair and trying to fix it. He was trying to keep Mavis distracted as she was trying to look for her father. There was a small issue with the catering, nothing too bad, but Mavis was persistent in wanting her dad present. He had knocked on her door again and had waited again. The door opened to a sore looking Ericka. She had a satisfied smile. She was in a robe, but the cut was around her thighs. 

“Uh… hey, Ericka,” he said, looking at her, “you look like you got into an accident.”

“Oh no no I was just… you know,” she said, blushing a little, “I was just fixing my bedroom…” she said, her thigh hitched up a little.

“You okay?” he asked. “Is Dracula in there with you?”

“W-What?! No no no,” she said, “He had headed back to his room,” she confirmed.

“I knocked on his door and he wasn’t there,” Johnny said, “it’s okay if he’s in there,” he assures but laughed a little bit, “I remember me and Mavis were dating, I would sneak into her bedroom while I stayed at the hotel and do stuff with her.

“EXCUSE ME?” said a familiar voice behind the door, to which the door had swung open and Dracula appeared in his underwear. He had grabbed Johnny by his shirt and screeched at him, “YOU DID STUFF WITH MY DAUGHTER BEFORE YOU TWO MARRIED?”

“Ha! I knew you were in there!” Johnny said, “and for the record, I _never_ had sex with Mavis before we were married, Mr. Hypocrite!

Dracula, feeling somewhat embarrassed, placed him down, Johnny having a smug expression on his face, “congrats, you lured me out. Now, what’d you want!”

“Mavis needed you at the party, but she handled it. Something about catering?” Johnny said.

“Eh okay, I’ll be there, just let me finish up something here,” he said, closing the door on Johnny and grabbing Ericka and kissing her roughly. Ericka had giggled and hugged him passionately. 

“You could have been more discreet?” she asked, “I mean you were fingering me in front of Johnny. You’re lucky he didn’t catch on to what was happening.:

“You started it last night when you were giving that whatever humans call it, a ‘blow job’, in the hallway,” he said before kissing her. He had picked her up and planted on the vanity, opening her legs and prepping her with his fingers like before. He had pulled out his length and placed it in her for what was the umpteenth time. Ericka had moaned and kissed him and began to thrust into her with eager kisses to her lips. Ericka held onto him, having kissed on him and dragging her fingers down his back like the early hours before. 

They hadn’t stopped, only taking small breaks while still enjoying each other. Ericka could go on for hours, feeling invincible, as can Dracula. “I’m going to cum~,” Ericka said, Dracula said, speeding up and soon releasing all of his cum into her. She had released onto him, gripping his length. He had pulled out, some of his cum squirting out from him and onto her vulva. She had sighed in relief, feeling satisfied. Dracula had rested his head on her shoulder, lazily kissing on her neck.

“Let’s go and sit in the tub together… just like you wanted,” he said, Ericka smiling.

They had slowly walked to the tub, as they were sore. She turned on the water and placed on the activator. She had entered the water, her shoulders submerged and her head only popping out. Dracula joined in the tub, sitting in front of her and sinking himself in. She had giggled and placed her feet on his chest, getting comfortable. “Those pills really turned us into monsters…”

“I can’t deny that, my love,” he said, his hands over her feet, massaging them, “I was rather rough with you… wasn’t I…”

“Yeah you were,” she said, “but I liked it…” she confessed.

“And you were submissive… I loved it,” he said as he had his fingers roam her shin. 

“You did leave some bruises on me…” she said.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that…” he said, bashful.

“I can’t heal the way you guys do…” she giggled, “I’ll try to cover it up.”

They sat in the tub, looking at one another and chatting. Ericka was happy. She felt at ease with him and was ready to come out with him. She didn’t know how, but she wanted it to happen. 

“So what now?” he asked her, looking at her drifting off.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Do you think we should come out to everyone now?” he asked.

“Yes…” she said, going to his end and laying between him, kissing him sweetly.


	47. A Daughter Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ericka and Dracula get caught by Drac's friends, and Mavis witnesses it all. Mavis confesses something dire to the group.

The end of May was slowly closing in, Dracula now being swamped with guests left and right. He had been working overtime for the lack of commitment to the hotel. He, of course, blamed himself secretly, as he was too busy pleasuring Ericka whenever he got the chase. He had taken her so many times he had lost count, but the results were the same. 

He was tending to a hotel guest, having the zombie bellhops take their belongings to their room. Dracula had a smile on his face as he greeted everyone that passed him, giving them itineraries for the week as events were happening. He was keeping it cool. 

Ericka, however, had entered the lobby and saw Dracula tending to the guests. She allowed him to do his job, having walked around the lobby and looking at the electronic screens that showed all of the events happening for the week. She was in white high waisted jeans with a white v-neck shirt. She wore corked sandals, her toenails done in a manicure style. 

Dracula had eyes on her as he passed some guests. He had approached her from behind, trying to make himself inconspicuous and leaned into her ear. “You look _ravishing_ ,” he said in his husky voice.

Ericka had gotten chills down her spine despite hearing the vampire’s voice in her ear for countless nights. “Thought I wear it today,” she said, turning around and looking at him with arms crossed, “you look handsome yourself.”

“Thank you,” he said, a hand on her shoulder. He had smiled at her, the woman doing the same, “So… do you wish to do anything this evening?” he asked, a smile on his face.

“Well, we can go out during the evening… or we can just stay in your room,” she said, her eyes dazed and chest puffed out.

Dracula, already knowing what was being implied, had leaned into her ear again, and spoke, “meet me in one of the unused suites…” he said.

Ericka, willingly and submissively, agreed to this and had soon scampered off. Griffin and Murray saw this from the lounge area, Griffin having a magazine in his hands and Murray a drink. “You heard some of that right?”

“Oh yeah,” Griffin confirmed.

“You don’t really think that they’re actually doing it, right?” Murray said, concerned, “I mean, Ericka’s hot, but she’s a Van Helsing…”

“Dracula is deep in that Van Hussy,” Griffin said, “and we’re gonna catch them in the act. We gotta get Frank and Wayne on board though.”

_Five Minutes Later_

“No,” said Frank, his arms crossed and face in a scowl. The three were in the room discussing their discoveries.

“Dude, it’s Drac and Ericka,” Griffin said, flopping on the hotel bed, “two bloodlines finally coming together for a massive fuck fest.”

“I had my suspicions with Drac and Ericka hooking up, but there’s no way he can _that_ careless and actually go for it… right?” Frank, not being sure.

“Let’s look at it this way; Drac doesn’t have to be alone and he can be happy again,” Wayne said, his body sitting comfortably on a chair.

“But Drac was head over heels for Martha and still is,” Frank argued, “why would he get involved with a Van Helsing of _all_ the human women he could have gone for.”

“Check this out,” Murray inserted himself, summoning sand and making small figures of Dracula and Ericka, “Ericka is hot, Drac is handsome. Both had misconceptions about each other’s species. Ying and Yang!” Murray said, mashing the two and greeting the Chinese emblem of Ying and Yang.

“But that can’t be a good reason… did you guys see them together more than usual?” Frank said.

“We saw them talking to one another at the lobby about meeting up in one of the suites,” Murray said, “a secret rendezvous.”

“There’s no way that Drac is gonna actually gonna go with Ericka,” Frank said, “he and Martha zinged.”

“Yeah, but times have changed, man. Drac wants to try human poo tang,” Griffin said.

“But it’s Drac,” Frank said, trying to emphasize Dracula and who he was, but Griffin was going to speak on that.

“Exactly! Drac is a lonely, sad, and in need of some loving,” Griffin said, “and weren’t you okay with Drac going around with Ericka.”

“Yeah,” Frank said incredulously, “when I _thought_ Drac was just spending time with Drac. But now Drac is really getting it on with Ericka.”

“We don’t know that for sure though,” Wayne said, “maybe we should ask him?”

“No way,” Griffin said, “he’ll be like ‘I didn’t do anything, bleh-bleh-bleh’. We have to sneak up on them and find them.”

“Okay!” Murray said, “what about you, Frank? Wayne?”

“I don’t know. You know how isolated Drac can be, and he tends to handle stuff on his own. Plus when he’s ready to tell all of us, we’ll be here to support him,” Frank said.

“Or we can wait until Mavis finds out,” Wayne said, everyone jumping out of their skins.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Frank said, giving in, “but remember, we can’t tell Mavis.”

“Right!” they all said.

_Suite 305_

Ericka laid in bed, waiting for Dracula. She had worn nothing but the white choker necklace she was given to as a gift. She had fixed herself up and hoped that she looked good for him. Either way, she was going to be ravaged tonight, and possibly again and again and again. She had rearranged herself on the bed, her round cheeks facing the door for the Count if he were to come in. The door soon opened, Dracula peeking in.

Ericka looked back, seeing Dracula and smiling, “hey, Count,” she said.

Dracula had eyed her backside, seeing that she was already wet for him, “aren’t we excited~” he said, snapping his fingers and having his clothes disappear. Ericka had giggled as he was closing the gap between them. He had crawled over her and had leaned down to kiss her neck, Ericka sinking into the mattress and blushing. “Get ready~,” he said, Ericka giggling.

Meanwhile, Frank and the rest of the gang were on the prowl for the room. Frank had detached an eye from his socket and had stuffed it under every suite door he could find. He couldn’t find them.

“Well, Frank?” Griffin said, “Have you found them yet?”

“I’m trying, man. These rooms aren’t used all the time you know,” he said, looking at him with his one good eye. “I knew we shouldn’t have done this.”

“Don’t wimp out now,” Griffin said, “I can feel their energy coming from somewhere.”

“Well, their energy must be really low because I can’t hear anything!” Murray said, Wayne shushing them.

Wayne was hearing something more than the three speak, “oh god… I hear them…”

“What?” they all said, hovering around Wayne.

“Where are they?” Frank said, “tell us.”

“In there,” he said, a finger pointing at the end of the hallway, the door that had some noises happening. 

“You sure?” Murray said.

“Oh I’m sure,” Wayne said. They all had tip-toed to the door, where Frank had pressed an ear to the door, Murray climbing over and pressing the side of his face to the door, and Griffin grabbing a cup from a maid’s cart and pressing it against the wall. 

“Oh my god,” Griffin said, his frames widening, “they are… filthy.”

“Hold on,” Frank said, having popped his eyes out and placed them under the door frame, the eyeballs sliding under and hiding behind a mini refrigerator, “oh my god Ericka is riding Drac like a cowboy.”

“Yippee ky yay,” Murray said. “What else are they doing?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Frank urged, “I never knew Drac was this deprived of needs and wants.”

“Man I wish I could see what’s happening,” Griffin said.

“Oh god he just pushed her off of him,” Frank said, “he’s really rough with her.”

“I mean after being chased by her relative for hundreds of years, I think there _needs_ to be some sort of aggression towards her,” Griffin joked.

“He is… he is brutal,” Frank said, curling his lips back and sweating, “I don’t feel comfortable watching this.”

“You gotta take one for the time, man,” Murray said.

“Who knew Drac was one for growling,” Wayne said, “and the slapping sounds, Jesus this guy really needed this.”

“Shhhh,” Griffin said, ”where trying to hear this.”

“Why are we whispering?” said Johnny, who had soon come through the hallway and saw the four piled up against the suite door and decided to join them just now.

“Johnny!” Murray said, “how are you buddy?”

“All is good,” Johnny said, seeing Frank having no eyes and Wayne’s pressed to the door, “what are you guys doing?”

“Uh… nothing?” they all said, trying to act casual.

Johnny had pressed his ear, hearing Drac and Erick and gasped, “oh no. You guys can’t be here!” he said as he tried to push them off the suite door. 

“And why not?” Frank said, speaking harshly but in a whisper.

“Because you can’t,” he said, “you guys aren't supposed to know.”

“Know what?” Murray said, “do you know something?”

“Uh…. maybe?” Johnny said.

Dracula was on top of Ericka now, his hands planted on the back of her thighs as he thrusted deep into her quivering womanhood. Ericka was a moaning mess, her hands on the side of her head as she couldn’t do anything with them at this point. The sounds were vulgar in the room, Dracula’s cock twisting deep within her, already having come in her. “Drac~” she moaned, “deeper~”

“So let me get this straight, for months you had kept Drac and Ericka a secret from everybody,” Griffin said.

“Including us and most importantly your wife…” Wayne said.

“Drac made me do it, okay?” he confessed, “and he’s really happy where he’s at.”

“Ericka is making him _very_ happy right now,” Frank said, his eyes still in the other room, “Ericka sure has a monster throat.”

“Oh my god stop,” Johnny said, his hands over his ears.

“And now Ericka is taking it from behind,” Frank said, “oh god he’s pulling her hair, and she likes it!” 

The others were laughing quietly, Johnny grimace, “give them their privacy, man,” Johnny said, arms crossed. 

Mavis and Vlad had soon crossed the hallway, seeing all five of them. Mavis cocked her eyebrow, “um… guys?”

“MAVIS!” Johnny said, running to her and hugging her and skillful turning her around, “oh I just love you to bits!”

“Johnny what has gotten into you?” she said, trying to push him off, “let go of me.”

“But I just love you so much,” he said, having a death grip on her. Vlad had used his powers and had pulled Johnny off of her, the human male laughing nervously.

“What’s going on over there,” Mavis said, going over to Frank and the others.

“Mavis, don’t!” Johnny said.

Mavis had approached them, the two had eyes looking back and jumping out of fear, “M-Mavis!” they all said.

“Make sure to have a look out on Mavis, alright guys?” Frank said, “boy does Drac had a long-“

“AHEM!” Mavis said. Frank had screeched, but the pack covered his mouth. “What is going on?”

They all looked at each other, Johnny’s head hanging low. Mavis had used her own magic to summon the key to 305 and had jiggled the doorknob. She opened the door, everyone at the threshold to see Dracula and Ericka in a rather compromising position.

It was Dracula standing behind Ericka has he was thrusting deep into Ericka from behind for what was the umpteenth time tonight. Ericka had her eyes closed as he thrust, looking to the side to see an appalled Mavis and an even more disgusted pack of Drac’s friends. “DRAC!” Ericka said, pushing Dracula off in a panic.

Dracula had looked to the side and like a deer caught in headlights, “Mavis!” he said, grabbing the pillow and placing it over his groin, Ericka covering herself with the duvet, her skin red and scratched up and her hair trailing out. “Uh-Uh... it’s not what it looks like…”

“We know, Drac,” Frank said. Dracula had looked at all of them, his face turning red and his head sinking between his shoulders.

“Dad… what in the heaven is going on!” Mavis said, her skin red and her teeth bared out, “is this what you’ve been doing? Sneaking around with her?!”

“Mavis, my honey,” he said, grabbing some of the duvets himself, having Ericka stand behind Dracula, “it’s not what it looks like! We were… we had…”

“Practically stepping out on mom!” Mavis said, “how could you do this? How could you step out on mom? You two zinged!” she said, her voice cracking.

“Mavis, I know this looks bad, but you have to understand,” he said to her, looking at everyone else, “you _all_ have to understand. Ericka and I aren’t just doing this just because. Something happened…”

“What happened?” Griffin said.

“Me and Ericka…” He had looked behind her, and then back at his friends and family, “we-“

“We zinged,” Ericka finished, “I know what it is… it’s like true love…”

“WHAT?” everyone but Johnny exclaimed.

“that’s impossible!” Mavis said, denying the monster tale, “you can’t zing twice! Dad, is this true?” she said, her hands on his chest, only to feel disgust when she felt the mystery fluids all over his chest.

“It is…” Dracula said, his eye sorrowful, “I love Ericka… and she loves me…”

“NO!” Mavis said, “she’s a liar playing with you! She’s a Van Helsing!”

“Mavis please!” Dracula said, having the duvet on his crotch, Mavis backing up from him, “you don’t understand this. Why don’t we talk about this!”

“No! I don’t wanna talk about this!” Mavis said. Her anger had gotten the best of her and had spun started to smack her father in the face. Johnny had interjected and pulled her off of him, “I HATE YOU! YOU BETRAYED MOM!”

“IT’S ALSO MY FAULT!” Johnny said, “I hid them from you. I kept them a secret, be angry at me, be angry at me lying, don’t be angry at him!”

“You were in on this?” Mavis said incredulously. She soon turned her gaze at Ericka, and had turned red “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” she said to Ericka, who had since placed on a nightgown. She had charged at Ericka, getting on top of her and trying to claw at her, “I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!”

“Let’s talk about this!” Ericka said, her face getting red.

Mavis had gotten up and had panted, “since we’re all keeping secrets, _I_ have a secret too!” she said.

“W-What are you talking about?” Johnny said.

“I’ve been sneaking peanut oil into cookies for Ericka to eat!” Mavis confessed, the others looking at each other with shock, especially Johnny and Dracula.

“W-Why…” Dracula couldn’t even start, “why would you do this?”

“Because she is a Van Helsing!” Mavis said, her eyes wide with fury, “she’s been trying to get close to you all this time just so that she could kill you!”

“You could have sent monsters back hundreds of years. Years of hiding in the shadows! Years of being changed by angry mobs!” Dracula said, his fist balled up.

“What does one person have to do with the rest? Her family started the war on monsters and humans, and you chose your side!” Mavis said, sounding delusional to Dracula.

“You’re right… I _have_ chosen a side,” he said, looking at Ericka, “I’ve chosen to make peace… and create a monster-human legacy with the woman I love and will love now and forever…”

Mavis’ anger reached the point of lost control. She had grabbed the bedpost of the bed in the suite and was about to plunge it into Ericka. Dracula couldn’t see this happen, in which he had gotten in the way, and thus was stabbed in the chest by his own daughter. Ericka had screeched in shock. 

The room fell silent. Everyone but Mavis had tended to Dracula, who was unconscious at this point. “Come on buddy, stay with me,” Frank said, slightly tapping his face. Mavis’ hysteria had finished, her eyes focusing on her dad.

“Dad?” she called, trying to get to him, “DAD!” she yelled, Johnny trying to push her back.

“Mavis! Go,” he said, trying to defuse what was happening.

Ericka had blood beater on her attire, looking down and turning flushed. Mavis looked at her and growled, “WHY DID MY DAD HAVE TO ZING WITH YOU!” 

Ericka had backed away, eyes all on her. “YOU BETTER LEAVE! AND IF I SMELL YOU IN TRANSYLVANIA EVER AGAIN I’LL KILL YOU, AND I _WON’T_ MAKE THE MISTAKE OF LEAVING ALIVE!” Mavis yelled with anger.

_Ericka’s Room_

Ericka had started to throw things in her suitcase, trying to make everything fit. She had to get out of here. It was over for her and Drac, and she and he knew it. She didn’t know where she was going to go, but she wasn’t going to stay here. She had to go. The Van Helsing threw her clothes in any luggage she had, cleaning everything out of her vanity and shelves.

She soon heard the door knock, her head shooting up and pausing quietly. She didn’t say anything, hoping that no one was there and that it was all in her imagination.

“ _Nana Ericka_?” Dennis called, “ _it’s me_!”

Ericka had approached the door and opened it, seeing Dennis in his pjs and a book in his hand, “oh, h-hey, Dennis,” she said, “listen, right now is not a good time.”

“I just want you to read me a bedtime story,” Dennis said, “please?”

Ericka had looked at him and sighed, “c’mere.”

Dennis had followed Ericka and sat with her on the bed. She had looked at the book and then at Dennis, “you know what, what if I told you a bedtime story from me?”

“Okay…” Dennis said, looking at her nightgown, “what happened to your dress?”

“Oh… I had spilled some pomegranate juice all over me,” she said, “anyways let's get to the story. Once upon a time… there was a human who always believed that monsters were out to get her,” she started, trying to think of something to add, “she would hurt any monsters, especially vampires. But one fateful night, she stormed into the castle of the most notorious vampire ever!”

“Wow!” Dennis said, amazed.

“As soon as she gazed her eyes on him, something changed, something in her heart told her to not harm the vampire,” Ericka said, recounting that night months ago, “she had zinged with the vampire, but he did not zing back. Throughout the months, the vampire started to show more interest in her, and soon zinged back. The two had professed their love to one another… but…

“But what?” Dennis asked in curiosity.

“The human was too afraid of being hurt, and the vampire too. So they promised one another that they will love each out from afar… always and forever.”

“Awww…” Dennis said.

Ericka looked at him and held him, “Dennis… I want you to know that… Nana Ericka loves you _so_ much…“ she started, her tears flowing, “and she would never do anything to harm you and Papa Drac…” she finalized. She had hugged him tight, the boy holding her close. He had yawned, his little fangs slight glinting in the moonlight.

As Ericka was about to move her arm, Dennis’ fangs had poked themselves into her forearm, “Sorry!” he said, looking at her arm and saw he drew blood.

“No no,” she said taking a tissue and wiping her arm off, “I barely felt it.”

“Bye!” he said, kissing Ericka on her cheek and leaving, but not before glancing back at her nightgown, and soon headed out. 

Ericka had showered quickly, removing all of the Dracula’s love stains and other fluids from her body. She had left all of the vanity drawers open and had cleaned everything out. She had called a hearse to take her to the airport.

As she was about to leave, she had grabbed a sunflower from the garden and a purple rose. She had left a hastily written letter and attached it to the sunflower, giving it to one of the maids to give to Dracula. That was her final goodbye to him.

She had tossed her luggage in, not caring that the wheel had busted. She needed to get out and soon. She had told the hearse to step on it, the driver taking her off the hotel grounds. She had cried silently, her face in her hands. She had become the wedge she hoped she would never be between Dracula and his daughter. She was beyond herself, and couldn’t stay here in shame.

She had to remove herself so they could come back together again.

_Dear Dracula,_

_I love you. I love you so much. But we can't have contact with one another anymore. I don't want to be the reason why you and your daughter aren't close. All my life I've never felt try affection and love the way you have loved me. And now I fear that I've taken that from Mavis. I can't do that to her. I love you more than anything in this world._

_Your zing, Ericka_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. It had been an amazing experience writing this story. I hoped I kept the originality and the authenticity of the characters, and the relationships between them as well. The last three will be epilogues, so stick around for those. I don't know whether or not I'm going to make those chapters or just little summaries. Either they will be coming shortly. Again, thank you so much for reading and commenting on this story.


	48. Epilogue I: Machu Picchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor and his associates embark on a journey to find an artifact.

_Machu Picchu, Cusco, Peru_

The doctor and his associates had traveled out of the country in hopes of finding important. He was wide-chested in what looked like a safari jacket. He had long brown hair that faded into gray at his sideburns. It was kept in a small bun at the nape of his neck. He had a handlebar mustache above his upper lips that was accompanied by a goatee. He looked strong, his muscles stretching the non-stretchable material of his sleeves.

“Excuse me, Doctor?” one of his associates had exclaimed as they were traveling on the narrow dirt road to the citadel.

“Please, call me John,” he assured, having looked at him and soon turning back to the trail.

“When will we get to the citadel? We’ve been treading for hours,” the man said, the others in agreement for his statement.

“Well, we’re only getting started. We’ll be there by the evening,” he said. It was day time, and all of the men were tired. “Buckle up men, we’re off to discovery!”

_Evening_

The men had set up camp, the doctor having his own private tent. He had placed on loungewear and had stepped out, “good job, men. Soon we’ll be in the crevices of Machu Picchu by tomorrow morning.”

“Sir, with all due respect,” now of his associates had started, twirling the metal fire stoker in his hand, keeping the flames alive, “what are we exactly looking for?”

It was then that the doctor had sat down with his associates, and had pulled out a cigar from his pants pocket and had held it to the flame. He had taken a long drag from the cigar, held it in his core, and expelled the flames with ease. “You see gentlemen, I have been requested by my mentor to retrieve an ancient artifact from these very grounds. This artifact is believed to grant elders their youth, and have them become stronger than ever.”

“What’s it called,” another one of his associates spoke.

“It has no name, but it is said to glow the most luminous green,” he said. “I have a diagram that my mentor had given me to spot it as soon as possible.”

“Well, hopefully when we find this thing we’ll be able to find it and maybe we’ll sell it to a museum,” an associate said.

“Or get me some strength myself. My legs aren’t as good as they use to be,” another said, all the men but the doctor.

“Yes, yes… now that we’ve all had our chuckles out of the way, let’s get some shut eye and prepare for tomorrow. We had lots of excavating to do,” the doctor said.

All of them had fallen asleep, the doctor looking over at them from his private tent as they slept outside. He had set up a communicator and had dialed a few numbers before having a voice getting picked up.

“ _H-Hello? John? Is that you?_ ” an old man sounded.

“Yes, it’s me,” John said, “I’m at the heart of Machu Picchu as we speak, just as you requested.”

“ _Good man, John. When you get the orb, make sure to not disturb it. It could wake up and accidentally turn you into a baby!_ ” the old man said.

“I won’t, what do you want me to do with the other men?” he asked.

“ _Sedate them. We can’t have them knowing what’s going on,_ “ the other said.

“Will do,” he said, “and by the way, I’m going to relocate to the US, specifically in California, just like you asked as well.”

“ _Excellent! I’ve been able to track how much money is being spent from her account, and her last transaction was for California. I’ll let you know exactly where and you’ll do your magic_ ,” the elder man said.

“With pleasure,” John said, “good night.”

“Same to you, my boy.”


	49. Epilogue II: Transylvania, Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis and Johnny fight over their perspectives of how things went down and everything prior.

_Transylvania, Romania_

Mavis had sat on the roof of the hotel, looking across from the misty fog that blanketed the whole area. Johnny told her that if she looked closely she could almost see Budapest. She had her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she was just upset. She caught the smell of blood beater, and looked down, gasping as it was her hands. They were still covered by the crimson substitute, her father’s that is. She had sighed and buried her head in knees, silently crying.

Johnny had pushed the window open and stepped on the roof, spotting Mavis and approached her. He had walked up against the shingles of the roof and sat next to her.

Mavis lifted her head up and looked at Johnny, “anything on my dad?” Mavis said.

“Let’s just say that there’s going to be under new management…” Johnny said, trying to hold himself back.

“I… I didn’t mean to hurt him… I just,” Mavis had looked at her hands again, not even remembering what she had done.

“Well you did,” Johnny snapped, standing up and looking down at her, “You did and now your dad is gonna have heart problems! He’s gonna be alone and crippled and sad!”

“You don’t think I know that?” Mavis said, tears running down, “you think I wanted my dad to get hurt? It was meant for _her_!”

“Yeah in speaking of that, why did you do it?” Johnny said.

“What do you mean?” Mavis replied.

“Why did you try to kill Ericka with the cookies?” he asked again, “tell me!”

“I… I found out that she was allergic to peanuts, and I thought I could just get her to eat it she’d die… it would have looked like an accident…” she confessed, “but she survived… and I didn’t know that she was going to look like that…”

“How could you…” he said, “and you even put your dad’s name on it… you were gonna set him up.”

“I thought she was going to die… kinda like a death kiss but with a confectionery…”

“Mavis, you could have ruined your dad’s reputation and the hotel’s. You could have ruined the reputation of monsters everywhere! All because your dad was with Ericka!” Johnny said, “You were willing to set back monsters for hundreds of years for one person!”

“She wasn’t just **a** person!” Mavis said, Johnny getting annoyed with it and know what was to come out of her mouth next. “She was a-“

“Van Helsing,” Johnny cut her off, “we get it! So what?”

“Why are you so on her side. And you’re not innocent either in this. You hid this from me, and I asked you _over_ and _over_ and **_over_**  if there was something going on, and you kept playing it off like you didn’t know… You made a fool out of me!”

“I’m sorry, but I knew you were gonna go after Ericka if you found out. He wanted to know if what he felt about her was real so he wanted me to keep it a secret…” Johnny tried to justify, “you should have seen him… the way he talked about her was genuine affection. But he was scared because he knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“Her family has attacked ours and monsters everywhere! There’s a whole library of images of monsters being killed by her ancestors!” Mavis said.

“But she’s a good person! You don’t understand how much she’s gone through!” Johnny said. “She spent all her life fighting for a cause that destined for her, and she broke free from that when she meet your dad. You don’t know what it was like for her, being alone at fifteen and fending for herself.”

“And what about me and my dad, how we had to hide!” Mavis shot back. “And you’re acting like you were around for it all!”

“You weren’t either when your dad and his friends had to hide from humans back then! So what are we even arguing about!” Johnny said.

Mavis was about to speak when his words haltered her.

“Let’s face it, Mavis, you’re not upset that she was a Van Helsing who was dating your dad,” he started, “you’re upset because you thought he was moving on from your mom.”

“Don’t you **dare** bring her into this!” Mavis said, “they zinged, and now my dad zinged again! That’s impossible!”

“It was possible when you and I zinged! So why isn’t it good for your dad to zing!” he said.

“Because it just isn’t!” Mavis shouted back at him, her claws out.

A deafening silence followed until Mavis sat down and had held her knees close, “I kept thinking that… that he would honor her.”

“And he did. But there’s gotta be a point where he should be happy for himself, it took him over a century to do that,” Johnny said.

“He’s happy,” she said, not even believing her own words, “he has humans coming to the hotel, he has a beautiful grandson, and he’s alive and… well, he’s alive.”

“You don’t get it, do you…” Johnny said, “your dad had put aside everything to make sure that you were taken care of. He made sure you were safe and protected. He watched you fall in love, get married and had a kid. And he did that all by himself…”

As Johnny spoke, Mavis began to feel the pressure of it all.

“He’s your dad… and he’ll always be your dad,” Johnny said, “but he’s also a man. And all he wanted was someone to love and someone to love him…”

“But… he zinged with another person that wasn’t mom! How am I supposed to forget that? How can he zing twice?” Mavis said, not understanding still. “It’s not valid.”

“Then our zing is _invalid_ ,” he said, “if you can’t accept the fact that Drac zinged with Ericka, then our zing doesn’t count.”

“Johnny! Wait,” Mavis said, “that’s different.”

“How is it different? You’re putting your feelings first before everything else, just like you did when you tried to have us move to Santa Cruz!” he said.

“I was doing it because I wanted to have Dennis grow up normal,” Mavis argued again.

“He was normal either way. You were ashamed of how you grew up and you tried to make Dennis live in a place where you knew he wasn’t going to be okay in,” Johnny said.

“This isn’t about Dennis!” she shouted back.

“Forget this, I’m outta here,” he said, skidding down the shingles, but not before speaking again, “your dad sacrificed his love life to make sure you were taken care of, and the first chance he got at being happy you blew it. Why can’t you just let him be happy… now he’s all alone.”

With that, he left, and Mavis was left alone to herself. She had sobbed again, silent as she was she felt the pressure of her mistake overcome her. 

“Mom… what have I done…”


	50. Epilogue III: Santa Cruz, California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of the Count flutter in Ericka's mind when she is burdened with a harrowing truth of what will become a life long commitment.

_Santa Cruz, California_

California was where it was at. Nightlife, food trends, and wonderful places to visit if one were to go plan a trip there. The homes were lovely and cozy. The neighbors were somewhat close-knit as well, especially one neighborhood that had rather posh individuals.

One home held just a husband and wife, the wife in the kitchen and washing dishes. “Oh isn’t it exciting Mike? We have a new neighbor coming to the neighborhood!” Linda exclaimed as she had dried the dishes.

“Linda, we’ve been through this,” Mike said as he was on a particularly favored chair and read the newspaper, “new neighbors are just like anybody else.”

“I just love making new friend,” Linda replied, “and they look like they have a lot of money, too,” she added.

“What on earth makes you say that?” Mike said, popping his head from the sports section of his newspaper.

“They bought that ritzy home right down the street,” she said, “you know the one with the pool and the jacuzzi?”

“So?” Mike said, “aren’t you happy with this house?”

“I am, I just love pools and jacuzzis,” she said as she finished the dishes. “You think we should say hello?”

“No, I’m sure they’re exhausted from moving in, especially on this hot day,” he said as he had placed the newspaper on the coffee table.

“Well I for one want to greet our new neighbors with open arms and welcoming to the Palestine Community,” she said before standing up and heading out the door. Mike, knowing she was going to make a fool out of herself, had chased after her. 

After the slight walk to the end of the street, they knew exactly which house was recently moved in too. It was a modern designed house, with a hint of the old exterior. “See? I told you the house was nice,” Linda said, Mika sighing.

The pair had approached the door, Linda knocking on it excitingly. “Linda, we’re not meeting a celebrity, we’re just meeting a neighbor.”

The door had soon opened to reveal a fresh-faced Ericka sporting a white dress that had cut around her knees, “Hello?”

“Well, I’ll be flabbergasted!” Linda said, her hands on her wide hips, “I haven’t seen you since this last Christmas,” she said.

“L-Linda, right?” Ericka said.

“Yes, yes!” Linda said, “and you remember my husband, Mike.”

“Yes I do,” she said. “I didn’t know you guys lived in this neighborhood.”

“Well, now you know. When did you get in?” Linda asked, a smile on her face.

“Literally just today, I’ve been getting furniture all day and ordering stuff, anything to keep my mind busy,” Linda said.

“Well you must just exhausted, poor thing,” Linda said, her voice sympathetic. “Say, why don’t you come over to our house and we’ll out some lemonade,” Linda encouraged.

“Sure, I could use a glass after the day I’ve had…” she said, her hand on her stomach just slightly. 

_Linda and Mike’s Home_

Ericka was seated at the island table, her long hands on the edge of the table as she herself was on the edge. “What a lovely place you got here,” she said as she had looked around.

“Why thank you,” Linda said, “Since all the kids are grown, it’s just better to have this house, though we do have a room for when Johnny and his family come to stay over.”

“That’s nice,” Ericka said, drinking her lemonade.

“So, I have to ask because well… I have to ask,” Linda started, Mike sighing in aggravation, “why did you move from the hotel?”

“Oh…” Ericka knew this question would come up, but she couldn’t go into depth with it, “I just moved away, wanted something different,” she lied.

“Hotel Transylvania; the place where you can sit back and relax while watching gargoyle and werewolves run around like crazy,” Linda said, “when we first headed to the hotel for Johnny and Mavis’ wedding, Mike were afraid that the monster will disembowel him and suck his bones clean.”

“That was you, Linda,” Mike said.

“It's still nice…” Ericka said, her mind somewhere else. She recounted all of the things that happened just hours. She was lucky to get this house quick and easy at just a short notice.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Linda asked as she looked at her.

“Hm?” Ericka said before looking at Linda, “oh yeah, I’m fine… I’ve just been feeling nauseous lately.”

“Must have been that food on the airplane from Transylvania,” Mike said.

“Yeah… and I’ve been feeling a more than just that,” she said as she had rubbed her back, “I’ve been getting back pains too.”

“Goodness,” Linda said, “there’s a mini market outside of town, perhaps I can take you there and you can get some medicine and some other stuff.”

“That would be wonderful,” she said.

_The Mini-Market_

Ericka had walked down the hygiene section of the mini market, looking at all of the things that could help her with her stomach flu. She had grabbed most of the things on the shelves and had looked at a pamphlet. _Signs of Early Pregnancy and What You Need To Know To Prepare?_ was the title of the pamphlet. She looked inside and saw the symptoms; bloating, tender/swollen breast, nauseous and morning sickness. She had them all. She had looked at a standard stick pregnancy test box and read it to herself. “For better results and accuracy, pair with our digital pregnancy,” she said. She had taken them to counter and paid.

She had headed to Linda’s car and sat in the passenger seat. “Took you long,” Linda said.

“Yeah sorry, I got sidetracked by the women’s magazine,” she said, getting comfortable and sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Linda prodded, “you look worried.”

“I’m just tired…” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“I bet you haven’t got a mattress yet, haven’t you,” Linda said.

“No…” she said as she had sighed.

“Well we have a spare room as we said, you can take a load off until everything is filled in your home,” Linda said.

They were back in Linda’s abode, of course not before Ericka got her suitcase from her house and brought it there. Mike, being the chivalrous man he was, took the luggage to the room, Ericka holding her back.

“Goodness, Ericka, you’re acting like you’re pregnant,” Linda joked, Ericka laughing nervously.

“Yeah,” she joked back, “Um… where is your bathroom?”

“Right upstairs,” she said.

“Thanks, I just need to freshen up,” Ericka said, soon scampering up the stairs to the bathroom. The first thing she did was throw up. She had all of whatever spilled from her mouth into the toilet, the woman coughing. Ericka flushed the toilet and had sprayed around. She had soon begun to unbox her test and did as told on the box. She held her bladder enough to do the standard stick test.

All she had to do was wait. It was the longest two to five minutes ever to her. She had washed her hand, placing the box over the stick to keep herself from temptation. She had sat on the edge of the bathtub, hugging herself. 

Linda, having forgotten that she was in the bathroom, had entered, “Oop! I’m sorry I absolutely forgo-“ Linda looked at the boxes of pregnancy tests on her counter and looked back at Ericka, “Oh… oh my.”

Ericka sighed, “shut the door behind you…” she said. Linda did so, locking it behind her and sitting on the ends of the tub with her.

Ericka had her face in her hands. “I didn’t just move here because I wanted to change… I moved here because things _have c_ hanged.”

“Oh gosh…” Linda said, fingers on her mouth. “Does Drac know?”

“No… and I don't want him. I can't... To be honest, a lot of things had happened over there that I’m just not ready to talk about yet…” Ericka said, her hands clenching the fabric of her dress. “I ruined everything…”

“Oh don’t talk like that,” Linda said.

“I severed Drac and Mavis’ relationship…” she said before bursting into tears.

“Shhh,” Linda said, having Ericka’s head on her shoulder, “Mama Linda’s here…”

Ericka sobbed silently, her face in her hands.

The five minutes have passed, Ericka looking at the boxes and sighing, “this is it…” Linda had patter her back, Ericka approached the counter, taking the boxes but let go. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Linda said, grabbing her shoulders. “You are a strong, beautiful woman, and you can do anything you set your mind too!“

Ericka had sighed, holding her breath in and snatching the boxes off, closing her eyes and letting one open slowly. She had gasped sharply, her heart dropping into her stomach and the cold shiver overcoming her.

Linda had looked at the tests, seeing both of them. “Oh my…”

“I’m… I’m pregnant…” Ericka said breathlessly. She had almost gotten faint, having to sit down on the tub, but had slipped and sat on the floor. Linda, wanting her to be comfortable, sat down with her, her knees reaching as far as they could to her chest and held her knees.

“So… you’re pregnant…” Linda said, “now ya know why you were nauseous.”

Ericka stayed silent, her eyes still as she was shocked. Linda had sat with her still.

“What do you wanna do about this?” Linda asked, “because I know a sweet couple who want babies and I know a clinic right outside of town that-“

“No,” Ericka stopped her, Linda jumping. “I… I can have this baby. I’m going to be a mother. This is my responsibility… I’m going to raise this child…”

Linda stood up, having a hand on her back and caressing her.

“I’m gonna do this…. I’m gonna have a baby…” Ericka said in confirmation. The tears were evident still, her eyes closed as she had looked at everything that happened prior to now. Her whole life flashed before her eyes at this point. remembering everything that happened to her and now. She also remembered something that Dracula said as well.

_"... as a single parent, you put away your interests and your old life to further your child’s life.”_

She had never related to it more than what Dracula utter that night. She couldn't worry about the past, she had to worry about the now and the future for her and her child.  She was not going to feed her child into the world as her great-grandfather did. She was going to love it and make sure it knew what love was.

“I’m going to be a single mother…”


End file.
